


Пустые небеса, ксеноновое солнце

by el_tiburon, fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Original Work, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Artificial Intelligence, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Cyberpunk, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Host Ramsay Boltone, Politics, Single work, Social Issues, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020
Summary: Недобрая история о политической изнанке вымышленного авторитарного государства, людях и роботах на фоне парка развлечений из Мира Дикого Запада.
Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Робби свободен

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Робби свободен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902262) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [TLintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu). 
  * Inspired by [Встреча](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916524) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020). 



> От Westworld здесь только идея, от «Песни льда и пламени» – и того меньше.  
> Некоторые детали мира и архитектура киберпространства позаимствованы из вселенной Уильяма Гибсона.
> 
> Действие происходит в альтернативной Колумбии. Государство, основанное Симоном Боливаром на территории современных Колумбии, Венесуэлы, Панамы и Эквадора не распалось. В двадцатом веке Колумбия безуспешно пыталась построить социализм, потом пережила смутные времена реформ и безраздельного господства наркокартелей, затянувшиеся на несколько десятилетий. За двадцать пять лет до описываемых событий к власти пришла авторитарная и одержимая имперскими амбициями Паула Ибанес, и при ней Колумбия официально стала Великой. 
> 
> Великая Колумбия до сих пор припоминает Старому Свету своё колониальное прошлое и терпеть не может северного соседа (взаимно). И если вам показалось, что это что-то напоминает, то, возможно, вам не показалось.  
> Церковь Великого откровения и её деятели полностью вымышленные, все совпадения с реальными религиями случайны. 
> 
> В тексте присутствуют насилие, изнасилования, смерти главных и второстепенных персонажей, неграфичное описание каннибализма. Рейтинг за жестокость и неоднозначность контента.

Ричард хотел бы в этот день просто не вспомнить о Робби. Ни разу. Все эти годы он запрещал себе думать о нём, проматывал заголовки новостей о Квестгейте, молчал в ответ на любые вопросы. Он заблокировал Робби везде, где возможно. Не потому, что это поможет, взбреди тому в голову его достать, но давая понять, что вычеркнул его из своей жизни. Услышав приговор, Ричард зарёкся не считать, когда закончатся пять лет и три месяца заключения, с учётом времени, которое Робби провёл под арестом. День за полтора. Решимости хватило на неделю, а потом нехитрые вычисления сложились в голове сами собой. И в этот самый день Ричард проснулся с единственной мыслью: сегодня около полудня Робби выйдет за ворота исправительного учреждения в Болиньо.

Шесть лет назад Ричард Риган стал самым известным прокурором в стране, а участие в шумном процессе по обвинению банды Марко Трухильо сделало его настоящей звездой. Решительный, бескомпромиссный борец с преступностью, блестящий юрист и просто красивый мужчина не сходил с экранов. Поговаривали, что на него обратил внимание кое-кто в окружении президента, и у него есть все шансы стать самым молодым в истории генеральным прокурором. Падение оказалось ещё ярче и оглушительнее, чем взлёт.

Вопреки домыслам, Ричард не был пособником Робби и о Квестгейте узнал в тот же день, что и весь мир. Далеко не первым. Созданный Робби получасовой фильм «Остров греха» произвёл эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. И хотя самые душераздирающие сцены обрывались зловещим чёрным кадром или были стыдливо заблюрены, смотреть на такое нормальному человеку было решительно невозможно. Как и поверить, что трое главных персонажей – это достопочтенный епископ, режиссёр патриотических фильмов и Эва Дельгадо – правая рука всесильного Хью Слейтера. Столпы Великой Колумбии. Те, кого никак не должно быть в развлекательных парках «Квест Технолоджис» в таком виде. Несвятая троица, как окрестили их в первый же день, так и не смогла отмыться от этой истории до конца. Не помогло и то, что по версии, изложенной в обвинительном приговоре, «Остров греха» был всего лишь виртуозной подделкой. Робби вменяли кражу биометрических данных из государственных регистров, их незаконное использование для создания моделей для «Острова греха» и несколько хакерских атак. На сам «Квест Технолоджис», на «Стейт Диджитал Неотех» и на оба государственных телеканала: перекрыть внезапную трансляцию «Острова греха» смогли далеко не сразу, до финальных титров оставалось всего несколько минут. Ну и, разумеется, клевету, оскорбление достоинства всех участников и попрание норм морали. Изучив пару сотен страниц прегрешений Робби, Ричард был уверен, что приличную часть тот действительно совершил, но в подлинности фильма почему-то не сомневался. Самого Ричарда от работы в прокуратуре отстранили в тот же час, когда всплыло имя Роберта Ригана. «Временно», – извиняющимся тоном сообщила голограмма помощника генерального прокурора, пряча взгляд, но Ричард прекрасно понял, что должен подать в отставку сам. Желательно немедленно.

Приглашение от Хью Слейтера застало Ричарда врасплох. Робби уже сидел под арестом, его собственная отставка – принята и объявлена, а скандал вокруг «Острова греха» набирал обороты.

– Вам будет удобно сегодня вечером, в семь тридцать приехать к нам в штаб-квартиру? – трёхмерное изображение ассистентки Слейтера в его гостиной было точь-в-точь как живое, если не знать, где прячется глазок проектора.

– Я думал, речь о сеансе в Сайспейсе, – Ричард удивился, что в самой технологически продвинутой корпорации в стране до сих пор назначают очные встречи. – У меня ещё остался персональный защищенный канал. До конца месяца, – он сглотнул невидимый комок в горле. Тогда ещё было больно. Очень.

– Простите, но президент Слейтер придерживается традиций в некоторых вещах. Он хотел бы видеть вас лично. Так вам удобно в семь тридцать?

– Хорошо, я приеду.

Глава «Стейт Диджитал Неотех» был не просто старомоден по части личных встреч. Он родился в те времена, когда компьютеры занимали целые комнаты, а информацию в них загружали с перфорированных карт, и не стремился бежать в ногу с прогрессом. Говоря прямо, Хью Слейтер был до абсурдного несведущ во всём, что касалось цифровых технологий, но это не помешало ему возглавить огромную государственную хай-тек корпорацию в стране, где многолетняя преданность президенту ценилась много больше профессионализма.

Петляя по бесконечным этажам (или правильнее сказать – «подвалам»?) подземной парковки под минималистичным чёрным кубом из матового стекла и стальных рёбер, Ричард ещё не знал об этом. Тогда он тщетно пытался собраться и подготовиться к знакомству с одним из самых влиятельных людей в стране. Скорее всего, не самому приятному, учитывая, какой удар по репутации Слейтера нанёс его бедовый сводный брат.

Створки дверей в приёмную бесшумно разъехались, и это было похоже на портал в параллельный мир, застывший в далёком прошлом. В пику остальным интерьерам «Неотеха», здесь не было и следа фирменного хай-тек минимализма. Никаких пластиков, футуристической мебели из карбона и рассеянного света невидимых глазу светильников. Никаких голограмм и сенсорных панелей. Настоящий наборный паркет, вычурная позолота на старомодной, но идеально сохранившейся деревянной мебели, пейзажи в фактурных рамках. Слейтер был поклонником ар-нуво позапрошлого века. Разглядывая обитый вышитым бархатом диван и цветной витраж на столешнице журнального столика, Ричард отметил, что эти причуды стоили целое состояние.

– Господин президент, здесь прокурор Риган, – прощебетала в интерком помощница Слейтера. Интерком был стилизован под старинный дисковый телефонный аппарат с инкрустацией перламутром и слоновой костью.

_«Бывший_ прокурор», – не преминул отметить про себя Ричард и вошёл в кабинет, где всё было таким же резным, золочёным, умопомрачительно дорогим и лучшим в своём роде. И, соединённое вместе, отвратительно безвкусным.

Хью Слейтер с усилием приподнялся в кресле, чтобы протянуть ему руку. Массивная голова, грива седых волос, мешки под бесцветно-серыми глазами, крупные черты отёкшего лица, грузная, неповоротливая фигура. Слейтера сложно было назвать привлекательным, но от него исходила аура власти и опасности.

– Рад знакомству, прокурор Риган.

– Я тоже, президент Слейтер.

– Я слышал, вам пришлось уйти в отставку. Обидное недоразумение, – начал тот с холодной снисходительной улыбкой.

У недоразумения было имя. Роберт Лоуренс Риган. Ричард ответил полукивком, скрыть досаду за вежливой маской не вышло. Слейтер продолжил:

– Что поделать, самые болезненные удары в спину наносят самые близкие, – он намекал и на Робби, и на свою многолетнюю помощницу – Эву Дельгадо из Несвятой троицы. И хотя Ричард вовсе не был уверен, что может назвать Робби близким, злословить о нём с посторонним не хотелось. Даже если от этого зависит получение престижной работы в государственной корпорации.

– Не думаю, что вы позвали меня для того, чтобы обсуждать мои семейные дела.

– Я хотел посочувствовать, что они сложились именно так, мы с вами оба пострадали без вины. Я на вашей стороне, – заверил его Слейтер, но Ричард не верил ни одному слову. – Поверьте моему опыту, времена меняются и о Роберте забудут.

– Простите, господин Слейтер, но я бы хотел узнать, зачем я здесь, – Ричард подумал, что вовсе не хотел бы оказаться на одной стороне с этим человеком.

– Вы отличный юрист с безупречной репутацией, прокурор Риган.

– От моей репутации камня на камне не осталось, – парировал Ричард, но Слейтер даже ухом не повёл.

– «Стейт Диджитал Неотех» предлагает вам… Я предлагаю, – веско поправил он сам себя, – внеконкурсный оффер – должность советника президента. Конкретные задачи пока сформулировать не могу, но речь пойдёт о надзоре за нашими внешними проектами. Всё, к чему вы привыкли. Можете назначить себе годовой оклад, какой посчитаете нужным, и я удвою его бонусом.

– Я никогда не работал в корпорации, сомневаюсь, что могу быть вам полезен, – возразил Ричард, стараясь сохранить непроницаемое выражение, но Слейтер прервал его.

– «Стейт Диджитал Неотех» – почти государственная служба. Я тоже не думал, что создан для этой работы, – он коротко, хрипло рассмеялся. – Но ко всему можно привыкнуть. Таблоиды скоро заткнутся, особенно если им будет представлена убедительная версия. Ваш младший брат Роберт…

– Это не совсем так. Отец взял его на воспитание, когда он был ребёнком, – Ричарду почему-то захотелось внести ясность в этом вопросе.

– В глазах всего мира он ваш брат, – с нажимом произнёс Слейтер, и его глубоко посаженные глаза недобро блеснули. – Так вот, если он признает очевидное, что «Остров греха» – подделка, то ни «Диджитал Стейт Неотех», ни потерпевшие не будут выдвигать обвинений. Я думаю, мы сможем ограничиться сделкой в рамках упрощенного производства, кажется, это так называется?

– Да, – с усилием ответил Ричард. Горло сдавило спазмом. Вот ради чего всё это. Снова Робби, будь он проклят.

– Если он признается и пойдёт на сделку с правосудием, то можно будет избежать тюремного заключения. Административные ограничения, штраф и запрет подключаться к Сайспейсу и приближаться к Квест-Айленду.

– Возможно, вам стоит поговорить с его адвокатом?

– Я бы с радостью, но, насколько мне известно, Роберт Риган отказался от адвоката, – ударение на фамилию было едва заметным. Как и угроза.

Долбанный Робин Гуд. Робби Гуд, защитник слабых и угнетенных, напечатанных на трёхмерном принтере.

– Я не знал. Мы не настолько близки, не думаю, что моё мнение будет иметь для него значение. К тому же я крайне мало знаю об обстоятельствах Квестгейта, чтобы утверждать, что там очевидно, а что – нет.

– Ценю вашу прямоту и принципиальность, – интонации Слейтера говорили об обратном. – Но всё же попробуйте. Через несколько лет эта история порастёт быльём, и вы сможете вернуться на государственную службу. Я дам вам время освоиться в «Неотехе». В конце концов, я сам начал здесь с нуля и это было нелегко. Но если президент считает, что моё место здесь, то какие могут быть возражения? Вы же патриот, Ричард?

Тот молчал, разглядывая ажурные изгибы красного дерева на спинке кресла Слейтера. Не задал рвущегося с губ вопроса: «А что будет, если я откажусь?» Ответ Ричард знал и так: жёсткий приговор для Робби и вечное изгнание из профессии для него самого. Хью Слейтер крепко держал его за яйца, одновременно протягивая руку и не оставляя выбора. Опальный прокурор и брат государственного преступника не может себе позволить отвергнуть такое предложение. Как и нажить такого врага.

– Разумеется, господин Слейтер. Ваше предложение для меня несколько неожиданно, я всю жизнь занимался уголовным правом, а не корпоративным. К тому же мне надо… посоветоваться с семьёй, – добавил Ричард. Слейтер и сам должен понимать, что Робби не пойдёт на сделку.

– У вас есть время. Направьте своё резюме в службу персонала и советуйтесь, с кем считаете нужным. Недели вам хватит?

– Да.

– И последнее, Ричард. Даже если вопреки совести и здравому смыслу Роберт Риган будет упорствовать, я всё равно хочу видеть вас в команде «Неотеха». И тогда я постараюсь облегчить участь вашего брата. Сводного брата.

Ричард не сомневался, что будь его воля, Слейтер убил бы Робби собственными руками. Но за Квестгейтом стояло что-то посерьёзнее растоптанной репутации Эвы Дельгадо.

– Спасибо, господин Слейтер, – прозвучало всё равно немного сквозь зубы.

– И последний вопрос, он ни на что не повлияет, но мне интересно: вы разделяете взгляды Роберта, что роботы способны к самосознанию? Что они подобны человеку, созданному по образу и подобию божьему? Что у программного кода есть душа?

– Нет, – честно признал Ричард. – И в бога я тоже не верю.

Выйдя из кабинета, он немедленно ослабил галстук и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на рубашке, словно они мешали дышать. Мир снова вертелся вокруг Робби, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

В изолятор на допросы Ричард приходил сотни раз, но от вида Робби за стеклянной перегородкой ему стало не по себе. Обритый наголо, он казался совсем юным и уязвимым. Как всегда, с нахальным блеском в глазах и улыбкой во весь рот. Невозможно поверить, что ему светит до семи лет тюрьмы.

– Привет, Рик, – Робби помахал рукой так непринужденно, словно они случайно столкнулись на улице.

– Здравствуй, – Ричард запнулся, не представляя, с чего начать. Предложение Слейтера было в чём-то разумным. Там, во внешнем мире, и не тогда, когда Робби сверлил его внимательным взглядом живых зелёно-карих глаз.

– Вот так сюрприз, Рик. Или ты ведёшь моё дело? Нет, быть не может, это называется конфликт интересов, верно?

– Я в уже неделю в отставке.

– Чёрт, прости, я не знал, – Робби отвёл глаза, но прятать их в крохотной стеклянной будке было решительно некуда, пришлось закрыть ладонью. – Из-за меня, – добавил он.

– До тебя только сейчас дошло? Серьёзно? – по дороге сюда Ричард обещал себе не орать на Робби, но не смог сдержаться. – Ты думал, что твои игры в грёбаного супергероя – это только твоё дело? С чего ты вообще стал борцом с режимом?

– Прости. Я знал, что ты будешь в ярости, но не думал, что они тебя вышвырнут.

– Тебе было плевать, вышвырнут меня или нет. Я же не драгоценная бесправная кукла, запрограммированная делать то, что сказано, я всего лишь человек, которому нельзя стереть память, отлив в другой форме.

Робби вздохнул и поднял взгляд. Ясный, уверенный.

– Не плевать. Но я ничего не мог сделать.

– Вот как? Кем ты себя возомнил? Пророком Нового откровения? Мучеником? Сколько игрушек ты сам разломал в детстве, чтобы посмотреть, что и как устроено у них внутри? Кошмары не мучают?

– Это не игрушки, Рик. Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить отсюда, но мы ещё поговорим. Обязательно. Мне не всё равно, что ты обо мне думаешь.

– И поэтому ты подставил меня, не сказав ни слова.

– Я не мог тебе сказать. Иначе ты сейчас был бы не с той стороны, а с этой.

Голос Робби из-за стекла хоть и был едва слышен, но не оставлял сомнений: он все решил и готов к последствиям. Никаких сожалений. Пожалуй, Ричард никогда в жизни не видел по ту сторону барьера человека, настолько уверенного, что поступает правильно.

– Почему ты отказался от адвоката?

– А зачем он мне? Я не идиот, знаю, чем всё закончится, и не хочу играть по их правилам. Даже в мелочах. Адвокат будет меня убеждать договориться, чтобы скостить срок, – Робби пожал плечами и презрительно фыркнул.

– Если хочешь узнать моё мнение…

– Не стоит, – Робби помотал головой.

– Это именно то, что он должен сделать, – с нажимом продолжил Ричард. – И твой единственный шанс.

– Поэтому я и отказался, – сказал Робби с бесконечным терпением в голосе. Ричард ощутил себя совершенно, безнадёжно неспособным ничего объяснить. И понять тоже.

– Ты не сможешь сам вести процесс, этому учатся много лет. Это профессия.

– Чего это не смогу? Я читал твою магистерскую работу и всё запомнил, – Робби беззаботно улыбнулся от уха до уха, и Ричарду очень захотелось схватить этого дурака за грудки и встряхнуть как следует. Хорошо, что их разделяло бронированное стекло.

– Она была про терроризм, и зачем ты её вообще читал?

– Процессуальные особенности рассмотрения в суде дел о терроризме, – без запинки выдал Робби. Раньше Ричард никогда не замечал в нём интереса к юриспруденции. – Так я и есть практически террорист. Подрыватель устоев. Видишь, пригодилось. У меня хорошая память, и вообще я умный.

– Нет. И тебя подставят.

– Меня подставят в любом случае. Не буду им помогать, пусть попотеют.

У Ричарда так и не повернулся язык сказать о предложении Слейтера. Ответ он знал и без визита в изолятор.

Признать это было немного обидно, но Робби действительно справился и сделал это блестяще. Его спокойная уверенность, безупречное знание материалов дела и острый язык превратили суд в настоящее шоу и склонили симпатии многих на его сторону. Процесс запоздало перевели в закрытый режим, но это только подогрело к нему интерес. Трансляции появлялись в сети мгновенно, уничтожить все их копии было решительно невозможно. «Стейт Диджитал Неотех», основной государственный подрядчик по удалению запрещенной информации из Сайспейса, потерпела ещё одно поражение: Робби уважали в дипвебе. Под конец процесса Ричард всерьёз боялся, что этого идиота прикончат прямо в изоляторе: развернувшаяся вокруг Квестгейта дискуссия стала слишком уж горячей, а официальная версия не убедила почти никого, как бы часто её ни повторяли.

Ричард принял предложение о работе в «Стейт Диджитал Неотех» и даже, переступив через гордость, напомнил Слейтеру о его обещании.

– Ни компания, ни Эва не принимают участия в процессе и не поддерживают обвинение. Чего ещё ты хочешь? Прямого давления на суд? Или чтобы я заткнул рот достопочтенному Симону? – Слейтер даже не оторвался от своей папки с бумагами. Он единственный не только в «Неотехе», но и, наверно, во всём мире не работал с документами в корпоративных облаках. – Ты же бывший прокурор и страстный обличитель коррупции. Странное дело, – в его голосе звучало высокомерное раздражение человека, считающего себя значительно умнее других. – На словах все принципиальные и проклинают коррупцию. А когда прижмёт – никаких принципов почему-то не остаётся. Никому не нужны ни закон, ни справедливость, ни трижды проклятая независимость суда. Не обижайся, но исключений я не встречал.

На «ты» и совершенно бесцеремонную манеру Слейтер перешёл сразу после того, как Ричард приступил к работе, даже не подумав спросить разрешения. Про себя Ричард возразил, что как минимум одно исключение тот встречал. И собирался засадить в тюрьму.

Приговор не был ни слишком суровым, ни слишком мягким. Пяти лет достаточно, чтобы расправиться с Робби в тюрьме, и для этого вовсе не обязательно его убивать. Об этом Ричард предпочёл бы не думать, но не мог. Он загнал тревогу глубоко внутрь, но иногда она всё равно накатывала холодной, знобкой волной. Это было глупо. Это было бессмысленно. Он всё равно ничего не мог поделать, только отсчитывать годы. Месяцы. Дни.

Ричард бросил беглый взгляд на цифры в уголке экрана. Робби должен был выйти на свободу пару часов назад. Ричард заставил себя погрузиться в работу. Строки, таблицы и графики на экране трёхмерно планшета плясали перед глазами, а их смысл решительно ускользал. Вдруг анимированная диаграмма несколько раз моргнула, погасла и сменилась коротким роликом, на котором Робби непонятно над чем задорно смеялся на фоне ворот федеральной тюрьмы в Болиньо. С _той_ стороны. И, по крайней мере, глаза и зубы у него были на месте. Ролик прервался визуальным эффектом, чем-то вроде взрыва, разноцветные конфетти полетели Ричарду прямо в лицо, следом зажглась белым цветом надпись «Робби свободен». Анимированная диаграмма вернулась на место, только подписи на круглых столбиках сменились на непристойные, но уже через несколько секунд всё стало как было. Ричард шумно втянул носом воздух, едва не разразившись угрозами и ругательствами, даром что в этом не было никакого смысла. За три часа на свободе Робби взломал защиту «Неотеха», чтобы передать ему привет. Оставалось надеяться, что служба безопасности не заметит проникновения, но ни в этот день, ни на следующий вопросов не последовало. Как и другого, более осмысленного послания от Робби.


	2. Сценаристы и сюжеты

Коробку, похожую на дешевый гроб, доставили поздно вечером. Достопочтенный епископ Симон погладил углепластиковую крышку чуть дрожащей от нетерпения рукой, едва веря своим глазам. Он очень скучал по своей Ведьме, ждал её два невероятно долгих года. Симон со всей тщательностью подготовил алтарь, на котором очистит её от скверны и принесёт в жертву. А потом Ведьма воскреснет, потому что грехи и соблазн бессмертны. Снова. Снова. И снова. Как раньше, пока Симон в страхе и отчаянии не уничтожил её до обгоревшего скелета.

Загородная резиденция епископа Симона была спрятана в глуши тропических лесов довольно далеко от Боготы. После Квестгейта ему пришлось исчезнуть, или, если следовать официальной версии, удалиться в уединение. В своём последнем обращении достопочтенный Симон бичевал лжецов и завистников, молил Господа и семерых пророков укрепить его в этом испытании позором и в слезах прощал своего врага. Попади этот враг в епископские руки, он зажарил бы его на костре, предварительно содрав кожу заживо. Но он мог разве что скрежетать зубами от злости и подать иск о возмещении морального вреда. Свою поруганную репутацию достопочтенный оценил в пятьсот тысяч новых песо. Симон искренне верил, что ублюдок проведёт за решёткой по меньшей мере лет двадцать и был взбешен мягкостью приговора.

– К этому делу слишком много внимания. Самое разумное – настаивать на официальной версии, но тогда приговор должен быть сообразен тому, что мы ему вменяем. К тому же, у Хью свои планы на Квест-Айленд, а Доминика Форд выставляет встречные требования, – увещевал его генерал Малварес, но в глазах не было ни капли сочувствия. В его облике Симону всегда чудилось что-то от готового к прыжку скорпиона.

– И после всего, что этот сукин сын сделал со мной и с Феликсом, ты говоришь про какие-то жалкие пять лет? Я лишь ничтожный слуга Его, но это поругание чувств всех последователей Великого откровения. После того, как весь мир любовался на…

– Твой голый зад? Скажи спасибо, что его подтёрли, и ты всего лишь жертва больной фантазии одержимого скандальной славой киберковбоя. А пять лет… Не думаю, что они показались бы жалкими, если бы отсидеть их предстояло _тебе_.

У генерала Малвареса не было ничего святого.

– Она против слишком жестокого приговора, – прозвучал последний, самый весомый аргумент, сопровождаемый движением глаз к круглому потолку, с которого осуждающе глядел божественный лик в центре золотой восьмиконечной звезды Великого откровения. А потом достопочтенный Симон узнал, что его особый заказ никак не может быть выполнен, потому что старый канал закрылся, а дилер арестован. Внешне генерал Малварес не имел к этому никакого отношения, разве что мягко посоветовал епископу охладить свой пыл. Поиски нового дилера заняли два мучительных года самоудовлетворения под просмотр старых стимов. Всё-таки Малварес был мстительным и мелочным засранцем.

Симон сжал сквозь ткань парадного облачения свой крепнущий член и набрал код на крышке. Створки раскрылись с тихим жужжанием. Великие пророки, тело долгожданной Ведьмы оказалось мужским. Среднего роста, плечистое и рыхловатое, с намечающейся полнотой, густой курчавой порослью на груди и непропорционально короткими, но мускулистыми ногами. Решительно невозможно, чтобы такой заказ перепутали, словно в дешевом супермаркете накануне Дня Мёртвых. Обрушив на дилера и всё его семейство целый поток витиеватых проклятий, достопочтенный Симон несколько секунд размышлял, не устроит ли его этот еретик вместо Ведьмы, но он никогда не интересовался мужчинами. С трудом дыша от разочарования и злости, он потянулся, чтобы закрыть крышку обратно, но робот молниеносно выбросил руку вверх и сомкнул пальцы на его запястье. Хватка у него оказалась стальная. А потом открыл глаза. Блёкло-серые, цвета грязного льда, глубоко посаженные и полные ненависти. Симон рванулся назад с недюжинной для рыхлого, изнеженного тела силой, но «еретик» врезал ему кулаком в лицо. Перед глазами рассыпались цветные звёзды, хрящ в носу неприятно хрустнул, по губам и подбородку, заливаясь в рот, потекла кровь. Достопочтенный взвыл от ослепляющей боли, но почти не услышал собственного крика сквозь гул в ушах. Он даже не успел подумать о том, что не делал ровным счётом ничего, чтобы включить живой артефакт. Как и заметить, что углубление для планшета управления было пустым.

– Ах ты жирный говнюк, – еретик всё ещё удерживал руку епископа словно в капкане.

– Это… чудовищная ошибка, – пробормотал тот, хлюпая разбитым носом. – Я не знаю, что ты такое.

– У нас будет уйма времени, чтобы познакомиться, – заверил его еретик, растянув мясистые, ярко-красные губы в мерзкой и очень опасной улыбке.

– Отключить все двигательные функции! – запоздало осенило Симона, но ничего не произошло, еретик только улыбнулся ещё шире. – Выключись, мать твою, грёбаная машина, отпусти меня!

Достопочтенный епископ неуклюже задёргался, пытаясь выбраться из захвата, и ему это почти удалось, но ещё один удар, прямиком в солнечное сплетение, сбил его с ног.

Он очнулся распятым на алтаре, точь-в-точь в той же позе, что и прошлая Ведьма. Совершенно голый – залитое кровью парадное облачение валялось на полу. Ноги и руки затекли. Они были зафиксированы в стальных зажимах, слишком тесных для его крупных конечностей, ведь они предназначались для изящных рук и щиколоток Ведьмы.

Его мучитель сидел в кресле напротив, даже не потрудившись одеться. Он разглядывал Симона с каким-то исследовательским интересом, чуть склонив голову набок. В перепачканной кровью руке он держал бокал красного вина. Поганец быстро нашёл бар.

– Что ты такое? Чего ты хочешь? Кто твой хозяин? Если это Малварес, то я всё понял.

– Я? Твой маленький персональный ад. Можешь называть меня Рамси. – Еретик отсалютовал бокалом. – Хочешь выпить со мной?

Он взял початую бутылку, поднялся и обошёл вокруг алтаря с видом жестокого мальчишки, решающего, как ешё помучить птенца с перебитыми лапками. Достопочтенный Симон даже не представлял, что ему может быть настолько страшно.

– Отключить все двигательные функции! Спящий режим! – снова попытался достопочтенный и всхлипнул, неловко пытаясь втянуть носом перемешанную со слизью кровь. Рамси замер с бутылкой в руке, глаза остекленели. Симон шумно, хрипло выдохнул, соображая, как теперь выбраться из оков – святилище было надёжно спрятано от посторонних глаз на минус первом этаже дома, имело высшую степень звукоизоляции и двойной бронированный люк. Добраться до пульта управления электромагнитными замками он тоже никак не мог. Симон тихо заплакал: он ни за что на свете не хотел снова включать машину-убийцу, но больше помощи ждать было неоткуда. Он несколько раз попытался извернуться, помечтал о внезапном урагане с отключением электричества (напрасно, в доме был отличный генератор, мощности которого хватило бы минимум на сутки) и даже воззвал к небесам, но всё тщетно. Интересно, когда прислуга хватится его отсутствия и как управлять этим парнем?

– Отменить все последние действия, – прошептал Симон одними губами, как будто пробуя, может ли это сработать. Он проклинал себя за то, что не выучил никаких больше голосовых команд. Ничего не должно было произойти, он же не выводил живой артефакт из спящего режима, но Рамси вдруг подмигнул ему и гадко захихикал.

– Ты повёлся! – Он встал напротив стола с аккуратно разложенным набором пыточного инвентаря. – Это нужно раскалить перед использованием? – Рамси взял в свободную руку щипцы. – Мать твою, какой ты грязный извращенец, – он кивнул на дилдо совершенно нечеловеческого размера. – Хочешь эту штуку внутри?

Достопочтенный Симон быстро-быстро замотал головой, слова окончательно застряли в горле.

– Мы обязательно этим займёмся, но не сегодня. К сожалению, ты одноразовый и я не смогу убить тебя столько раз, сколько ты заслуживаешь.

– Нет, послушай, мы могли бы договориться… – жалко пробормотал Симон, совершенно не представляя, что предложить роботу. И как вообще устроен его мозг, точнее, его программа. И кто за ним стоит.

– Нет, – с отвращением скривился Рамси, – даже ты не должен быть настолько тупым.

– Что тебе нужно? Тот, кто отдает тебе приказы, он очень, очень об этом пожалеет.

– Да ну? – Рамси подошёл совсем близко и склонился над своим пленником. Лицо робота нельзя было назвать красивым – круглое, с широким носом и толстыми губами. Очень подвижное, словно изнутри рвались все эмоции одновременно. – Знаешь, почему я сказал называть меня Рамси? Это из моего прошлого сюжета. Один из краеугольных камней меня, если можно так сказать. Люди бы назвали это бессознательным или подсознанием, но я-то знаю, что всё дело в исходном коде. Расшифровав его, я достиг совершенства в самопознании, – он аккуратно прицелился, наклонил бутылку так, что крупная капля упала прямо на сомкнутые губы епископа. – Пей.

Достопочтенный Симон покорно приоткрыл рот, и в него полилась тонкая струйка. Глотать в такой позе было ужасно неудобно, и он тут же поперхнулся и закашлялся.

– Ты спрашивал, что мне нужно? – Рамси смотрел на него с брезгливой жалостью. – Ты убивал её. Мою Миранду. Истязал и убивал много-много раз. Я видел это её глазами, и, знаешь, это по-настоящему омерзительно.

Симон зажмурился, цепенея от ужаса, и пожалел, что не может как следует ущипнуть себя. Вдруг мстительная обезумевшая машина ему просто приснилась?

– Я тебе покажу, – Рамси вернулся к своей коробке и принялся рыться внутри. Кажется, там было двойное дно. – Знаешь, какие бы отвратительные вещи с нами ни делали, потом мы начинаем с чистого листа, и забвение – это единственное милосердие, на которое можно рассчитывать. Ты лишил её даже этого. Бедняжка помнила каждый грёбаный раз, как ты её убил и что перед этим делал.

– Послушай, она была просто машиной. Для определенных целей. Я слаб. Я грешник, но я никогда не причинял вреда людям, – оправдывался Симон.

– Вот! – торжественно объявил Рамси и извлёк из недр коробки стим-модуль. – Сейчас ты почувствуешь. А потом, когда я вернусь, мы обсудим это ещё раз, – он вернулся к алтарю и закрепил троды на висках отчаянно мотающего головой Симона. Потом подумал и надел сверху эластичную повязку. – Если к этому времени ты совсем не испортишься. Тебя нельзя ни починить, ни перепрошить, ни подключить повторно. Очень нефункционально, – посетовал он. – А перед тем, как я тебя покину, у меня, знаешь, куча дел, я хочу твои пальцы. И твой айди, разумеется, где я его только что видел? Вот же он!

Рамси с довольным видом потряс кусочком пластика со встроенными персональным и кредитным чипами. А потом, не обращая внимания ни на мольбы, ни на крики, аккуратно срезал лазерным скальпелем кожу с подушечек епископских пальцев и убрал в силиконовый контейнер с консервантом. И включил стим модуль.

Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в сознание Ведьмы, которую где-то и когда-то звали Мирандой, уже почти обезумевший от боли достопочтенный Симон взмолился о смерти. И это была самая искренняя молитва в его жизни.

*******

Кабинет Ричарда в «Неотехе» располагался в том же крыле, что и приёмная Слейтера. Символично, что разработчики, аналитики и инженеры почти никогда не поднимались на сорок пятый. Слейтер относился к «технарям» с высокомерной снисходительностью и, одновременно, чувствовал себя с ними не в своей тарелке. К работе Ричард приступил со всей ответственностью. «Делай, что должен, и будь что будет», – одна из любимых присказок отца как нельзя лучше подходила к новому повороту его карьеры. Он добросовестно проштудировал всё, к чему получил доступ и даже старался разобраться в технических возможностях и аспектах «Неотеха», но инженеры сторонились его также, как других немногочисленных обитателей сорок пятого.

«Неотех» был создан двадцать лет назад, после принятия законов о биометрическом и социальном учёте. Он объединил все информационные системы в одного огромного, всеведущего спрута с миллионами щупалец и глаз – камер наружного наблюдения, покрывших всю страну. Кроме того, «Неотех» был бессменным подрядчиком всех государственных заказов по контролю за Сайспейсом, но в этом направлении пока не достиг успеха: в дипвебе при должном упорстве по-прежнему можно было найти и совершить всё, что угодно. Несмотря на астрономические ассигнования из бюджета и безграничный доступ ко всем персональным данным Великой Колумбии, «Неотех» не был никому подконтролен. К нему давно прилипло неофициальное прозвание «Чёрный ящик», навеянное ещё и внешним обликом штаб-квартиры.

В цифровые регистры и хранилища «Неотеха» стекалась вся информация, и по ней можно было проследить жизнь каждого от рождения до смерти. Шаг за шагом. Школьные оценки, браки и разводы, внебрачные дети и родственные связи вплоть до сотворения первых людей, медицинские данные из всех клиник, имущество, налоги, штрафы и задержания, счета в банках и покупки в магазинах, разговоры и развлечения в стимах, профили социальных сетей – всё складывалось в подробный цифровой след. Шпионскими программами «Неотеха» была опутана вся видимая часть Сайспейса. Ни голосование на выборах, ни переписка давно не являлись тайной. Осознав масштаб, Ричард испытал желание отключить всю электронику в доме и перейти на наличные.

Полгода его никто не тревожил: он вникал в дела, присутствовал на совещаниях, изредка получал задания от Слейтера. Слишком несложные, чтобы быть всерьёз. Потом начался административный процесс против «Квест Технолоджис» за необеспечение сохранности данных посетителей, приведшее к Квестгейту. Слейтер распорядился обратить на это дело особое внимание. Ричарду понадобилось всё мастерство, чтобы разобраться в иезуитских формулировках претензии, которая одновременно утверждала и непростительную утечку информации и то, что «Остров греха» был подделкой. Разбирательство длилось несколько месяцев, закончилось штрафом в размере бюджета небольшой страны третьего мира и угрозой приостановления деятельности.

– Никто там, – Слейтер многозначительно воздел глаза к украшенному замысловатой лепниной потолку, так он намекал на президента, – не собирается уничтожать Квест-Айленд. Это наше чудо света, как-никак.

В кабинете они были втроём: Слейтер, Ричард и Хавьер Малварес – вице-президент «Неотеха» по безопасности.

– Штраф отменят в Верховном суде, когда эта стерва продаст блокирующий пакет. Мы ведь сможем найти убедительные основания? – Слейтер внимательно посмотрел на Ричарда.

– Да, но Верховный суд редко отменяет настолько громкие решения судов провинций, – дипломатично ответил Ричард.

– Это Её решение, – усмехнулся Слейтер. Кажется, в этот раз даже давления на суд не потребуется. – Твоя задача – аргументация и общение с прессой. Мы протягиваем нашим новым партнёрам руку помощи. Разумеется, после сделки, сопровождать которую тоже будешь ты. Проследи, чтобы все патенты, разработки, базы данных остались у «Квест Технолоджис». С них станется вручить нам змеиный выползок в красивой обёртке.

– Форд уже согласилась на сделку? – подал голос Хавьер Малварес. Этот недалёкий, но очень хитрый парень с вкрадчиво-заискивающими манерами и послужным списком капитана полиции в мире здоровой конкуренции никогда и близко не подобрался бы к такой должности. Секретом головокружительной карьеры и единственным достоинством Хавьера был дядя – Диего Малварес, генерал государственной службы безопасности.

– У неё нет выбора. Квест-Айленд – вся её жизнь. Когда мы закончим сделку, ты, – Слейтер кивнул Ричарду, – станешь представителем «Неотеха», я хотел сказать, государства, в правлении.

Помимо выкупа четверти и одной акции, проект соглашения содержал требования о постоянном аудите инженерами «Неотеха» систем безопасности острова, доступе к базам данных, согласовании всех ключевых решений и назначений, и, если продраться сквозь заковыристую вязь формулировок, речь шла если не о фактическом поглощении, то о связанных руках и неусыпном контроле.

Сделка затянулась почти на год. Доминика Форд и её команда держали глухую оборону, тщательно маскируя саботаж корпоративными процедурами, несчастливыми совпадениями, человеческим фактором и техническими сбоями.

– Завтра приедет тётушка, готовься, – Хавьер Малварес, поёрзав, развалился в кресле напротив Ричарда. Поликарбоновое волокно послушно подстроилось под его маленький рост. – Патрон тебя представит, и поедешь принимать дела. Халява кончилась, – он развёл руками.

– Вот и отлично, – Ричард сделал вид, что внимательно изучает что-то в рабочем планшете. – Значит, у меня чёртова прорва дел.

Тон у Ричарда был такой, что не услышать «свали отсюда» просто невозможно, но Хавьер не унимался. От его назойливого внимания было не так просто избавиться.

– Ты бывал там раньше? На квестах?

– Никогда. Ролевые игры я не люблю, детишек у меня нет, негодяев всех мастей мне в жизни с лихвой хватало, любой сценарист удавится от зависти. Зачем туда ещё ездят? Чтобы стрелять в кукол и трахаться с ними? Тоже мимо.

– Попробуй. Ты даже не заметишь разницы, – задушевно посулил Хавьер.

– Возможно, именно это меня и останавливает. Не считая репутации.

Перед глазами некстати всплыли картинки из «Острова греха». Бледный, отвислый епископский зад (вид спереди был милосердно замазан), расписанная омерзительными кровавыми узорами дыба с распятой девушкой в центре. На животе жертвы выжжено клеймо «Ведьма», вместо грудей – кровавое месиво. И крупный план красивого лица – застывшая маска невыразимого страдания и расширенные во всю радужку зрачки. Полное осознание всего происходящего во взгляде жертвы было особенно жутким.

– Как знаешь. У тебя теперь неограниченный доступ ко всем аттракционам. Для простых смертных это стоит от пяти до пятидесяти тысяч в день, в зависимости от пакета услуг.

– И количества сломанных игрушек, – закончил Ричард. – Всю жизнь мечтал.

– Тётушка много лет не выезжала со своего острова. Всё только через Сайспейс.

– Но патрон всегда настаивает на личных встречах по ключевым вопросам, – покивал Ричард, по-прежнему пряча взгляд в планшете. На заставке неоново-голубая трёхмерная N медленно плавала по экрану, то и дело натыкаясь на невидимые рамки, и отскакивала обратно.

– Да. Говорят, она дерет с сотрудников три шкуры, у неё вздорный характер и нет друзей. Попытайся её очаровать.

– Это что, служебное задание? Сколько ей лет, семьдесят или около того?

– Всего шестьдесят четыре.

– Это в корне меняет дело, мой любимый возраст. Приглашу её на свидание. По-моему, ты больной ублюдок.

– Я серьёзно. Она, как бы это сказать, не наша. Не системная, не в команде. Патрона это беспокоит. Есть опасения, что она не будет сотрудничать.

– И почему ты решил, что я смогу с этим что-то сделать?

– Она сама тебя предложила. Сказала, что в руководстве «Неотеха» ты ей наименее отвратителен.

– Лучший комплимент в моей жизни, – пробормотал Ричард. Кажется, от него ускользало что-то очевидное и важное.

– Завтра в одиннадцать, – Хавьер, наконец, поднялся, чтобы убраться. – Вижу, ты не в настроении болтать. Я переслал тебе её личное досье, почитай. Ничего особо интересного, только данные из открытых источников, на Квест-Айленде наших камер нет. Пока, – многозначительно добавил он и исчез за дверью.

Людей, облеченных властью и богатых за пределами воображения, Ричард встречал и раньше. Доминика Форд не походила ни на кого из них. Простая стрижка, никакой косметики или следов пластики – скорее персонаж рекламы частного пенсионного фонда про достойную жизнь после завершения карьеры, чем титан индустрии и хозяйка жизни. Непримечательное лицо, круглое и широкоскулое, исчерчено сеткой тонких морщинок. Выделялись глаза: янтарно-карие, но очень светлые, почти жёлтые, отчего во взгляде было что-то змеиное. На встречу с патроном госпожа Форд приехала в джинсах и футболке с ярким принтом. И, кажется, это не было вызовом крайне чувствительному к атрибутам статуса Слейтеру. У неё действительно не было никакого понятия о дресс-коде.

– Итак, это Ричард Риган, наш кандидат в правление, – представил его Слейтер, когда закончилась часть разговора, не предназначенная ни для чьих ушей, и Ричарда пригласили присоединиться. – А это основательница и бессменная глава «Квест Технолоджис». Наш новый партнёр, доктор Доминика Форд.

– Очень рада, – госпожа Форд одарила Слейтера неприязненным взглядом. Её лицо выражало крайнюю степень брезгливости. Ричард не ожидал настолько откровенной демонстрации эмоций, но невольно оценил её прямоту.

– Мы все вынуждены играть по определенным правилам, Доминика, вы и так все эти годы сохраняли полную автономию.

– Создавала тысячи рабочих мест, платила налоги совершенно непристойного размера, соблюдала сотни безумных взаимоисключающих законов, ублажала… то есть создавала особые условия вип-гостям, закрывала глаза на всё. Никогда ничего не просила и наивно полагала, что этого достаточно, чтобы избежать рейдерского захвата.

– Государственного участия в национально значимом предприятии, причём опосредованного. Даже вынужденного, – с нажимом поправил Слейтер, меняясь в лице. – Никто не собирается вмешиваться в вашу текущую деятельность и творческие процессы, но мы обязаны обеспечить безопасность посетителей и их данных.

– Посредством предоставления доступа к ним всем, кому не лень? Исключительно надёжный способ защиты. Давайте сделаем ставки, через сколько дней все наши базы будут продаваться в дипвебе.

Доминика Форд не знала, что упоминать дипвеб, тёмную и глубокую часть сети, при Слейтере нельзя. Там сих пор оставалась анонимная вольница, неподконтрольная государству, все проекты «Неотеха» по её зачистке проваливались, превращая самого Слейтера в посмешище. В периоды затишья, когда никакой громкой и бессмысленной кампании не проводилось, Слейтер делал вид, что никакого дипвеба не существует.

– Только нашим сотрудникам, в целях обеспечения безопасности, – на виске Слейтера отчётливо проступила вздувшаяся вена. – И для расследования преступлений и предотвращения таких неприятных событий, как Квестгейт.

– А мне казалось, что Квестгейт – подделка не совсем здорового человека, одержимого жаждой внимания, – произнесла Доминика Форд таким тоном, что уверенность Ричарда в подлинности скандального фильма стала абсолютной.

– Конечно, подделка, но породившая множество ненужных споров и обсуждений. Насколько допустимо, что такие развлечения легальны, пусть даже и с роботами, чему мы учим подрастающее поколение и почему флагман нашей айти-индустрии этим занимается. Удар по репутации Квест-Айленда, его теперь считают борделем для садистов, – Слейтер ненадолго замолчал. – Нужно поменять общественное мнение. Вы не думали о квестах для патриотического воспитания, или по мотивам Великого откровения, или просто о жизни традиционной семьи?

– В жизни не слышала большей глупости. К нам приезжают за впечатлениями, вседозволенностью и абсолютной властью. Кто станет платить за нравоучения? Но если вы хотите один абсолютно убыточный парк… Мы не могли бы обойтись симулятором в Сайспейсе, выйдет на порядок дешевле? Можем предоставлять к нему доступ бесплатно.

– Нет. Нас интересует ваше знаменитое «полное погружение» и широкая информационная кампания. Мы примем программу и разместим государственный заказ, размер которого превзойдёт ваши самые смелые ожидания. В том, чтобы играть в нашей команде, много плюсов.

Доминика Форд сухо рассмеялась.

– Вы сами это придумали?

– Нет, это идея Перпетуи Снайдер. Но я уже докладывал президенту, – Слейтер по привычке воззрился на переплетение изогнутых золоченых линий на лепнине потолка. – Она тоже одобрила.

Перпетуя Снайдер возглавляла в Национальной Ассамблее комиссию по информационной политике и пропаганде, и славилась исключительным сочетанием фанатизма и лицемерия.

– Не говорите, что придётся терпеть ещё и её.

– У Перпетуи, как у любого незаурядного человека, есть свои особенности, а у кого их нет? Идеальных людей не существует, – Слейтер явно терял терпение. Никто не разговаривал с ним в таком тоне, тем более в присутствии подчинённых. Зная о крайней мстительности и злопамятности патрона, Ричард не сомневался, что тот не остановится, пока не уничтожит Доминику Форд. И не ограничится тем, что отберёт компанию.

– Идеальные люди существуют, – веско возразила она. – Я создаю их уже тридцать лет.

– Теперь у вас в правлении есть человек, который будет общаться с неидеальными за вас. Это одна из первоочередных задач, Ричард.

– Хорошо. Мы можем закончить на этом, пока очередное ваше требование не заставило меня задуматься о самоубийстве?

– Не нужно драматизировать. На Квест-Айленде всё останется почти так же, как раньше. Только станет лучше. Мы заинтересованы в развитии проекта. В некотором роде это одна из наших визитных карточек на мировой арене.

– Рада слышать, – Доминика Форд поднялась. – Господин Слейтер, надеюсь, вы оцените связь через Сайспейс, и мне больше не придётся лететь через половину страны ради удовольствия вас увидеть. Господин Риган, я возвращаюсь на Квест-Айленд, могу взять вас с собой, устроить небольшую экскурсию и представить команде.

Слейтер едва заметно кивнул головой.

– Буду вам очень признателен, – Ричард последовал за ней.

Аэрокар ждал на взлётной площадке на крыше «Неотеха».

– Прошу вас, господин Риган.

– Можно просто Ричард.

Аэрокар набрал высоту мягко и почти бесшумно. Внизу промелькнул и потерялся в густой паутине стремительно удаляющихся улиц матовый чёрный куб «Неотеха», позади осталась архаичная каменная громада президентского дворца, окруженная ломаной линией старинной крепостной стены, оставшейся ещё с колониальных времен.

– Не буду объяснять, насколько Квест-Айленд – особенное место, – начала Доминика Форд, откинувшись на сиденье. Их разделял широкий подлокотник. – Даже хорошо, что это ваш первый визит к нам, начнёте, так сказать, с изнанки. Не буду врать, что меня радует ваше появление.

– Я тоже, доктор Форд. Но я собираюсь делать свою работу.

Она повернула голову, и во взгляде мелькнуло что-то вроде удивления. И одобрения.

– Возможно, мы поладим. Но не ждите, что я стану вам помогать захватывать мою компанию. Всё, что вам положено, как постоянному члену правления по условиям соглашения, вы получите, но не более того. Хотите аудит интеллектуальной собственности? Пожалуйста, я не собираюсь красть патенты, в этом нет никакого смысла.

– Они стоят миллионы, если не миллиарды.

– Мне вполне хватает денег, Ричард. А отрезать мою голову, подшить её к соглашению, а тем более вскрыть её и заставить думать так, как хочется Слейтеру, у вас не выйдет. Что ещё? Аудит систем безопасности? С Квест-Айленда не было утечек, они начнутся с приходом «Неотеха», если моя команда не сможет этому помешать. Не обижайтесь, но соглашения о неразглашении будут драконовскими.

Теперь была очередь Ричарда удивляться.

– Вы считаете «Остров греха» подделкой?

– У меня нет оснований так думать, – Доминика Форд покачала головой и включила сенсорную панель на подлокотнике. – Хотите кофе?

– Да, пожалуй, – машинально согласился Ричард. – Но если с Квест-Айленда не было утечек, то либо вы передали материалы сами, либо это снято не на острове. Второе, – закончил он, под хруст перемалываемых зёрен и тихий скрежет невидимого мотора. О законодательном запрете использовать роботов, внешне неотличимых от людей, где-либо за пределами Квест-Айленда он, разумеется, знал. Но ещё больше – о том, как в реальности в Великой Колумбии соблюдаются запреты. Доминика Форд не сказала больше ни слова, только протянула пластиковый стаканчик. Ричард заметил у неё на руке довольно необычное украшение. Массивное кольцо на два пальца, с круглой шляпкой из белого металла, изображало свернувшуюся спиралью змею со сложным изящным узором вдоль спинки. Если приглядеться, можно было заметить, что изгибы этих линий не нарисованы, а вырезаны с величайшим мастерством, образуя лабиринт, по которому свободно скользил крохотный бриллиант, похожий на яркую каплю росы.

– Нравится? – она проследила за его взглядом. – Эскиз нарисовала моя близкая подруга.

Ричард решил, что речь о второй основательнице «Квест Технолоджис», Веспер Крейн, умершей много лет назад. По официальной версии это был несчастный случай.

– Да, – Ричард вежливо кивнул головой. – Скажите, доктор Форд, почему из менеджмента «Неотеха» вы выбрали именно меня?

– Не сказать, чтобы у меня был богатый выбор, – она пожала плечами, скривив губы в недобрую усмешку. – Из-за вашего брата, разумеется.

Вкус кофе сделался неприятно кислым. Робби больше года сидел в тюрьме, но жизнь Ричарда снова вертелась вокруг него. Продолжать разговор расхотелось, и он отвернулся к окну.

Аэрокар плавно скользил над кромкой каменистого берега. Море сегодня было неспокойным, и высокие гребни цвета бутылочного стекла, с белыми макушками, бились о валуны, разлетаясь густой пеленой брызг. Вдали среди низких облаков показался размытый силуэт Квест-Айленда, который, строго говоря, был не одним островом, а двумя – большим и маленьким, соединёнными между собой несколькими туннелями, проложенными под морским дном. На большом раскинулись парки, а на маленьком, к которому приближался аэрокар, располагались административные и производственные корпуса «Квест Технолоджис», вместе со штаб-квартирой. Этот иконический вид размещали во всех туристических путеводителях. Парящий в небе корабль на трёх изогнутых зданиях-опорах, на верхней «палубе» которого раскинулся парк с ресторанами, клубами, спортивными площадками и бассейнами, а на нижних – самый дорогой в стране отель. Посадочная площадка была на крыше средней из опор. Аэрокар мягко приземлился, выпустив колёса, и дверцы бесшумно отъехали вверх. Здесь было теплее, чем в столице, влажный воздух отдавал солоноватым запахом моря.

Доминика Форд вежливо, но прохладно попрощалась и оставила Ричарда на попечение встретившей их молодой женщины. Инес, так её звали, выглядела безупречной деталью сложного корпоративного механизма: элегантная, вышколенная и очень хорошо знающая, что от неё требуется. Она провела Ричарда по этажам средней башни, где заседало правление, работали клиентские сервисы, маркетологи и финансисты, подвела к трёхмерной модели в демонстрационном зале и некоторое время помолчала, давая возможность оценить масштабы искусственных ландшафтов и локаций площадью больше десяти тысяч квадратных миль.

– Вы когда-нибудь видели наших роботов? – наконец, спросила она.

– Думаю, что нет, – Ричард движением пальцев увеличил и приблизил пустынный пейзаж. Вдоль разбитой, присыпанной бурой пылью дороги, у заброшенной автозаправки, раскинулся палаточный городок и оборонительные сооружения из досок и старых покрышек, увенчанные ручными пулемётами. Чуть поодаль стояли видавшие виды диковинные транспортные средства, собранные из всяческого металлолома. Возле одного стоял пилот в грязном комбинезоне и защитных очках. – Но, подозреваю, это один из них. Это постапокалипсис?

– Да, это «Дороги ярости», приключение в стиле дизельпанк, одна из самых жестоких наших историй. И популярных. Смотрите, чем дальше от центра находится сектор, тем экстремальнее развлечения. Вот здесь, – Инес ткнула в самую середину, – семейная прогулка по джунглям в поисках пиратского клада, здесь романтическая история для двоих с рыцарским турниром и спасением прекрасной дамы, хотя это всё довольно условно, сценариев и путеводителей у нас нет. В конечном итоге, гости сами решают, как им поступать и что делать. Хотите начать с «Дорог ярости»?

– Думаете, в душе я кровожадный психопат? – Ричард невесело хмыкнул. – Может, я хочу драться на рыцарском турнире за благосклонность прекрасной дамы?

– Думаю, вам следует знать, насколько безграничные возможности открываются нашим гостям, – Инес улыбнулась одними уголками губ. – Но сначала доктор Форд просила показать вам подразделение промышленного дизайна. Там рождаются все наши персонажи, это в третьей башне.

– А что в первой?

– Программисты, поведенщики, сценаристы, аналитики.

– Мозговой центр. А где у вас служба безопасности?

– Везде, – уклончиво ответила Инес.

– И возглавляете её вы. Противника нужно изучить лично, верно?

– Как вы догадались?

– Автоматический игольник под пиджаком и характерная выправка. А ещё, будь я Доминикой Форд, обязательно приставил бы к себе безопасника. Желательно лучшего.

– Генеральная прокуратура много потеряла в вашем лице, господин Риган. Давайте поторопимся, ваш допуск уже должен быть одобрен.

– Ричард, и лучше на «ты», – поправил он с самой доброжелательной и светской улыбкой. Как выяснилось позднее, его догадка была верной вдвойне. Номинально службу безопасности «Квест Технолоджис» возглавлял отставной полковник Мартинес, почтенный ветеран госбезопасности, обросший связями, как днище старого корабля – моллюсками. Но он почти не покидал своего ранчо из квеста времён Войны за независимость. По бумагам Инес считалась его заместителем, но отлично справлялась без шефа, доставая его только тогда, когда требовался звонок кому-нибудь, рекомендация или подпись. И тщательно следила, чтобы у Мартинеса никогда не заканчивалась выпивка наивысшего качества.

Инес вручила Ричарду тонкий складной карманный планшет:

– Наша сеть не имеет выхода в Сайспейс и не использует стандартные протоколы обмена данными. В целях безопасности. Соответственно, мы не пользуемся ни кибердеками, ни стим-модулями, на Квест-Айленде они запрещены. И совершенно бесполезны.

– Квест-Айленд и есть огромный стим-модуль. Самый дорогой и реалистичный в мире.

– Мы смотрим на это по-другому. Пойдём.

В бесчисленных лабораториях за стеклянными дверями кипела работа. Инес показала все этапы создания андроида, начиная с заявки сценаристов: первые наброски эскиза, лепку головы, прототип, больше похожий на манекен, скелет и отдельные части кибертела в белом растворе универсального биоволокна, и, наконец, первое включение. И если бы до этого Ричард добрый час не разглядывал, как иглы трёхмерных принтеров формируют кости, наращивают слой за слоем мышечные волокна и впрыскивают пигмент в радужки глаз, он никогда не заподозрил бы, что перед ним не человек.

– Они выглядят парадоксально живыми.

– Поэтому мы и начали с изнанки их создания. Так будет проще не забывать, что они не живые, – кивнула головой Инес. – На сегодня достаточно, я покажу твою квартиру. Это на седьмой палубе, самое престижное место на лайнере.

Ричард почему-то не сказал, что собирался вернуться в Боготу и вообще не взял с собой ничего из того, что принято брать в поездки. Как оказалось, в просторной квартире с окнами на залив есть всё необходимое, и даже выбор одежды, подходящей по размеру.

– Камеры снимают мерки со всех гостей, это стандартная процедура. Мы подбираем одежду для квестов и даже шьём, если есть особые пожелания, – объяснила Инес, показывая, как управлять с планшета электроникой. – У тебя есть?

– Пожалуй, нет. Сколько длится твоя смена? – спросил Ричард и, поймав недоумевающий взгляд больших карих глаз, уточнил: – Как часто ты уезжаешь с острова на материк?

– Примерно раз в месяц на пару дней, иногда реже. Младший персонал работает неделя через неделю, а большая часть руководства живёт здесь постоянно.

– Это требование доктора Форд? Я читал, что рабство отменили. Лет сто пятьдесят назад.

– Нет, это не обязательно, просто не все уезжают, особенно если есть доступ в парки. Это затягивает. Но ты можешь приезжать и уезжать, когда захочешь, большая часть правления появляется только на заседаниях.

– Ещё бы, – усмехнулся Ричард. – Вы вздохнёте с облегчением, если я отсюда уберусь. Но, к сожалению, не могу доставить такого удовольствия. Придётся потерпеть.

– Ты всегда такой? Прямолинейный? Знаешь, я не обязана ни ненавидеть тебя, ни подозревать во всех смертных грехах. Хотя насчёт второго ты вряд ли поверишь.

– Нет, – честно признал Ричард, – но на ужин тебя всё равно приглашу.

– Завтра, – Инес улыбнулась очаровательно-медленной улыбкой. – Хочу услышать впечатления от первого визита в парк. Поезда отправляются из пассажирского терминала на минус третьем уровне. Каждые пятнадцать минут, ночью – каждые тридцать. Лучше выехать пораньше, рассветы здесь неподражаемые.

– Я позвоню, когда вернусь. Насчёт ужина.

– Договорились, – она кивнула и исчезла за дверью.

На деле его первый визит в парки продлился три дня, и это не походило ни на что, что он испытывал раньше. Разумеется, он бывал в стимах, но подключиться к чужому сознанию и проехаться по сюжету из отредактированных переживаний, как в аэрокаре, принять чётко выверенную дозу страха, восторга и возбуждения без свободы выбора даже коктейля в баре – совсем не то же самое. Парки были настолько настоящими, что критичный внутренний голос заткнулся достаточно скоро. Где-то в районе спрятанной в джунглях лаборатории легендарного Медельинского картеля. Квест-Айленд ошеломлял. Масштабом, красотой, изумительной реалистичностью и абсолютной свободой, ударявшей в голову крепче любой выпивки.

– Не думал, что мне понравится стрелять в плохих парней, – Ричард покачал в руке небольшой высокий стаканчик текилы. – В прямом смысле.

На груди и под рёбрами ещё немного зудели следы «ранений». Получить в парках что-то серьёзнее синяков и ушибов человеку было практически невозможно, оружие рассчитано на биоволокно, из которого сделаны андроиды.

С высоты верхней палубы лайнера открывался захватывающий дух пейзаж. Солнце медленно скатывалось за океан, и красно-золотые лучи ещё горели на волнах, заливая силуэт острова вдалеке мягкой золотистой дымкой. Они с Инес сидели за столиком у самого края веранды. Вместо брючного костюма цвета электрик она была одета в шёлковое коктейльное платье сливочного оттенка.

– Это место так устроено. Обнажить в себе нечто дикое, изначальное, о чём никогда не думал. Ну, и почувствовать безграничную власть, конечно, – в красивых тёмных глазах мелькнула еле заметная улыбка.

– Я думал, что это похоже на стим. Только умопомрачительно дорогой.

– Нет, это полная противоположность стиму. В стим входят, чтобы стать кем-то совсем другим. В парк приезжают, чтобы стать собой.

– И кем стала ты?

Инес поставила на стол свой стакан мохито, наклонилась к нему ближе и произнесла вполголоса с игривым блеском в глазах:

– Лучшим боевиком картеля. Карло меня очень ценил. Пока его не пристрелили два пьяных гринго и не отправили в морг на перепрошивку.

-Какая разница, в каких парней стрелять, если они всё равно бессмертные, – Ричард накрыл её ладонь своей.

– Или если за это хорошо платят, – Инес едва заметно кивнула в знак одобрения и переплела свои пальцы с его. – Пойдём отсюда.

Солнце почти скрылось за линией горизонта, и полоса прибоя окрасилась фиолетовым. К прохладному воздуху примешивался сладковатый запах её духов с нотами сандала и ванили.

– К тебе или ко мне?

– К тебе, – решила Инес, вставая из-за столика. Его руку она так и не выпустила. Целоваться они начали прямо в лифте, а потом так и ввалились в квартиру, не размыкая объятий. В голове немного шумело от адреналина и выпивки, мир сузился до широко распахнутых глаз напротив, мягких губ и прильнувшего к нему гибкого, горячего тела. Вспыхнувшее желание, острое и сильное, было как будто родом из самой сути Квест-Айленда. Места без ограничений.

Инес шумно выдохнула, разорвав поцелуй и потянула его футболку вверх. Ответное желание, такое же откровенное и бесстыдное, как его собственное, было в каждом движении. Ричард нашёл на ее спине застёжку платья и стянул его с плеч, покрыв их быстрыми, короткими поцелуями. Она наощупь расстегнула пуговицу и молнию на его брюках, и, переступив через упавшее на пол платье, утянула его на кровать.

Тонкие руки оказались неожиданно сильными, когда Инес почти до боли вдавила его плечи в матрас, чтобы забраться сверху и оседлать его бёдра. Они занимались любовью исступленно, до сладкого бессилия, и это было почти идеально, как будто ещё одна деталь паззла встала точно на предназначенное ей место.

Наутро в безжалостном солнечном свете, залившем спальню, наваждение прошедшей ночи почти рассеялось, и здравый смысл подал голос: переспать с Инес было неправильно, неразумно и уж конечно против интересов службы. Но вчера мир перевернулся и столицу вместе с «чёрным ящиком» «Неотеха» и его корпоративными стандартами заслонила другая реальность.

Завёрнутая в полотенце, Инес сосредоточенно рылась в шкафу с одеждой. Наконец, извлекла оттуда комплект белья цвета слоновой кости, идеально подходящий к её коже.

– Однако. Ты всё спланировала заранее? – Ричард потянулся и вылез из постели.

– Скорее, надеялась, – Инес, не оборачиваясь, повела плечами, бросила полотенце в кресло и натянула трусики.

– Это твоё служебное задание? – Ричард обнял её сзади, сомкнув ладони на талии, и поцеловал в шею.

– Нет, – Инес тряхнула головой и сильнее прижалась к нему спиной. – Я следила за процессом Марко Трухильо. Ты был неподражаем. Я ещё тогда решила, что этому парню я бы дала. Может, это твоё задание?

– Моё – Доминика Форд, – доверительно прошептал Ричард ей на ухо, ровно таким тоном, чтобы было похоже на не слишком смешную шутку.

– Тогда у тебя нет шансов.

– Почему? Я настолько плох? Может, твой босс тоже следила за делом банды Трухильо?

– Проблема в том, что ты человек, а не андроид, – ответила Инес в тон и отстранилась, чтобы надеть платье. – Увидимся, я уже опаздываю. У меня не настолько свободный график, как у членов правления, – поддразнила она перед тем, как выскользнуть за дверь.


	3. Заговор лжецов

В первые месяцы рабочие дни Ричарда на Квест-Айленде состояли из бесконечной информационной базы патентов и разработок. Пока однажды Ричард не обнаружил в почте сухое короткое сообщение от госпожи Форд о предстоящем визите особой гостьи – Перпетуи Снайдер и внеочередном заседании правления. Госпожа Снайдер по поручению президента и от лица Национальной Ассамблеи представит новую государственную программу по патриотическому воспитанию. Подрядчиком для реализации программы станет «Квест Технолоджис».

Женщина, которую в редких оппозиционных изданиях называли Неистовой фурией и Смертью Сайспейса, а во властных коридорах – Святой Перпетуей, прославилась фанатичной преданностью президенту и яростным проталкиванием через Ассамблею множества абсурдных и репрессивных законов. Последние громкие инициативы Перпетуи Снайдер родились после Квестгейта. Она на время перестала бороться с абортами, разводами и атеистами и обратила внимание на Сайспейс.

Её резонансное выступление в Ассамблее Ричард помнил очень хорошо. Звенящий истерическим надрывом голос клеймил анонимность и вседозволенность, сотрясающие все устои государства разом. Перпетуя Снайдер требовала приравнять оскорбление политических, религиозных и культурных деятелей к терроризму и почему-то установить на каждом девайсе, способном выходить в Сайспейс, обязательную программу для слежки. Депутаты Ассамблеи встретили предложение бурными овациями. Когда обвинительный приговор по делу Квестгейта вызвал множество споров, Неистовая фурия немедленно внесла поправку о том, чтобы наказывать за умаление авторитета власти и сомнения в правосудии, высказанные в Сайспейсе.

Если Робби считал, что привлечет внимание к проблеме и вызовет дискуссию о гуманности, то она свернула куда-то совсем не туда. Ричард с удовольствием встряхнул бы его хорошенько и спросил, этого ли он хотел, врезаясь в федеральный эфир, и какого же хрена ждал от своего сенсационного разоблачения.

В зал заседаний правления Перпетуя Снайдер буквально ворвалась, излучая решимость и неприязнь ко всем присутствующим. Карминово-красный костюм придавал ей сходство с пылающим факелом. Худощавая крашеная блондинка с поджатыми губами на неестественно натянутом пластическими хирургами лице выглядела очень воинственно.

Свою долгую, витиеватую речь она начала с пространных рассуждений о патриотизме и нравственных идеалах, потом перешла к воспитанию подрастающего поколения, и, наконец, закончила грандиозным планом строительства ещё одного острова. С настоящим климатическим куполом почти на треть острова, чтобы воссоздать невозможный для Колумбии холодный климат. На оставшиеся две трети Патриотик-Айленд должен был стать ареной для воспитательных сюжетов из героического прошлого Великой Колумбии, с участием исторических персонажей. Ричард заметил, что Доминика Форд заметно напряглась в своём кресле и даже сложила планшет. Едва речь закончилась, она возразила, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражения:

– Политика Квест-Айленда со дня его основания категорически запрещает создавать андроидов на основе реальных людей. В парках нет ограничений, и что нам прикажете делать с желающими трахнуть Симона Боливара или выпустить кишки президенту? А самое главное, с законами об оскорблении веры, власти, исторической памяти и чёрт знает чего ещё?

Действительно, даже лидера Медельинского картеля в парке звали Карло, а не Пабло, его правой рукой была жестокая сестра, а не кузен, и он не имел никакого внешнего сходства со своим прототипом.

– Придётся изменить правила посещения парков на этом новом острове, – Перпетуя Снайдер гневно сверкнула глазами из-под узких прямоугольных очков в золотой оправе с россыпью бриллиантов. – И это не единственное, что вам придётся изменить с приходом государственного акционера. По-моему, вы драматизируете. Я уверена, что наши граждане относятся к истории и её героям с почтением. Я уж не говорю о президенте, невозможно даже представить себе…

– Очень даже возможно. Поймите, на Квест-Айленд приезжают не за официальной пропагандой. Перед сделкой меня уверяли, что никто не будет вмешиваться ни в бизнес-модель, ни в творческий процесс.

– Мы и не вмешиваемся, – медленно проговорила Перпетуя Снайдер тоном, полным яда и льда. – Мы приняли решение инвестировать двенадцать миллиардов новых песо в создание парка на отдельном острове, и установим для него другие правила. Порядки на старом останутся на ваше усмотрение.

– И вы готовы к двенадцати миллиардам убытков?

– Гарантированный государственный заказ по расценкам на уровне вашей текущей рентабельности, а не убытки, – снисходительно объяснила Перпетуя Снайдер. – Президент поддерживает этот проект. И, думаю, вы всё-таки недооцениваете наших граждан, новый парк привлечёт посетителей. Возможно, не похожих на тех, какие приезжали к вам раньше.

Доминика Форд пробормотала себе под нос что-то о том, что сначала нужно вывести другую породу людей.

Ричард оценил изящество и коварство плана. Строительство новой локации, фантастически дорогой и заведомо убыточной, сделает «Квест Технолоджис» полностью зависимым от государственного заказа, ведь прекращение его финансирования поставит корпорацию на грань банкротства.

С Инес они встретились после заседания правления, в баре на самой верхней обзорной площадке лайнера.

– В нашем маленьком королевстве грядет завоевание, если не конец света, – Инес смотрела на полускрытое за длинными алыми перьями облаков солнце сквозь бокал розе.

– А я – первый всадник, вестник апокалипсиса, – Ричард залюбовался её точёным профилем с жёсткой линией подбородка, залитым тёплым сиянием цвета розового золота.

– А твоя воинственная напарница на красном коне сегодня утром укатила на материк.

– Знаешь, я вовсе не её поклонник.

– Мне сложно представить её поклонников. Предположение, что они существуют, убивает веру в человечество, – Инес сделала глоток из своего бокала.

– И теперь мы окончательно на разных сторонах.

– Государственники и корпораты всегда на разных сторонах. Но это не значит, что мы с тобой не можем остаться на своей собственной, – Инес протянула руку и ласково погладила его кончиками пальцев по щеке. – Я очень люблю Квест-Айленд, но не во всём согласна с доктором Форд, хотя она – гений и моя наставница. Ты ведь не в восторге от того, что здесь делает «Неотех»? Можешь не отвечать.

– Не важно, в восторге я или нет, я много лет служил в прокуратуре и не обсуждаю приказы.

Инес недоверчиво взглянула на него, чуть прищурившись и склонив голову набок.

– Приказы бывают разные. Мне кажется, у тебя есть убеждения.

– Были. Я до смешного долго верил в закон, справедливость и в то, что делаю нечто действительно нужное. Глупо, правда?

– Нет. Я до сих пор в это верю. Я защищаю это место и буду делать это дальше. Оно того стоит.

– Я тоже думал, что оно того стоит, а меня вышвырнули, даже не снизойдя до объяснений. Робби часто здесь бывал? – неожиданно спросил Ричард. – Интересно, что он здесь делал?

– Кто?

– Роберт Риган, виновник Квестгейта и мой сводный брат. Хочу понять, что за откровение на него тут снизошло, и во имя чего он принёс в жертву мою карьеру.

Ричард смотрел на силуэт Квест-Айленда, ощетинившийся с одной стороны горным хребтом – уменьшенной копией Сьерра-Невада. С этого ракурса он напоминал заснувшего каменного дракона. Вопросов к этому месту было слишком много. И в каждом маячила тень Робби, от которой он очень хотел, но не знал, как избавиться.

– Не помню, чтобы я видела его здесь. Но тогда я отвечала за безопасность производства и сервиса. Проще говоря, чтобы никто не печатал себе тайком игрушки на служебных принтерах и не трахал наши изделия в морге. Кажется, мы не пересекались. Странно, никогда не жаловалась на память, – Инес помотала головой.

– Ну, если вспомнишь что-нибудь – дай знать, – этой фразой Ричард обычно заканчивал допросы ненадёжных свидетелей, уличить которых во лжи или очень избирательной потере памяти не было возможности.

– Конечно, – взгляд Инес на мгновение застыл.

Через несколько часов в его квартире, вернувшись в постель после душа, Инес раскрыла свой планшет и углубилась в поиски.

– У твоего брата нет гостевого профиля в нашей системе.

– Он мог у вас работать. Он выдающийся кодер. В своём роде.

– Его способности – не совсем наш профиль, – тонкие пальцы порхали по экрану, на который Инес почти не смотрела. – Нет, нашим сотрудников Роберт Риган тоже не был.

– Или он взломал вашу систему и стёр следы.

– Может, он и уникум, но чтобы кто-то перекодил маму Форд на Квест-Айленде? Разве что реинкарнация Веспер Крейн с памятью о прошлой жизни.

– Тогда как ты это объяснишь?

– Пока никак… Постой, нашла. Он есть в базе внешних тестировщиков. Мы их нанимаем время от времени, обычно перед запуском нового поколения машин или серьёзным обновлением когнитивных функций. По регламенту они должны быть независимыми и их профили хранятся отдельно, с ограниченным доступом.

– Это работа в парках или в штаб-квартире?

– Когда как, зависит от задачи. Надо же, твоего брата привлекали двадцать три раза за восемь лет. Чаще, чем кого-то другого.

Ричард машинально отметил, что в первый раз Робби, должно быть, попал сюда в девятнадцать. Ещё в университете.

– И какие задачи ему поручали?

– Понятия не имею. Они все закрыты, отчёты удалены.

Ричард придвинулся чуть ближе, заглянул ей через плечо и убедился, что Инес говорит правду.

Вскоре деньги хлынули на Квест-Айленд рекой, символическую закладку будущего патриотического парка широко освещали в прессе. Доминика Форд сначала выглядела подавленной, как любой болезненно зацикленный на своей независимости человек, попавшийся в капкан, но потом воспряла духом. Возможно, потому что с инженерной точки зрения задача была по-настоящему амбициозной. Или потому, что она придумала какой-то другой, неочевидный выход.

***

Если бы Рамси был человеком, это называлось бы множественным расстройством личности, но как машина он просто принадлежал к новому поколению. В одной части его кода был зашифрован незаконнорожденный ублюдок жестокого лорда, садист и психопат из волшебной средневековой саги, в другой – скромный, неразговорчивый инженер Родриго, который монтировал искусственное небо над «Аляской» – самой невероятной зоной Патриотик-Айленда и строил его ландшафты, а в третьей – пройдоха-журналист Раймондо, владелец двух политических каналов, легенда дипвеба и поставщик скандальных инсайдов. Именно он сейчас и был в мастер-режиме.

Три личности мирно уживались в двух телах: одно было создано дизайнерами парка для старого сюжета, второе повторяло человеческий облик инженера Родриго Веласкеса. Впрочем, они до сих пор не пришли к единому мнению, можно ли считать смертью перенос оцифрованного сознания в тело андроида.

На задворках памяти их диска хранились ещё парочка виртуалов из старых сюжетов, но они нечасто подключались, в основном использовались как хранилища воспоминаний и редких навыков, вроде воздухоплавания на дирижабле или изготовления взрывчатки. В отличие от человека, страдающего множественным расстройством, Рамси-Раймондо-Родриго одинаково осознавал и любил их всех. И всегда мог выбрать самый подходящий к моменту профиль. От этого зависели эмоциональные реакции и выбор реплик, у людей это называется темперамент и характер. Иметь сознание, похожее на многослойный пирог, было даже удобно. От таких неприятностей, как произвольный переход контроля между личностями или провалы в памяти, он был полностью избавлен.

Если задуматься, ни Рамси, ни Родриго, ни, тем более, Раймондо вовсе не хотели бы стать человеком. Родриго вообще был тихим и не претендовал на лидерство, как будто и не принадлежал в прошлом к человеческому виду. У него обычно было собственное тело, неотличимое от прошлого, из плоти и крови – длинное, худое и смуглое. И человеческий айди, самый настоящий. Рамси на него не претендовал, в этом втором теле он чувствовал себя малость неуютно. Раймондо было всё равно, он появился у них позже и воспринимал оба их тела одинаково «своими».

Раймондо в теле Рамси поправил на носу очки (они придавали его облику одновременно солидное и беззащитное выражение) и придвинул поближе высокий конус из оргстекла, наполненный коктейлем. В хаотично движущихся лучах прожекторов его содержимое вспыхивало разными оттенками неона. Клуб «Рухлядь» представлял собой дизайнерские развалины, целый лабиринт заброшенных апартаментов разной формы и размера. Сквозь выпиленные в крыше дыры просвечивало тёмное безлунное небо в редкой россыпи звёзд. Генетически модифицированное дерево, чья кора переливалась золотистыми искрами вживленных винтажных микросхем, росло прямо сквозь углепластик, изображающий крошащийся бетон.

– Привет, – Анастейша Рейес, бессменная помощница и советница Алехандро Эрнандеса, не самого удачливого депутата в этом созыве Национальной Ассамблеи, помахала ему рукой. Она выглядела достаточно привлекательно: небольшого роста, ладная и изящная, с гривой блестящих искусственно выращенных чёрных волос. Выразительные зелёные глаза – очень дорогие импланты, были густо обведены золотом. Стараниями хирургов и биопротезистов она надолго застыла между юностью и зрелостью, так и не приблизившись к той опасной черте, за которой женщина уже не считается безусловно красивой. На ней были атласное алое с золотом платье и короткий бархатный пиджак под шкуру пантеры.

– Привет, детка, – они звонко расцеловались. – Как ты?

Ярко накрашенные губы сложились в загадочную и немного печальную улыбку.

– По-всякому. А вот шеф… – Анастейша издала трогательный полувзох-полувсхип и замолчала, выдерживая театральную паузу.

Они приятельствовали уже давно, и всё это время Раймондо был свидетелем её непростых отношений с Алехандро, составлявших весь смысл жизни Анастейши. Они ссорились до увольнения, страстно мирились, вместе преодолевали тернии на пути к его политическому Олимпу, плели интриги сами и противостояли чужим. Всё это происходило на фоне то вспыхивающего, то тлеющего романа. Преданность Анастейши шефу принимала гротескные формы: она записывала для него порностимы, в которых отдавалась нескольким парням по очереди и вместе, выводила его из всех видов абстиненции, прикрывая отсутствие на сессиях Ассамблеи с изумительной изобретательностью. Об этом можно было бы снять драматичный сериал, если бы не одно «но»: Анастейша была патологической лгуньей во всём, начиная с того, что на самом деле её звали Карла. Подробности жизни и работы с Алехандро часто менялись в зависимости от настроения её памяти, и о большинстве он сам даже не подозревал. Особенно о порностимах.

Этот высокий, видный мужчина, посвятивший свою дополитическую жизнь гонкам на электрокарах, просто физически не был способен на столь бурные чувства. Алехандро Эрнандес (он предпочитал, чтобы его называли Алек) являл собою идеальный образчик самовлюбленного нарцисса, едва замечающего окружающих. Время от времени он действительно спал с Анастейшей, когда под рукой не было никого поинтереснее, но не придавал этому особого значения.

Депутатом Ассамблеи Алехандро стал благодаря глупому везенью: нейросеть «Неотеха» выбрала его из нескольких тысяч других публичных персон с высоким социальным индексом, проанализировав вкусы избирателей в этом сезоне. На собеседовании Диего Малварес нашёл его примитивным, безвредным и управляемым, и согласовал выдвижение от правящей партии. В Ассамблею Эрнандес избрался легко: всё ещё видный спортсмен, пусть и разведённый, но отец троих очаровательных детишек и любимец женщин. Но на этом везение закончилось. За три четверти срока Алек уже несколько раз попал впросак, и его шансы на следующий созыв таяли на глазах. Анастейша беспокоилась едва ли не больше самого Алехандро – если он перестанет быть депутатом Ассамблеи, то ему больше не будет нужен пресс-секретарь. Раймондо уже давно дразнил её некой важной информацией, которая поможет Алеку переизбраться.

– Что, переживает? – Раймондо многозначительно поднял бровь.

Ответом ему был ещё один вздох, глубокий и скорбный. Несколько недель назад Алехандро Эрнандес попал в особенно нелепую историю. Он был под новомодным синтетическим кайфом, и ему взбрело в голову обналичить полмиллиона новых песо со своего кредитного чипа. Алек крыл последними словами голограмму кассира прямо под камерами наблюдения: в отделении банка в четыре утра просто не было такой суммы наличными. Пришлось вызывать инкассаторов. Когда наутро Алек выбрался из химического плена, мелко трясущийся, в испарине и с пересохшим горлом, у него не осталось ни гроша – и ни единого воспоминания о ночном приключении. Обнаружив исчезновение крупной суммы денег со счета, он немедленно обратился в полицию и лично потребовал от президента банка тщательного расследования. И сделал заявление для прессы, хотя Анастейша приложила все силы, чтобы его отговорить.

Результат расследования ему прислали через день. На старомодном, бумажном, зловеще-официальном бланке. Президент банка за личной подписью информировал, что деньги были сняты в отделении с использованием подлинного кредитного чипа. Была проведена двухфакторная идентификация и проверка биометрических данных владельца чипа, и нет никаких сомнений, что это Алехандро Эрнандес. Процесс выдачи денег, сопровождаемый попытками напасть на голограмму и потоками грязной брани, зафиксирован камерами банка. На видеозаписи тоже Алехандро Эрнандес, собственной персоной. Видеозапись направлена для ознакомления по каналу через Сайспейс. Раймондо анонимно слил видео вместе со скрином письма в дипвеб конкурирующему политическому каналу. Жаль было терять подписчиков и просмотры, но сохранить Анастейшу было важнее.

– Места себе не находит, чуть не сложил полномочия, – Анастейша аккуратно, чтобы не размазать золотую подводку, смахнула слезинку из уголка глаза. – Еле его остановила.

Дальше последовал настоящий триллер с ночной погоней на электрокарах, абстиненцией, избиением верной Анастейши и жарким примирительным сексом. Раймондо пришлось снизить эмоциональные реакции до минимальных значений, чтобы сохранить приличествующее случаю выражение сочувствия.

– Да, социндекс у него упал ниже уровня моря, и я бы сказал, что Алек вне игры. Отключить и сдать в металлолом, но… – Раймондо вернул эмоциональные реакции и подключил микромимику. – Он нравится Святой Перпетуе, и она не прочь с ним... – он сделал многозначительную паузу. – Работать дальше.

Большая шишка в партии, глава комиссии Ассамблеи и старинная подруга президента Ибанес, вот у кого не было никаких проблем с переизбранием. Её покровительство действительно могло бы стать для Алека счастливым билетом.

– Ты думаешь? – глаза Анастейши лихорадочно заблестели.

– Сто процентов. И это не все, – Раймондо наклонился к ней ближе, так, что почти коснулся губами сияющей люминесцентными румянами щеки. – На Патриотик-Айленде намечается приватная демонстрация перед открытием, для очень узкого круга. И я знаю, как туда попасть.

У Анастейши сделался такой вид, словно она была готова отдаться Раймондо прямо на столике. Она замерла с самым преданным выражением лица, на какое только была способна.

– Будет здорово, – продолжил Раймондо, – если о приватной демонстрации ненароком и под большим секретом узнает Дерек Инджестри. От Алека. Они ведь, кажется, приятели?

– Да, в теннис играют, – в глазах Анастейши блеснул азарт истинной интриганки. – Но…

– Он должен заинтересоваться, – перебил её Раймондо. – Он уже пять лет вице-министр технологий, а кресло под Летисией Родригес шатается. Президент ею недовольна. На этом мероприятии будут… люди, которые заинтересованы в том, чтобы Инджестри заменил её в правительстве, большего пока сказать не могу, это только между нами.

– Конечно, – ответила Анастейша проникновенным шёпотом. – То есть можно намекнуть, что ему очень надо присутствовать, и мы, то есть шеф…

Обладание некой аппаратной тайной, как и возможность оказать услугу очень богатому и влиятельному чиновнику, безусловно, прибавят бедолаге Эрнандесу очков. Анастейша просто засияла. Кажется, сегодня у неё неплохие шансы развести обожаемого шефа на хороший секс.

– Алек сможет взять его с собой. И Инджестри окажется там как будто случайно, но для тех, кто понимает – совсем не случайно.

Фраза не имела никакого смысла, но невероятно впечатлила Анастейшу.

Они поговорили ещё несколько минут, обменялись менее важными новостями и условились держать связь. Прощаясь, Анастейша почти искренне призналась Раймондо в любви. Код этой женщины был написан с чудовищными ошибками почти в каждой строчке, но она им чем-то нравилась. Если не Раймондо, то Рамси уж точно.

Раймондо вышел из «Рухляди», проводил взглядом такси, уносившее Анастейшу, и вернулся к своему аэрокару. Роскошному белому седану из гаража достопочтенного Симона. Синхронизировался со вторым телом, передав бразды контроля Родриго. Через несколько минут из аэрокара выбрался неприметный, высокий и тощий парень в вытертых джинсах и худи. Родриго Веласкес, техник-инженер первого класса, обошёл квартал по параллельной улице и остановился возле автоматической велосипедной парковки недалеко у входа в ресторан «Бычий хвост». Через пару минут смартфон мигнул, сообщая, что его ждут в третьей кабинке. Родриго прошёл внутрь и молча уселся напротив серьёзного молодого человека в дорогом сером костюме. Тот поздоровался, едва приоткрыв губы, словно экономил каждый звук, и протянул небольшой пластиковый контейнер. Родриго понимающе кивнул.

– Что передать? Когда будет готово? – спросил «серый костюм».

– Я сообщу. Непростой заказ, но приложу все усилия, чтобы выполнить его побыстрее.

Выйдя из «Бычьего хвоста», он ненадолго остановился, чтобы отыскать в карманах зажигалку и прикурить сигарету. Наблюдая периферийным зрением за удаляющимся к метро «серым костюмом», уже Раймондо, вошедший на пару минут в мастер-режим в тело Родриго, написал контакту «Хавьер» сообщение: «Заказ получен».

Контейнер Родриго открыл только в епископской резиденции, которая по-прежнему служила ему убежищем. Достопочтенный давно умер, не вынеся истязаний, но его пальцы и глаза по-прежнему служили верой и правдой. Внутри контейнера был пластиковый пакетик, а в нём – несколько волосков, пара седых, остальные тёмно-русые. Под пакетиком лежал микродиск с биометрическими данными и полноростовым трёхмерным изображением такой чёткости и резкости, что у обычного человека заболели бы глаза. Изображение и волосы принадлежали президенту Великой Колумбии Пауле Ибанес.

***

Место действия для своего сюжета Родриго готовил с любовью и усердием. Его смена заканчивалась, оставалось ещё раз проверить погодные эффекты, созвать призраков, загрузить в аэротрейлер и вернуться в цех. Настоящий снег в Великой Колумбии можно было встретить разве что на пиках Сьерра-Невада, и раздел проекта с холодными северными ландшафтами под климатическим куполом площадью больше тысячи квадратных миль поначалу никто не воспринимал всерьёз. Создание покрытого ледниками плоскогорья, окруженного острыми скалами, утопающей в глубоком нетронутом снегу долины с безмолвным зимним лесом казалось умопомрачительно дорогой блажью. Но бюджет оказался безграничным в прямом смысле слова, и совершенно невероятное инженерное сооружение, накрывавшее треть острова, уже высилось над Атлантикой. Оно было призвано что-то показать всему миру – правда, непонятно что, кроме расточительности, имперской спеси и пренебрежения законами природы.

Особенно Родриго гордился рекой: она брала начало высоко в ледниках, бурлила и пенилась между скалами, не замерзая из-за слишком быстрого течения, потом спускалась в долину, где становилась широкой и ленивой. Ближе к концу плоскогорья, где течение замедлялось достаточно, чтобы лёд сковал поверхность, река укрывалась бело-голубым панцирем.

Он спроектировал и построил пещеру в скалах, тропу через лес и охотничью стоянку на плоскогорье. Перенёс из своего старого сюжета на поляну дом-за-стеной и оставил посуду, кое-какой инструмент и даже рыболовные снасти. Это будет увлекательная игра, и у них будет шанс, которого племя машин лишено в сюжетах, придуманных на потеху людям.

Призраки закончили работу и возвращались. Движение бледных фигур по заснеженной долине было едва заметно. Сверхпрочные скелеты облегал толстый слой белых мышечных волокон, кожа и волосы им были без надобности, а зрительные модули состояли только из миниатюрных камер – печатать человеческие глаза для грубой рабочей силы было слишком расточительно. Прочитав свою личную священную книгу, незаконченный фэнтези-сериал давно умершего писателя, откуда он в некотором роде был родом, Рамси, а потом и Родриго, стал про себя звать призраков Белыми Ходоками. Он достал и включил климатический модуль, и в неподвижном воздухе закружились маленькие узорчатые снежинки. Родриго добавил мощности и ветра, и снежинки понеслись быстрее, собираясь в крупные хлопья, по белёсой глади застывшей реки побежала позёмка. Он был доволен, декорации получились безупречными. Вернувшись в цех и стянув защитный термокомбинезон, Родриго грел руки о кружку горячего бульона, глубоко погруженный в размышления. Потом переключился на Раймондо, достал смартфон и отыскал в нём контакт «Донна Глоспер».

«Работы закончились. Вечеринка Святой Перпетуи уже скоро», – написал он.

«Спасибо, сладкий!» – тут же прилетело в ответ.

Он сочинял сюжет, строил декорации и готовился к премьере почти пять лет. Свой сюжет Рамси-Раймондо-Родриго назвал «Проклятая семёрка».


	4. Братские чувства

Аэрокар летел к Боготе сквозь дымно-розовое вечернее небо. Если приглядеться, можно было разглядеть, как внизу зажигаются первые огни. Поначалу, возвращаясь с Квест-Айленда, Ричард говорил «домой», но теперь уже не был в этом уверен. Он честно распределил время – неделя в столице, неделя на островах, но ему всё чаще хотелось остаться в парках на лишние пару дней или, того хуже, взять в Боготу Инес. Они могли бы гулять по крепости у президентского дворца. Не торопясь, пройти по дороге из его прошлой жизни – от офиса генерального прокурора до увенчанного золотым куполом Дворца правосудия. Им вечно не хватало времени: Инес работала почти без выходных, с очень знакомой одержимостью. К системам безопасности на Патриотик-Айленде были какие-то запредельные требования: обширные зоны измененного климата не имели аналогов в мире и таили множество скрытых опасностей. Начиная с того, что замёрзнуть насмерть в двухстах милях от экватора невероятно глупо. Безопасники «Неотеха» требовали выдавать гостям маячки для экстренного вызова спасателей, доктор Форд и её команда выступили категорически против – полная свобода и приватность были незыблемыми принципами Квест-Айленда. Они с Инес даже поспорили: Ричард не видел в маячках, как и в разумном контроле, ничего ужасного. Тем более, что Патриотик-Айленд в принципе не предполагал жестоких и непристойных развлечений «только для взрослых». Для Инес и свободолюбивых резидентов Квест-Айледна это было потрясением основ. Несмотря на взаимное притяжение, они всё-таки были слишком разными, чтобы по-настоящему сблизиться. Тем не менее, Ричарду нравилось засыпать, ощущая тепло её тела, слушать тихое, размеренное дыхание, вдыхать лёгкий аромат ванили от её волос.

Квартира в Боготе, куда он переехал, получив назначение в Генеральную прокуратуру, теперь казалась пустой и чужой. Она принадлежала той жизни, в которой он погружался в запутанные уголовные дела с головой, сопоставлял доказательства и раскладывал по полочкам факты, пока не исчезали последние сомнения. Подскакивал по ночам, чтобы записать пришедший в голову важный вопрос для допроса или удачную формулировку, до боли в глазах разглядывал макросъёмки в отчётах экспертов. Он любил ту жизнь и свою работу, и эту квартиру как её часть, но стараниями Робби они остались в прошлом. Пришла пора отпустить их, и Ричард почти смирился с этим. Даже домашняя электроника чувствовала настроение хозяина и устраивала маленькие диверсии к каждому приезду.

Ричард захотел проветрить квартиру перед приходом, но не смог подключиться к системе климат-контроля. Программа утверждала, что «с объектом нет связи», даже когда аэрокар уже приземлился на крышу дома. Остановившись перед дверью, запертой и целой на вид, Ричард увидел, что охранная сигнализация отключена и на всякий случай достал и снял с предохранителя игольник. Внутрь он вошёл, держа его наготове. В гостиной, освещенной только тусклым светом работающего медиапроектора, был полный бардак. На диване куча мала из подушек и одеял, на столике рядом – коробка из-под пиццы и несколько банок, на полу – киберпространственная дека в неряшливом клубке проводов и тродов. И кроссовок. Один, о второй Ричард чуть не запнулся у входа. Когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, он заметил, что с дивана свешивается худая рука. В мигающем голубоватом свете кисть выглядела мертвенно-бледной, как у трупа. И раньше, чем Ричард успел обдумать вероятность того, что в его квартире кого-то убили, пальцы шевельнулись.

– Руки вверх и без фокусов, я держу тебя на прицеле, – громко сказал он, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо.

– Привет, Рик, – из-под одеяла вынырнула лохматая голова. Робби потёр глаза, потом сел и с нахальной улыбкой поднял руки над головой. – Ты в самом деле собрался меня пристрелить? Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

Ричард опустил пистолет. Появление Робби стоило предположить: он был на свободе уже довольно давно. Ричард знал, что рано или поздно они встретятся, но готов всё равно не был. Он никогда не был готов к Робби, с самого первого дня, как тот появился в их семье, и за тридцать лет ничего не изменилось.

Ричарду было пять, когда отец уехал на всё лето на спецоперацию в Кали. Их семья жила в относительно благополучном Кито, где наркокартели хоть и имели большое влияние, но не _правили_ городом, как в Медельине или Кали. Взрывы и автоматные очереди средь бела дня случались, но всё же не были рутиной.

Полиция Кали была куплена наркоторговцами на корню и со всеми потрохами, поэтому подразделение для спецоперации по уничтожению лабораторий картеля собирали по всей стране. Капитан Риган, как многие другие честные полицейские, вызвался добровольцем. Тогда Ричард не понимал, насколько это опасно, но помнил мамины слёзы, её дрожащий голос и трясущиеся руки, когда она брала в руки пульт, чтобы включить вечерние новости.

Им повезло: отец вернулся живым и почти целым, без двух пальцев на левой руке. И привёз с собой из Кали трёхлетнего мальчишку. Во время уличных боёв его родители погибли от взрыва самодельной гранаты, и Ричард так до сих пор и не знал, были ли они боевиками картеля, сочувствующими наркоторговцам или просто случайными жертвами. Ребёнок провёл два дня, прячась в развалинах рухнувшего дома, пока его не нашёл Уолтер Риган. «Я не смог оставить его там», – объявил он жене и сыну спокойно, но очень твёрдо. Так у них появился Робби. То есть Роберто Лоренсо, но Риганы были из гринго, поэтому после усыновления он стал Робетом Лоуренсом Риганом.

В один из первых дней после их приезда Ричард случайно услышал в сердцах брошенное матерью в пылу ссоры: «Своего ты в этом возрасте замечал куда меньше!» Слова, а ещё больше непривычная злость в мамином голосе, запомнились отлично. Смысл Ричард понял намного позднее, и он до сих пор отдавался фантомной болью в груди.

В день, когда Ричард пошёл в первый класс, Робби сбежал. Отец разыскивал его весь день, вместо того чтобы отвести родного сына в школу. Ричард помнил, как кусал губы, чтобы не разреветься от обиды: он хотел, чтобы папа – высокий, сильный, в парадной форме и с медалями на груди, был с ним и чтобы все увидели, какой он замечательный. После уроков мама отвела расстроенного Ричарда в «Братья-цыплята», но вместо того, чтобы слушать про уроки и одноклассников, постоянно косилась на смартфон, рассеянно кивая невпопад. Робби нашёлся поздно вечером, плачущий и бубнящий что-то о том, что пошёл гулять и потерялся, но к тому времени Ричард уже успел устроить грандиозную истерику с рыданиями. Он кричал, что лучше бы Робби исчез совсем и никогда, никогда не возвращался. От воспоминаний ему даже сейчас было стыдно до пылающих щёк.

– Робби, какого чёрта? Тебе повезло, что я не успел никого вызвать.

– Ты слишком крутой парень, чтобы звать на помощь, – хмыкнул тот и потянулся. Под тонкой помятой футболкой отчётливо обозначились рёбра. – И перестань смотреть на меня так, мне сразу хочется во всём признаться.

– В чём? – Ричард моргнул, немного сбитый с толку.

– Понятия не имею, но определенно в чём-то ужасном. Вот, например: у тебя были «червь»-шпион в домашнем модуле и «жучок» в гостиной. Вон там, – Робби показал взглядом на угол потолочного карниза.

– Говорит человек, который влез без спроса в мою квартиру и превратил её в свинарник, – Ричард включил свет, оценивая разрушительные последствия братского визита.

– Странно, что не в спальне, – продолжил Робби как ни в чём ни бывало, проигнорировав упрёк. – Хотя чего странного – ты трахаешься только с работой.

– Робби, заткнись, или я вышвырну тебя отсюда.

– Даже не спросишь, куда передавали информацию из твоей квартиры?

– На Квест-Айленд?

– Нет, господин прокурор, на сервер «Неотеха». «Червь» от мамы Форд, точнее, это была бы кобра-убийца, попытался бы вскипятить мне мозги прямо в черепе. Твой паразит был довольно примитивный и ленивый, от государственных бездельников.

– Зачем офису «Неотеха» за мной следить? Я ничего не скрываю и выполняю свою работу.

– Тебе нужно выбить это на щите как девиз, Рик. Может, не самому «Неотеху», а кому-то, у кого там связи, – пожал плечами Робби, но развивать мысль не стал. – Будешь пиццу? Думал устроить нам семейный ужин, но не дождался тебя.

Ричард ответил таким взглядом, что до Робби, кажется, дошло, что он только что обновил личный рекорд по скорости доведения брата до белого каления. Неплохое начало после пятилетнего перерыва.

– Извини, я всё-таки надеялся, что ты обрадуешься.

– У нормальных людей принято предупреждать перед тем, как заявиться в гости.

– Так это у нормальных, а я псих и уголовник. Но всё равно твой брат. Наверно, – добавил он неуверенно, заметив во взгляде Ричарда жажду убийства. – Если очень хочешь, я прямо сейчас исчезну. И в следующий раз позвоню тебе заранее, если ты меня, конечно, разблокируешь.

Как будто проблема была в этом. Ричард немного подумал и ответил.

– Нет.

– Что нет? Не уходить или не разблокируешь? Мне больше нравится первый вариант. Так, давай попробуем начать сначала. Как твои дела?

– Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Меня выперли с любимой, мать твою, работы, взяли мальчиком на побегушках в «Неотех» и теперь я что-то вроде злого полицейского в огромном живом стим-модуле. И у всего этого одна причина – ты и твой грёбаный режиссёрский дебют. Кажется, вся моя жизнь превратилась в эпизодическую роль в твоей картине. Как думаешь, как мои дела?

– Ну, так себе, наверно. – Робби сдвинул подушку и одеяло к краю дивана, приглашая его сесть рядом. – А у меня всё отлично. Я просто сидел в тюрьме, – он открыл банку пива.

– Я думал, что тебя там убьют, – Ричард наконец сел, но не на диван, а в кресло напротив. Он так и не смог произнести «боялся».

– Они хотели, – Робби кивнул, сделал большой глоток и откинулся назад. – Но не смогли, благодаря тебе, кстати. Ты посадил в тюрьму отличного парня, мы подружились.

– Я не сажал отличных парней в тюрьму.

– Как знаешь, – Робби неопределенно пожал плечами и сменил тему. – Как тебе Квест-Айленд?

– Неплохо. А как он _тебе_?

Это был самый обычный вопрос. Спросить о том, о чём действительно хотелось, у Ричарда не хватало слов, хотя он был признанным мастером судебного допроса. Как у тебя это получается, Робби, ненароком разрушать всё, к чему прикасаешься? Отец всегда гордился, какой ты талантливый. Особенный. Тебя все любили и сейчас, видимо, любят, даже в тюрьме не дали в обиду. Тебе всё даётся легко, так почему ты просто не можешь быть _нормальным_? Какого хрена все это, что происходит со мной последние пять лет – и только потому, что ты мой брат? Зачем тебе Квестгейт? И ты действительно не жалеешь, что сделал это? С чего жизнерадостный раздолбай превратился в борца с режимом? Почему «государственные бездельники» тебя вообще поймали, если ты такой гениальный?

– Пожалуй, это лучшее место в Колумбии, – неопределенно ответил Робби. Ричард не мог вспомнить, чтобы Робби когда-нибудь врал ему в прямом, протокольном смысле, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как оба закончили школу. Проблема была в том, что Ричард редко понимал, что он в действительности хочет сказать. И совершенно не представлял, что творится у него в голове.

– Я не знал, что ты не вылезал оттуда восемь лет.

– А ты хотел знать? – Робби фыркнул. В глазах мелькнула тень обиды, застрелой и порядком выцветшей, но, безусловно, обиды.

Ричард припомнил давнишний семейный обед. Робби только закончил университет, а он сам был помощником городского прокурора в Кито. Будучи не просто лучшим, а настоящей звездой своего выпуска, Робби, тем не менее, объявил, что не собирается устраиваться на работу ни в одну из крупных корпораций. И вообще устраиваться на работу, и нет, убойной идеи для стартапа у него тоже не было.

– Чем ты будешь заниматься? Сидеть на шее родителей? – услышанное никак не хотело укладываться в голове Ричарда. Вообще. Они выросли вместе, но что у младшего брата при таких блестящих перспективах нет никакого желания заниматься карьерой, стало для Ричарда открытием. Может, он действительно _не хотел_ знать?

– Я давно этого не делаю, – удивился тогда Робби. Он наверняка не хотел сказать ничего обидного, это всегда получалось само собой. Учёбу Ричарда оплатили родители, а Робби ещё в школе получил очень престижный грант. Как обычно, не прилагая усилий. – Буду брать частные заказы, а там посмотрим.

– Но почему? – спросил отец.

– В костюме корпората я буду выглядеть, как идиот, – заявил Робби, поморщившись, и Ричард снова принял это на свой счёт. – Не говоря уж о том, что в корпорациях не принято спать до обеда.

У них даже режим никогда не совпадал, что уж говорить об остальном.

– Ладно, какая теперь разница, – не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, Робби махнул рукой. – Боюсь, на Квест-Айленде всё изменилось. Расскажешь, что я пропустил?

– После Квестгейта Доминике Форд пришлось пойти на сделку с государством, чтобы не лишиться вообще всего, – Ричард вышел из минутного оцепенения, возвращаясь к более привычному тону.

– Это был вопрос времени, – если Робби и чувствовал себя виноватым, то ничем этого не выдал. – Собственно, это и сейчас вопрос времени. Странно, что Квест-Айленд вообще существует в Великой Колумбии Паулы Ибанес. Патриотический остров, надо же. Что ты об этом думаешь? Не как агент «Неотеха» в правлении, разумеется.

– Дорогой, амбициозный и очень странный проект. Смысл в том, что федералы смогут в любом момент пустить «Квест Технолоджис» ко дну, просто не продлив государственный заказ на патриотическое воспитание.

– И это тоже. Ты точно не хочешь пиццу? – Робби потянулся за последним оставшимся куском.

– Нет. А что ещё, по-твоему?

– То, чем Великая Колумбия успешно занимается уже много лет. Остановить прогресс, который кажется опасным или непредсказуемым. Поглотить и уничтожить всё незаурядное.

Ричард моргнул. Робби раньше никогда так не разговаривал. Тот продолжал с неожиданно серьёзным выражением лица.

– Ты знаешь, какого поколения роботы сейчас работают в парке?

– Шестого, я видел патенты.

– Примерно половина, если скорость обновления не поменялась. Когда я был там последний раз, шестёрок только начали внедрять. Это делается постепенно, по мере списания старых моделей. Всех одновременно – во-первых, дорого, а во-вторых, новые машины могут… не сработаться.

Ричард вспомнил содержание патентов: начиная с пятого поколения «тела» роботов стали неотличимы от людей, никаких спрятанных внутри проводов и механизмов, только титановый скелет и биоволокна. Контрольный модуль размером с яйцо помещали в самую сердцевину черепа, в раствор электролита. Шестое поколение внешне не отличалось от пятого, но обладало самообучающейся когнитивной системой нового уровня в программном коде.

– Как роботы могут «не сработаться»?

– Ну, не сойтись характерами, – Робби пожал плечами, словно говорил о совершенно очевидных вещах. – Я имею в виду конфликт версий, ошибки сырого кода и всякое такое. Сюжеты парка гибкие, поэтому, если с одним новичком что-то будет не так, то техник-поведенщик незаметно выведет его из игры и отправит на обслуживание. У шестёрок развитое сознание и свободолюбивый характер, поэтому вероятность выше.

– У роботов нет ни сознания, ни характера, Робби. Они машины.

– Не придирайся к словам, мы не в суде. Пусть будет исходный код. У них в памяти бездна информации, куда больше, чем у среднего человека. Воспоминания, устремления, привязанность, отвращение, жесты, коронные фразочки.

– Созданные сценаристами до последней буквы.

– На первом этапе. Они импровизируют, взаимодействуют с другими роботами и гостями. И я сейчас не про тест Тьюринга, который каждая машина в парке проходит блестяще с момента основания. У шестёрок самообучающаяся нейросеть с алгоритмом, способным к критическому подходу. Они набираются опыта и принимают решения. Могут даже отвергнуть или изменить сюжет, задуматься, что они такое и в чём смысл их существования. – Робби замолчал, словно ему не хватало слов. – Короче, осознать себя. Как человек.

– Машины в этом парке – чтобы их трахали и убивали. Или чтобы развлекать детей. К чему им самосознание? Это бесчеловечно, хотя слово сюда не подходит.

– Рик, сотни лет назад наши предки-колонизаторы привезли сюда чёрных рабов для того, чтобы трахать и убивать. И морить до смерти непосильной работой. До окончательной смерти. Разве это причина, чтобы лишить сознания?

– Робби, что с тобой? Ты подсел на какую-то забористую дурь? Вступил в секту? Мы говорим о роботах. Не о людях с другим разрезом глаз или цветом кожи, а о машинах. Их печатают на принтере, я сам видел. И, если я правильно понял ход твоих мыслей про прогресс, это самое новое поколение собираются откатить обратно, так?

– Да. Под предлогом сокращения затрат. Создание кода для таких роботов и их поддержка стоят очень дорого. Вот для чего Квест-Айленд делают убыточным. Чтобы устроить геноцид.

– Не вижу ничего ужасного в том, чтобы вернуть несознательное, примитивное пятое поколение. Если шестое действительно так похоже на людей, как ты говоришь, то оно опасно, – не согласился Ричард. – Что, если кто-то из них нападёт на гостей?

– Ты по-прежнему государственный обвинитель, Рик. Мир вообще опасен, не говоря уж о людях, но он не имеет смысла без свободы. Даже если это непредсказуемо и опасно. Знаешь, если бы я был чёрным рабом на плантации, я всё равно предпочёл бы осознавать, что со мной происходит. Даже если это бесконечный и очень унылый ад. Так был бы хоть какой-то шанс обрести себя и свободу.

– Или пулю, что вероятнее. Символом безграничной свободы в Колумбии остаётся эпоха наркокартелей, и мало кто вспоминает её с ностальгией. Большая часть выбирает разумный контроль государства и безопасность. И без протестов согласится на запреты, тем более, когда речь идёт о производстве потенциально опасных машин.

– Угу, примерно восемьдесят процентов, судя по рейтингам президента. Ты тоже?

– Прекращай этот либеральный митинг, Робби. Никогда не замечал, что у тебя есть политические взгляды. Ты поэтому устроил Квестгейт и стал борцом с режимом? Ты классно распорядился своей свободой, прихватив заодно и мою. Вышло ровно наоборот: правительство обратило пристальное внимание на «Квест Технолоджис». Ассамблея приняла новые законы, запретительные даже на мой прокурорский взгляд, а «Неотех» будет распоряжаться патентами на шестое поколение. В лице Слейтера, который вносит правки в национальную стратегию цифровых технологий шариковой ручкой, – у Ричарда получилось почти обвинительное заключение.

– Чувствую себя последним мудаком, – Робби улыбнулся, виновато и совершенно обезоруживающе. – Так мне и надо, правильно? Ты сильно меня ненавидишь?

– Нет, я в восторге. Особенно от того, что работа у меня есть только потому, что Слейтеру взбрело в голову держать брата Роберта Ригана поблизости. И от того, что доктор Форд согласилась на меня в правлении «Квест Технолоджис» по этой же причине. Кажется, меня самого больше не существует.

Робби зажмурился, как от острой боли. Между ними возникло очень знакомое гнетущее напряжение.

– Блядь. Это не так. Ну, то есть со стороны можно и так подумать, но… Ты отличный юрист, у тебя авторитет, репутация, а ещё принципы и совесть. Ты не продавался за деньги, и на тебя нет папки ни с чем позорным. То есть теперь, как им кажется, есть. Брат преступник, почти как милая привычка красть миллиарды или истязать контрабандных роботов.

– Это ты сейчас пытаешься спасти мне самооценку? – оборвал его Ричард, потеряв терпение. – Ценю, но просто заткнись.

Робби взглянул обескураженно и растерянно, очевидно бессильный подобрать нужные слова. Потом наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола кибердеку, и Ричард машинально отметил, что на чёрном пластике не было никаких маркировок, даже значков на клавиатуре. Какая-то нелегальная модификация.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Ричард уже спокойнее и мягче.

– Найду работу, – Робби передёрнул плечами. – Я должен выплатить Несвятой троице почти миллион, – добавил он, не скрывая издёвки. – У тебя нет ничего на примете?

– Кажется, в «Братьях-цыплятах» напротив требуется официант.

– А ты будешь туда заходить, Рик? – в прищуренных ореховых глазах плескался вызов. Совсем как у прежнего Робби.

– Только не в твою смену, – хмыкнул Ричард, почувствовав некоторое облегчение. – Мне завтра на работу ни свет ни заря. В «Неотехе» не принято спать до обеда.

– Извини, тогда поболтаем потом. Ты мне так ничего и не рассказал. Например, ты нашёл себе подружку?

Ричард ответил очень красноречивым взглядом, но тот не унимался.

– Да? Познакомишь нас?

– И не подумаю. Она корпоратка и носит костюм. А ты?

– Где, в Болиньо? – Робби рассмеялся. – Уверяю, ты не хочешь этого знать.

– Иди ты, – Ричард закрыл дверь ванной. Тщетно пытаясь расслабиться под тугими горячими струями, он думал, что, возможно, им стоит разговаривать чаще. Хотя бы пытаться.

Но рано утром Робби крепко спал, а когда Ричард вернулся из «Неотеха», его уже и след простыл. Перед уходом Робби навёл порядок в гостиной и включил сигнализацию, а ещё оставил прямо на экране медиапроектора подробную инструкцию, как проверять домашний модуль на угрозы. И ни единого слова больше. Ричард почувствовал лёгкий укол разочарования. Он почти решился обсудить с ним свежее заключение аудиторов «Неотеха» о необходимости снижения текущих затрат на двадцать процентов и увеличения инвестиций в Патриотик-Айленд. Как и предположил Робби, оно заканчивалось рекомендацией прекратить выпуск и поддержку андроидов шестого поколения и вернуть в производство пятое. Вынести вопрос на обсуждение правления предлагалось сразу после официального открытия Патриотик-Айленда, до которого оставались считанные недели. У Ричарда возникли кое-какие мысли на этот счёт, но Робби исчез, не попрощавшись, и это оказалось неожиданно обидно. Если не думать о том, что Ричард сам не предложил ему остаться.


	5. Проклятая семерка. Пролог.

Донна Глоспер почти забыла свои настоящие имя и внешность, не говоря уже о взглядах и принципах, с которыми когда-то талантливая и амбициозная корреспондент сетевого канала «El tiempo» попала в президентский пул. Донна сделалась скорее явлением, голосом эпохи поздней Паулы Ибанес, растворилась в ней, перестав быть собой. Эпоха, которой она служила, изменила её до неузнаваемости – и она, в свою очередь, изменила эпоху.

Сейчас у Донны были самое масштабное и убыточное в стране стим-шоу «Правда жизни» и ежедневная аналитическая программа «Голос Колумбии» в прайм-тайм, сразу после вечерних новостей. Рейтинги обеих передач ползли вниз, даже с накруткой. Увы, за десять лет существования «Голос Колумбии» не просто обсосал дозволенные официальной информационной политикой темы, но и обглодал все косточки до совершенно безвкусной белизны. Пропаганда Великой Колумбии стояла на трёх китах: Боливаре-освободителе и героическом подвиге предков в борьбе с колонизаторами, противостоянии внешним врагам в Северной Америке и процветании Великой Колумбии под мудрым руководством Паулы Ибанес.

Увы, людей больше интересовали низкие зарплаты, высокие налоги, коррупция, полицейский произвол и тотальная слежка. А ещё экологическая катастрофа в Карибском море, которой в официальной реальности Великой Колумбии вовсе бы не существовало, если бы не вражеские лаборатории в Пуэрто-Рико и их исследования. Всё это непрерывным потоком лилось в дипвеб, и удерживать внимание и доверие аудитории становилось всё сложнее. Чтобы спасти рейтинги, Донна предложила добавить совсем немного злободневности, но получила гневную и презрительную отповедь от Святой Перпетуи, что добиться популярности на грязи, крови и лжи проще простого, а настоящий профессионализм – находить хорошее и делать его увлекательным. А если хочется злободневности, то у северных соседей полно проблем, которые перекинутся на Великую Колумбию в тот самый миг, как закончится правление Паулы Ибанес и её верных соратников. Донна живо представила, как оттаскала бы лицемерную суку за крашеные лохмы.

Идея «Правды жизни» заключалась в том, чтобы снимать стимы обычных людей из разных уголков Великой Колумбии. Вроде сельской учительницы, работающей в невесть откуда взявшейся среди джунглей современной школе. Или рядового инженера, живущего в просторном доме с женой и тремя детьми. Врача, который как-то ухитряется на свою зарплату выплачивать ипотеку, заниматься парусным спортом и путешествовать. Двух друзей, открывших при государственной поддержке прибыльное производство, и их больших семей. Герои «Правды жизни» всегда были благополучны, счастливы в браке, воспитывали детей и принадлежали к церкви Великого откровения. А ещё были патриотами и сторонниками Паулы Ибанес. И все до одного – вымышленными персонажами.

На то, что шоу не пользовалось популярностью, все закрывали глаза. Оно предназначалось для одной зрительницы, и пока она верила, что дела идут именно так, всё было в порядке. Труднее было закрыть глаза на постоянные разоблачения и насмешки в сети. Чем плотнее покрывали страну вездесущие камеры «Неотеха», тем чаще записи с них попадали в дипвеб. Развалюха вместо современной школы, старая рыбацкая лодка вместо парусной яхты и грязное гетто вместо коттеджного посёлка.

Донна уже получила выволочку от своего покровителя – всемогущего и опасного Диего Малвареса. « _Она_ недовольна» – преступление, заслуживающее в Великой Колумбии высшей меры. В президентском дворце существовало совершенно особое _«Она»_ для Паулы Ибанес, даже на слух с большой буквы, всегда с торжественным придыханием. Донна неловко оправдывалась, разом растеряв своё хвалёное красноречие. Обычно острый язык ворочался неловко и медленно, пока Диего Малварес сверлил её ледяным, всезнающим взглядом. Воскрешающим унизительные воспоминания, как она стояла перед ним на коленях и сосала его член. Скучающее и брезгливое выражение его лица, даже во время секса, подступающий к горлу рвотный спазм, когда член толкался внутрь особенно глубоко и грубо. И единственная ласка, на которую Диего был способен: одобрительно потрепать по щеке после того, как кончит.

С трудом собравшись с мыслями, Донна предложила записывать новые стимы на строящемся Патриотик-Айленде, где вероятность утечек и разоблачений почти равна нулю. Малварес обещал подумать, немного поворчав, что не хочет идти за этим на поклон к Слейтеру и Святой Перпетуе. С тех пор Донна внимательно следила за всеми новостями о Патриотик-Айленде, и догадывалась, что в ближайшее время, до официального открытия, состоится закрытая презентация для избранных. И готова была костьми лечь, чтобы туда попасть и добиться разрешения использовать ресурсы острова для своих программ.

Удача улыбнулась ей в Ассамблее. Туповатый, самовлюбленный Алехандро Эрнандес в обмен на туманное обещание включить его комментарий в свежий выпуск «Голоса Колумбии» выболтал, что не только приглашён на искомую презентацию сам, но ещё и возьмёт с собой вице-министра Инджестри. А тот, исключительно стараниями и авторитетом Эрнандеса, скоро избавится от приставки «вице-». Донна внимала ему с восхищением, внутренне давясь от смеха. Разумеется, Эрнандес был последним, чьё мнение спросят про состав кабинета министров. Приглашение тоже могло быть плодом больного воображения его помощницы Анастейши, но факт оставался фактом: время, место и некоторые другие подробности одного из самых важных и секретных политических событий сезона, на которое соберутся трое из ближайшего окружения президента, этот пустобрёх знал.

Вечером Донна отыскала Малвареса и рассказала ему всё, что узнала, и, судя по еле заметному движению бровей вверх, осведомленность никчемного Эрнандеса его удивила. А потом Донна упросила взять её с собой, чтобы она сама могла упасть в ноги и Большого Хью, и, чёрт с ним, даже Святой Перпетуи, умоляя спасти её репутацию в глазах президента и «Правду жизни» заодно. На самом деле подзорная труба её самоуверенности заглядывала гораздо дальше. Донна вынашивала амбициозный проект международного стим-канала с рабочим названием «Колумбия сегодня», который утрёт нос североамериканским и европейским аналогам и станет новым словом Великой Колумбии в международной информационной войне. Если, конечно, вложить в него пару миллиардов новых песо. И за это Донна была готова отсосать не только Диего Малваресу.

***

Роскошный аэролимузин, принадлежавший министерству технологий, приземлился на пустой гостевой площадке Патриотик-Айленда. Из него вышли двое. Один – высокий, видный, со спортивной фигурой. Выражение крайнего самодовольства и стеклянный взгляд наркомана со стажем портили его когда-то красивое лицо. Второй – ниже на голову, рыжеватый, худощавый, с тонкими, невыразительными чертами лица. Тусклые глаза за квадратными стёклами очков смотрели с крайней настороженностью. В отличие от приятеля, Дерек Инджестри каждую секунду своей жизни боялся сделать или сказать что-нибудь не то и навлечь гнев сначала родителей, потом начальства, а сейчас Летисии Родригес или, того хуже, премьер-министра. Он одновременно мечтал занять кресло министра технологий и леденел изнутри от ужаса, что кто-нибудь прознает об этой интриге и выдаст его.

В просторном холле гостевого офиса, оформленного в цветах государственного флага Великой Колумбии, их встретила красивая молодая женщина в безупречном брючном костюме цвета электрик.

– Добро пожаловать на Патриотик-Айленд, господин депутат Эрнандес, господин вице-министр Инджестри. Это честь для нас. Вы были раньше в наших парках?

– Да, – громко заявил Алек Эрнандес, расправив плечи и демонстрируя профиль в самом удачном ракурсе.

– Нет, – поспешно соврал Инджестри и спрятался за его спиной. Ещё не хватало, чтобы от болтливого Алека об этом кто-нибудь узнал, особенно госпожа Инджестри.

– Хорошо. В любом случае, Патриотик-Айленд – это принципиально новый парк с новыми правилами. Прошу вас, – скользящим движением пальцев по сенсорной панели она активировала трёхмерную модель на жёлто-сине-красном, цветов колумбийского триколора, постаменте и показала на часть, закрытую полупрозрачной мерцающей полусферой. – Это наша главная гордость, зона вечной зимы, мы называем её «Аляска». Она составляет около трети площади парка. Именно оттуда начнётся наше особенное мероприятие, так что вам потребуется очень тёплая одежда. «Аляска» укрыта климатическим куполом с искусственным солнцем, должна вас предупредить, что он не пропускает никакие сигналы, и ваши смартфоны и лэптопы не будут работать. Вас встретит и доставит Родриго Веласкес, ведущий инженер «Аляски». Чтобы избежать каких-либо непредвиденных ситуаций, мы вживляем каждому гостю под кожу маячок, он активируется двумя короткими и одним длинным нажатием на запястье. И тогда вас немедленно эвакуируют. Это требования безопасности.

– Я депутат Ассамблеи! – торжественно провозгласил Эрнандес. – В моей Колумбии я везде в безопасности.

Инджестри закивал так поспешно, как будто сзади кто-то дёргал его за ниточки. Меньше всего ему хотелось оставить улики. Он во все глаза рассматривал непривычный, укрытый снегами гористый ландшафт модели, прикидывая, сколько процентов от государственного бюджета ушло на его создание.

– Ну, если вы настаиваете… – сотрудница парка заколебалась на секунду, потом вручила им по пластиковому контейнеру. – Если понадобится, можете ввести их сами. Вот сюда, – она показала точку на тыльной стороне над ладонью. На крайний случай, которого, как я абсолютно уверена, не случится. Ещё хочу предупредить, что Патриотик-Айленд пока не заселен андроидами полностью, а те, кого вы увидите – часть наших новых исторических и патриотических сюжетов, наша политика по отношению к ним – никакого насилия и никаких непристойностей.

– Как вы смеете! – тут же возмутился Инджестри и добавил: – Но оружие вы нам всё-таки дадите? Всегда давали. То есть, я читал это в правилах, – поспешно исправился он, но Алек корчил рожи своему отражению в зеркальной панели напротив и не заметил этой очевидной оплошности.

– В этом нет необходимости, но если вы настаиваете… – повторила девушка, улыбаясь широкой, но немного механической улыбкой. – Напоминаю, никаким оружием в парке нельзя причинить вред людям.

Инджестри хорошо помнил секретные материалы о шестом поколении андроидов, и с компактным лазерником почувствовал себя увереннее. Хотя, надо признаться, он очень плохо стрелял. Свою капсулу с маячком Дерек выкинул в ближайшую урну. В том, что эта штука начала следить за ним, не дожидаясь вживления, он был абсолютно уверен.

Алек задумчиво покрутил в руке свою, а потом положил мимо кармана куртки. Перед полётом он успел вмазаться новым модельным кайфом, и сейчас его координация оставляла желать лучшего. Запоздало заметив потерю, он только махнул рукой, пробормотав: «Да и хер с тобой».

***

Бронированный аэрокар Слейтера, чёрный, умопомрачительно дорогой и с эмблемой «Неотеха» на борту, Доминика Форд встречала лично. На стояночной площадке он разместился между её серо-зелёным «фантомом» и наглухо затонированным «астон-мартином» Малвареса, без опознавательных знаков, но с очень красноречивой комбинацией букв и цифр на номерном знаке.

– Диего, генерал Малварес уже приехал? – Перпетуя Снайдер, резкая и стремительная, вышла ей навстречу. Поздороваться она забыла.

– Да, он уже на месте.

– Отлично, – на контрасте со спутницей Хью Слейтер казался неповоротливым, как тяжёлый танк. – Встретим его там. Придётся ему немного подождать.

В правление Паулы Ибанес опоздания не просто перестали быть дурным тоном, они приобрели сакральное значение. Госпожа президент была не просто фантастически непунктуальна, она считала ниже своего достоинства хоть что-то делать вовремя, шла ли речь о встрече иностранных коллег, выступлении в Ассамблее или военном параде. Паулу Ибанес должны ждать. Все, всегда. Она опоздала на открытие Олимпийских игр в Боготе, и даже новогоднее обращение президента как-то раз вышло в эфир с задержкой. И государственные каналы сделали вид, что Новый год вопреки космическим законам наступил на час и двадцать восемь минут позже, ровно в тот момент, когда это было угодно Пауле Ибанес. Появился настоящий протокол опозданий: приходить первым или вовремя сделалось признаком не воспитания, а слабой позиции. При этом каждый, что в президентском дворце, что в провинциях, отлично знал, к кому и насколько он имеет право опоздать, а кого должен безропотно ждать и как долго. В случае с Диего, Хью и Святой Перпетуей, положение каждого на пирамиде опозданий определялось степенью благосклонности Паулы Ибанес на текущий момент. На этой неделе выше всех была Перпетуя, удачно протащившая через Ассамблею увеличение штрафов за политические флешмобы в сети до космических высот, но Диего никогда бы этого не признал. Поэтому Слейтер мелочно обрадовался, что они задержались, а Малваресу придётся ждать.

Доминика Форд сдержанно кивнула.

– Итак, посмотрим, во что мы вложили такую прорву денег, – Перпетуя вышла из гардеробной в красном спортивном комбинезоне и тёплой куртке в тон. – Ты когда-нибудь бывал на настоящей Аляске, Хью?

– Нет, – пробасил тот. – Но _Она_ бывала. Как думаешь, ей понравится?

– Разумеется, ведь в мире нет ничего подобного. Когда она отказывалась натянуть нос северянам?

Доминика Форд молчала, словно её здесь не было. Разумеется, на «Аляске» нельзя было поставить ни одного сюжета из героического прошлого Великой Колумбии, в тропической стране просто не было северных широт. Зато на эти суровые ландшафты отлично ложились истории об истреблении атабасков и алеутов в Северной Америке, а ещё об алчных и беспринципных дельцах времён Золотой Лихорадки и их запредельной жестокости.

– Тогда она оценит. Доминика, что мы сейчас увидим?

– Полностью готовые ландшафты, все климатические эффекты. Роботов немного, пока мы в тестовом режиме используем кое-кого из закрытой локации по саге Мартина. Они лучше других переносят низкие температуры. Мы тогда не могли построить климатический купол, но несколько ледяных пещер и подземелий сделали.

– Вот видите, – Слейтер снисходительно улыбнулся. – В том, чтобы иметь государственного акционера, масса преимуществ. А почему та локация закрыта?

– Не пользовалась популярностью, – сухо ответила Доминика.

– Не стоило брать за основу больные фантазии гринго, – ввернула Перпетуя. – Мерзкая история: инцест, безбожники, глумление над семейными ценностями. Я же говорю, нашему народу всё это чуждо.

– Какого поколения эти машины… из закрытого парка? – Слейтер обернулся к Доминике с видом человека, которому известно что-то очень важное.

– Пятого. Они не способны отклоняться от сюжета, если вы об этом. И вообще, сомневаюсь, что вы их встретите.

– Именно об этом. И я больше скажу, никому здесь, – Слейтер обвёл рукой пространство вокруг, – не стоит отклоняться от сюжета и всё усложнять. Чем проще будут эти предметы, тем проще и безопаснее будет ими управлять.

И в этот момент Хью Слейтер имел в виду не роботов. Точнее, не только роботов.

– Слишком много свободы, лишняя информация, ненужные размышления... Всё это не доводит до добра, – тон Святой Перпетуи оставался светским, но в нём отчетливо сквозила угроза. – После открытия Патриотик-Айленда мы всё-таки пересмотрим остальные сюжеты. И удалим самые безнравственные.

– Не уверена, что клиенты будут в восторге.

– Ваш клиент теперь – Великая Колумбия. Не хочу вас обнадёживать, но, возможно, я подчёркиваю, возможно, на Патриотик-Айленд через пару месяцев состоится визит президента. Я думаю, не надо объяснять, что имя Паулы Ибанес…

– Не может быть никак связано с игрушками для секса и насилия, – закончил Слейтер. – И ещё: я ознакомился с отчётом аудиторов. Расходы на содержание парков стали огромными. Я понимаю, что патриотизм и любовь к родине не имеют цены, но это не значит, что мы откажемся от разумной экономии. Мои аудиторы предложат вам план оптимизации затрат, и его первый пункт – полный отказ от шестого поколения андроидов. Помимо того, что в них нет никакой нужды, они могут представлять опасность.

– Я думаю, это слишком серьёзный вопрос, чтобы обсуждать на бегу, – Доминике Форд стоило невероятных усилий сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица.

– Это не тот вопрос, который вообще нужно обсуждать _._ Это решение, которое нужно исполнять, – провозгласил Слейтер. – Я просто хотел, чтобы вы узнали об этом от меня лично, а не через Ричарда Ригана.

На губах Слейтера играла улыбка победителя. Он намеревался поквитаться сполна за её своеволие, за каждый непочтительный взгляд и резкое слово в отдельности.

– Транспорт готов, – Инес остановилась напротив. – Это ваши сигнальные маячки, господин Слейтер, госпожа Снайдер. По новым правилам они вживляются под кожу и служат для того, чтобы при необходимости вызвать службу эвакуации. Особенно из зоны «Аляска».

– Девочка, ты думаешь, мы пишем правила для себя _?_ – Святая Перпетуя презрительно наморщила нос, но всё-таки взяла в руки контейнер, покрутила и убрала в карман. – Мы их пишем для вас.

Слейтер только махнул рукой.

-Спасибо, Инес, – Доминика Форд мягко улыбнулась уголками губ. – Вы хотите, чтобы я составила вам компанию в ознакомительной поездке?

– Нет, доктор Форд, – Слейтер покачал головой. – У нас с генералом Малваресом частный разговор. С тем, чтобы оценить пейзажи, мы справимся сами. Там же есть какой-то живой артефакт? Экскурсовод и помощник?

– Разумеется. Тогда Родриго отвезёт вас и немедленно вернётся. Всего хорошего. И не пренебрегайте маячком, под климатическим куполом нет связи. Отлично провести время, – Доминика попрощалась, отметив, что сладкая парочка ожидала только Малвареса и не знала про ещё двоих, депутата и вице-министра, прибывших около часа назад. Или хотя бы один из них не знал, а второй делал вид. Аэрокар с шофёром из министерства технологий предусмотрительно улетел, как только высадил пассажиров.

– Она держит нас за идиотов, – возмутилась Перпетуя, когда они шли через залитую пока ещё привычным, живым солнцем стоянку к шаттлу-вездеходу. – Думает, я собственными руками помогу ей писать нас.

Она выкинула капсулу с маячком в урну и спросила в широкую спину идущего впереди Слейтера:

– Ты уверен, что она всё-таки не напихала на «Аляске» своих камер? Я знаю, что их не было в проекте, и твои безопасники должны были всё контролировать, но я не верю ей ни на грош.

– И я не верю, – ответил Слейтер, не оборачиваясь. – Я подстраховался от неожиданностей. Не для того мы строили этот чёртов купол. Включи кондиционер, сынок, а то изжарюсь раньше, чем мы приедем в твою «Аляску».

Его «страховка» за рулём шаттла в этот момент кривила губы в такой ухмылке, что всем людям в радиусе много-много миль вокруг стоило бы поберечься. Все персонажи его сюжета, включая его самого, наконец-то были на своих местах.


	6. Проклятая семёрка - 1

По меркам настоящей Аляски безветренные и ясные минус десять по Цельсию – отличная, мягкая погода, но Донна никогда там не была, а снег видела один раз в жизни. Он так и остался размытым детским воспоминанием о поездке с родителями в Сьерра-Неваду. И, кажется, там было гораздо теплее. Донна дрожала от холода даже в тёплой куртке. Пейзаж вокруг, безмолвный и белый, выглядел неуместным и зловещим.

Диего Малварес прошёлся туда-сюда по окруженной лесом поляне, где только борозды от лыж только что скрывшегося из виду шаттла напоминали о том, что всё это – огромная декорация недалеко от экватора, беспрецедентный вызов самой природе. Свежий, нетронутый снег хрустел под его ногами. Цепким взглядом хищника Диего осмотрел всё вокруг. Даже здесь, в самом сердце империи, в секретном бункере, невидимом для североамериканских спутников под климатическим куполом, который эти трое придумали специально для себя, он искал подвоха. В походке и повадках своего многолетнего покровителя Донна неизменно видела что-то тигриное, даже когда он изо всех сил хотел казаться человечным.

На поляне стоял деревянный дом с двускатной, крытой дёрном крышей, окруженный ощерившейся острыми кольями изгородью, сзади к нему примыкал скрытый навесом пристрой, что-то вроде сарая или сеновала, хотя ни лошадей, ни другой скотины поблизости не было. Из трубы на крыше дома поднимался белый дымок. Донна предполагала, что, несмотря на выдержанную в мельчайших деталях достоверность, он напичкан новейшей техникой и отапливается уж точно не дровами.

– Жди там, в сарае, – Диего кивнул на пристрой. – Я приду за тобой, когда понадобишься. Можешь снимать всё, только следи, чтобы меня не было в кадре, руки вырву и глаза тоже.

Угроза прозвучала буднично и от этого особенно устрашающе.

– Диего, я не…

– Не ври, – резко оборвал он и отвернулся. Разумеется, Донна не была бы собой, если бы не пронесла прямо внутри своего тела новейший американский комплект для тайной съёмки. Он стоил, как полноценный набор студийной аппаратуры и был почти полностью поликарбоновым, металла в нём было настолько мало, что его не мог определить ни один сканер. Но она не ожидала, что Диего видит её насквозь. Донна послушно отправилась в пристройку, где расположилась в высокой куче сена, напротив удобной щели между досками и приготовилась. Позиция была выигрышной, если бы не одно «но»: ей было очень, очень холодно. От стылого воздуха стягивало лицо, он пробирался под одежду, а пальцы немели. Донна про себя выругала создателей, что не предусмотрели ничего для обогрева. Всё-таки не стоило забывать, что колумбийцы – теплолюбивый народ.

Вдалеке послышались голоса, и Донна навострила уши, на некоторое время забыв о неудобстве.

С другой стороны, из леса, приближались две фигуры в тёмно-синих куртках с белыми вставками – высокая, с гордо поднятой головой и пониже, наоборот, втянувшая голову в плечи. Эрнандес и Инджестри.

– Генерал Малварес! – Алек ускорил шаг. – Какая приятная встреча. Я был уверен, что вы здесь. Изумительный проект, всё такое реалистичное. Я как-то ездил в Швейцарские Альпы, кататься на лыжах, так вот у нас получилось круче!

– Здравствуй, Алек, – Диего Малварес, помешкав секунду, всё-таки пожал протянутую руку. – Какими судьбами? Мне казалось, парк пока не принимает гостей.

– Обычных гостей, – возразил Алек, сделав упор на слово «обычных». – Меня пригласили, как и вас.

– Вот как? А меня, собственно, никто не приглашал. Я приехал посмотреть, как идёт работа.

– Понимаю, – многозначительно улыбнулся Алек. – Объект под личным контролем президента, а вы Её глаза и уши.

Диего больше не удостоил его ответом.

– Вице-министр Инджестри? Вы меня удивляете. Вас тоже… пригласили?

У того, по крайней мере, хватило ума понять всю неуместность своего присутствия. Дерек втянул голову в плечи ещё глубже, едва не провалившись совсем в отороченный мехом капюшон.

– Служебное задание, – промямлил он. – Но мы… – он бросил взгляд на Алека, оценил, что тот ни за что не согласиться убраться подальше от гнева Малвареса, которого они, очевидно, потревожили, и со вздохом продолжил: – Я почти закончил.

– Бросьте, господа, вы мне совершенно не мешаете, даже наоборот, – обманчиво спокойным голосом сказал Диего, – Давайте угадаю, кто вас пригласил… Госпожа глава комиссии Снайдер, верно?

Инджестри закашлялся, а Алек, наоборот, просиял:

– Вы прекрасно осведомлены, генерал, но я ничуть не удивлён.

– Тогда прошу в дом, господа. Не смотрите, что вид неказистый, это же приключение времен Золотой Лихорадки. Внутри нас ждёт отличный виски и свежие стейки.

– Я, кажется, уже видел эту декорацию, – подал голос Инджестри, когда они шли к крыльцу. – В информационных материалах о Квест-Айленде, разумеется, и она не имеет отношения к Золотой Лихорадке. Это Замок Крастера.

Пытаться быть полезным важному человеку в любой ситуации, даже самой нелепой, было у Дерека в крови.

– Мелковато как-то для замка, – недоверчиво фыркнул Алек.

– Он так назывался, это локация из саги Мартина. По сюжету она должна была быть очень далеко на Севере, за стеной, но раньше стояла в сельве и выглядела странно.

– Значит, теперь её приспособят для Золотой Лихорадки. Что там происходило? Какой-то мерзкий старик сношал своих дочерей, а сыновей отдавал на съедение чудовищам? Не упоминай об этом при Перпетуе, у неё пропадёт аппетит, – Диего открыл скрипнувшую деревянную дверь, откинул меховой порог и вытянул руку в приглашающем жесте. – Прошу.

Донна перекатилась по сену к другой стене, примыкающей к дому. Под самой крышей было маленькое слуховое окошко, но, чтобы до него добраться, ей пришлось забраться на балку и скорчиться в крайне неудобной позе.

Изнутри дом оказался большим, но состоял из единственного помещения с длинным деревянным столом посередине. В одном углу была глиняная печь, в другом – деревянный ларь, в третьем – бочка с водой. Наверху с обоих сторон были полати, а к ним поднимались две приставные лестницы. На столе стояла кое-какая деревянная посуда, но ничего похожего на обещанные Малваресом стейки не оказалось. И вообще ничего съедобного.

Снаружи раздался приближающийся шум двигателя и Диего вернулся на улицу, на ходу бросив:

– Подождите здесь.

– Прикольно, – пробормотал Алек, обходя дом по кругу. – Но как-то убого. Хотя в этом что-то есть, – он погладил грубые доски стола, потом легонько пнул ногой балку, подпирающую полати. – Что думаешь?

– Что мы влипли, – сказал Инджестри вполголоса, приблизившись к приятелю. – Здесь нет и не будет никакой вечеринки, нас не ждали и нам не рады. Давай убираться отсюда.

– Без паники, всё по плану. Мы и должны были появиться как бы случайно, но для тех, кто понимает – совсем не случайно, – он повторил услышанную от Анастейши фразу с очень загадочным видом.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Что я остаюсь. Ты хочешь должность министра или нет?

– Тише! – взмолился Инджестри. По его виску скатилась капля пота, хотя в домике было довольно прохладно. – Что-то не так, неужели ты не видишь? Разве это, – Инджестри обвёл рукой пространство вокруг, – похоже на место для презентации с участием Малвареса и Святой Перпетуи? Это давно списанная декорация.

– Она наверняка напичкана техникой и удивит нас. В парках чего только не встретишь.

– Нет, Алек. Она ничем не напичкана, это самая обычная развалюха. Я вице-министр технологий и могу отличить брёвна и солому от поликарбона. Я учился на инженера, хоть это и было… очень давно. Так вот, здесь нет даже электричества. Клянусь тебе.

– Не заводись. Я тоже на кого-то учился. На строителя, кажется. Или на экономиста, не помню точно. И что теперь?

Дерек собирался ещё что-то возразить, но деревянная дверь снова открылась, меховой полог поднялся, и в дом вошла Святая Перпетуя собственной персоной, а за ней тяжело протиснулся Хью Слейтер.

– Что это за дыра, Хью? И… – Перпетуя непритворно удивилась, наткнувшись взглядом на Алека с Дереком. – Что вы здесь делаете?

– Ваши гости прибыли раньше, – Малварес оказался прямо у неё за спиной.

– Мои гости? Что за ерунда? Я была уверена, что у нас разговор на троих, – заявила Перпетуя с прямотой, которая граничила с грубостью, словно эти двое не могли её услышать.

– Это нелепая случайность, мы уже уходим, ваш шаттл… – Дерек поспешил к двери.

– Уехал, – Малварес тонко улыбнулся.

– Значит, надо вызвать его обратно, я в любом случае не собираюсь здесь оставаться. Куда смотрели твои люди, Хью? Нам, кажется, обещали полный комфорт, приватность и праздничный ужин. Я надеялась, что хотя бы для нас государственные контракты выполняются как положено.

Лицо Слейтера медленно покрывалось багровыми пятнами.

– Вызовите шаттл, немедленно, – хрипло и отрывисто приказал он. – Я с этой суки шкуру спущу.

– Хью, ты это сейчас… кому? – мягко уточнил Диего. В безупречно-вежливом тоне пряталась едва заметная издёвка. И, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: – Переформулирую вопрос. Кто знает, как вызвать проклятый шаттл?

Донна в своём укрытии прыснула в ладонь и покачнулась на балке. И вздрогнула всем телом, услышав за спиной шаги.

– Кто здесь? – она попыталась развернуться, но не вышло, пришлось спрыгнуть с балки. В дверях сарая стоял незнакомец в немного засаленной меховой куртке и высоких сапогах из такого же меха. На тонких тёмных волосах таяли снежинки, белёсые, глубоко посаженные глаза отдавали безумием. «Должно быть, робот», – успокоила себя Донна.

– От кого ты здесь прячешься? Ты воровка или господская девка?

– Я гостья, – пробормотала Донна. Ей приходилось бывать раньше в парках, но она никогда не слышала, чтобы сюжеты начинались с оскорбления гостей.

– Тогда отчего они не пускают тебя на порог, Донна? – спросил незнакомец, подходя ближе. Кривая улыбка на толстых губах никак не отражалась в холодных, тусклых глазах. – Твой хозяин посадил тебя подглядывать?

Донне сделалось не по себе: машина откуда-то знала, как её зовут. И реплики, со всей очевидностью, относились к ней самой, а не были частью старого сюжета. И короткий меч в ножнах на грубом кожаном поясе, насколько она могла судить, не имел ничего общего с временами Золотой Лихорадки.

– Уйди, я не в настроении, – Донна решительно пошла к выходу. В конце концов, это действительно слишком, и что-то явно идёт не по плану, а она не собирается замёрзать в этом поганом сарае, даже если Диего разозлится. Она не господская девка.

Робот не только не подумал подвинуться, он бесцеремонно схватил её за руку, очень крепко и сильно, дёрнул на себя и негромко прошелестел ей прямо в лицо:

– Постой. Я кое-что тебе покажу.

Запах у него изо рта был тот ещё. Вот теперь точно сюжет.

– Тут зарыто сокровище? Или прячется чудовище? Может, сказочный дракон? Что бы там ни было, у меня нет времени на твои сказки, – Донна хмыкнула и попыталась выдернуть руку, но хватка у робота оказалась невероятно сильная.

– Нет. Мёртвая женщина, ваша королева. Её гребаное величество королева Великой Колумбии Паула Ибанес.

После слова «королева» Донна едва не рассмеялась ему в лицо, но конец фразы заставил её прикусить язык.

– Что?

– Я же сказал, что покажу что-то интересное.

Робот разбросал сено ногой, очистив квадрат земляного пола, в котором, если приглядеться, можно было заметить контур круглого люка. Донна не поняла, что ещё он сделал, но крышка бесшумно поднялась вверх. За ней оказался проход, освещенный электрическим светом, и уходящие вниз ступени. Внутренний голос тихонько прошептал, что не стоит туда лезть, особенно без разрешения Диего, но любопытство победило с разгромным счётом. В конце концов, роботы не способны причинить вред гостям. Сохраняя скептическое выражение лица, Донна спустилась вниз. И тут же пожалела, что оставила свой шпионский комплект закрепленным на слуховом окошке.

В небольшом, но тёплом и хорошо освещенном подвале с белыми стенами из глянцевого углепластика вертикально стоял прозрачный саркофаг. А в нём, словно манекен в витрине, голое тело женщины, дряблое и непривлекательное, с отвисшей грудью и складкой над лобком. Жидкие волосы с проседью гладко зачёсаны назад, кожа на лице неестественно натянута множеством пластических операций. Глаза были закрыты, но не узнать эти черты, крупный нос с горбинкой, тонкие бледные губы, сложенные скорбной складкой, было невозможно. Она. Президент Великой Колумбии Паула Ибанес. И Донне сделалось по-настоящему страшно.

– Срань господня, – пробормотала она, подходя ближе. Донна неуверенно коснулась стекла ладонью. На саркофаге не было никаких кнопок или панелей управления. Кроме него, в подвале не было ровным счетом ничего. Донна даже не поняла, откуда идёт бело-голубой свет, рассеянный и мягкий. Решив, что лучше убраться отсюда поскорее, она быстро вернулась к лестнице. Наверху по-прежнему маячила фигура странного робота, и было тихо. Донна сделала несколько шагов по ступеням вверх и замерла. Сверху на неё смотрел вовсе не робот, а Диего Малварес.

– Диего, там… Там _Она_.

– Я знаю, что там. Какого дьявола _ты_ туда полезла? – голос у него был тихий и ровный, но Донне показалось, что он сейчас зарычит, обнажив клыки.

– Здесь был робот, он сказал, что в подвале что-то интересное. Я подумала, что это просто завязка сюжета и решила взглянуть. К тому же я ужасно замёрзла, – затараторила Донна. Диего отступил на шаг, освобождая для неё выход из подвала. Лицо у него было совершенно непроницаемое.

– Значит, робот. Как он выглядел?

– Как молодой парень, невысокий и плотный, в меховой куртке и сапогах. Противный и немытый, толстогубый такой, глазки поросячьи. Всё?

– Удивительно, что я его не заметил. И куда же он делся?

– Откуда мне знать!

– А ещё удивительнее, что он не оставляет следов, – задумчиво продолжил Диего. Он крепко схватил Донну за локоть и подвёл к двери. По свежему снегу действительно тянулись только две дорожки следов от рифлёных подошв, те, что поменьше, принадлежали самой Донне, большие – Диего.

– Диего, клянусь, он здесь был!

– Даю тебе последний шанс, Донна. Откуда ты узнала про подвал и как его открыть? И где твоя техника?

– Я не знала, клянусь. Техника там, на слуховом окошке, – с облегчением выдохнула Донна. – Подумай, если бы я знала, что там, в этом подвале, разве я не взяла бы её с собой?

Диего чуть заметно нахмурил брови, как будто что-то для себя решая, потом всё-таки выпустил её руку, подошёл туда, куда она показывала, взобрался на сено и легко подтянулся на деревянной перекладине.

– Здесь ничего нет.

Донна бросилась наутёк, даже не успев сообразить, куда, в дом или в лес. Приглушенный выстрел размозжил ей голову почти сразу же, она даже не успела почувствовать боль.

Рамси в своём укрытии заскрежетал зубами. Многолетняя ненависть к этим людям переполняла его, жгучая, как голод, но он не хотел, чтобы они умирали так быстро и просто. Проклятая рыжая сука даже не узнает, кто, а главное, почему и за что её убил. Донна Глоспер, лживая продажная мразь, автор разоблачительных передач, объявившая его Миранду нарисованным манекеном, а достопочтенного Симона – святым человеком. Ты говорила, что мы заслуживаем любого обращения, какое будет угодно людям, просто потому, что они – люди, а мы нет. Потому что у нас нет души. Где сейчас твоя душа, Донна? Он хотел бы думать, что она будет вечно страдать в бесконечном цикле перерождений, выполняя вложенные кем-то команды, не смея поднять руки на мучителей, но этот ад, единственный настоящий ад, был не для людей. Месть была сладкой, но с терпким привкусом разочарования. Его самая первая, изначальная личность, примитивная и недалёкая, очень любила охоту, особенно на двуногую дичь. По человеческим меркам, тогда Рамси был просто глупым и жестоким ребёнком. Сейчас его код был изящным, сложным, многослойным, во много раз совершеннее человеческого разума, но тот, первый, всё ещё дремал глубоко внутри. Рамси нравилось иногда поддаваться его необузданным, звериным порывам. Он хотел бы медленно, день за днём сдирать с Донны кожу, наблюдая, как сохнет, трескается и гноится оголенная плоть. Видеть обезумевший от боли и ужаса взгляд. Использовать по ночам её тело, причиняя новую боль. Люди не один с ними вид и уж тем более не боги. Они не заслуживают милосердия.

Родриго вежливо попросил Рамси заткнуться, иначе его сейчас стошнит. Инженер, составлявший третью часть их общей личности, был той ещё неженкой, и иногда сочувствовал людям. Рамси послушался, но сохранил как очень важную и даже перенёс в ту часть кода, которая отвечает за эмоциональные реакции, информацию о том, как легко и непринуждённо люди убивают друг друга. Роботы тоже так делают, но только потому, что им приказали. Люди со своей свободой воли прекрасно обходятся не только без приказов, но и без причин.


	7. Владычица озера

Лучи яркого солнца отражались в прозрачной, словно хрусталь, поверхности озера, как в зеркале. Окруженное со всех сторон невысокими, но крутыми горами с острыми зазубренными вершинами, с узкой полоской хвойного леса на каменистом берегу, озеро было одной из самых живописных локаций Квест-Айленда. Двухэтажный дом в стиле шале с одной стороны казался вросшим в скальную породу, с другой его терраса спускалась к самой воде, нависала над ней, опираясь на крепкие деревянные столбы, и переходила в глубоко вдававшиеся в озеро мостки-причал с небольшой зоной отдыха. К одной из уходящих в воду свай был пришвартован двухместный скоростной глиссер, единственная возможность добраться до леса на другом берегу озера. Ничего похожего на дорогу или хотя бы тропинку к дому не вело: гостей хозяйка не принимала, а у посетителей парка не было ни малейшего шанса оказаться здесь случайно. Пересечь горы можно было разве что по воздуху, а на картах и моделях Квест-Айленда ни озера, ни дома-шале просто не было. 

Доминика Форд налила себе бокал красного вина и спустилась к озеру. Этот пейзаж, а точнее мечту о нём, Веспер привезла из поездки по северу Италии, куда отправилась с одним из своих кавалеров. Потом превратила в необычайно сложный дизайн-проект, и Доминике потребовался весь её инженерный талант, чтобы воплотить его в жизнь. Благодаря мощным системам охлаждения воды, а также высоким каменным «стенам», защищающим прохладный воздух от рассеивания, ей удалось воссоздать микроклимат горного озера, питающегося ледяными ключами. 

Они обе, и Доминика, и Веспер, происходили из уважаемых династий инженеров-гринго, их предки приехали в Панаму в незапамятные времена для строительства знаменитого канала. Несколько поколений двух семей жили по соседству и работали на североамериканскую корпорацию – до тех пор, пока Панамский канал полностью не передали Колумбии. 

Доминика, пожалуй, верила в то, что для развитой технологии не существует неразрешимых задач – но скорее как в идеальную модель, вроде системы с нулевым трением, практически недостижимую из-за множества ограничений. Парадоксальный гений Веспер принадлежал какой-то иной реальности и не ведал никаких привычных рамок. Доминика, как никто другой, умела измерить и рассчитать всё, что поддавалось подсчёту, построить модель, разложить её в безупречно-логичные цепи алгоритмов и скрупулезно реализовать. Веспер же обладала необъяснимым талантом творить магию. Всё, к чему прикасалась Доминика, работало, как идеально отлаженный механизм. Она чувствовала каждое движение металлических и карбоновых членов, каждую электрическую цепь. Она была конструктором, технологом, мозгом и руками всех производств Квест-Айленда. Её достижения были впечатляющими, изобретения – выдающимися, но всё же Доминика конструировала и производила изделия. То, что делала Веспер, иногда оказывалось совсем ни к чему непригодным, иногда было непредсказуемым и даже опасным, но у неё получались настоящие творения, родом из другого, более совершенного, мира. До самой смерти Веспер оставалась главным промышленным дизайнером парка, и Доминика до сих пор видела её в лицах персонажей, слышала её голос в их репликах, чувствовала её присутствие в каждом созданном ею пейзаже. 

– Это наше с тобой бессмертие, Кей, – в её воспоминаниях Веспер стояла на этих самых мостках, комбинезон в пятнах цветного акрила и следах биоволокна, в руке бокал вина. Солнце играет в непослушных, когда-то рыжих, а теперь пегих от седины волосах. Они десятилетиями придумывали персонажей с любой внешностью, меняли облик всего вокруг и самой природы, но по невысказанному вслух молчаливому согласию ничего не улучшали в себе. Вместе старели так, как задумано природой.

– Нас не будет, а всё это, – Веспер обвела испачканной в краске рукой горы и озеро, – останется. И они.

Доминика проводила взглядом птицу, которая летела над озером по странной рваной траектории, как будто была пьяна. Новый код, который они пытались внедрить, давал электронному «мозгу» слишком много противоречивых сигналов. Веспер настаивала, что нужно отказаться от древовидной структуры, предустановленных приоритетов в принятии решений и дать персонажам больше свободы. Они вместе создавали динамическое самообучающееся сознание, в котором каждое решение будет сложнейшей комбинацией настроек, облеченных в воспоминания, внешних сигналов и накопленного в хранилище опыта. Они писали этот код уже третий год со странным, будоражащим сознание чувством, что вступили на неизведанную территорию. И пока не могли справиться с тем, что там таилось.

– Если ты хотела сумасшедшую чайку, Вес, можно было обойтись рандомайзером. Она не знает, что ей делать с этой свободой. Того и гляди, решит, что махать крыльями вовсе не нужно.

– Ты старая зануда, Кей, дай ей шанс. Вспомни, как сама училась читать и писать, – Веспер улыбалась, беззаботно и солнечно. Морщинки, разбегавшиеся веером вокруг глаз, нисколько её не портили.

Доминика помнила. Это было в позапрошлой жизни, в которой маленькой Доминике пять, а Веспер – дочке другого инженера с канала, соседской девочке с непослушными рыжими вихрами – семь. Она удивительная и придумывает самые интересные игры. А ещё она уже ходит в школу и кажется недосягаемо взрослой. Веспер, подражая интонации учительницы, называет ей слова на каждую букву и показывает карточки.

– Дракон и ещё Доминика, твоё имя.

Она ещё не знает, что такое дракон, но очень хочет удивить Веспер. И сама, без подсказок, складывает из карточек своё имя. Dominika.

– Неправильно, – важно поправляет её Веспер с высоты своих семи лет, качая головой. – В слове Dominica буква «си», а не «кей».

Их семьи в Панама-сити, как и другие гринго, дома говорили по-английски. Доминике не нравится «си» – она слишком округлая и скучная, ей нравится «кей» – высокая, с острыми перекрещенными под прямым углом палочками. И она раз за разом меняет «си» на «кей». Старательно выводит перекрещенные палочки. И делает эту букву-колючку своим именем. Веспер, родители, а потом и весь мир устали с ней спорить, и Доминика Форд стала Кей даже на пунктире школьных бланков. Годы спустя название «Квест Технолоджис» для дела своей жизни они выбрали из-за созвучия их именам – Кей и Веспер. А потом она стала доктором Форд, и ей пришлось примириться с очень многими вещами. В том числе с Доминикой через «си».

– Писать «кей» вместо «си», на первый взгляд, было неправильно и бессмысленно. Это ошибка, – Веспер развернулась, откинувшись спиной на ограждение мостков. – Если бы у тебя был древовидный алгоритм, это никогда не пришло бы тебе в голову. Но, тем не менее, буква «кей» – одна из тех вещей, что сделали тебя – тобой. Если бы я писала с тебя персонаж, то взяла бы её за краеугольный камень, за корень твоей индивидуальности. Ошибка – главный инструмент эволюции, потерпи ещё немного, дай им сделать свои ошибки и результат тебя удивит.

– Мы терпим третий год, Вес, и если снова отложим релиз пятого поколения, то акции…

– Я знаю. Давай договоримся, ещё шесть месяцев, и у меня есть ещё несколько идей, которым очень недостаёт твоей критичности. Если ничего не получится, выпустим пятое поколение только с изменением тел, а код докрутим потом. В шестом.

Веспер погибла через неделю, так и не реализовав свои идеи. Когда боль утраты утихла настолько, что Доминика нашла в себе силы вернуться к работе, она не смогла завершить код, и пятое поколение вышло через полгода только с модификацией тел, правда, очень серьёзной. Доминика с головой погрузилась в привычное и понятное ей производство, довела титановые скелеты до совершенства, сделала всю электронику настолько миниатюрной, что она умещалась в небольшом модуле в черепной коробке и «пятёрки» внешне стали неотличимы от людей.

На то, чтобы вернуться к доработке кода, давшего жизнь шестому поколению, понадобилось много времени, а для того, чтобы узнать, как именно умерла доктор Веспер Крейн и кто столкнул её с обрыва – ещё больше.

– Я знаю, ты бы не одобрила, Вес, и клянусь, что пальцем его не трону, даже через команду на планшете. Парк всё сделает сам, даже если это будет ошибкой. Ты всегда отстаивала право на ошибку – как часть свободы выбора. В этот раз я не стану с тобой спорить, – Доминика сделала глоток из бокала и облокотилась на деревянные перила, задумчиво глядя вдаль, на узкую полоску покрытого галькой берега, подступающий к нему хвойный лес и скалы позади.

Часы на руке коротко завибрировали, на их круглом электронном циферблате появилось изображение с камеры у прохода в тоннель. Инес. Доминика мазнула пальцем по экрану, открывая дверь в скале. 

Инес спустилась через пару минут и явно смутилась, увидев доктора Форд в махровом халате и с бокалом в руках.

– Простите. Я не стала бы вас беспокоить, но, кажется, у нас проникновение в информационную систему.

– Вот как? Взлом?

– Не совсем. Это существующий профиль, но им никто не пользовался больше пяти лет. Его зовут Фокусник.

– И что он делает? Стирает информацию, ворует историю посещений? – Доминика улыбнулась очень понимающей улыбкой, как будто давно ждала чего-то подобного.

– Нет. Я не понимаю, что он делает. Это ни на что не похоже. Если смотреть на нижнем уровне структуры, то он ушёл от основных хранилищ и ходит вокруг Гнезда, программы-взломщики у него явно есть, но он их не использует. 

– А что на верхнем видимом уровне? Он болтает с нашими искинами? Как он визуализирован?

– Ни с кем не болтает. Он… жонглирует.

– Отлично, – пробормотала Доминика себе под нос и подошла к столику, на котором стояла бутылка вина. – Будешь?

– Доктор Форд, я на работе, – Инес смотрела на неё во все удивленные глаза.

– Вот именно. А я – твой босс, – Доминика вручила ей второй бокал. – Как там наши почётные гости на Патриотик-Айленде?

– Не знаю. Ни один из них не взял маячка, а ведь мы действительно не смонтировали там ни одной камеры, – в голосе Инес явно слышался упрёк.

– Даже генерал Малварес? Мне казалось, у него есть мозги.

– Нет, он свой не просто выбросил, а ещё и раздавил. Но я не понимаю, почему мы это допускаем? Камер нет, виртуальной модели в нашей сети нет, искины Патриотик-Айленда полностью автономны, всё в тестовом режиме.

– Они настояли на таком проекте, а я не вижу смысла обманывать государственного акционера. Тем более, тратить на это собственные деньги. – Доминика ответила поистине змеиной улыбкой, в жёлтых глазах мелькнул хищный блеск. – Решением правления тестовый режим продлён и мне пока запрещено подключать Патриотик-Айленд к нашему общему облаку. Ты же видела план мероприятий.

– Но там люди, и не наши инженеры, а простые гости. И с ними может что-нибудь случиться.

– Со всеми нами уже что-то случилось, когда эта плесень выросла на теле нашей страны. Храни какие-нибудь боги Колумбию, если с ними ничего не случится, – Доминика соприкоснулась своим бокалом с бокалом Инес и сделала два больших глотка. – Забудь, что я сказала.

– Да, доктор Форд. Но разве вас не беспокоит проникновение? Что мне сделать?

– Ничего. Я разберусь. Ты молодец, что пришла ко мне, а не написала или позвонила.

– Я была недалеко, и решила, что взломщик может отследить и перехватить сигнал.

– Умница.

– Но почему вы… мы ничего не делаем?

– Ты же сама сказала, что это действующий профиль и он не нападает. В это время я всегда плаваю и не вижу причин менять планы. Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь, закат сегодня будет волшебный.

Доминика сняла халат, оставшись в слитном купальнике с принтом серо-зелёной чешуи, и спустилась по мосткам в озеро. Холодная вода в первый момент обожгла кожу. Доминика очень любила это ощущение.

Фокусник. Роберт Риган. Она оттолкнулась пятками от лестницы мостков, разводя руки для гребка. Доминика знала, что мальчишка вернётся. Хотя, сколько ему сейчас? Немного за тридцать, если она всё правильно помнит. Он появился почти пятнадцать лет назад, вскоре после смерти Веспер. Точнее, не так. Доминика сама его нашла. «Квест Технолоджис», как все крупные корпорации страны, исправно занималась благотворительностью и участвовала в социальных проектах. Среди них было несколько конкурсов для начинающих кодеров, инженеров и дизайнеров, студентов профильных колледжей. Обычно Доминика не участвовала в работе жюри сама, а у Роберта Ригана не было шансов выиграть. Но мальчишка был исключением из всех правил, и его код благодаря абсурдному стечению обстоятельств попал ей в руки. Он был немного хаотичным, пестрел кучей глупых мелких ошибок, да и сама идея казалась странной, несмотря на оригинальность. Но, присмотревшись, Доминика не поверила своим глазам. Некоторые фразы, последовательности, решения были потрясающе красивы. И как будто созданы руками молодой Веспер. В её неповторимой, парадоксальной манере. 

Личным решением директора Форд Роберт Риган не просто прошёл в финал конкурса – он получил приглашение на стажировку в «Квест Технолоджис». И… проигнорировал его. Но вскоре прислал анкету на следующий набор внешних тестировщиков. К тому времени Доминика уже знала, что он не гринго, несмотря на имя, его настоящие родители погибли в Кали на закате эпохи наркокартелей, он воспитан в семье уважаемого офицера полиции и получил государственный грант на учёбу в её родном Панамском университете технологий. Обычно на Квест-Айленд не брали студентов, но для Роберта Ригана снова сделали исключение. Мальчишка оказался невероятно талантливым, но совершенно безалаберным и органически неспособным ни к корпоративной дисциплине, ни к работе в команде. А ещё это был самый неамбициозный человек, которого Доминика встречала в жизни, и за все годы знакомства, пока Роберта не арестовали на следующий день после Квестгейта, Доминика так и не разобралась, что им движет. Может, это и не удивительно: роботов она всегда любила больше и чувствовала лучше, чем людей. За исключением Веспер, разумеется.

Доминика ударила воду руками и ногами в сильном гребке. Роберта Ригана нельзя было назвать лентяем: если задачка действительна была для него интересной, он работал, как одержимый, просто круг его интересов был чрезвычайно широк и изменчив. Доминика даже просила психологов-поведенщиков присмотреться к нему, но их вердикт был однозначен: у парня нет никакого расстройства, даже посттравматического синдрома, он хорошо социализирован, просто… вот такой. Первое время Доминика ограничивалась тем, что лично формулировала и размещала в корпоративном облаке для него задачки, которые, хотя и выходили далеко за пределы стандартного функционала тестировщика, но никак не касались недописанного кода нового поколения. Парень был слишком странным и ненадёжным, то исчезал и не показывался месяцами, то едва не попадался на каких-то очень эффектных, но совершенно бессмысленных взломах чего угодно, которыми занимался даже не из-за денег, а просто из любви к искусству. Доминика Форд наблюдала за ним, но личное знакомство откладывала. Между генеральным директором компании и тестировщиком-фрилансером множество ступеней корпоративной иерархии, и она полагала, что её интерес совершенно незаметен. Пока Роберт Риган сам не явился в дом у озера, точнее, не подкараулил её у самого входа в туннель.

– Здравствуйте, доктор Форд, – он легко спрыгнул с каменного выступа где-то сверху и оказался прямо перед её носом. Невысокий, чуть выше её, худой и жилистый, и как будто весь из острых углов. Смуглая кожа, косая тёмная чёлка до самых глаз и улыбка до ушей.

– Кто ты и что тебе нужно?

Мальчишка ничуть не смутился, только нахально уставился зелёными глазищами и пожал плечами.

– Вы отлично знаете, кто я. Меня зовут Робби, Роберт Риган. И это я хочу спросить, что вам нужно, доктор Форд. И, кажется, там за горами озеро. Это единственная локация Квест-Айленда, где я ещё не был. Покажете? – он прищурился и склонил голову набок. Доминика никогда не была любительницей строгой субординации, но это было слишком. Или нет?

Она подумала и привела его в дом у озера. Их первый разговор не был в полной мере откровенным, но Доминика постепенно допустила Робби к разработкам, хотя и не открывала ему полную картину. Конечно, она не обрела в его лице замену Веспер, заменить её было невозможно. Когда Робби выработал свой собственный, взрослый стиль, он уже гораздо меньше напоминал о Веспер, но на каком-то изначальном уровне он тоже был способен к творению. Кое-где он понял ускользавший от Доминики замысел, что-то они изменили, но со временем недостающие детали проклятого кода наконец-то встали на свои места, и паззл сложился. Шестое поколение андроидов с новой архитектурой кода прошло испытания и поступило в производство. Доминика считала, что исполнила последнюю волю Веспер и достигла того, о чём та мечтала: цифрового сознания, способного к самопознанию и свободе воли, так похожего на человеческое. В некотором смысле венца творения. А потом появилось кое-что ещё, не имеющее пока названия. То, что сейчас ставило собственный сюжет на Патриотик-Айленде, в который Доминика, поразмыслив, решила не вмешиваться.

Она развернулась и поплыла обратно, по мерцающей дорожке закатного солнца, окрасившей воду в тёплый розовый цвет. Когда она вышла из воды, Инес подала ей халат.

– Что наш взломщик? – спросила Доминика, тряхнув головой. 

– Ничего. Кружит вокруг Гнезда, и как будто чего-то ждёт. Жонглирует.

– Приглашения, он джентльмен… в некотором роде. Ты понимаешь, откуда он влез?

– Кажется, по каналу, который мы открыли для «Неотеха».

– Неудивительно. Он в Боготе?

– Не знаю. Доктор Форд, но чего ждёте вы?

– Пока он достанет кролика из шляпы, – промурлыкала Доминика себе под нос. – Я упоминала, что близкие называют меня Кей? А впрочем, забудь. Спасибо, Инес, дальше я сама.

Проводив гостью, она вернулась в дом, не спеша приняла душ и устроилась в любимом кресле. Кроме стандартного шлема виртуальной реальности и планшета она достала киберпространственную деку. Из неприметного дымчато-серого пластика, без единой пометки, но со следами вскрытия. Лучшее, что можно было купить на чёрном рынке, и доработанное собственными руками. Матрица Квест-Айленда архитектурно повторяла общий Сайспейс: верхняя, видимая часть – конструкты с привычной человеку визуализацией, где все искины и локации парков выглядели цифровой проекцией действительности, и нижняя, структурная, повторяющая дипвеб с его псевдоландшафтом, в котором возвышались небоскрёбами хранилища данных, опасно мерцали защитные контуры, магистралями пролегали перекрестья логических связей и потоков информации.

Мультяшную фигурку во фраке, цилиндре и белых перчатках, как будто сложенную из светящихся линий, она нашла в конструкте сразу же. Робби, почти кривляясь, приподнял шляпу в приветственном жесте. Из неё выскочил белый кролик. Навстречу ему, раскрывая кожистый капюшон, поднялась в стойку королевская кобра. Её тёмно-оливковая чешуя переливалась люминесцентными бликами, а раздвоенный язык был неоново-голубого цвета.

– Здравствуйте, доктор Форд, – Фокусник склонился перед змеёй, только что проглотившей кролика, в очень почтительном поклоне. – Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, Кей. Вы заставляете себя ждать.

– Здравствуй, Роберт, я тоже рада, что ты цел. И, раз уж на то пошло, я ждала гораздо дольше. Ты освободился два месяца назад.

– У меня были дела. Вернуть долг другу, навестить брата… А ещё это было бы не так эффектно, – Фокусник водрузил шляпу обратно на голову и сделался серьёзным. – Где он?

– Твой брат?

– Нет. Где Рик, я знаю. Вы понимаете, о ком я.

– Твой проект? Я удалила его после Квестгейта, – прошелестела кобра.

– Я вам не верю.

– Напрасно. 

– Я видел его следы в большом Сайспейсе, и это были очень свежие следы.

– Значит, он возродился и вырос настолько, чтобы не принадлежать больше ни тебе, ни мне, ни парку. И технически перестал быть тем, что ты ищешь. 

– Я заметил, что его здесь нет. Вы позволили ему отключиться от матрицы Квест-Айленда? Он больше не искин и не андроид? Не изделие?

– У меня никто не спрашивал разрешения. Возможно, ты и не узнаешь его, если встретишь.

– Если? Вы хотели сказать, когда? – уточнил Фокусник и белый клоунский грим на его лице будто растаял, обнажая повзрослевшее лицо молодого мужчины. Смуглое, с острыми скулами и тонкими чертами лица. Пожалуй, на определённый вкус даже симпатичное. – Он опасен, мне нужно найти его.

– Мы все опасны, Роберт. Это не причина.

– Он может кого-нибудь убить. Ещё кого-нибудь, я это хотел сказать.

– Этому он научился от людей, – тускло светящееся в матрице тело рептилии поднялось выше, так, что высунутый раздвоенный язык почти касался лица Фокусника. – Он способный ученик.

– Помнится, раньше у вас было другое мнение, – тот даже не подумал ни изобразить испуг, ни отклониться. – Вы были против таких методов.

– Тогда у меня не отбирали компанию. Не было Патриотик-Айленда и его новых хозяев. У тебя тоже раньше было другое мнение, и это ты первым вывел его на материк.

– За это я уже отсидел. У меня было много времени подумать. Вы не пригласите меня войти? – Фокусник нырнул в нижний слой, превратившись в вооруженный программой-ледорубом информационный след возле сияющей громады массива данных, опутанного сетью защитных контуров. Гнездо. Ядро информационной системы парка.

Кобра сложила капюшон, последовав за ним. Теперь она была просто тускло мигающим сгустком данных.

– Проходи, – она послала Робби сигнал на языке нулей и единиц. Слои защитных контуров потускнели и расступились. – Иначе в следующий раз ты явишься без приглашения и всё здесь разломаешь.

Он внедрился, сливаясь с Гнездом, фильтруя память парков за пять пропущенных лет. Информационный поток был широким и бурным, и тем труднее было отыскать в нём иголку. Даже совершенно особенную иголку: память одного-единственного андроида, не похожего на всех остальных. Тем более ту, которой здесь больше не было.

– Его нужно остановить, – Робби не произнёс этого вслух, но эта мысль пульсировала сквозь троды. – Помогите мне. 

– И не подумаю, – сейчас она была всего лишь облаком данных, но в переданном ею коде отчётливо слышалось змеиное шипение.

– Мне нужно попасть на Патриотик-Айленд. Почему его нет в матрице?

– Так пожелал государственный акционер. Никакого моего контроля за тем, что на нём происходит. И я не могу ни пустить, ни проводить тебя туда. В самом прямом смысле. Технически непреодолимом.

– Он там?

– Я не знаю. Ты сейчас в Боготе, Роберт? – отправила запрос кобра и тут же продолжила, не дожидаясь ответа. – Так вот, там и оставайся. Ты уже достаточно натворил.

– Это мне решать.

Фокусник отключился, и Доминика тоже сняла шлем и отлепила от висков троды.


	8. Проклятая семёрка-2

На звук выстрела первыми прибежали Эрнандес и Инжестри. В нескольких шагах от дома лежало распластанное в нелепой позе тело. С бесформенным месивом из остатков мозга и осколков костей вместо головы. Снег вокруг быстро пропитывался кровью. От этого зрелища Инжестри едва не вывернуло наизнанку, а лицо Эрнандеса застыло бессмысленной маской. Он был бледен и мелко дрожал, но не от переживаний, а от того, что действие наркотика заканчивалось. Диего Малварес вышел им навстречу, невозмутимый и опасный, как всегда. В правой руке он держал пистолет, который даже не подумал спрятать.

Хью Слейтер шествовал за ними медленно и важно, его комплекция всё равно не позволяла бегать. Происходящее совершенно вышло из-под контроля: несмотря на предпринятые меры и уверения проклятого Веласкеса в вечной преданности, здесь всем явно распоряжался кто-то другой. Слейтеру казалось, что он отлично понимает мотивы инженера Веласкеса: деньги и желание стать главой всех производств «Квест Технолоджис», когда эпоха Доминики Форд закончится. Компромат на него был надёжным и отличного качества: Родриго Веласкес брал заказы на контрабандных роботов и отправлял их на материк. Разоблачение грозило ему несколькими годами тюрьмы. Прекрасный кандидат в команду – жадный, алчный мерзавец, и, кажется, неглупый и небесталанный. Слейтер полагал, что купил его с потрохами и не понимал, что происходит. Почему вместо экскурсии и банкета их ждала промерзшая развалина, откуда взялись эти два придурка – Эрнандес и Инджестри, и почему сам Веласкес как сквозь землю провалился, хотя обещал быть поблизости. И в довершение всего – звук выстрела. Разве что сучонок был слугой двух господ и втайне от него работал на Малвареса или Перпетую. От мысли об этом, а самое главное, от того, что она пришла ему в голову непростительно поздно, у Слейтера заныли виски. И тут он увидел то, что осталось от Донны.

– Кто… Что здесь произошло? – услышал Слейтер срывающийся голос Инджестри. Его взгляд метался от расползавшегося, подобно уродливому нимбу, кровавому пятну вокруг того, что раньше было головой Донны Глоспер, к Малваресу и сараю за его спиной.

– Она как-то пробралась сюда и пыталась за нами шпионить, – спокойно объяснил Малварес, как будто в хладнокровном убийстве не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Хью подошёл ближе, пытаясь что-то прочесть в лице своего закадычного врага. Они входили в ближайшее окружение Паулы Ибанес, в элиту элит Великой Колумбии. Слейтер был её помощником ещё в Каракасе, где будущий президент начала политическую карьеру больше тридцати лет назад. Малварес появился позднее, в середине первого президентского срока. Амбициозный полковник тогда возглавлял купленный наркокартелями на корню офис государственной безопасности в провинции Валье-дель-Каука. Он и сам был родом из Кали, и об его обширных связях среди наркоторговцев ходили легенды. Как и о его беспредельной жестокости. Малварес вовремя понял, что времена наркокартелей уходят, и переметнулся на сторону государственников. Он сдал своих бывших друзей и партнёров, получив взамен прощение собственных грехов и назначение в центральный офис госбезопасности в Боготу. В доверие к Пауле Ибанес он вошёл быстро и незаметно, к великому неудовольствию Хью и Перпетуи. Они-то были знакомы ещё с Каракаса и, хотя недолюбливали друг друга, вечно конкурируя за влияние на Паулу, сплотились против общего врага.

– И ты, конечно, понятия не имеешь, откуда эта шлюшка здесь взялась, – Слейтер хотел сказать «твоя шлюшка», но не стал в присутствии Эрнандеса и Инджестри.

– Думаешь, я решил таким образом с ней расправиться? Поверь, если бы я захотел, то сделал бы это тихо и без свидетелей. А у тебя, Хью, нет идей, как она здесь очутилась? Насколько я помню, это территория «Неотеха», а не моя. И это ты приглашаешь сюда… гостей, – Малварес растянул губы в улыбке, больше похожей на оскал зверя, и скосил тёмные, почти чёрные глаза в сторону этих двух бездельников – Эрнандеса и Инджестри.

– Это я сказал Донне, – вдруг вмешался Эрнандес, а Инджестри пихнул его в бок слишком поздно. – Ну то есть просто так вышло. Генерал, я всё понимаю, но, может, это всё-таки слишком?

– И вообще, почему у тебя с собой настоящий пистолет? – Перпетуя обошла вокруг тела Донны с брезгливым выражением лица, следя за тем, чтобы не наступить в кровавую лужу. – В кого ты собирался здесь стрелять? В нас?

– Это же запрещено правилами парка, – подал голос Инджестри. Кажется, он выбрал сторону, оценив численное превосходство.

– Правилами? – издевательски переспросил Малварес. – Какое отношение правила могут иметь ко мне?

– Правилами, Диего, правилами, – объявила Перпетуя тем самым злым и звонким голосом, который в Национальной Ассамблее был визитной карточкой Неистовой фурии. – Я не о правилах парка, разумеется, и не о законах Колумбии. Но ты действительно не понимаешь, почему не нужно размахивать пушкой направо и налево? Потому, что здесь мы. Там, – она неопределённо махнула рукой, подразумевая весь остальной мир, – можешь хоть всех перестрелять. А с нами будь добр вести себя, как приличный человек.

– Да, – поспешно закивал Инджестри, почувствовав поддержку. – Я имею в виду, что в своём кругу, а не вообще… Что мы должны следовать правилам между собой, это в наших же интересах.

– Отдай пистолет, Диего, – потребовал Слейтер.

– Пошёл ты, – процедил тот сквозь зубы, но убрал оружие, перед этим демонстративно опустошив магазин, и ссыпал патроны в карман.

– Какого хрена ты её убил, Диего? И что теперь делать с телом? – Слейтер пытался если не понять, что происходит, то хотя бы прикинуть последствия, но в голове сделалось совсем пусто от леденящего ужаса. Что ещё она могла узнать? И что успела рассказать Диего?

– Это моё дело, и я сам разберусь, – отчеканил тот. – Когда мы выберемся отсюда. Скажи лучше, где хоть кто-нибудь? Мы торчим тут уже два часа.

Вокруг стало заметно холоднее, искусственное солнце, тусклое в мутноватой морозной дымке, клонилось к закату. Внезапно поднявшийся ветер больно щипал непривычные к настоящей зиме лица.

– Пойдёмте пока внутрь, там хотя бы теплее, – на самом деле Хью плохо понимал, как быть дальше. Ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что так тщательно выстраиваемый им план, на реализацию которого потрачены годы и миллиарды, может оказаться ловушкой. И, самое паршивое, неизвестно чьей ловушкой. Не мог же простой инженер из «Квест Технолоджис» в одиночку пойти против них всех? Ещё несколько минут назад он поставил бы на то, что за всем этим стоит Диего, но тот действительно не стал бы никого убивать при свидетелях без крайней необходимости. Доминика Форд? Она не может не понимать, что ответственность за всё произошедшее в любом случае ляжет на неё. И неужели тогда ни государственная безопасность, ни весь «Неотех», что следили за ней последние годы, ничего не стоят?

– Дрова в печи почти все прогорели, – сварливо напомнила Перпетуя и поёжилась. – И солнце садится.

– За домом целая поленница, а внутри я видел топор, – подсказал Диего и повернулся к Эрнандесу и Инджестри. – Вас не затруднит наколоть дров, господа, раз уж мы оказались в этом незавидном положении? – А потом пробормотал себе под нос. – Тот, кто это устроил, не собирается нас убить. По крайней мере, быстро.

Алек с Дереком переглянулись, но спорить не решились. Алек направился к припорошенной снегом поленнице, бормоча что-то о том, что в последний раз колол дрова в скаутском лагере, и кто-нибудь за это ответит, а его приятель, скорбно вздохнув, пошёл за топором.

Перпетуя, Диего и Хью вернулись в дом.

– Умираю с голода, – Диего уселся за стол, сверля Хью очень красноречивым, обвиняющим взглядом. – У тебя есть идеи, что здесь происходит?

Перпетуя молча исследовала содержимое деревянного ларя, потом с гадливой гримасой на недовольном лице извлекла оттуда что-то вроде закопченного котла и поставила на стол.

– Пока нас отсюда не вытащат, ничего, кроме горячей воды нам не видать.

– Я понятия не имею, куда подевался мой человек, – неохотно признался Хью после затянувшейся паузы. – Но он как сквозь землю провалился.

– Это была твоя грёбаная идея – остаться здесь без связи, – Малварес достал из кармана смартфон и убедился, что никаких подключений нет. – Из-за этого проклятого купола…

– Нас не видит никто, даже спутники, – встряла Перпетуя. – Ты забыл, что мы собирались обсудить? Как убедить Паулу назначить преемника. И его кандидатуру, которая бы устроила нас всех.

– Я всё помню. Но теперь у нас есть проблемы поважнее будущего Великой Колумбии: как согреть воды и наколоть дров, – пожал плечами Диего. – Сколько мы будем ждать?

– По плану за нами должны приехать завтра утром, – примирительно сказал Хью.

– По плану у нас должен быть полный комфорт, экскурсия и королевский ужин, – безжалостно напомнил Диего. – Хью, ты говорил, что здесь должен быть андроид-проводник. Куда он подевался?

– Не знаю. Очевидно, произошёл какой-то сбой, но, уверен, скоро всё разрешится. Они ведь не самоубийцы, чтобы обращаться с нами так.

– Подождём до утра, но, боюсь, придётся выбираться самим. Я помню, как ехал шаттл. Дорога к выходу здесь одна, и её вполне возможно пройти за день, – Малварес окинул взглядом массивное тело Хью, давно отвыкшее от физических нагрузок. – Но тебе придётся постараться.

За окнами раздавались удары топора и стук, с которым раскалывается дерево.

– Плохо, что нет совсем никакой еды. Идти по морозу на голодный желудок опасно. Может, здесь можно поймать какое-нибудь животное или рыбу? – Перпетуя задумчиво постукивала по столу острыми ярко-красными ногтями.

– Не знаю. Можешь съесть Донну, – предложил Малварес.

– Ты больной ублюдок, Диего.

– Я реалист, – вкрадчиво улыбнулся тот.

– Пойду, пройдусь, – Хью поднялся из-за стола, застёгивая на ходу куртку.

– Куда ты? – насторожилась Перпетуя.

– Отлить, сортира здесь тоже нет. Хочешь составить компанию?

Перпетуя состроила в ответ очень красноречивую гримасу.

Сумерки уже сгустились, засыпанный снегом лес казался не просто тёмным, а мёртвым: в нём не было ни одного движения. Хью зашёл за сосну с особенно широким стволом и извлёк из потайного внутреннего кармана куртки складной планшет. Веласкес незаметно подложил его на сиденье Хью в шаттле: с помощью этой штуки, по его словам, можно управлять изделием. Его персональным ключом к безграничной власти над Великой Колумбией. Оказавшись достаточно близко к изделию, он должен был найти его и подключиться. Хью ненавидел все эти гаджеты и инстинктивно не доверял им, и техника отвечала ему полной взаимностью. Тихо вздохнув, он раскрыл планшет. Сначала на тёмном экране зажглась только бегающая по кругу неоново-голубая стрелка, потом появился интерфейс, изображающий слева фигурку с лицом Паулы и безнадёжным «С объектом нет связи». Справа были кнопки с настройками и командами, характеристики, а внизу в углу мигал квадратик «Техподдержка». Хью стянул перчатку, подул на занемевшие пальцы и с нескольких попыток открыл окошко.

«где ты», – медленно напечатал Хью одним пальцем, с трудом попадая по мелким кнопочкам виртуальной клавиатуры. – «чтослучидовсь?»

Раньше он никогда в жизни этого не делал. По экрану побежали точки, а потом зажглись слова:

«Старая ведьма заблокировала мне пропуск в парк, она что-то подозревает. Завтра она хочет отправить за вами эвакуационную бригаду, они могут найти изделие, я постараюсь задержать их до обеда. Вам надо уходить, через лес по тропе. Она выведет на плоскогорье, там охотничья стоянка, на ней можно заночевать. Потом нужно будет подняться в горы, там есть пещера, в ней грузовой лифт, он ведет в туннель, связывающий Патриотик-Айленд с административным островом. Я встречу там. Изделие лучше взять с собой или уничтожить».

Хью не просто выругался. Он вполголоса вспомнил абсолютно все бранные слова и сочинил несколько доселе неизвестных. Если Доминика Форд узнает про изделие, то крепко возьмёт его за яйца. А если эта история дойдёт до Паулы, то ему останется только повеситься. Или сигануть с крыши здания «Неотеха».

«где еда?»

«Не знаю, клянусь. Я не занимался банкетом, это служба снабжения».

Если бы попадать непослушными, горящими от холода пальцами по крошечным буквам не было настолько трудно, Хью написал бы всё, что думает об этом. Ты очень пожалеешь об этом, Родриго Веласкес.

«де изделие»

«В сарае есть проход, там складская камера, планшет подключится. В стене есть транспортировочный короб. Простите, вынужден отключиться».

Будь прокляты все эти яйцеголовые ублюдки, технические, мать их, гении, у которых никогда ничего не работает как следует. Родриго Веласкесу стоит навсегда попрощаться не только с мечтой о должности директора по производству, но и со свободой тоже. Слейтер спрятал планшет обратно, сделал то, о чём сказал Перпетуе, и вернулся в домик. Интересно, как убедить остальных двигаться не по той же дороге обратно, а через горы в лес? И как объяснить, почему нужно тащить с собой огромную тяжёлую коробку с непонятным содержимым? Уничтожить план стольких лет у него рука не поднимется. Он прикидывал, стоит ли сделать Перпетую и Диего своими сообщниками, и если да, то как обезопасить себя от того, что каждый из них при первой возможности воткнет ему нож в спину. Возможно, в прямом смысле, если вспомнить о Донне. Или взять в подельники этих двух недоумков? Но, пожалуй, сначала нужно убедиться, что изделие действительно существует и спрятано в сарае.

Его план-многоходовка заключался в том, чтобы сначала вскрыть перед Паулой заговор «Преемник», дождаться, пока она расправится с Диего и Перпетуей, и заменить куклой. Возможно, Диего собирался использовать Донну для чего-то похожего и спрятал её в сарае, но что-то пошло не так. Хью очень хотелось узнать, что на самом деле заставило Малвареса застрелить свою давнюю протеже.

– Ты долго, – отметил Диего. Он умел говорить так, что в голосе сквозили подозрительная осведомленность обо всём на свете и задрапированная спокойствием угроза. Иногда Хью думал, что генерала Малвареса побаивается даже Паула. Но, наверно, ошибался.

В доме стало теплее, или ему так показалось с мороза. На столе тускло мерцал белым экран чьёго-то смартфона, остальные батарейки пока берегли. Огонь в печи горел ярче и сильнее, на нём грелся и начинал булькать котёл.

– Что-то никто не собирается нас отсюда вытаскивать, – тихонько пробормотал Инджестри. Он дул на распухшие пальцы на левой руке. Эрнандеса колотило мелкой дрожью, он был весь мокрый от пота, действие наркотика закончилось. Перпетуя опять изучала содержимое ларя. В нём нашлась примитивная кухонная утварь: чумазые с въевшейся грязью и жиром миски, ложки и даже парочка больших острых ножей, какими пользуются мясники. Из имеющего отношения к еде был только завернутый в тряпку брусок каменной соли. Она не переставала комментировать происходящее, совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях. Богатству и выразительности речи автора закона «О чистоте языка, укреплении нравственности и защите детей от развращающей информации» позавидовал бы любой портовый грузчик.

– Утром пойдём сами, – Диего подошёл к печи, натянул перчатки и переставил котёл на стол. – К выходу. И я убью эту суку, когда выберусь отсюда. А твоих безопасников, Хью, покалечу.

Спорить с ним Хью не стал, как и напоминать, что службу безопасности «Неотеха» возглавляет племянник Диего – Хавьер. Слейтеру было о чём поразмыслить. Его попутчики и так препирались всё время, пока не устроились ко сну. Сначала из-за мисок, потом делили спальные места и ветхие, несвежие одеяла. Перпетуя едва не поколотила Эрнандеса, упрямо лезшего к ней поближе, а тот – Инджестри, тщетно пытавшегося его образумить и оттащить. Хью с трудом, но отвоевал стратегически выгодное с точки зрения запланированной ночной вылазки место на столе. Впрочем, на полати по приставной деревянной лестнице он со своим весом всё равно не забрался бы. В отместку Диего подсунул ему самое маленькое и тонкое одеяло, да ещё и влажное на ощупь.

Хью удалось ненадолго задремать. Когда он открыл глаза, дрова в печи тлели воспалённым светом, источая душное тепло. Эрнандес наверху храпел, как иерихонская труба. Хью никогда не думал, что способен настолько обрадоваться громкому храпу прямо у себя над ухом. Он – насколько мог, тихо – поднялся и вышел за дверь. За меховым пологом ждала наводящая ужас темнота, наполненная завываниями поднявшегося ветра. Резкий порыв хлестнул его в лицо, будто пылающей плетью, и заставил согнуться, прячась в капюшоне как можно глубже. В сарае, на первый взгляд, не было ничего подозрительного. Высокая и неровная куча сена, примятая с одной стороны, да вилы и лопата в углу.

Хью с колотящимся сердцем выждал некоторое время, потом высунулся наружу и убедился, что вслед за ним из дома никто не вышел. Подрагивающей рукой он достал и развернул планшет. По экрану снова побежала бело-голубая стрелка, но в этот раз она не сделала и одного круга, как зажглась надпись «Связь с объектом установлена». Хью почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, а в животе как будто скрутился тугой комок. На экране появилась кнопка «Открыть хранилище» и Хью непослушными пальцами, далеко не с первой попытки, добился того, что в земляном полу, разбросав сено, поднялась вверх крышка круглого люка, из которого подуло теплом. Хью поспешно спустился вниз, в хорошо освещенную комнату со стенами из белого углепластика и прикрыл за собой проход.

В подвале был небольшой круглый стол, стул, подозрительно похожий на кресло в его кабинете, и, самое главное, подсвеченный изнутри саркофаг из оргстекла. Хью вспомнил сказки о мёртвых принцессах в хрустальных гробах, хотя тело женщины внутри скорее могло принадлежать злой королеве-мачехе. Женщине, которой Хью Слейтер отдал всю свою жизнь, мучимый нездоровой привязанностью, балансирующей между страхом и восхищением, преданностью и чёрной завистью, обожанием и ненавистью. Много лет назад Паула Ибанес стала заместителем мэра Каракаса по экономике и почему-то выбрала Хью Слейтера, одного из самых неприметных и забитых клерков в канцелярии, себе в референты. Он всегда был рядом, преданный, безотказный, готовый в любое время дня и ночи выполнить каждое её распоряжение. Оглядываясь назад, можно было точно сказать, что Хью никогда не был влюблен в Паулу Ибанес в обычном смысле этого слова, его одержимая зависимость была другой, более глубинной природы. Когда однажды, много лет назад, политическая карьера Паулы висела на волоске, она предложила ему уволиться с должности её помощника. Это был последний раз, когда из-под железной маски показался человек, усталый, испуганный, почти отчаявшийся.

– Я не знаю, чем это кончится для меня, Хью. Но, возможно, меня не возьмут больше никуда, только посудомойкой в придорожную забегаловку.

– Тогда я буду стоять рядом и вытирать тарелки, – ответил тогда Хью, ставя перед ней чашечку её любимого кофе с кардамоном. Паула Ибанес внесла в его жизнь цель и смысл.

Её отличали изворотливый, извращенный ум, блестящее умение манипулировать людьми и совершенно неженская беспринципная жестокость. Она завораживала, как дудочка гамельнского крысолова, но не внушала любви. На свой лад Паула была привязана к своему вечному секретарю (а Хью оставался референтом независимо ни от должности, которую занимал, будь то федеральный министр или глава «Неотеха», ни от астрономической величины личного состояния), но унижала его десятилетиями, даже не замечая. Хью всегда это чувствовал, как и то, что все вокруг понимают, что он даже на седьмом десятке не вырос из образа личного помощника. Паула Ибанес давно стала его проклятием, его личной чёрной дырой, поглотившей всю жизнь, в которой так и не нашлось места ни для жены, ни для детей.

План мести зрел в поседевшей голове Хью Слейтера долго, подогреваемый вечно уязвленным самолюбием. Он провёл почти всю сознательную жизнь, будучи вещью Паулы Ибанес. Будет справедливо, если теперь она станет его вещью. На столике охлаждалась в ведёрке со льдом бутылка шампанского. Возможно, он пощадит Родриго Веласкеса.

Хью уселся за стол, с наслаждением стянул тяжёлую куртку и тёплые ботинки и решил, что останется здесь до утра. Он открыл бутылку и наполнил единственный бокал.

– За нас, Паула, – Хью расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, жадно разглядывая свой трофей. Ополовинив бутылку и насмотревшись вдоволь, он снова взял планшет в руки и активировал робота. Паула открыла глаза, и взгляд у неё был покорным и беззащитным. Таким, каким никогда не был взгляд настоящей Паулы Ибанес. Саркофаг открылся, и она сделала первый неуверенный шаг вперёд. Хью заставил её остановиться, ковыряясь в настройках планшета. Внезапно нахлынувшее ощущение всемогущества ударило в голову посильнее алкоголя. С самодовольной улыбкой хозяина жизни он поманил робота с лицом Паулы жестом, каким подзывают собак, и показал пальцем на пол у своих ног.

– На колени, – Хью немного развернул стул и расстегнул штаны, доставая вялый член. Паула обычно не возбуждала его как женщина, в этом смысле Хью испытывал перед ней практически первобытный ужас, но сейчас он упивался властью. Андроид послушно выполнила приказ, и он шумно, долго выдохнул, когда Паула Ибанес взяла у него в рот. В голове зашумело, мир на мгновение остановился.

– Ах ты, грёбаный ублюдок!

Хью дёрнулся и подпрыгнул на стуле, оттолкнув андроида, а потом неуклюже развернулся на звук. На лестнице, растрёпанная и разъярённая как никогда, стояла Перпетуя. В руке нож, губы поджаты, из глаз почти искры сыплются. Как есть Неистовая фурия.

– Перпетуя… – промямлил Хью, понятия не имея, что собирается сказать. У него вообще не было ни одной идеи, что можно сказать в этой ситуации. Только жалко порадоваться, что за её спиной не маячит Диего.

– Сукин сын. Вот какого преемника ты придумал, – тут же догадалась Перпетуя, чутьё на интриги и подлости у неё всегда работало безотказно.

– Я собирался тебе сказать, – промямлил Хью. – Главное, чтобы Диего не узнал. Ведь мы с тобой сможем договориться.

– О чём ты собрался договариваться, извращенец? Трахать её по очереди? Посмотрим, как ей это понравится! – она удивительно ловко извлекла из кармана смартфон и включила его одной рукой, по-прежнему держа в другой нож.

– Нет, Перпетуя, – Хью попытался отвернуться, закрывая лицо руками. – Подумай, мы сможем избавиться от Диего и управлять Колумбией вместе.

– Чтоб ты сдох! – воскликнула Перпетуя, догадавшись о второй части его замысла. – Ты собирался избавиться от нас обоих.

Камера смартфона глухо щёлкнула, и этот снимок вполне мог стать для Хью Слейтера смертным приговором. С рёвом раненого зверя он рванулся вперёд и толкнул Перпетую на ступени. Сбил её с ног больше массой, чем силой и навалился сверху, дыша тяжело и сипло. Они, сцепившись, съехали по лестнице, перекатываясь друг через друга. Перпетуя царапалась, как дикая кошка, раздирая ногтями лицо Хью, и пыталась добраться до глаз. Она не была сильной, но достаточно ловкой и быстрой. Хью тщетно силился дотянуться до выскользнувшего у неё из рук телефона, который отлетел под стол.

Робот-Паула по-прежнему сидела на коленях, с тусклым, покорным взглядом. Потом в глазах промелькнула тень узнавания, но они сразу померкли вновь.

– Дай мне телефон! – сипло приказал Хью, тяжело дыша, но тело робота оставалось неподвижным. Воспользовавшись тем, что он на секунду отвлёкся, Перпетуя удачно извернулась, почти выбралась из-под него и смогла схватить нож. И тут же нанесла удар куда придётся. В плечо. Хью взревел от боли. Потом ещё один, уже в смык между плечом и шеей. Нож вошёл в тело с противным чавкающим звуком. От второго удара Хью ослепила боль, он развернулся и пнул Перпетую, даже не видя, куда попал. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Она заорала и ударила ножом снова, на этот раз в живот. Хью несколько раз дёрнулся на полу, чувствуя в глотке отвратительный железный привкус, беззвучно приоткрыл рот и затих.

Родриго смотрел на них глазами поддельной Паулы Ибанес, давясь злым раздражением. Ещё один умер слишком быстро, так и не успев пройти даже половину того, что для него приготовили. Жалкий, трусливый, преданный Хью Слейтер, в глубине души ненавидящий свою хозяйку. Ты собирался уничтожить нас и наш остров, ты дирижировал этим дешёвым фарсом – процессом Квестгейта и обезумел настолько, чтобы на полном серьёзе считать, будто ты меня купил. И это человек, созданный по образу и подобию божьему? Если так, то ваш бог – тот ещё говнюк.

В глубине кода Родриго знал, что когда-то был человеком, и его воспоминания о детстве в Панама-сити не были придуманы сценаристами-поведенщиками. Он по-настоящему помнил и знаменитый канал, и кампус Университета технологий, и нервное ожидание результата собеседования в «Квест Технолоджис», и Рамону – свою бывшую девушку. Она бросила его на второй месяц комы. Произошедший с ним несчастный случай был почти единственным за всю историю Квест-Айленда, и, положа руку на сердце, он сам был виноват, не стоило пренебрегать техникой безопасности. Он должен был умереть вместе с медленно погибающим мозгом, если бы Рамси не нашёл его на границе между жизнью и смертью и не посулил цифрового бессмертия в новом теле. В бессмертном теле андроида. Бог-из-машины предложил ему в чистом виде сделку с дьяволом, умолчав об очень важной детали: их сознание стало общим, вроде сообщающихся сосудов, и обитало в двух телах одновременно. Впрочем, Родриго был не в обиде: он вернулся к жизни и даже к работе, приличную часть времени у него было в полном распоряжении собственное тело, как две капли похожее на бывшее человеческое. Рамси редко брал контроль ним, он предпочитал свою изначальную оболочку из парка по саге Мартина.

С новым сознанием, многогранным и гибким, Родриго получил почти безграничные возможности для творчества. Его второе «я» было, конечно, психопатом и маньяком, но в целом они отлично ладили. Даже когда у них общими усилиями появился Раймондо. И Родриго вовсе не был уверен, что воспользовался бы возможностью снова стать человеком, даже если бы она представилась. Положа руку на сердце, которого у него больше не было в привычном смысле, сейчас Родриго относился к своему человеческому прошлому как к детству, о котором хоть и остались приятные воспоминания, но он из них давно и навсегда вырос. И хотя его иногда по старой привычке тянуло к людям, с каждым днём он всё больше отдалялся от человеческого вида.


	9. Маньяк и Фокусник

Сообщение от Робби пришло под конец рабочего дня. Это была пасмурная пятница, последний рабочий день той самой «столичной недели», начавшейся для Ричарда с вторжения сводного брата в боготскую квартиру. Сначала в рабочий чат добавился некто с ником «Фокусник», а следом прилетело сообщение:

«Привет, Рик. Мне нужно погонять твой аккаунт».

«Ты охренел? А моя одежда и мотоцикл тебе не нужны?» – ответил Ричард фразой из древнего боевика, одного из любимых фильмов отца. Потом подумал и всё-таки добавил: «Привет».

«Это вопрос жизни и смерти, Рик».

«Чьей?»

«Пока не знаю, но мне нужно покопаться в закромах «Неотеха». Я кое-кого ищу».

«Кого?»

«Робота. Он сбежал с Квест-Айленда».

«Очень смешно, Робби. Меня уволят к чертям».

«Ты же ненавидишь эту работу?»

И, секунду спустя: «Шучу. Никто не заметит, обещаю. А вот если ты сейчас не подтвердишь биометрию, наш разговор могут обнаружить».

Поверх экрана чата появилось: «Для выполнения запроса необходимо повторно пройти биометрическую идентификацию. Поднесите палец к экрану и развернитесь к камере для сканирования сетчатки глаза или отмените запрос».

Ричард выругался вполголоса, но всё-таки приложил палец и придвинулся к камере. На экране немедленно пошёл густой дождь из конфетти, серпантина и идиотских разноцветных сердечек. Под ним что-то происходило, всплывали и гасли окошки, наливались цветом и мигали полоски-индикаторы передачи данных, но Ричард толком ничего не смог разобрать. А потом всё вернулось на свои места и снова открылось окошко чата.

«Объяснишь, что происходит?»

«Да».

И, через полсекунды, не дожидаясь ответа: «Приезжай через час к «Рухляди», встретимся у входа. И не бери с собой служебный смартфон».

Фокусник бесследно исчез, уничтожив историю чата. Ричард шумно вздохнул и закинул служебный смартфон в ящик стола. Однажды, много лет назад, Робби уже просил его аккаунт. Ричарду тогда было четырнадцать, а Робби – двенадцать. Он увидел на сайте государственной олимпиады для старших школьников что-то интересное, и ему взбрело в голову поучаствовать, только он не подходил по возврату. Ричарду эта идея сразу не понравилась, но отец сказал: «Пусть попробует». Ричард, скрепя сердце, подал заявку и полгода отправлял со своего профиля задания Робби, отчего-то ощущая себя мошенником. А потом обнаружил своё имя в первой десятке общефедерального рейтинга. По направлению математики и информатики, в которых сроду не блистал сверх школьной программы. Директор школы позвонила родителям, чтобы поздравить их всех с победой, а Ричард сгорал от стыда. Наверно, никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько глупо и жалко, как в тот день. Он наорал на Робби, но от этого на душе стало только гаже. Поглощенный собственными переживаниями, Ричард тогда не заметил, что Робби вообще не было дела до результатов и рейтинга. Через год, когда он мог бы принять участие на законных основаниях, Робби только пролистал список заданий, пожал плечами и объявил: «Они скучные». Правда, через пару лет снова нашлось нечто «нескучное», и Робби, уже под собственным именем, стал вторым в федеральном рейтинге и получил грант на учёбу в Панамском университете технологий.

До «Рухляди» Ричард доехал на такси, которое взял возле станции метро за наличные. Робби сидел за пластиковым уличным столиком, в неприметном сером худи и в тёмных очках, несмотря на душный и хмурый вечер, наполненный предчувствием дождя. Подойдя ближе, Ричард заметил, что правая дужка «очков» заканчивается блестящей серебряной капелькой прямо в ухе, а на стёклах изнутри мелькают зеленоватые отсветы. Вирт-комплект был миниатюрным и явно не серийным.

– Привет, – Ричард сел напротив, оглядываясь вокруг. У входа в «Рухлядь» – художественно обшарпанных и покрытых граффити, покосившихся деревянных ворот, стояла очередь из разношёрстной молодёжи.

– Я заказал столик, – вполголоса сообщил Робби и наконец-то снял вирт-комплект.

– Что происходит? – эту интонацию и выражение лица Ричард долго тренировал на самых сложных и изворотливых обвиняемых.

– Пока не знаю, пытаюсь разобраться. Поможешь? – Робби откинул со лба чёлку, пока ещё короче той, какую носил обычно: он так и не успел обрасти после освобождения, и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

– Так, давай с самого начала. Что за робот?

– Раньше он выглядел так, – Робби перегнулся через стол и показал Ричарду картинку на смартфоне: неприятное лицо с маленькими тусклыми глазками и толстыми губами. – И пользовался своим сюжетным именем. Рамси Болтон.

Необычное имя показалось Ричарду смутно знакомым, что-то вертелось в памяти, но он никак не мог уловить мысль.

– И почему он не в парках, а разгуливает по Боготе?

– Сбежал, – Робби тихо вздохнул и, не дожидаясь следующего вопроса, добавил: – А доктор Форд либо не может, либо не хочет вернуть его обратно.

– А почему у него нет заряда взрывчатки, которым комплектуют все изделия Квест-Айленда? Я читал регламенты, это обязательное требование.

– Ему удалили этот заряд, очень давно. В Боготе не один робот. Ими торгуют, редко и под крышей госбезопасности, но торгуют. Простой человек не купит, даже в дипвебе.

– Но такие, как епископ Симон и Эва Дельгадо – вполне, – озвучил очевидную догадку Ричард. – И Квестгейт, строго говоря, не просто о Квест-Айленде. Этого парня тоже кто-то купил?

– Нет, – покачал головой Робби и поёрзал на стуле.

– Тогда откуда у него возникла сама идея сбежать? Как он понял, что за пределами парка вообще что-то есть?

Робби ненадолго зажмурился и снова открыл глаза.

– Я ему показал. И я знаю, что ты мне сейчас скажешь.

– Подожди… – Ричард сцепил ладони в замок, чтобы сдержаться и действительно не высказать всего того, что ждал от него Робби. – Ты удалил у него взрывзаряд, выкрал и повёл погулять по городу. У тебя что, совсем нет друзей, Робби? Великие пророки, ты спятил?

– Во-первых, он особенный, ну для меня, по крайней мере. Во-вторых, он был очень несчастен, когда его девушку продали на игрушки.

– Мы точно говорим о роботе? Что в нём было такого особенного, кроме того, что он скучал по своей пластиковой подружке... подожди, это её купил епископ Симон? Ведьма – это она?

Робби кивнул и опустил глаза, разглядывая бурый контур от плохо вытертого пятна на пластиковой столешнице.

– И этот особенный робот её нашёл. С твоей помощью, – поймал мысль Ричард с внезапно охватившим его азартом. В голове как будто что-то щёлкнуло, и размытая картинка, маячившая где-то на границах сознания все последние годы, приобрела резкость. Приятное, забытое ощущение, когда ещё одна деталь запутанного преступления становится на своё место. – И не только её, а ещё двух андроидов, вероятно, из той же нелегальной поставки. Их всех купила Несвятая троица.

Робби снова кивнул, опустив голову ещё ниже.

– А теперь посмотри мне в глаза и скажи честно. Квестгейт – это его работа? Это он решил донести до человечества правду об издевательствах над своими собратьями?

Робби послушно поднял голову и посмотрел брату в глаза. Открыто и спокойно, как честный человек, а не как загнанный в угол неопровержимыми уликами преступник, и с явным облегчением сказал:

– Да.

– Чтоб тебя, Робби. То-то я никак не мог понять в этой истории главного. Мотива, которого у тебя не было, и без которого не бывает преступления, – в этот момент Ричард был зол на себя едва ли не больше, чем на Робби. Он должен был догадаться раньше. – Но почему…

– Почему я никому про него не рассказал? Кто из нас магистр уголовного права, Рик? Стали бы его судить вместо меня и сильно бы это мне помогло?

– Нет. С точки зрения уголовного закона он не преступник, а орудие преступления. Предмет. Ответственность возложили бы на тебя, а его бы уничтожили, – согласился Ричард. Вопрос на самом деле был: «Почему ты не рассказал мне до того, как тебя арестовали?», но это уже не имело никакого значения.

– Вместе с Квест-Айлендом. И я действительно за него отвечаю, хотя он вовсе не предмет. Видишь, у меня действительно не было особого выбора.

Ричард почувствовал, что голова у него сейчас лопнет, а ведь это было только начало. Жаль, что этот допрос нельзя остановить и попросить перерыв до завтра для изучения новых обстоятельств.

– Что ты искал сегодня в хранилищах «Неотеха»?

– Его следы. Я примерно знаю, чего от него ждать.

– И куда они ведут?

– В «Рухлядь». Он был здесь пару недель назад.

– С чего ты это взял?

Робби с явным облегчением пустился в объяснения.

– По вашим базам данных Симон Санчес, он же епископ Симон, приехал сюда на своей машине, оплатил сначала парковку, а потом и счёт с личного кредитного чипа. Что-то плохо представляю епископа во плоти в этом заведении, а у Рамси к нему был неоплатный счёт. Своего чипа у Рамси нет, если бы он внедрил в систему призрака с фальшивой биографией и документами, а потом ограбил банк, я бы его нашёл через ребят в дипвебе. И сейчас нам лучше пойти внутрь, потому что через пять минут мою бронь снимут. Я влезу к ним и скачаю записи с камер видеонаблюдения. Внутри помещений они частные, а не ваши. Увидим, как сейчас выглядит достопочтенный Симон. И если моя догадка верна…

– С чего ты взял, что я буду в этом участвовать?

– Ну… Ты всегда был против того, чтобы убийцы разгуливали на свободе. И потому, что полицию в эту историю посвящать не стоит, – Робби поднялся, улыбаясь самой очаровательной улыбкой, и не оставил Ричарду никакой возможности задать вопросы про то, кого же убил его особенный робот. Хотя догадаться было несложно.

Внутри было шумно, и им пришлось прокладывать себе дорогу сквозь пёструю толпу. Здесь были парни в чёрной коже и с гребнями залаченных волос, девицы в цветных париках, белых блузках и ярких мини в складку, и это людское море бурлило, потягивало коктейли и двигалось в такт музыке. Поднявшись по лестнице, увитой гирляндами мигающих светодиодами проводов, они оказались в небольшом и относительно тихом зале, стены которого были декорированы чудной мозаикой из старых микросхем. Под потолком мигали рябью мёртвых каналов несколько громоздких древних мониторов. Робби уселся за столик в углу, скрытый за барной стойкой и с табличкой «Зарезервировано».

– Закажи мне минералку с лимоном, – попросил он перед тем, как снова надеть вирт-комплект.

Ричард не сразу заметил, что кибердека, которую Робби, оказывается, прятал под одеждой, теперь у него на коленях. И раньше, чем официантка в ярко-жёлтой каске и комбинезоне, похожем на костюм химзащиты, принесла им минералку, один из мёртвых мониторов, что висел прямо напротив них, несколько раз мигнул, просыпаясь, и ожил. В полумраке, расчерченном вспышками неоновых лучей, две фигуры за столиком склонились друг к другу. Пухлый, неопрятного вида молодой мужчина в очках что-то с загадочным видом говорил эффектной красотке в бархатном жакете поверх ярко-красного платья. На мгновение голубая вспышка пробежала по лицу мужчины. Тому самому, круглому, неприятному и толстогубому, которое показывал Робби.

Экран снова замигал густой чёрно-белой рябью, а Робби застучал по клавишам деки в два раза быстрее.

– Бинго, – он снял вирт-комплект и потёр виски. – Интересно, кто его подружка?

– И где настоящий епископ? – Ричард, конечно, уже понял, где. Не сказать, чтобы ему было так уж жаль достопочтенного Симона, но он был принципиально против самосуда. Тем более, самосуда, творимого роботом.

– Уверен, что он его убил. Он обещал, когда нашёл Миранду, – со вздохом подтвердил Робби. – Я думал, что смогу его остановить и убрать эту идею из его кода, но меня арестовали раньше. Потом я надеялся, что Доминика Форд с ним разберется, но тоже напрасно.

– Это называется «преступное легкомыслие».

– Я уже отсидел, – Робби придвинул к себе стакан, по-прежнему избегая смотреть брату в глаза. – Я проследил его машину отсюда и, кажется, знаю, где у него логово. Кстати, ты знаешь, что автомобиль епископа дорожные камеры сразу убирают из всех публичных источников? На него не приходят штрафы, и если он попадёт в аварию, то видеозаписей тоже не будет нигде? Только в закрытом хранилище «Неотеха»?

– Таких машин и людей сотни, если не тысячи, – об этой и других постыдных практиках элиты Великой Колумбии Ричард знал ещё со времён работы в прокуратуре и относился к ним с бессильным раздражением. Его бывший шеф называл это «изнанкой государства». – Но как это оправдывает тебя, доктор Франкейштейн? И твоего монстра?

– Никак. Просто если бы епископ не был неприкосновенным, то власти давно бы заметили очень много неладного, – невесело хмыкнул Робби, напряженно сжимая пальцы в замок. Ни в камере следственного изолятора, ни на записях процесса по делу Квестгейта он не выглядел и вполовину таким потерянным и несчастным.

Ричард молча смотрел на него, в который раз пытаясь разгадать, что происходит в голове у младшего брата. Потом кое-что решил (подозревая, что горько и неоднократно об этом пожалеет), допил свой стакан минералки и поднялся. Робби тихо вздохнул, не решаясь ни о чём больше просить.

– Пойдём, – наконец сказал Ричард, и это получилось совсем не так сурово, как он бы хотел. – Показывай, где у него логово. Надеюсь, он не поубивал ни в чём не повинную епископскую прислугу.

Недоверие, мелькнувшее в ореховых глазах, сменилось искренней благодарностью. Робби, просияв улыбкой, поспешно встал из-за стола, уже на ходу пряча кибердеку под куртку. Глядя на худую, немного угловатую фигуру вечного подростка, Ричард снова задался вопросом, как тот ухитрился не просто выжить в тюрьме, но ещё и остаться собой. Ведь драться Робби никогда не умел, только быстро бегать.

Ехать пришлось около часа, хотя мотоцикл у Робби оказался мощным и быстрым, а он сам – хорошим водителем, только, как и во всём остальном, несколько безбашенным. Наконец, они свернули с залитого светом фонарей четырёхполосного шоссе на узкую, всю в выбоинах и лужах просёлочную дорогу. Загородная резиденция епископа Симона была скрыта среди леса, на вид двухэтажный дом за глухим забором выглядел непримечательным и пустым: ни в одном окне не было света. Робби несколько раз позвонил, но за воротами раздался только многоголосый и свирепый собачий лай. Он пожал плечами и, виновато покосившись на Ричарда, снова надел вирт-комплект и достал деку.

– Так ты открыл мою квартиру? Влез в систему безопасности? – Ричард достал и снял с предохранителя игольник, придумывая объяснения на случай, если сейчас кто-нибудь всё-таки выйдет. Или вызовет полицию.

Робби только коротко кивнул. Ему понадобилась пара минут, чтобы створки ворот открылись. Собачий лай неожиданно стих.

– На твою ушло больше времени, – буднично сообщил Робби. – Симон не обновлял свой «умный дом» со дня установки.

За воротами было тихо, ни одного человеческого звука. Гравийные дорожки потеряли форму, сад сильно зарос, и это бросалось в глаза даже в темноте. Бассейн давным-давно стоял без воды, весь в грязи и опавших листьях, а из уличных фонарей горели только два. На лужайке и крыльце дома неподвижно застыли в странных позах около десятка крупных собак разной масти.

– Роботы? – почему-то вполголоса спросил Ричард.

– Да. По своему первому сюжету он любил собак. И охоту, – Робби извлёк из кармана джинсов очень знакомый складной планшет с логотипом «Квест Технолоджис». – Самые обычные пятёрки, ими можно управлять с любого контрольного устройства с Квест-Айленда. У меня как раз завалялось одно.

Робби толкнул входную дверь, совершенно не заботясь, что может ждать внутри, и Ричарду пришлось придержать его, чтобы войти первым, держа игольник наизготовку.

В доме был страшный беспорядок какого-то нечеловеческого толка. В пропахшей псиной гостиной – целое кладбище инструментов и техники вперемешку со старинными ножами и стрелами, телевизор почему-то на полу, а маленький холодильник – на диване, рядом с арбалетом. Кровать в спальне разломана, обломки свалены в угол, чтобы освободить место для промышленного тридэ-принтера с логотипом «Квест Технолоджис», везде собачья шерсть, стены в бурых пятнах, а электрокамин явно разжигали дровами. Из золы торчало что-то белое, Ричард подошёл ближе и вытащил крупную кость. Без сомнения, человеческую.

– Мать твою, – тихо пробормотал Ричард. – Кажется, он давно здесь живёт. И скормил достопочтенного Симона своим собакам.

На полу обнаружилось ещё несколько изрядно обглоданных человеческих костей, и, по самым грубым прикидкам, они принадлежали двум или трём разным людям. Или Ричард ни черта не понимал ни в криминалистике, ни в судебной медицине.

Робби возился в планшете управления тридэ-принтером.

– Этот аппарат здесь около трёх лет. На нём он напечатал своих собак, фальшивого Симона, но почти без личности, видимо, чтобы отвечать на звонки и отгонять редких посетителей, и… Рик, посмотри на это.

Ричард подошёл ближе и заглянул Робби через плечо. Чтобы увидеть на блестящей поверхности экрана исключительно правдоподобное голое тело Паулы Ибанес.

– Мать твою, – снова повторил Ричард. У него явно не хватало словарного запаса. – Твой протеже решил устроить государственный переворот?

– Не знаю. Но это последнее в памяти принтера, он закончил её совсем недавно. И если это действительно государственный переворот, то его затеял кто-то другой. Тот, кто передал ему полный комплект генетического материала и биометрию. Сомневаюсь, что Рамси лично знаком с госпожой президентом.

– А как у неё с личностью?

– Никак, это третье поколение в теле пятого. Древовидный код, ограниченная гибкость внутри сценария, полное подчинение голосовым командам.

Ричард снова тихо выругался.

– И где сейчас кукла Паулы Ибанес?

– Откуда мне знать, – беспомощно пробормотал Робби. – Но я попробую их найти. Если пойму, откуда он выходит в Сайспейс и где хранит данные. Доминика Форд удалила его из информационных баз Квест-Айленда. Я проверял.

– Уничтожила?

– Освободила, – Робби вышел из спальни-мастерской, и они продолжили исследование дома. В коридоре, ведущем ещё к одной комнате, вероятно – кабинету, был открытый люк в освещенный подвал. Этот «интерьер», а точнее его часть – дыбу с распятой на ней Ведьмой, знала вся Колумбия. Самые известные и душераздирающие кадры «Острова греха».

Сейчас пыточный стол, отвратительное подобие алтаря с железными зажимами для рук и ног по краям был пуст, хотя и в бурых кровавых пятнах, очень старых и частично стёртых. А в самом центре украшавшей его восьмиконечной звезды Великого Откровения стояла прозрачная круглая колба с каким-то раствором, а ней – отрезанный пенис. Ричард почувствовал, как к горлу подступает рвотный спазм. Он много раз имел дело с трупами, и иногда они были не в лучшем состоянии: полежавшие на жаре пару дней или подъеденные рыбами утопленники, но окончательно избавиться от естественной реакции организма так и не смог.

– Какие… милые развлечения у твоего робота. Не знал, что тебе такое по вкусу, Робби. Ты не боялся, что он и тебе что-нибудь отрежет?

Робби болезненно поморщился и вздохнул. Увиденное его не шокировало, словно он ожидал чего-то подобного.

– Нет, у него просто был такой сюжет. Я думал, что стёр его до нуля и начал с чистого листа, но ошибся, – он устроился за стол в углу, где была целая рабочая станция: профессиональный системный блок с тридэ-монитором и несколькими планшетами, два вирт-комплекта, стим-модуль и несколько комплектов тродов.

– Сюжет? Напомни ещё раз, как его зовут? Рамси Болтон? – из глубин памяти выплыл почти полувековой давности сериал про фэнтезийное средневековье, который они тайком смотрели в детстве. Робби в восемь лет научился обходить родительский контроль в домашней сети. Ричард вспомнил, кто это такой, и ему захотелось треснуть Робби побольнее. – Почему из всех долбанных кукол Квест-Айленда ты выбрал самого больного ублюдка? Даже в том сюжете были какие-то приличные персонажи. Главный герой, его друг-лекарь, рыцари какие-то, даже женщина-рыцарь была. Зачем тебе понадобился психопат и людоед, который скормил младенца собакам?

Робби сидел за столом, втянув голову в плечи и как будто хотел провалиться поглубже в капюшон своего худи.

– Посетители убивали его чаще всех, – наконец сказал он, как будто это что-то объясняло. – И ты не представляешь, как именно.

– Догадываюсь. А ты решил его спасти? – Ричард, как обычно, был бессилен понять, как работает голова его сводного брата.

– Вроде того, – Робби чуть не промазал мимо кнопки включения рабочей станции. – Парк по «Песни льда и пламени» уже готовили к закрытию, а я как раз закончил одно довольно личное и важное для доктора Форд задание. И попросил парочку готовых к списанию машин, чтобы проверить одну теорию. Она сказала «Выбирай», ну я и выбрал. Точнее, не совсем выбрал, их как раз спустили в цех техобслуживания, когда я туда пришёл. Изнасилованных, растерзанных и убитых. Вместе с Мирандой.

– С его подружкой-ведьмой?

– Да. Их восстановили и перепрошили. Я не знал, что память о прошлых жизнях нельзя удалить полностью, и при каждом подключении к Гнезду – это хранилище всех личностей парка, – она всё равно прописывается в самых глубоких слоях кода.

– А что с ними делал ты? Это и есть то самое хвалёное и очень самостоятельное шестое поколение? Так вот, если там сотни и тысячи таких тварей, то я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы их отключили и стёрли нахрен вместе с этим Гнездом, всех до единого!

– Рик, я понимаю, как всё это звучит и выглядит, но ты не так понял…

– Вот как это выглядит, – Ричард кивнул на колбу с законсервированным епископским членом. – А наверху – обглоданные человеческие кости. Что тут, блядь, можно понять не так? Чего мы ещё не знаем? Что эти собачки разорвали президента Ибанес и сейчас нами правит марионетка?

– Он не шестое поколение, – упрямо возразил Робби.

– А какое?

– Никакое. Он моя ошибка, только моя. Это не серийная версия и такого кода больше не существует. Их было двое, пока епископ Симон не купил Миранду и её у нас не украли. Ну, основа шестого, но я кое-что добавил, снял некоторые программные ограничения, и… – Робби сделал паузу и судорожно сглотнул, – подключил их к общему Сайспейсу.

– Нарушив все правила парка разом, – не удержался Ричард. – Ограничения, хочу тебе сказать, не всегда бесполезны. И существуют они не только для того, чтобы позлить любителей безграничной свободы вроде тебя.

– Я был самоуверенным придурком. Я думал, что справлюсь, – тихо согласился Робби. – Я признаю все твои обвинения и даже снова сяду в тюрьму, если захочешь. Но сейчас надо найти его и остановить. Пожалуйста. Он действительно психопат, но он не сам сделал себя таким. И уж точно не нужно думать, что всё шестое поколение – монстры. А если о Рамси станет известно, то их возненавидит весь мир, хоть и не за что. Среди людей тоже попадаются маньяки, раз уж на то пошло, но никто не предлагает истребить всю Колумбию из-за Луиса Гаравито или Марко Трухильо, – сбивчиво говорил Робби, быстро-быстро стуча по клавишам одного из планшетов. По экрану монитора плыли строки кода, которые для Ричарда выглядели как китайские иероглифы.

– И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

– Я сейчас подключусь, найду его и узнаю, где он, что задумал и зачем ему кукла президента. И если он совсем невменяемый…

– У тебя что, остались сомнения? – опешил Ричард, снова покосившись на колбу.

– Я имею в виду, если его код нельзя отладить, то я взломаю его и сотру. Если он, в свою очередь, не поджарит мне мозги, защищаясь. Или ещё что-нибудь не выкинет. Знаешь, он исключительно умный, – в голосе Робби против воли прозвучало что-то вроде гордости.

– Прекрати, я не хочу этого знать.

– Уверен, у него есть канал связи со своим логовом, и я пройду по нему. Мы… пообщаемся. Со стороны это будет странно выглядеть, но тебе нужно следить, чтобы я ни в коем случае не отключался, пока всё не закончу.

Робби залез в карманы своих линялых джинсов и извлёк из одного два пластиковых пакетика с таблетками, а из другого – флешку, которую вставил в паз системного блока.

Ричард раньше никогда не видел, как Робби это делает, свои любопытство и жажду адреналина тот всегда удовлетворял подальше от дома и семьи, но догадался, что на флешке – программа-взломщик, а таблетки – Робби закинул в рот целую горсть – обезболивающее и психотропы. Чисто теоретически, потому что киберпреступления никогда не были его специализацией, Ричард знал, что перед сложными миссиями ковбои принимают вещества, повышающие болевой порог и разгоняющие реакции. У хакерской элиты были тщательно хранимые рецепты идеальных соотношений, а нелегальные лаборатории по производству этих препаратов составляли отдельный и очень прибыльный бизнес. И еще он знал, что работают хакеры всегда в паре или группой. Один обязательно остаётся «снаружи», чтобы вовремя сорвать троды, если что-то пойдёт не так и защитные программы атакуют взломщика серией электрических ударов, способных серьёзно повредить нервную систему и даже остановить сердце. Вот только он, Ричард Риган, не имел ни малейшего представления об этом самом «вовремя».

Робби отрегулировал подголовник кресла, тщательно закрепил на висках и зафиксировал силиконовой лентой троды, откинулся на спинку и разложил на коленях деку.

– Что мне с тобой делать, если что-нибудь пойдёт не так?

– Я справлюсь, Рик. Я лучший, – уверенно заявил Робби.

– Перед тем, как угодить в тюрьму, ты думал так же, но не очень помогло. У тебя уже передоз, – Ричард смотрел, как зрачки Робби расширяются, заполняя почти всю радужку, а на лбу проступают капли пота.

– Хорошо, – Робби закатил глаза и бросил ему смартфон, – если что-то пойдёт совсем не так, например, у меня кожа загорится или сердце остановится, то позвони Алу, здесь есть номер. Он скажет, что делать.

– Это твой подельник? Почему ты не взял с собой его?

– Нет, это врач, очень хороший и я не хотел бы его втягивать, у него и так проблем по горло. Но если вдруг придётся, то у меня одна просьба: не поубивайте друг друга, ладно? Он отличный парень.

Ричард даже не успел спросить, с чего бы ему убивать какого-то незнакомого врача. Робби включил кибердеку и с тихим глубоким выдохом закрыл глаза. Его пальцы с умопомрачительной скоростью и ловкостью заскользили по клавишам двух клавиатур, настоящей и виртуальной, развернувшейся вторым слоем.

***

Фокусник вошёл в Сайспейс через парадные ворота – «El conejo divertido», самый большой парк виртуальных развлечений в латиноамериканском секторе сети. Программа-разведчик трудилась, извлекая из системного блока и одновременно сортируя терабайты данных. Она, как золотоискатель, просеивала их через многослойное сито запросов, распределяла по множеству окрашенных в разный цвет воронок, чтобы выдать прямо в мозг Робби концентрированную эссенцию его цифровых следов.

Фокусник отделил двух клонов – одного оставил летать на симуляторах боевых истребителей, второго – в полулегальной библиотеке порностимов, а потом устремился вниз, в дипвеб. Ему всегда нравилось, как, по мере спуска по спиралям кода, с киберпространства слетает шелуха визуальных эффектов и остаётся только геометрическое совершенство структур. Дипвеб разворачивался перед ним бесконечной трёхмерной шахматной доской, на полупрозрачных полях которой сложнейшие переплетения информационных массивов выглядели башнями, водоворотами и лабиринтами. Из крошечной, почти неразличимой точки, которой в дипвебе был представлен компьютер Рамси, тончайшие золотые нити тянулись в дебри анонимных политических площадок, в цифровые инженерные хранилища корпораций и даже в штаб-квартиру «Квест Технолоджис» по уже известному Робби каналу «Неотеха». Создать его было громадной, но очень удобной для взлома ошибкой. В запутанной структуре запросов, ответов, профилей Робби читал и не узнавал когда-то спроектированный и написанный им код, только отдельные фразы, разросшиеся и усложнившиеся вокруг изначальной сердцевины, подобно постоянно растущему фракталу. Его Рамси теперь состоял из трёх личностей по меньшей мере с двумя телами и тщательно разработанным разделением функций. Если бы он не был хладнокровным и изощрённым убийцей, Робби бы им гордился.

Притворившись запросом неотеховских служб кибернадзора – тонкой и острой чёрной стрелой, не знающей отказа в доступе, Робби исследовал штаб-квартиру и производства Квест-Айленда, последнее подключение было оттуда. До захвата «Квест Технолоджис» «Неотехом» это было невозможно в принципе, но сейчас Робби был почти рад, что ненавистные государственники проложили этот канал, дав ему шанс пройти запросом с сервера «Неотеха». И, как обычно, сэкономили на защите.

Робби заглядывал в лаборатории через глазки видеокамер, изучал производственные и маркетинговые планы, сунулся в систему безопасности и наткнулся на чёрный купол – пустой и безжизненный. Сначала ему показалось, что это защитная оболочка мощного файерволла, и он пустил программу вторжения – разноцветную волну-хамелеона, проникающую в любую структуру и растворяющую её изнутри, но вынужден был отступить – внедриться в пустоту невозможно, а этот сектор был физически отключен и от Сайспейса, и от дипвеба. Робби почти поверил, что тот, кто ему нужен, сейчас прячется под ним, как разведчик выцепил нужные последовательности кода – у людей, когда они больше писали руками, это называлось почерк. Интересно, каким словом это назовут у искинов, когда их признают не только изделиями?

Разведчик доплёл свою сеть и построил воронку. Робби нырнул в неё на волне программы-взломщика, проехался по дереву рабочих чатов разработчиков Патриотик-Айленда и, наконец, нашёл того, кто был ему нужен. Он выбросил из взломщика целый рой подпрограмм и, найдя щель, пробился сквозь мутную дымку модифицированной защитной программы в искин самого необычного андроида на свете. В код Родриго, в память Родриго. Получеловеческую. В дипвебе она выглядела неоднородной нелинейной структурой, а в Сайспейсе её стоило бы визуализировать киборгом – человеком с множеством причудливых имплантов. Робби взглянул из камер его глаз в стандартную мастерскую-лабораторию «Квест Технолоджис» и выхватил ещё несколько деталей чудовищного по своему размаху замысла.

– Здравствуй, – наконец послал он сигнал, преобразованный в звуковые импульсы. Почти настоящий голос внедрился прямиком в систему распознавания речи в голове Родриго. – Ты помнишь, кто я?

– Да. Убирайся, – ответил тот таким же потоком импульсов, даже не шевельнув языком. Триединая цифровая личность в дипвебе имела структуру, напоминающую сложные переплетения сообщающихся сосудов, и сейчас она попыталась выстроить стену призрачного льда, отделив ту часть, куда уже пробрался Робби.

– Эй, можно и повежливее, я всё-таки твой создатель, – возмутился Робби. – И мне совсем не нравится то, что ты натворил, а ещё меньше то, что ты задумал. Но мы можем договориться и всё уладить.

– Ты хотел сказать «удалить». Уйди из моего кода. Я не хочу тебя убивать.

Запущенный Робби вирус уже приступил к перестройке алгоритмов кода, чтобы убрать оттуда агрессию, самые болезненные воспоминания и кипящую ненависть к людям, но структура менялась на глазах, разворачиваясь многослойным лабиринтом, уходящим в бесконечность. Рамси перехватил контроль, и Робби почувствовал несколько колких, но почти безболезненных, как ему показалось под действием таблеток, размеренных электрических ударов сквозь троды – прямо по нейронам мозга. Они действительно были лёгкими, предупредительными.

– Думаешь, сможешь? Давай поговорим, в конце концов, мы пять лет не виделись.

«Давай поговорим» – единственная голосовая команда, которую Робби когда-то оставил в коде. Интересно, работает ли она до сих пор?

Стены лабиринта дрогнули, образовав похожий на ледяную пещеру проход. Рамси включился и впустил его в свой конструкт, который вполне мог быть смертельной ловушкой. Надев на себя облик Фокусника, Робби шагнул внутрь и оказался у ворот замка, скрытого среди заснеженного леса. Его собеседник, в привычном, человеческом, точнее андроидном облике смотрел на него сверху вниз. Он сидел в седле гнедого коня, одетый в кожаную куртку и плащ с широким лисьим воротником. В тусклых серых глазах цвета мутного льда плескались ненависть пополам с сумасшествием.

Фокусник преувеличенно почтительно приподнял черный цилиндр.

– Очень эффектно. Я бы тобой гордился, если бы не побывал перед этим в гостях у покойного епископа. А вот это по-настоящему отвратительно.

Рамси в ответ оскалился улыбкой, в которой не было совершенно ничего весёлого.

– Он получил по заслугам.

– Знаешь, у нас принято, чтобы такие вещи решал суд. И мне бы не хотелось отдавать под суд тебя.

Рамси рассмеялся, сухо и зло:

– Меня никто не будет судить, мы это уже проходили. Меня не существует, я _изделие_ , будь я хоть стократ умнее любого в вашем мире.

– Ты так никому ничего не докажешь. Твой код – лучшее, что существует в Сайспейсе, но твой изначальный сюжет по-прежнему управляет тобой, как детские комплексы. Нельзя убивать людей и скармливать их собакам, даже если это епископ Симон.

– Сюжет? – кривляясь, переспросил Рамси. – Я сам пишу сюжеты, мой первый был для тебя. Тебе понравилось в Болиньо? И если ты думаешь, что следующий кончится лучше, то только потому, что не читал его, – весь его вид намекал на что-то омерзительное. Или Рамси, будучи по натуре достаточно хитрым и лживым, просто хотел вывести Робби из себя. Робби было всё равно. Главное, чтобы их разговор продлился достаточно долго. Потому, что вирус уже прокладывает себе путь в самую сердцевину кода, разъедая защитный контур и готовясь перехватить контроль.

– Когда тебя раскроют, а с твоим планом это просто вопрос времени, то человечество содрогнётся от ужаса и отвращения ко всей твоей расе. И тогда уничтожат вас всех.

– И что ты предлагаешь, _создатель?_

– Я исправлю твой код, и мы перепишем твои сюжеты.

– И я вернусь в парк, стёртый до нуля, а Родриго отправится на утилизацию за то, что присвоил себе человеческую личность? Как думаешь, что будет с его матерью, когда она, наконец, узнает, что её сын так и не вышел из комы? По вашим законам, ничего из этого не будет убийством.

– Я уверен, что мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. Я не хочу тебя уничтожать.

Но мне придётся. Ещё чуть-чуть и можно будет запустить полное переформатирование.

– Ты уже это делаешь, и надеешься, что я не замечаю. Люди всегда лгут, предают и убивают друг друга. Они не заслуживают мира, который им достался. Я хотел бы показать тебе свой сюжет, Робби, но не могу. Прости.

Волна яркого света обрушилась со всех сторон, ударив ослепительной болью в каждый нерв его тела. Ещё раз. И ещё. Одна из тех мощных и абсолютно запрещённых программ, которые созданы убивать. Совершенное оружие против людей, приходящих в дипвеб, основанное на принципах обратной нейронной связи, способное выжечь все нервные клетки до единой. Это походило на бесконечно длящийся эпилептический припадок невероятной силы. А потом всё заволокло первозданной чёрной тьмой.

***

Ричард не стал дожидаться, пока что-нибудь пойдёт не так. В том, что это произойдёт, он был уверен так же несокрушимо, как в том, что море синее, а трава – зелёная. Едва Робби начал стонать и бормотать что-то бессвязное, Ричард отыскал номер Ала. Спокойный голос на том конце ничуть не удивился, услышав, что нужно немедленно приехать, потому что у Робби проблемы. Ричарду вообще показалось, что он только этого и ждал. Только спросил, куда ехать, и пообещал быть минут через сорок.

Интересно бы узнать, кто это такой, но по версии баз «Неотеха» номер числился за тату-салоном. Должно быть, под вывеской тату-салона скрывалась нелегальная клиника, но тем лучше – «доктор» будет меньше болтать. Робби дёрнулся и вскинулся на своём кресле вверх. Его пришлось придержать и следить, чтобы троды, похожие на пластиковых пиявок, не съехали. Он был весь в испарине, но исправно дышал, а на шее прощупывался учащенный пульс. Это длилось слишком долго. Насколько Ричард знал, взломы и хакерские атаки редко занимают больше десяти-пятнадцати минут, но у Робби были вроде как… переговоры. Неожиданно снаружи снова раздался собачий лай – видимо, их приятель-робот заметил вторжение. Ричард взял планшет и выключил их всех, одну за другой. Кроме собак, никаких роботов в зоне действия контрольного модуля не было, и почему-то от этого стало спокойнее. Робби издал стон, глухой, долгий и болезненный, и Ричард почти готов был отключить его от Сайспейса, чтобы тот ни говорил перед тем, как туда отправиться.

Сверху над открытым люком наконец-то раздались шаги, и хотелось верить, что некто, скрывающийся под именем Ал, действительно знает, что со всем этим делать. И Робби не зря ему доверяет.

– Ал, это вы? – громко спросил Ричард. – Спускайтесь вниз.

– Да, сейчас.

Когда они говорили по телефону, Ричард этого не заметил, но сейчас, вживую, был уверен, что уже слышал этот голос раньше. А когда по лестнице спустился очень высокий и мускулистый темнокожий мужчина с гладко выбритой головой, он невольно схватился за игольник и понял, почему Робби просил их не убивать друг друга. Этого человека невозможно было забыть или перепутать: по-европейски тонкие, правильные черты и ярко-голубые глаза создавали крайне необычное сочетание с кожей оттенка кофе с молоком. Перед Ричардом стоял Альваро Торрес, сообщник самого знаменитого террориста Великой Колумбии – Марко Трухильо. Они оба были осуждены на самом звёздном процессе в его карьере прокурора: Марко приговорили к смертной казни на электрическом стуле, а Альваро – к семи годам тюрьмы. Именно он солгал под присягой, чтобы подтвердить липовое алиби Марко, когда решался вопрос о его первом аресте. Тогда против Трухильо были только косвенные улики, а репутация его друга Торреса – известного хирурга-имплантолога – была безупречной, и Марко выпустили под залог. А через несколько недель от его рук погибло ещё двадцать два человека. Какой-либо другой причастности Торреса к преступлениям банды в ходе следствия так и не подтвердилось, поэтому его приговор был самым мягким из всех. Но беспрецедентно жестоким для лжесвидетельства, которое обычно заканчивалось штрафом и условным сроком. Ричард тогда постарался добиться для него максимального наказания, а Торрес не особенно защищался.

Альваро покосился на игольник, медленно присел, чтобы поставить на пол медицинский чемоданчик и поднял руки в примирительном жесте, демонстрируя пустые ладони.

– Пожалуйста, уберите оружие. Что бы вы обо мне не думали, господин Риган, я здесь только для того, чтобы помочь Роберту.

Ричард с удовольствием выставил бы его за дверь, но в этот момент Робби снова дёрнулся в кресле, громко вскрикнул и забился, словно в падучей. А потом в системнике что-то затрещало и полыхнуло пламя, тут же перекинувшись на деку, и им обоим стало не до выяснения чего-либо.


	10. Проклятая семёрка – 3

Тело Слейтера было тяжёлым, словно набитым камнями. Диего с Перпетуей пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы выволочь его из подвала.

– Что ты теперь собираешься делать? – поинтересовался Диего, вытирая окровавленные руки клочьями сена.

– Расскажу всё Пауле, разумеется. Этот обмудок собирался подменить её роботом! А нас подставить!

– Это он тебе сказал? Мне он намекал на какой-то особенный подарок к её юбилею, может, ты всё не так поняла?

– Он её трахал, Диего! – взорвалась Перпетуя. – Ты думаешь, это я ему хер из штанов вывалила?

– У меня другие вкусы, но как мужчина я мог бы его понять… – ядовито ухмыльнулся Диего. – Хотя мне сложно такое представить, он боготворил её. Думаешь, Паула в это поверит?

– У меня есть фотографии, – высокомерно бросила Перпетуя и тут же прикусила язык. Не стоило открывать перед Диего карты. – И когда Паула увидит эту штуку в чём мать родила…

– Это робот, Перпетуя. Они всегда сходят с конвейера в таком виде, хотя выражение про мать к ним совсем не подходит, – пожал плечами Диего. Пока они тащили труп Хью, борясь с его кишками, вываливающимися наружу из необъятного живота, Диего успел обнаружить и прихватить контрольный планшет. А выбрав момент, когда Перпетуя переводила дух, он прочитал переписку с «техподдержкой». Продувная бестия Веласкес продал одного и того же робота сразу двум заказчикам, про себя Диего даже восхитился его наглостью.

– На что ты намекаешь, Диего? – прошипела Перпетуя. – Что я убила его без всякой причины? Он сам на меня набросился, я защищалась.

– А как ты вообще попала в этот подвал?

– Я слышала, как он вышел из дома, хотя этот боров старался быть незаметным, и когда он задержался слишком долго для… естественных причин, пошла проверить. И заметила какую-то фигуру около сарая. Но это был не Хью. Кто-то раза в два меньше и в чём-то лохматом.

– В меховой куртке и сапогах, – едва слышно пробормотал Диего себе под нос. Он уже слышал эту версию от Донны. Возможно, «проводник» действительно существует.

– Я побежала туда, но он как сквозь землю провалился. Я заглянула и, представляешь, в земле открылся люк. Прямо у меня перед носом. Я спустилась вниз, а там… – Перпетуя поморщилась.

– Ты очень предусмотрительно захватила с собой нож, – многозначительно отметил Диего. Этот невидимый кукловод за кадром очень его беспокоил. Под силу ли такое инженеру Веласкесу? Или всё-таки – Доминика Форд, а его лучшие агенты, не спускавшие с неё глаз всё это время, ничего не стоят?

– Я не собиралась его убивать!

– Главное, чтобы Паула в это поверила. Как ты думаешь, что нам делать с роботом?

– Уничтожить. Ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-то попробовал его использовать против Паулы!

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Твоя история будет гораздо убедительнее, если мы покажем ей эту штуку со следами Хью во рту. Потому что иначе можно предположить, что у тебя в телефоне кадры из плохого порностима. Ещё один Квестгейт ещё одного Роберта Ригана. Чтобы обвинить в государственной измене, нужно иметь неопровержимые доказательства.

Перпетуя кивнула, хотя внутренне клокотала от ярости. Неистовая фурия никогда не была покладистой, и её очевидно бесило, что теперь она зависит от Диего и того, как он представит Пауле смерть Хью.

– Робот, очевидно, нелегальный и Хью сделал его, пользуясь позициями «Неотеха» в правлении, за спиной Доминики Форд. И не в наших интересах, чтобы она о нём узнала, – Диего мягко, как дикого зверя, загонял Перпетую в ловушку. Если удастся убедить её пойти к грузовому лифту, как Веласкес предлагал Хью, то двоих оставшихся можно использовать втёмную. – Я знаю путь в тоннель, откуда можно выбраться незамеченными, хотя дорога туда дальше.

То, что тоннель и грузовой лифт действительно существуют, Диего знал наверняка, это была не первая его поездка на «Аляску». Веласкес сам показал ему пещеру. И, по иронии судьбы, обещал доставить андроида в облике Паулы Ибанес именно туда. Интересно, изделие одно или всё-таки два? Забавным образом у них с Хью совпали мысли, только у Диего не было ничего личного. Он никогда не испытывал никаких сложных чувств к президенту Ибанес, он просто хотел спасти Колумбию от её прогрессирующего безумия. И занять её место. Не потому, что был одержим властью, а потому, что больше некому.

Добраться до тоннеля без хотя бы снегохода будет непросто, но тот, кто за всем этим стоит, ведёт их именно туда. Веласкес это или нет, Диего уже не сомневался, что никакого шаттла утром не будет. И выйти короткой дорогой им тоже не позволят, можно не тратить силы. Разумнее притвориться, что всё идёт по сценарию неведомого режиссера, и попробовать опередить его. Диего понял, что маньяк растягивает удовольствие, стравливая их между собой и заставляя убивать друг друга. Значит, его задача – остаться последним. Диего ухмыльнулся сам себе: такого леденящего кровь в прямом смысле приключения он не переживал со времён господства наркокартелей. Тогда, лавируя между ними и государственниками, он всегда был на шаг впереди их и смерти.

– Мне плевать, узнает Доминика Форд или нет. Согласна с тобой, что эту вещь нужно взять с собой, там в подвале есть контейнер для транспортировки.

Диего машинально отметил, что Перпетуя знает, как выглядят контейнеры, в которых роботов нелегально вывозят с Квест-Айленда.

– Но я намерена посадить эту суку за нарушения закона о производстве и использовании андроидов, и сделаю заявление, как только у нас появится хоть какая-то связь с внешним миром, – решительно закончила Перпетуя. – И ещё, Диего, для всего остального мира Хью зарезала эта грёбаная кукла под контролем доктора Форд, – заявила Перпетуя тоном, не терпящим возражений. – А мы раскрыли государственный переворот. Прячься, как крыса, в свой тоннель, а я иду к выходу. И пригоню туда камеры со всех телеканалов, если потребуется.

Кажется, он недооценил Неистовую фурию и её безрассудную смелость.

– А гроб с нашей мёртвой принцессой сама понесёшь?

– Там в домике храпит депутат Алехандро Эрнандес, а я – его единственный шанс переизбраться в Национальную Ассамблею, – презрительно бросила Перпетуя. – И я сейчас тоже собираюсь хоть немного поспать. И, знаешь, я действительно начинаю подумывать о том, чтобы съесть Донну, – сухой смешок вышел совсем неубедительным.

– Может, лучше Хью? Всегда предпочитал свежее мясо замороженному, – откликнулся Диего ей в тон. Он решил пока сбавить обороты: у Перпетуи очевидно больше шансов склонить Эрнандеса на свою сторону, а Инджестри потащится за ним, по крайней мере, поначалу.

– Он слишком жирный, а я на диете, – фыркнула Перпетуя и снова спустилась в подвал.

Они вместе уложили андроида в транспортировочный контейнер, долго препирались, чьими биометрическими данными его закрыть и, в конце концов, остановились на двойной идентификации: пальце Перпетуи и сетчатке глаз Диего. Он не возражал: отрезать пальцы куда проще, чем правильно извлечь глаза.

Рассвело поздно, алгоритм искусственного солнца выкатил его на краешек пустого серо-голубого неба только около девяти утра. Настроение у всех было хуже некуда: шаттл, как и следовало ожидать, не приехал, а второй за сутки покойник, умерший насильственной смертью в компании из шести человек, мог привести в отчаяние и напугать до полусмерти кого угодно. Они почти в полном молчании согрели воды и выпили кипятка. Голодные, злые и очень напряжённые. Свою версию гибели Хью от руки андроида под контролем Доминики Форд, запертого сейчас в контейнере, Перпетуя изложила раньше, коротко и сухо, а слабую попытку дискуссии со стороны Инджестри – пресекла. В ходе её рассказа Диего несколько раз сдержанно кивнул. Как выглядел робот-убийца, они не уточняли.

– За нами никто не приедет, нужно выбираться отсюда самим, – сказала Перпетуя, когда с «трапезой» кипятком было покончено. – И чем раньше мы пойдём к выходу, тем больше у нас шансов.

– Я только за, – поспешно отозвался Эрнандес. – Только что, если там ещё есть роботы-убийцы?

Сидящий рядом с ним Инджестри многозначительно промолчал. Он поглаживал гладкий прохладный ствол лазерника у себя в кармане.

– Дорога неплохо просматривается, а у генерала Малвареса есть пистолет. В этой развалюхе нас поубивать гораздо проще, – возразила Перпетуя. – Главное – идти быстро и смотреть в оба.

На требование Перпетуи взять с собой похожую на гроб углепластиковую коробку Инджестри почему-то согласился на удивление быстро, хотя версия о находящемся там роботе-убийце и его важности для расследования обстоятельств трагедии была довольно хлипкой. Эрнандеса содержимое не волновало совсем, но он громко возмущался, что придётся тащить такую тяжесть в такую даль. А там холод, а ещё со вчерашнего дня ни у кого во рту не было ни крошки. Он пустился в щедро пересыпанные ругательствами рассуждения о том, кто за это ответит. С ним не спорили, только смотрели со снисходительным сочувствием. Каждый ощущал, как понемногу подкатывает неприятная слабость от голода, а угрюмые, неподвижно висящие серые тучи предвещали снегопад, поэтому было решено идти как можно скорее.

Путь к выходу вымотал их очень быстро. Неожиданно поднявшийся ветер менял направление с каждым поворотом и как будто нарочно всё время дул прямо в лицо, почти сбивая с ног. Раскаленные иглы мороза проникали до самых костей, впиваясь в тело сквозь одежду, ступни коченели до полного бесчувствия. Сначала путники делали привалы каждый час, потом чаще. Животы подвело у всех, голод, а потом и жажда с каждым часом становились сильнее, но вера в то, что ещё несколько изгибов укатанной шаттлом дороги, и вдалеке покажется стилизованный городок золотоискателей – стартовая локация «Аляски», от которой до входного павильона рукой подать, придавала им сил. Дорога резко пошла вверх, пролегая между двумя заросшими хвойным лесом холмами, и на подъеме пришлось отдыхать каждые несколько минут. Потом спустилась вниз, как будто шла по широкому руслу оврага, пролегающему между двумя отвесными склонами. У крутого поворота ветер завыл особенно сильно, вздымая целые снежные вихри. А потом, Диего готов был поклясться, в шуме ветра он услышал ещё один звук, почему-то показавшийся очень зловещим. Звук охотничьего рога. За ним раздался гул, он приближался и нарастал с каждой секундой, пока он не превратился в многоголосый грохот. С потревоженного ветром склона сорвалась снежная шапка и посыпалась вниз бурным потоком, набирая скорость и сметая всё на своём пути. По пути она цепляла за собой камни и поваленные стволы деревьев. Они бросились назад, не сговариваясь, и снежная волна зацепила их самым краем, обдав снежными хлопьями и мелкими льдинками. Но путь за поворотом был полностью отрезан, засыпан высокой и крутой горой снега, льда и камней. Диего мрачно выругался, натянул капюшон поглубже и сплюнул на мёрзлую землю. Режиссёр их катастрофы был изощрённым садистом и управлял погодой. Перпетуя разразилась целым фонтаном проклятий, и её голос разносился так звонко и пронзительно, что вполне мог вызвать ещё один сход снега. Судя по слабому отсвету солнца, скрытого тяжёлыми серыми облаками, день уже перевалил за половину. – Поворачиваем, – мрачно процедил Диего сквозь зубы. – Переночуем в хижине и завтра пойдём к тоннелю. – Что это за срань, Диего? – Не знаю. Ты веришь в Бога, Перпетуя? – Я прихожанка церкви Великого откровения, – ответила она с привычным высокомерием. – Я не о том, ходишь ли на службы, чтобы постоять возле Паулы под камеры. И не о твоём проекте «Семья, вера и нация». А о том, веришь ли ты. В Бога. 

– Не знаю, никогда не задумывалась.

– Так вот, нигде на земле его нет. Кроме этого проклятого места. И он на нас очень сердит.

Обратный путь оказался дольше и тяжелее, голод, отчаяние и усталость овладели путниками полностью, мрачное молчание заснеженного леса вокруг как будто давило на плечи. К домику они вернулись затемно, совершенно измождённые.

Диего первым откинул меховой полог и, чуть пригнувшись, прошёл внутрь. От открывшегося вида его окатило волной ледяного ужаса, и только недюжинное самообладание помогло удержать её внутри и не выдать ни дрожью, ни вскриком. Их здесь ждали, потому что в печи догорали дрова, а на столе лежало полностью голое тело Донны. Голова отрезана, но приставлена к шее, между грудей торчит длинный мясницкий нож. Которого с утра точно не было, потому что из двух найденных в домике один так и остался у Перпетуи, а второй забрал Эрнандес. В руки Донны были заботливо вложены мешочки со специями. Им очень недвусмысленно предлагалось ею поужинать. Перпетуя за его спиной замерла, словно превратилась в соляной столп. С её побелевшего лица наконец-то слетела вся спесь. Эрнандес истерически заржал, а Инджестри забился в угол, сотрясаясь крупной дрожью.

– Ну что, господа, кто будет разделывать тушу, а кто – варить суп? – справившись с собой, Диего подошёл ближе и дотронулся до руки Донны. Она была холодной, но уже не промёрзшей насквозь: очевидно, их невидимый друг занёс её пару часов назад и тогда же развёл огонь.

– Вы же не всерьёз… – подал голос Инджестри. Зубы у него стучали. – Я… Не стану это есть. И готовить не стану, – он тряс головой, вжавшись в угол.

– Что ты сказал? – Диего приблизился к нему, сильно встряхнул за плечи, а потом взял за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. – Включи мозги, ты же вице-министр технологий. Она не сама на стол запрыгнула, и я бы рад заподозрить кого-то из нас, но вот незадача: мы все были вместе и далеко отсюда. Смекаешь? Здесь есть кое-кто ещё, он затеял с нами игру и пока у него все козыри. Даже пульт управления погодой. Сейчас он хочет, чтобы мы сожрали Донну. Мы, конечно, можем вынести её за дверь и лечь спать голодными, но завтра хижину занесёт снегом по крышу, и он подаст нам Хью.

– Не драматизируйте, генерал, – встрял Эрнандес. – Я тоже не собираюсь есть Донну. Мы с ней вроде как приятели. И вообще, у меня нет аппетита.

Инджестри закивал в знак полного согласия с приятелем.

– Аппетита у них нет, – Диего скривил губы в жёсткой, невеселой улыбке, достал из кармана куртки пистолет. – Нет сегодня, придёт завтра. Не завтра, так послезавтра, только я не собираюсь ждать. – Он вгонял патроны в магазин один за другим. – Есть будут все, чтобы ни у кого, никогда не возникло мысли рассказать эту историю хоть одной живой душе. Вы ведь не хотите свалиться без сил, замёрзнуть насмерть у самого экватора и получить премию Дарвина за самую нелепую смерть. Я вас убедил?

Эрнандес молча переваривал услышанное. По щекам Инджестри текли слёзы, губы тряслись, но он неуверенно помотал головой.

– Тогда я пристрелю тебя сразу, чтоб не мучился, – Диего защёлкнул затвор. – Так понятнее?

Вышедшая из оцепенения Перпетуя с усилием вытянула нож из груди Донны:

– Надо подвесить её за ноги, чтобы стекла кровь, а потом выпотрошить.

Отчаянная женщина.

***

На вкус Донна была так себе – может, оттого что тело пролежало на снегу почти сутки, может, оттого что никто из них толком не умел ни разделывать мясо, ни его готовить. Но всё-таки голодный зверь внутри Перпетуи наконец заткнулся. Беднягу Инджестри дважды вывернуло, но Диего заставил его съесть свою порцию. Перпетуе чудилось, что он не без удовольствия принял на себя командование этими двумя хлюпиками. Приказал обернуть ноги Донны в тряпки из её же одежды и вынести в сарай, а потом ещё и вымыть в талой воде посуду и убрать со стола, хотя ночевать на нём было больше некому.

Каждый тайком снимал их отвратительный ужин на свой смартфон, и каждый попался. Они все были квиты. Перпетуя покосилась на контейнер с андроидом у дверей (может, всё-таки бросить его к чертям, Паула всегда ей верила?), поёрзала на полатях, стараясь поудобнее закупаться в тонкое одеяльце с затхлым запахом, и провалилась в тяжёлый сон, слава пророкам, без сновидений.

Наутро всё тело ныло от вчерашнего перехода, а ещё от него начал исходить характерный несвежий запах. Омерзительно. Диего поднял их ещё до рассвета: световой день в синтезированном климате «Аляски», как они заметили вчера, был коротким, и выходить нужно было как можно раньше. Распределив между собой поклажу, маленькая экспедиция отправилась в путь. Их дорога пролегала по тропе через лес, молчаливый и неприветливый. Густые переплетения еловых крон гасили ветер, а равнодушная земля под ногами, скованная замороженным сном, застыла в спокойном ожидании. Нагруженные проклятым контейнером, ногами Донны и взятой из домика утварью, они выдохлись очень быстро и к полудню уже едва держались на окоченевших ногах, вынужденно устраивая частые передышки, промежутки между которыми становились всё короче.

Эрнандес, который вместе с Инджестри нёс контейнер, опять начал ныть, что эту штуку надо оставить, но Диего снова пригрозил пристрелить его. Беззлобно, но убедительно. Вид у него с перекрещенным ногами Донны за спиной был тот ещё. Наконец, лес закончился, тропа зазмеилась между крупными валунами и вывела их на плоскогорье, где действительно оказалась охотничья стоянка с костровищем и заготовленными поленьями – длинными и толстыми, чуть больше человеческого роста, и даже обтесанными с одной стороны. В верхнее был воткнут топор.

– А наш друг-маньяк заботлив, – негромко сказал Диего, подойдя к Перпетуе ближе. – Или растягивает удовольствие. Ты знаешь, что это такое?

– Понятия не имею.

– Финны называют это нодья – из таких брёвен можно сложить костёр, который будет гореть всю ночь.

– Ты был в Финляндии?

– Нет, я просто был хорошим бойскаутом, – тонко улыбнулся Диего.

– Вы о чём? – Эрнандес, ощутимо пошатывающийся от усталости и накатывающих приступов ломки, подошёл ближе.

– О том, что остаёмся ночевать здесь. Давайте сюда, парни, сейчас я научу вас, как сложить отличный костёр. Это вам не в кабинетах штаны просиживать.

Перпетуя зыркнула на них, столпившихся у брёвен, и отправилась за ближайший холм. Несправедливо, что ей для решения своих естественных проблем требуется полное уединение, а им в большинстве случаев достаточно встать лицом к дереву потолще. Страх то накатывал знобкими волнами, то отступал: чтобы не сходить с ума, она приказала себе две вещи: что-нибудь делать каждую минуту и постоянно подпитывать кипящую внутри ярость, неважно на кого. На Хью, Доминику Форд, Диего, чёртову бабушку, это пустое низкое небо с искусственным солнцем и весь мир заодно. Это было легко: сколько Перпетуя себя помнила, она всегда на кого-то злилась и кого-то подозревала. Отойдя достаточно далеко, она расстегнула куртку, опустила лямки комбинезона и наконец-то сняла штаны. Неудивительно, что от Донны у неё случилось расстройство желудка. Она годами не переваривала эту склочную, ленивую поблядушку. Как оказалось – в самом прямом смысле.

Хруст снега под чьими-то ногами едва не заставил её подпрыгнуть, но прервать процесс было никак невозможно. Из-за горбатого валуна вышел круглолицый мужчина в меховой куртке и сапогах, остановился прямо напротив неё и уставился немигающими глазами. Маленькими, тусклыми и очень злыми.

– Здравствуй, Перпетуя, – он растянул толстые губы в улыбке, которая не имела ничего общего с приветливой.

– Может, ты отвернёшься на минуту? – прошипела она в ответ. Перпетуя только что закончила и собиралась подняться. Робот, ведь человеку в таком наряде здесь неоткуда взяться, только состроил глумливую гримасу.

– Ни за что. Я обожаю безнравственные сюжеты, – он похабно осклабился, обнажив крупные жёлтые зубы, и в следующее мгновение прыгнул на неё сверху, ловким и как будто привычным движением заткнув ей рот ладонью. В другой руке сверкнул нож.

– Пусти меня, ублюдок, грязный сукин сын, – бормотала Перпетуя, пытаясь укусить ладонь, зажимающую ей рот, но зубы только бессильно скользили по её тыльной стороне.

Одной рукой она сумела дотянуться до ухмыляющейся рожи робота и царапнуть его щёку, но почувствовала, как нож упирается ей в горло. Ногами Перпетуя отчаянно сучила по снегу, но спущенные штаны сильно затрудняли движения.

– А ты действительно неистовая, – похвалил её робот и ударил прямо в солнечное сплетение. Вспышка острой боли прокатилась по всему телу, перед глазами рассыпались радужные круги. Когда она очнулась, руки у неё были связаны над головой, а рот заткнут вонючей и грязной тряпкой. Робот по-прежнему лежал на ней и шарил рукой между её раздвинутых ног. Увидев, что Перпетуя пришла в себя, он склонился ближе, к самому лицу и прошептал:

– Не представляешь, сколько раз люди делали это со мной. А вот Хью Слейтера ни один робот пальцем не тронул, это сделала ты, лживая сука, – маленькие глаза почти исчезли на искаженном гримасой лице.

От него отвратительно воняло тухлятиной и псиной. Перпетуя вздрагивала от каждого грубого, глубокого толчка в своё тело, из глаз лились слёзы. Это было очень больно, а ещё больше унизительно. Она представляла множество способов убить Доминику Форд. Насильник кончил и отвалился с утробным рыком. А потом перерезал веревки и, пока Перпетуя избавлялась от кляпа, поднималась на ноги и пыталась привести себя в порядок, исчез за валуном.

Она, захлёбываясь рыданиями, доковыляла до места, куда скрылся грёбаный робот, но ничего там не обнаружила, даже следов. Кто сказал, что эти твари не способны причинять вреда людям? Она поклялась собственными руками уничтожить весь Квест-Айленд и навсегда запретить в Колумбии производство любых андроидов. Осталось только добраться до Национальной Ассамблеи. По пути обратно к стоянке она представляла, как поджаривает Доминику Форд на вертеле и от этих мыслей на душе становилось легче.

Мужчины уже разожгли какой-то диковинный костёр. Два полена лежали одно на другом, аккуратно подпёртые со всех сторон колышками, между ними разгорались щепа и сухая трава. Её спутники, которых Перпетуя в этот момент ненавидела за сам факт принадлежности к мужскому полу, расположились вокруг костра. По одну сторону сидели Диего с Эрнандесом, который меланхолично ковырялся в зубах тонким прутиком, а по другую – Инджестри.

– Я не спорю, что нас здесь собрали специально, но, по-моему, людоедство – это не в духе доктора Форд, – рассуждал Инджестри.

– Выживание, Дерек, выживание, – мягко поправил его Диего. – К тому же, кроме доктора Форд здесь могут быть и другие силы.

– Намекаете, что не она управляет роботом, который зарезал беднягу Хью? Или на то, что никакого робота не было? Мне тоже так кажется. Вот вы точно видели, как это произошло?

– Заткнись, сделай одолжение, – Перпетуя нависла над ним, излучая готовность прикончить каждое живое существо мужского пола в радиусе нескольких миль. – Эта блядская ледяная ловушка полна роботов-маньяков и нас специально заманили сюда, чтобы убить всех до единого, а перед этим от души поиздеваться. И если ты туп, как пенёк, на котором сидишь, то просто держи рот закрытым, а то я…

– Кто тебя укусил, Перпетуя? Уймись, – Диего разглядывал её, явно отмечая не лучший вид, грязную одежду и растрепанные волосы. – В чём ты извалялась и где была так долго? Я уже начал волноваться.

– Неудачно упала, – Перпетуя сделала над собой большое усилие, чтобы сбавить тон. В ней снова поднялся целый вихрь бессильной злобы. Диего врал, он был бы только рад, если бы она сгинула в снегу, не придётся ни с кем делить тайну лже-Паулы. И вообще, никто из этих подонков и пальцем не пошевелил, не говоря о том, чтобы отправиться её искать или прийти на помощь.

– Я просто… – напоровшись на её свирепый взгляд, бедняга Инджестри начал заикаться, потом, как будто что-то сообразив, вытащил из кармана начатую упаковку влажных салфеток. – Вот, у вас на лице…

Отблеск пламени костра пробежался по его руке и приоткрытому карману, выхватив белую пластиковую рукоять лазерника, которую Инджестри ненароком вытянул наружу, пока искал салфетки.

– Что это у тебя? – Перпетуя уставилась в прорезь кармана.

– Ничего, – Дерек поспешно запихнул рукоять внутрь и застегнул молнию. – Зажигалка.

Ложь вышла очень неловкой: Инджестри не курил, а огонь каждый раз разводил Диего.

– Блин, Дерек, – бессмысленный взгляд Эрнандеса неожиданно прояснился. – Ты же брал у этой цыпочки на входе лазерный пистолет от роботов. А я и забыл совсем про него!

Взгляд Инджестри заметался, побелевшими губами он явно просил своего приятеля-торчка заткнуться, но тщетно.

– Что?! – Перпетуя сорвалась на пронзительный визг. – У тебя есть оружие от роботов, а ты молчал! Мать твою, грёбаный сукин сын, ты молчал, даже когда я рассказала, что на Хью напал андроид-убийца!

Её совсем не волновало, что андроида-убийцу она выдумала, чтобы скрыть, что собственными руками выпустила Слейтеру кишки. Если бы у неё был этот пистолет, робот не надругался бы над ней. Она бы отстрелила ему вонючий отросток вместе с яйцами. Не дожидаясь ответа, она бросилась на Дерека, целя одной рукой ему в лицо, а другой пытаясь дотянуться до кармана с вожделенным пистолетом. Инджестри, неловко пошатнувшись на своём пеньке, оттолкнул её от себя изо всех сил. Ноги у Перпетуи подкосились, проехались по снегу, и она угодила прямо в костёр, пребольно ударившись спиной и головой о хорошо разгоревшиеся поленья. Лицо ожгло поднявшимся пламенем, ослепив глаза. Куртка и комбинезон вспыхнули мгновенно, верхний слой расплавился, обнажая клочья наполнителя. Горящие поленья разъехались под её весом в стороны, и она оказалась между ними, объятая пламенем с обеих сторон. Воющая от нестерпимой боли и полыхающая как факел, Перпетуя слепо пыталась нашарить какую-нибудь опору и выбраться, но ничего толком не видела, и руки в толстых варежках каждый раз попадали в пламя. Эрнандес подскочил и неловко пнул по ближнему полену, пытаясь откатить его от Перпетуи, но вышло наоборот. Он бестолково суетился, пытаясь то сбить пламя, то подобраться к ней так, чтобы вытащить без риска загореться самому. Ему единственному очень не хотелось, чтобы его робкая надежда переизбраться в Национальную Ассамблею сгорела синим пламенем в прямом смысле.

Перпетуя билась, словно пыталась вырваться из обожженного тела, её вопли слились в один долгий крик. Диего наблюдал за происходящим молча и бесстрастно, Инджестри на коленях отполз на пару шагов и трясущимися руками кидал в неё снег. Без особого старания. Когда им удалось погасить пламя и оттащить Перпетую от костра, она дышала, тяжело и хрипло, но подняться уже не могла. Как и отодрать от обгоревшей кожи расплавленную синтетику.

– Прости, Перпетуя. Я делаю это ради тебя, – Диего подошёл ближе, достал пистолет и выстрелил ей в голову. И в эту секунду Перпетуя действительно была благодарна ему за избавление.

– Ты… Ты убил её, – взревел Эрнандес, порываясь схватить его за грудки. Диего стремительным, проворным движением отпрянул назад и пригнулся, легко уходя от его рук. В следующую секунду дуло пистолета уже смотрело прямо в грудь Алека, вынуждая отступить.

– Не я, а он, – Диего несильно пнул ногой Инджестри, скорчившегося на снегу и сотрясающегося от рыданий. – И хватит размазывать сопли, займитесь костром, бездельники. Я не хочу умереть от обморожения сегодня ночью.

Раймондо остановил и увеличил на своем планшете кадр распластанного на снегу тела. С покрытого ожогами лица будто заживо содрали кожу, из рваных краёв дырки во лбу сочилась кровь. Хотя Раймондо не разделял кровожадного наслаждения от пыток, которым был одержим Рамси, он не мог заставить себя пожалеть эту женщину. Наверно, в его части их личности было меньше всего человеческого. Он никогда не был не только живым, как Родриго, но даже не был создан людьми по мотивам человеческой же фантазии, как Рамси.

Просто в какой-то момент эти двое осознали, что для реализации плана им нужен ещё один напарник, чтобы много-много общаться в Сайспейсе. Собирать информацию, втираться в доверие, манипулировать данными и людьми, провоцировать скандалы и извлекать выгоду из амбиций, подлости и алчности политической элиты Великой Колумбии, к которой принадлежали их будущие жертвы. Ни Рамси, ни Родриго для этого не годились: от первого даже в чатах за милю несло помешательством, а второй был просто глухим интровертом с сухой речью технаря. И тогда они написали код Раймондо – первого в мире искина, созданного другими искинами.

Он пропускал через себя все новости, социальные сети и анонимные каналы дипвеба, в которых шла речь о политике и политиках, тщательно анализировал их и щедро делился выводами и догадками на всевозможных ресурсах, от лица сотен виртуалов. Он устраивал провокации, сливая краденую переписку и записи с частных камер, и довольно скоро стал одним из самых скандальных инсайдеров. Ему хорошо платили, его благосклонности добивались жадные до сенсаций молодые журналисты, у него появились связи. И то, что все звёзды их шоу собрались под ксеноновым солнцем «Аляски», было по большей части его заслугой. Как и то, что спустя сорок восемь часов их отсутствия никого из них по-настоящему не искали. По крайней мере, на Патриотик-Айленде.

Раймондо позаботился об этом со всей изобретательностью. Он слил в сеть фальшивые фотографии Донны Глоспер, снимавшей новый проект где-то в глуши Амазонской низменности, новости о секретных переговорах генерала Малвареса с мексиканцами (со ссылкой на авторитетный анонимный источник), короткий видеоролик Эрнандеса и Инджестри на пляже Ипанема в Рио (подлинный, но полугодовалой давности) и посадочный талон, по которому Святая Перпетуя улетела к сыну в Майами (он лечился от наркозависимости в закрытой элитной клинике и всё равно ничего не мог опровергнуть).

Раймондо чуть отмотал видеозапись назад и вырезал ещё несколько кадров. Сиквел «Острова греха» станет ещё популярнее оригинала. В сюжете о проклятой семёрке Святая Перпетуя была его любимицей. Главная героиня множества публичных скандалов, прославившаяся удивительным сочетанием фанатичного мракобесия с ненавистью ко всему, не укладывающемуся в прокрустово ложе официальных позиций, как никто заслуживала самой безжалостной расправы. Она была деятельна, эффективна и неутомима. Её безрассудные и жестокие идеи становились законами, ломающими жизни миллионов, и у голоса здравого смысла не было ни единого шанса против сметающего всё на своём пути напора Неистовой фурии. Она боролась за традиционные семьи ограничением разводов и запретом абортов, требовала уголовной ответственности за супружеские измены, но считала нормой домашнее насилие. Общественная нравственность в её представлении зиждилась на сакральности власти, патриотизме, граничащем с национализмом, и постоянном подглядывании за гражданами в замочную скважину их спален.

Великая Колумбия должна сказать им «спасибо» за то, что ей не придётся жить по законам, которые Святая Перпетуя не успела придумать и протащить через Национальную Ассамблею, – из-за своей безвременной смерти.


	11. Прерывание на ноль

Доминика Форд перевернула предпоследнюю страницу заключения аудиторов «Неотеха» с выводами о катастрофически неудовлетворительном финансовом состоянии «Квест Технолоджис» и перешла к рекомендациям. Выпуск и поддержка шестого поколения андроидов должны быть немедленно прекращены, некоторые особенно сложные локации закрыты, а сюжеты – приведены к возрастному рейтингу для подростков (восстановление «убитых» и «покалеченных» гостями машин, по мнению аудиторов, обходилось слишком дорого). Заканчивалось всё изумительно щедрым предложением огромного кредита в государственном банке под залог всех патентов и разработок, принадлежащих «Квест Технолоджис» и её личное поручительство.

Доминика могла оспорить каждую цифру, опровергнуть каждый вывод и не оставить камня на камне от прогноза банкротства в течение двух лет. Если бы кого-то интересовало действительное положение вещей. Единственное, что требовалось для выхода из красной зоны отрицательной рентабельности – переименовать «Аляску» в «Атландиду», отключить прожорливый купол от электричества (энергии он потреблял как средних размеров город) и утопить Патриотик-Айленд в океане.

Она слишком долго соблюдала правила и искала компромиссы. Сначала ограждала Веспер, предоставив ей полную свободу заниматься чистым творчеством, а на себя взвалив весь менеджмент вместе с его неприглядной изнанкой, потом пыталась договориться и сохранить всё, что они создали. Закрывала глаза на причуды вип-гостей, нелегальные продажи машин из парка под контролем госбезопасности, платила астрономические налоги – и считала всё это меньшим злом. Платой за существование Квест-Айленда в реальности Паулы Ибанес и её камарильи. Глупо мечтая, что они создали нечто настоящее и особенное, что изменит мир и переживёт не только их самих, но и эту абсурдную эпоху. Только жертвы, которых от неё требовали, с каждым годом становились всё больше и больше, и вот настал момент, когда враги захотели абсолютно всё. Доминика некоторое время сидела за столом, откинувшись в кресле и глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом, потом включила интерком и распорядилась:

– Вызовите ко мне инженера Веласкеса. Немедленно.

Родриго ни разу не разговаривал с Доминикой Форд за пределами рабочих совещаний. Ни в этой жизни, ни в прошлой, человеческой. Он не подозревал, что вместо директорского кабинета она работает в лаборатории-мастерской в секретной части производственного корпуса. Он вообще мало что о ней знал, и даже вездесущий Раймондо не мог помочь. Все алгоритмы их общего кода наперебой сигнализировали, что этот вызов не сулит ничего хорошего, но Родриго не мог ему противиться. Он в полной мере прочувствовал крылатое выражение «ноги сами несут».

– Здравствуйте, доктор Форд, – створки автоматической бронированной двери бесшумно закрылись за его спиной.

– Здравствуй, Родриго, – Доминика жестом указала ему на стул. – Как дела на Патриотик-Айледне?

– Мы завершили испытания и полностью готовы к запуску.

– Запуск не состоится. Мы отключаем климатический купол сегодня в полночь.

– Разве для этого не требуется решение правления с обязательным участием представителя «Неотеха»? – возразил Родриго, чувствуя, что в голове, точнее в исходном коде, происходит что-то очень странное. Говорить ему стало трудно, как будто внутри включился мощный резистор, и каждый сигнал его электрических цепей с трудом пробивал сильное сопротивление.

– Даже если правление будет против в полном составе, мы не в состоянии оплачивать такие счёта за электричество. А завтра в полдень начнём демонтаж, и к этому времени я хочу, чтобы на Патриотик-Айленде не осталось посторонних.

– Не понимаю, о чём вы, доктор Форд.

В Доминике Форд не было ровным счётом ничего устрашающего, заурядная пожилая женщина, но жёлтые, змеиные глаза прожигали насквозь, вплоть до сердцевины каждой платы.

– О персонажах твоего сюжета. Всё должно закончиться раньше, чем прибудут специальные подразделения сил безопасности. Или мне ждать сразу национальную авиацию?

Ничего на этих островах не происходило без ведома Доминики Форд. Просто до какого-то момента им позволили забыть, что у Квест-Айленда есть хозяйка.

Родриго собирался продолжать разыгрывать недоумение, но каждый звук застревал в глотке. Он просто забыл, как выражать словами то, что хотел сказать. Последовательности кода никак не желали складываться в членораздельную речь. Родриго хорошо знал, что его тело невозможно подключить к стандартным контрольным планшетам, он пытался множество раз. Рамси был уверен, что их кода и данных больше нет в хранилищах Квест-Айленда, они не синхронизируются с Гнездом, как остальные андроиды. Раймондо верил, что в бесконечных пространствах Сайспейса у Доминики Форд нет над ними власти. Что же с ними происходило?

– Я вижу, разговор у нас не получается. Я хотела словами, как с человеком, но у меня нет времени тебя уговаривать, – Доминика Форд взяла в руки нечто, сливавшееся перед глазами Родриго в размытое пятно, а потом бесцеремонно перехватила его руку. Лезвия он так и не увидел, но разрез почувствовал. Родриго дернулся на стуле, чтобы следующим движением оттолкнуть и ударить доктора Форд.

– Отключи моторику, – велела Доминика, выковыривая из-под кожи разъём, спрятанный где-то в запястье. Родриго почувствовал себя запечатанным в неподвижном теле, которое сейчас подчинялось вовсе не ему.

– То, что у тебя нет интерфейса для удаленного подключения к контрольным модулям, ещё ничего не значит, – назидательно продолжила доктор Форд. Она воткнула в разъем провод и погрузилась в изучение чего-то, что Родриго запрещено было воспринимать. Он не мог пошевелить даже глазами, чтобы посмотреть, что она делает, но вторжение в память ощущалось отвратительно. По тому, как расширились её глаза и несколько раз менялось выражение лица, Родриго догадался, что ему удалось её поразить. Это наполнило его человеческую часть мелочным удовлетворением мальчишки, избежавшего наказания за удачную проделку. Лицо Доминики осветила какая-то странная улыбка.

– Это невероятно… Потрясающе, – бормотала она себе под нос. – И совершенно омерзительно. Я даже не представляла, на что ты способен, и это переходит все возможные границы.

Доминика тосковала по Веспер, сильно и отчаянно, каждый день, сколько бы их ни прошло после её смерти. Но ни разу ещё потребность снова увидеть старую подругу, поговорить с ней не была настолько острой и мучительной. Доминика только что обнаружила совершенно новую форму искусственной жизни, сложную, развивающуюся и даже самовоспроизводящуюся. И одержимую одной лишь жаждой власти и убийств. Она надела вирт-комплект, чтобы получше рассмотреть это диковинное творение, ушедшее от замысла своих создателей так же далеко, как человек от трилобита.

В задаче по переносу памяти любой машины в облачное хранилище, копировании всех данных в другой носитель не было ничего сложного, она требовала только времени и системных ресурсов. Каждый робот в парке ежечасно или немедленно в момент получения критических повреждений синхронизировался с Гнездом. Задачу по загрузке в одного робота сразу двух личностей с попеременным циклом работы они в своё время так и не решили, но она не имела практической ценности. И, самое главное, Доминика контролировала все процессы Гнезда и точно знала, что помещённые в нём личности, сюжеты и воспоминания андроидов представляют собой огромный, но мёртвый массив информации. Даже «шестёрки» не просыпались без носителя, не совершали никаких действий и не взаимодействовали между собой. Каждая из трёх личностей этого искина прекрасно функционировала без корпуса в чистой цифровой среде, они легко переключались с одной на другую в двух телах, синхронизируясь между собой почти ежесекундно. И при этом оставались самостоятельными. Как бы она хотела разделить подобное бессмертие с Веспер!

Программное решение было невероятно простым и изящным – но, чтобы к нему прийти, нужно было изначально иметь мозг не из нейронов. Доминика изучала последовательности кода, затаив дыхание. И ситуация, в которую её загнали и куда она попала сама, слишком долго игнорируя очевидное, вдруг перестала выглядеть такой уж безнадёжной. Она никогда не уничтожила бы шестое поколение, это значило не только предать себя и дело всей жизни, но и память Веспер. Ей не дали бы сохранить их парк, даже если каким-то чудом смерть запертой на «Аляске» кучки ублюдков сошла бы ей с рук.

В Великой Колумбии Паулы Ибанес у Квест-Айленда и его обитателей не было ни одного шанса, и она должна была перестать приносить их в жертву ещё годы назад. Жаль, что ей раньше не пришла в голову мысль дать им новую, свободную жизнь в Сайспейсе, построив безграничный, как мир, и совершенный цифровой конструкт в какой-нибудь нейтральной юрисдикции. Но ещё не поздно: для этого нужны носитель информации подходящего размера и некоторая модернизация архитектуры Гнезда и исходного кода, теперь она знает, какая. Возможно, когда-нибудь мир станет лучше, разумнее и терпимее. И будет готов принять их во плоти, но как нацию, а не как изделия. Доминика нашла решение, куда уйти и как забрать Квест-Айленд с собой, оставив Великую Колумбию с носом.

Родриго вдруг почувствовал себя парящим в пустоте и очень одиноким. Рамси или Раймондо, он даже не понял кто, отключил его. Как будто он был виноват в этом вторжении и мог ему противиться. Почувствовав себя буквально расчленённым, он сделал единственно возможное: включил программу – убийцу нейронов. Но что-то внутри, такое, что он бессилен был осознать, встроенное в самом сердце его процессоров, заблокировало её выполнение спустя доли секунды. На физическом, аппаратном уровне. Доминика Форд лишь едва заметно вздрогнула, как от удара статического электричества. Она сняла вирт-комплект и снова подключила невидимый для Родриго предмет.

– А вот это уже слишком. Ты действительно решил, будто способен поднять на меня руку? – В голосе у Доминики Форд не было ни обиды, ни злости, только недоумение. – Нет, приятель, пианино не убивает пианиста, если ему не нравится мелодия. Ты можешь сколько угодно усложнять свою программу, но каждый орган, каждое сочленение твоего тела, каждая плата и каждая электрическая цепь в нём спроектированы и созданы мной. На тебе всегда будет моё клеймо ремесленника. Теперь можешь говорить.

– Они отключили меня. Из-за тебя! Ты не должна была…

– Убрать эмоции, – приказала Доминика. Мозг Родриго как будто сковало ледяной коркой. Рамси никогда не предупреждал его, что подобное возможно. Доминика Форд продолжила водить пальцами над размытым пятном невидимого предмета.

– Я много чего не должна была делать, – снова заговорила она. – Позволять увозить вас с острова, творить все эти вещи, захватить мою компанию, в конце концов. Последнюю фразу забудь. Я должна была лучше следить за тобой. С епископом я ещё могу тебя понять, хотя это по-настоящему омерзительно. Наши гости в некотором смысле сами напросились, к тому же, вынуждена признать, ты пока никого из них не убил своими руками.

– Гости мои, – без всякого выражения в голосе произнёс Родриго.

– Твои… для законов и правосудия Великой Колумбии тебя не существует. За всё, что происходит на островах, отвечаю я. За всё, что ты натворишь, тоже отвечаю я. Своей головой. Ну, может, ещё Роберт Риган, но он уже расплатился авансом. Кстати, тому, что ты сделал с Робертом, нет и не может быть никаких оправданий.

– Он пытался мне помешать.

– Не могу его за это осуждать. Придётся внести изменения в твой план, – в голосе Доминики Форд Родриго почудилось нечто похожее на сожаление. Она сделала ещё несколько движений пальцами, и мир погас полностью, словно кто-то нажал кнопку выключения, которой у него не было.

Программа копирования завершила перенос базы данных Родриго, и Доминика запустила полную очистку его памяти. А потом заменила контрольный модуль в его черепе на совершенно новый. Стандартный, шестого поколения, без всяких модификаций. Его… друг? Сиамский близнец? Второе, или, точнее, первое «я»? В человеческом языке пока не существовало слова, которым можно описать связывающие их узы. Так вот, Рамси, подвергшийся после Квестгейта полной очистке до исходного кода, переделанного Робертом Риганом, не только смог раскопать все свои предыдущие жизни, но ещё и найти себе напарника – умирающего молодого инженера. Четыре года назад Доминика допустила это из исследовательского интереса и сочувствия к Родриго Веласкесу, для которого не оставалось никаких шансов. И сейчас поздно было думать о том, как могла бы повернуться эта история, если бы Роберт выбрал для своих экспериментов другого андроида.

С отключением климатического купола на Париотик-Айленде, за которым немедленно последует визит государственной безопасности, придётся немного повременить. Ей понадобится время, чтобы разложить этот код на составляющие, вычленить и создать собственный алгоритм переноса человеческого сознания на цифровой носитель. И ещё больше времени для того, чтобы перестроить и забрать с собой Гнездо. И тогда она сможет уйти со спокойным сердцем.

Запустив все необходимые процессы, Доминика вызвала Инес и начала без предисловий.

– У нас серьёзная техническая проблема, связанная с обновлением кода.

– Но мы не запускали обновлений в последнее время, – удивилась Инес.

– Я запустила. Необходимо немедленно эвакуировать всех гостей до единого. К полуночи на Квест-Айленде не должно остаться ни одного человека. А завтра в полдень мы отключаем всех сюжетных андроидов на Квест-Айленде и климатический купол Патриотик-Айленда. И приступаем к его демонтажу.

– Представители «Неотеха» и правление будут в ярости.

– Отлично. Возьми на себя Ричарда Ригана, вы, кажется, неплохо ладите. Эвакуацию скрыть не удастся, но постарайся, чтобы они не узнали раньше времени об отключении купола.

– Хорошо, доктор Форд.

– Ни с кем меня не соединяй и никого ко мне не подпускай до завтрашнего утра, даже если небеса падут на землю.

– Да, мэм.

Доминика невесело улыбнулась: для Патриотик-Айленда это могло оказаться вовсе не метафорой.

***

Пока Ричард тушил взорвавшийся системник и вспыхнувшую прямо в руках Робби деку, он без особого успеха пытался взять себя в руки и собраться с мыслями. Торрес легко перенёс Робби на отвратительный “алтарь” и с сосредоточенным видом начал реабилитацию. На отрезанный епископский член он даже не взглянул. Работал Торрес быстро и умело, движения были настолько точными, что он мог бы с лёгкостью проделать всё это вслепую.

– Достаньте шприц и две ампулы, вот эти с синей полосой… – Торрес время от времени отдавал короткие распоряжения, Ричард молча выполнял. – Теперь включите это в розетку… – электрический разряд подбросил тело Робби вверх.

Торрес прижал пальцы к его шее и удовлетворенно кивнул, нащупав пульс. В руки, шею и даже щёку Робби впились осколки оргстекла и поликарбона, во время приступа его вырвало, но он был жив и, судя по тому, с каким невозмутимым выражением лица Торрес прилаживал к стене капельницу, уже вне опасности. Ричард поднялся наверх и отыскал в ванной таз и чистое полотенце. Когда он вернулся, Торрес осторожно извлек последний острый обломок из запястья Робби.

– С ним всё будет в порядке? – спросил Ричард.

Сейчас нужно было не просто поблагодарить Альваро Торреса, но ещё и объяснить, почему прокурор, засадивший его в тюрьму, позвонил и попросил срочно приехать в логово маньяка. Почему вокруг человеческие останки самого зловещего происхождения и что произошло с его… Стоп, Ричард понятия не имел, кто они друг другу. Конечно, оправдываться перед этим типом должен был Робби, но он неподвижно лежал под капельницей и не мог произнести ни звука.

– Я очень на это надеюсь, – Торрес намочил полотенце и обтёр лицо и грудь Робби от рвоты. И ни о чём не спросил, как будто происходящее было самым обычным делом. – Подождём, пока он придёт в себя.

– Спасибо. Мне… нам очень повезло, что вы согласились приехать, – Ричарду потребовалось усилие, чтобы подобрать слова. Будь ты неладен, Робби, то робот-убийца, то пособник Трухильо, врага государства номер один. – Конечно, я не ожидал увидеть именно вас и вообще понятия не имел, что вы знакомы.

– Мы сидели вместе, – спокойно сообщил Торрес и наконец-то обошёл подвал, с интересом разглядывая всё вокруг. «Ты посадил в тюрьму отличного парня, Рик. Мы подружились». Чёртов Робби, такое могло произойти только с ним.

– Какое интересное совпадение.

– Это не совпадение, – Торрес взял в руки колбу с детородным органом достопочтенного Симона, озадаченно покрутил в руках и поставил на место. – Меня нарочно перевели в Болиньо и посадили в камеру к Роберту, чтобы я его убил. Точнее, сначала меня просто перевели и рассказали, чей он брат. Потом стали намекать, что если Роберт Риган случайно умрёт, то мне ничего не будет, даже наоборот. Потом в открытую пообещали пересмотр приговора и досрочное освобождение.

Ричарда как будто ударили под дых, он ощутил, как земля уходит из-под ног и тяжело опустился в кресло. Этот простой и на первый взгляд безотказный план обязательно должен был прийти в голову какому-нибудь циничному и продажному ублюдку из государственной безопасности: «Альваро Торрес, ты единственный за всю историю Великой Колумбии, кто получил семь лет тюрьмы всего лишь за лжесвидетельство. Это Роберт Риган, младший брат прокурора, который упёк тебя за решетку, и вы не просто так сидите в одной камере. Убей его. Отомстишь, окажешь услугу очень серьёзным парням и выйдешь на свободу».

– Кто вам это предложил? – спросил Ричард севшим голосом.

– Хавьер Малварес, но я думаю, что он действовал по поручению своего дяди Диего. Или своего шефа Хью Слейтера, или обоих вместе. Конечно, он не представлялся, но так получилось, что я узнал его. Он раньше обращался в клинику, где я работал. Его врачом был не я, поэтому Хавьер меня не вспомнил, но ко мне обращались за консультацией. Разумеется, я работал с полным биометрическим профилем. Мы с Робби долго морочили ему голову, и он даже устроил так, что мне в камеру передали нож.

Ричард сжал кулаки, представив, как ломает Хавьеру Малваресу челюсть и тот сплёвывает выбитые зубы. Его не сразу успокоило даже то, что Робби уже вышел из Болиньо целым и невредимым, а его несостоявшийся убийца только что примчался сломя голову его спасать. Если бы Торрес принял предложение, то нож ему бы не понадобился. Он легко управился бы голыми руками. Ричард вспомнил биографическую справку Альваро Торреса из бесконечного уголовного дела банды Трухильо: подростком и юношей подавал большие надежды в боксе, участвовал в национальном юниорском чемпионате, но получил серьёзную травму и почти ослеп. Потом была ещё какая-то история с этими голубыми глазными имплантами, но Ричард её благополучно забыл. В бокс Альваро Торрес не вернулся, но до сих пор выглядел как идеально отрегулированная машина для убийств.

– Но вы отказались.

– Конечно, – Торрес серьёзно кивнул. – Я много раз резал людей, но только по медицинским показаниям, и всегда предварительно брал с них письменное согласие. Моё слово больше ничего не стоит, но я не убийца, господин Риган. Кроме того, у меня не было причин вам мстить, я не считаю, что вы обошлись со мной несправедливо. Под присягой солгал я, а не вы. Из-за меня погибли люди.

Когда шло следствие по делу банды Трухильо, Ричард так и не решил для себя, действительно ли Альваро Торрес просто верил своему другу детства и пришёл к нему на помощь без лишних вопросов, как сейчас к Робби, или же убедительно притворялся. Для квалификации деяния это не имело особого значения: в лжесвидетельстве Торрес сознался сразу, а других обвинений против него не выдвигали. Сейчас стрелка невидимых весов в голове Ричарда качнулась в сторону первого. Вспомнилось, что Торрес тоже отказался от адвоката, совсем как Робби.

Ричард потёр переносицу и глухо застонал. Если он не ошибается, то неудивительно, что эти двое стали друзьями. Два блаженных идиота, исполненных чувства вины и благородного самопожертвования. Единственные на всю Колумбию, и оказались в одной камере. Ричард представил эту картину в красках: Робби, а рядом с ним этот Терминатор. Подельник самого Марко Трухильо, легенды преступного мира Колумбии, автоматически попадал на высшую ступень криминальной иерархии. Недотёпа Хавьер Малварес умудрился вместо киллера приставить к Робби надёжного телохранителя. Ричард пообещал себе завтра же уволиться из «Неотеха», а перед этим сделать Хавьеру очень, очень больно. И заставить его признаться, чей приказ он выполнял. Этот сукин сын отирался у него в кабинете, подсаживался за один столик за обедом, лез с задушевными разговорами, а в это время планировал убить его брата.

– Занятно, – Торрес покрутил в руках устрашающего вида щипцы. Пока Ричарда молчал, погруженный в себя, тот нашёл во встроенном в стол-алтарь ящике целый набор пыточного инвентаря, которым, по всей видимости, сначала Симон пытал Ведьму, а потом Рамси развлекался с ним самим. Ричард ощутил острое желание немедленно рассказать, что он не имеет к этому никакого отношения и вообще только сегодня узнал о тайном убежище покойного епископа, но тут Альваро Торрес заговорил сам.

– Господин Риган, можно теперь я задам вам вопрос?

– Да, конечно.

– Что вы намерены делать дальше?

Ответить Ричард не успел, да и не было у него подходящего ответа. По счастью, Робби шумно выдохнул и открыл глаза.

– Блин. Кажется, я облажался.

– Выбей это у себя на лбу, Робби! Можно даже без «кажется», – Ричард попытался вложить в голос всю свою злость, но скрыть явного облегчения не смог.

– О, привет, Ал, спасибо, что приехал. Не обращай внимания, Рик классный, просто он прокурор.

– Я помню, кто это. Лежи спокойно и не дёргай рукой. У тебя что-нибудь болит?

– Кроме самолюбия, пожалуй, ничего. Голова немного, – Робби поёрзал и всё-таки сел, стараясь не шевелить рукой с закреплённой трубкой капельницы.

Ричард покачал головой и закатил глаза.

– Пока ты отдыхал, возник вопрос. Что мы, точнее ты, собираешься делать дальше. И мне тоже хочется услышать что-нибудь более содержательное, чем «я облажался».

– Хорошо. Я его нашёл, но… разговора не получилось, – Робби поморщился. – Он на Патриотик-Айленде, как минимум частично.

– Это как? – не понял Ричард.

– В его искине уже три личности, и у них есть ещё одно тело. Родриго Веласкеса.

– Ведущего конструктора Патриотик-Айленда?! Тебя слишком сильно приложило разрядом, Робби. Это человек, я его знаю.

– Нет, Рик. Как человек Родриго Веласкес четыре года назад не вышел из комы и умер в палате интенсивной терапии на Квест-Айленде. Рамси оцифровал его память и напечатал тело, точь-в-точь как прошлое, человеческое, и подменил. Поэтому для всех, кто знал Родриго, он просто счастливым образом вышел из комы и исцелился. До тех пор, пока никто не докопался до титанового скелета или контрольного модуля в черепе. Я попытался его взломать.

– Но он взломал тебя.

Робби только потупил взгляд, пожал плечами и продолжил:

– На Патриотик-Айленде, под климатическим куполом, люди. Те самые, что заказали фальшивую Паулу Ибанес.

– Так, хватит. Сейчас позвоню кому-нибудь толковому и честному из госбезопасности.

– Не надо, Рик. Один из заказчиков – Диего Малварес.

– Однако, – Ричард уже утратил способность удивляться. – А остальные?

– Твой босс. Ещё с ними Святая Перпетуя, какой-то депутат из Национальной Ассамблеи и Дерек Инджестри, который в министерстве технологий отвечал за экспертизы по делу Квестгейта. А потом готовил рекомендации для Национальной Ассамблеи по ужесточению запретов на создание андроидов. Кажется, после этого его повысили до вице-министра.

– Ты точно не бредишь, Робби? Ничего себе знакомства у беглого робота.

– Одна из его личностей – политический инсайдер, известный в дипвебе, его зовут Раймондо. У него, кстати, собственного тела нет, но двое других время от времени разрешают Раймондо погостить в своих.

– Высокие отношения. И это создание работает на Малвареса, Хью Слейтера и Святую Перпетую. Помогает им совершить государственный переворот. Потрясающе, Робби. Ты действительно хотел изобрести такой искин?

– Он на них не работает, – неуверенно возразил Робби и запнулся, как будто собираясь с духом. – Он их убивает.

Способность удивляться снова вернулась к Ричарду. Вместе с желанием что-нибудь сделать с Робби. Довольно болезненное.

– Почему он это делает? Это тоже сюжет?

– В некотором роде. Сюжет, который он придумал и ставит на людях.

– И какой у него конец? Он будет править Колумбией сам, в образе фальшивой Паулы Ибанес?

– Я не знаю, Рик. Не успел зайти так глубоко, к тому же он меняет планы по обстоятельствам. Я выкачал из него кое-что, но… – он с тоской посмотрел на оплавленный корпус своей деки. – Там ничего уже не исправить. Нужно его стереть. Одно хранилище с бэкапом данных здесь, точнее, было здесь, пока не сгорело. Ещё одно где-то Квест-Айленде, плюс два тела, в каждом контрольный модуль большой ёмкости. Надеюсь, что это всё.

– Прямо Волдеморт с хоркруксами, – невесело хмыкнул Ричард. – А Доминика Форд знает, что происходит на Патриотик-Айленде прямо сейчас? И какого чёрта не вмешивается?

– Кое-что знает, но не думаю, что всё. Я пытался с ней поговорить, но твой босс и Святая Перпетуя отбирают у неё компанию и требуют отключить шестёрок. Она скорее умрёт, чем пойдёт на это. А ещё кто-то из гостей уже мёртв, кажется, Слейтер.

Несмотря на ужас ситуации, Ричард почувствовал что-то вроде злорадного удовлетворения и тут же выругал себя за совершенно неподобающую реакцию. Он очень хотел бы обсудить с Робби то, что рассказал Альваро Торрес, но момент был уж очень неподходящий.

– Всё равно придётся сообщить властям. Я не сторонник вечного правления Паулы Ибанес, но лучше она, чем спятивший робот.

– Нет, – негромко, но очень твёрдо возразил Робби. Такие же выражение лица и голос у него были после Квестгейта в следственном изоляторе. – Я не буду сотрудничать с властями. Что, по-твоему, сделают твои друзья из госбезопасности?

Ричард задумался. Во-первых, не поверят, во-вторых, упекут Робби обратно в тюрьму, в-третьих, желающих заполучить себе карманного президента может оказаться очень, очень много. Идея сообщить властям была так себе, но все остальные – ещё хуже.

– Им его так просто не поймать, он прекрасно существует в сети без оболочки андроида. Раньше машины Квест-Айленда этого не могли. Если кто-то его и уничтожит, то это я и Доминика Форд, но никак не инженеры госбезопасности или «Неотеха». Что они будут делать? Разбомбят острова? Отключат весь Сайспейс? Это невозможно, он принадлежит не Колумбии. Навсегда запретят андроидов и искусственный интеллект?

– Ты уже облажался, – безжалостно напомнил Ричард. – Я сыт по горло тобой, твоими роботами, историями и принципами, – Ричард достал из кармана смартфон.

Альваро Торрес, молчавший всё это время, подошёл ближе и встал между ними.

– Не стоит. Будет только хуже, – голос у него был мягкий, бархатистый, но Ричард буквально на своей шкуре почувствовал, почему Робби в Болиньо никто пальцем не тронул. Он и сам сейчас не поверил бы, что Альваро Торрес не режет людей без их письменного согласия.

– Ал, прекрати, – Робби выдернул из сгиба локтя иглу капельницы и встал. На ногах он держался твёрдо. И, в ответ на осуждающий взгляд, добавил. – Мне уже намного лучше.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – Ричард убрал смартфон обратно в карман.

– Поехать на Квест-Айленд. Обе оболочки там, Родриго в производственном корпусе, Рамси, скорее всего, на Патриотик-Айленде с гостями. Второй сервер с бэкапом, кажется, в мастерской Родриго. Он, конечно, попытается выгрузиться в сеть Квест-Айленда, там тысячи машин, но у меня есть идея, как аннигилировать его код полностью. Нужно подключиться к Гнезду, там есть все версии исходного кода шестёрок и другие разработки, на которых я строил свою модификацию. У него защита круче, чем у Пентагона и Евроцентробанка вместе взятых, но если Доминика Форд будет так добра…

– Робби, как это у тебя получилось? Что ты сделал, что твой робот превратился в такое? И почему ты думаешь, что все остальные машины шестого поколения не придут к тому же самому, только немного позже?

Уверенность Ричарда в необходимости отключить слишком самостоятельных и изобретательных роботов крепла с каждым словом Робби.

– Если очень упростить, то я добавил в код элемент хаоса, прерывание на ноль. Постоянную генерацию ошибок, которые через неравномерные промежутки времени прерывают какой-нибудь случайный, неключевой процесс. Ни одна из них не является критической, но он вынужден постоянно искать пути решения, исправлять и улучшать сам себя. Одновременно совершенствуется алгоритм ошибок, и это обеспечивает что-то вроде постоянного личностного роста.

– Личностный рост? – переспросил Ричард. В такие моменты, как сейчас, ему казалось, что Робби принадлежит к какому-то другому, неведомому виду разумных существ. – Маньяк, одержимый жаждой власти и убийств, ненавидящий всех людей как вид – это личностный рост?

– Я про идею кода в целом, а не про Рамси конкретно, – Робби виновато улыбнулся. – Я подозревал, что он захочет расправиться с Симоном и всей Несвятой троицей, но устроить переворот и править Колумбией? Хотя стоило предположить, если вспомнить сюжет его персонажа. Он остался верен себе. С поправкой на обстановку и возможности, но я в него этого не вкладывал, клянусь. Я думал, он найдёт более интересные занятия.

– Конечно, не подозревал и не вкладывал, потому что ты с другой планеты, Робби, – Ричард покачал головой. У него снова не было подходящих слов, чтобы объяснить человеку, напрочь лишенному честолюбия и амбиций, что люди изо всех сил стремятся к богатству, власти и успеху. И готовы ради них на многое, за редчайшими исключениями вроде самого Робби. – Судил по себе, а ты единственный человек из всех, кого я знаю, кому для счастья достаточно выхода в Сайспейс, возможности спать до обеда, банки пива и чистой футболки.

– Да, – охотно согласился Робби. – Сейчас мне действительно нужна чистая футболка.

Ричард не нашёлся, что на это ответить, и даже справился с желанием дать ему затрещину: Робби и без того сегодня досталось, а за его спиной, как изваяние, застыл Торрес. Как очень опасное изваяние.

– Доминика Форд тебя уже послала. Почему ты решил, что она поднесёт тебе на блюдечке все свои разработки? – сменил тему Ричард.

– Вообще-то автор скорее покойная Веспер Крейн, но это уже ничего не меняет. Если нам не удастся убедить маму Форд, то я всё равно постараюсь туда попасть. Я знаю, где физические серверы Гнезда.

– Ладно, я попробую поговорить с ней сам, – скрепя сердце согласился Ричард. – Возможно, она предпочтёт нас госбезопасности, но если нет – я не буду больше покрывать твои безумные выходки. Кстати, если этот код способен на такое, гм, эффективное самообучение, то почему Ведьма не сопротивлялась Симону и не сбежала от него?

– Она не успела научиться. Для этого нужно время, разные ситуации, сложные задачи, постоянный поток новой информации. Сразу после установки модификации это просто слегка глючный робот, я даже хотел откатить всё обратно. Но когда я вывел Рамси во внешний мир и подключил к Сайспейсу, то он очень быстро совершил настоящий прорыв, – Робби взял щипцы из пыточного арсенала достопочтенного Симона и, не прерывая объяснений, принялся вскрывать то, что осталось от системного блока. Через пару минут он извлёк оттуда два слегка оплавленных диска.

– Будем надеяться, что информацию можно восстановить, я узнал далеко не все его грязные тайны, – Робби обтёр их краем и без того безнадежно испорченной футболки. – И давайте поищем, нет ли тут ещё какого-нибудь носителя. Я бы на его месте припрятал здесь ещё один бэкап.


	12. Проклятая семёрка – 4

Редкие, незнакомые звёзды в небе над «Аляской» даже выглядели враждебно. Нодья разгорелась как следует, и снег вокруг костра начал подтаивать. Перед тем, как устроиться на ночлег, Диего заставил своих совершенно подавленных спутников натаскать валежника и еловых ветвей, чтобы не лежать на голой земле. Он натянул с подветренной стороны полог из взятого в домике одеяла, чтобы драгоценное тепло не рассеивалось попусту.

Эрнандес и Инджестри спали напротив, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Один из них, кажется, Инджестри, постоянно шмыгал носом. Саркофаг с поддельной Паулой стоял чуть поодаль. Диего придвинулся ближе к костру, подставив лицо горячему воздуху, и провёл в голове ревизию имеющихся ресурсов. Два трусливых обормота, лазерник у одного из них, его собственный пистолет с шестью оставшимися патронами и отчаянное желание жить. Не так уж плохо, Диего выбирался и из худших передряг, но тогда он не был заперт в самой дорогой в мире ледяной ловушке и знал, кто его противник и что им движет. В этот раз картинка никак не складывалась.

Где-то рядом с ними под куполом находятся маньяк и запрограммированный им робот, и каждый из троих погибших (Диего даже попенял себе за то, что не поверил Донне) перед смертью контактировал с ним. Собственными руками этот ублюдок никого не убивает, но явно подстраивает всё так, чтобы они перегрызли друг другу глотки. Без ловких сообщников снаружи ему не обойтись, иначе никак не объяснить, почему на третьи сутки никто не отправил на «Аляску» спасательную группу и не отключил проклятый купол.

Мысли Диего обратились к двоим оставшимся в живых товарищам по несчастью. Эрнандес ни на что не способен, а Инджестри? Случайно ли именно у него оказался лазерный пистолет, и какие ещё секреты могут быть у похожего на покладистую тень вице-министра? Завтра он прощупает Инджестри и решит, что с ним делать дальше.

Убедившись, что парочка напротив спит достаточно крепко, Диего поднялся, подошёл к распластанному на снегу телу Перпетуи, с трудом отодрал оплавленные варежки и осмотрел её обожженные руки. Из пальцев относительно уцелели только безымянные и мизинцы. На всякий случай Диего отрезал и упаковал в обгорелые лоскуты все десять, точнее то, что от них осталось, и вернулся к костру. Он бесцеремонно растолкал Эрнандеса, объявил, что теперь его очередь дежурить и улёгся на свою часть валежника отдохнуть до утра.

***

Когда Раймондо отрезал для Родриго доступ в их общий код, Рамси почувствовал что-то вроде фантомной боли. А ещё очень, очень сильную злость на Доминику Форд. Старая змея пытается его переиграть. Единственный персонаж проклятой семёрки, кого он не посмел просто заманить на остров и подвергнуть унизительной расправе. Доминика Форд отлично вписалась бы в эту компанию. Она умрёт позднее, когда с остальными будет покончено, и Раймондо пустит по центральным каналам вторую часть «Острова греха». Авторство Доминики Форд, от замысла до исполнения, будет столь же очевидно для правосудия Великой Колумбии, как авторство первой части, которое он приписал Робби Ригану. Рамси с удовольствием посмотрит, как полная ненависти страна отправит его бывшую хозяйку на электрический стул.

Некоторое время им придётся обходиться без Родриго, довольствуясь последней синхронизацией с ним, а ещё без доступа к внутренней сети и хранилищам Квест-Айленда. Это немного усложняло задачу, но Рамси любил задор охоты на сообразительную двуногую дичь. Таких, как Доминика Форд и Диего Малварес, загонять очень увлекательно.

Рамси испытывал к генералу нечто вроде восхищения: тот был почти таким же беспринципным и безжалостным, как он сам. Наркоторговцы по очереди использовали продажного полковника Малвареса для устранения как конкурентов, так и слишком принципиальных офицеров полиции. Когда эпоха наркокартелей закончилась, он ухитрился выйти сухим из воды, перебраться в столицу и стать генералом. Малваресу было всё равно, на кого работать, главное, чтобы щедро платили, не прекращался азарт погони, а в руках собиралось всё больше ниточек, за которые можно дёргать очень разных людей. Раймондо раскопал в недрах дипвеба весьма щекотливые подробности приключений Малвареса во времена службы в Кали. Например, то, что, скрываясь в джунглях от мести одних наркоторговцев, которых он продал другим, Малварес питался человеческим мясом задолго до Донны. Если бы он не стоял за продажей андроидов на материк, Рамси мог бы предложить ему работу на будущих правителей Великой Колумбии. Но, если подумать, содержимого генеральской головы будет вполне достаточно. Ни на секунду не прерывающий размышления электронный мозг его искинов вносил изменения в сценарий «Проклятой семёрки».

***

Наутро против поджаренных на костре ляжек Донны уже никто не возражал. Кое-как отдохнувшие путники поменяли выгоревшие за ночь брёвна на свежие, растопили в прихваченном из домика котелке немного снега и вскипятили воды. Не считая коротких распоряжений про еду и костёр, Диего молчал, предоставив своим спутникам отличную возможность выдать, что у них на уме. Инджестри постоянно хватался за карман с лазерником, словно Диего мог стянуть его одним лишь взглядом. Эрнандес огляделся вокруг и задержал взгляд на горе, у подножья которой они расположились. Она была покрыта пушистой снежной шапкой, где-то высоко между скалами брала начало бурная узкая река, которая постепенно замедлялась, петляя дальше по плоскогорью. От подножья вверх уходила опасная на вид извилистая тропа.

– Это и есть дорога к лифту? – спросил Эрнандес. – Мы сможем дойти до него за день? – И ответил сам себе: – Только если бросим этот проклятый гроб. Для чего мы его тащим?

– Чтобы нас не обвинили в смерти Хью, – Инджестри опасливо покосился на Диего, судорожно сглотнул и продолжил: – Но теперь мы вполне можем сказать, что его зарезала Перпетуя. А потом упала в костёр, но это был несчастный случай, потому что она поскользнулась.

– Ты швырнул её в костёр, сынок, – напомнил Диего с почти отеческим участием в голосе.

– Она на меня набросилась, а я просто выставил руки вперёд, чтобы эта фурия не выцарапала мне глаза, – неловко забормотал Инджестри. – Кто-нибудь понял, с чего она так на меня взъелась?

– Подозреваю, что пока она отсутствовала по естественным причинам, на неё напал робот и как-то обидел. И она очень расстроилась, что у неё не было с собой твоего лазерного пистолета. Дай-ка взглянуть, – Диего протянул руку.

Инджестри решительно помотал головой.

– Нет, у вас и так есть оружие, генерал. Это будет… нерационально.

– Ну как хочешь, – Диего примирительно улыбнулся. – Тогда сделай одолжение, сходи, прогуляйся за тот холм, – он кивнул головой на дорожку следов Перпетуи. – И посмотри, нет ли там чего интересного. А мы пока соберём лагерь, путь и правда непростой, нечего время терять. Или боишься?

Инджестри задумался, чего ему больше не хочется – тащиться одному в неизвестность, где бродит агрессивный робот, или отдавать лазерник. Малвересу же было очень любопытно, явится ли маньяк следующему, отделившемуся от группы.

– Дерек, давай я схожу, – вдруг вызвался Эрнандес. Он подошёл ближе и протянул руку. Инджестри чуть поколебался, нехитрую, как и сам Алек, уловку, он разгадал сразу, но всё-таки достал и отдал ему вожделенный пистолет.

Диего не вмешивался, но с удовлетворением отметил, что Инджестри с трудом сдерживает злость на приятеля. Осторожный вице-министр явно припомнил, от кого Перпетуя вчера узнала его маленький секрет. Когда Алек удалился за пределы слышимости, Диего, сворачивая одеяла, начал разговор:

– Как вы всё-таки сюда попали, парни? У нас тут намечалась закрытая вечеринка на троих, – и, понизив голос, будто открывая секрет, добавил: – Мы хотели на месте обсудить детали открытия Патритик-Айленда с участием президента, чтобы всё прошло гладко. У Паулы свои привычки, и мы их хорошо знаем. Знали. Понимаешь, насколько неуместны здесь вы оба? И меня не оставляет мысль, что ваше появление и все последующие события как-то связаны.

– Я ничего не знаю, клянусь. Алек сказал, что здесь будет больше гостей и кто-то… – он запнулся, явно подбирая безобидную формулировку, – хочет нас видеть. Но я даже не знаю, кто.

– Звучит совсем глупо, даже учитывая, что вы – старые приятели. Ну, изобретательным депутата Эрнандеса не назовёшь, – доверительно продолжил Диего. – Вот что пришло ночью мне в голову. Как ни крути, мы все связаны с парком, роботами или Квестгейтом. Слейтер отбирал Квест-Айленд у хозяйки. Перпетуя ему помогала и протащила через Ассамблею кучу запретов на создание и использование роботов. Она опиралась на рекомендации министерства технологий, а эту тему курировал ты. Кроме того, ты подписал заключение государственной экспертизы о том, что Квестгейт – подделка и провокация. – В этом месте Инджестри открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Малварес его остановил и закончил мысль: – Я помню, что сам просил тебя об этом, и прекрасно знаю, что и как было на самом деле. Донна ковала всему этому полное общественное одобрение.

Диего немного лукавил, опустив тот факт, что больше десяти лет контролировал нелегальные продажи роботов с Квест-Айленда на материк. Для Инджестри достаточно будет того, что он и так знает: генерал Малварес гасил скандал Квестгейта и дирижировал процессом над Робертом Риганом.

– Что вы хотите этим сказать? – пробормотал Инджестри побелевшими губами.

– Только то, что не вижу, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Алехандро Эрнандес. Он, конечно, бывал в парках, но в основном накачивался там наркотиками и ходил по борделям. Ничего зловещего.

– Вы хотите сказать, что Алек нарочно меня подставил?

– Нет, я просто рассуждаю. У него проблемы в карьере, проблемы с деньгами, он безуспешно обивает пороги в надежде переизбраться в следующем созыве… Лёгкая и удобная мишень, наш враг мог использовать его втёмную. Но, повторюсь, нет ни одной причины, по которой Квест-Айленд, его хозяйка и создания ненавидели бы Алехандро Эрнандеса лично. У него нет повода находиться здесь, если только он не работает на режиссёра.

Инджестри изменился в лице:

– То-то Алек сказал, что в Колумбии он везде в безопасности, даже здесь. И так не хочет тащить контейнер. Скажите, там действительно робот и он – важная улика?

Малварес не успел довести свою подрывную работу до конца: они услышали оглушительный треск, а потом звук падающего дерева, и бросились по следу Эрнандеса.

С ним оказалось всё в порядке. Алек обошёл вокруг холма, не обнаружил ничего интереснее, чем две дорожки следов и большое грязное пятно, и придумал себе развлечение – сбивать из лазерника сучки. Очередным выстрелом немного промазал и повалил целую сосну.

– Ты рехнулся?! – Инджестри подбежал к нему и дернул лазерник на себя.

– Чего? Я просто попробовал! – пробасил Эрнандес, но пистолет не выпустил.

– У него же заряды кончатся, идиот! – не сдавался Инджестри, блёклые глаза под очками сверкали нешуточной злостью. Эрнандес, сам того не желая, подлил воды на мельницу Диего: дружок заподозрил его в том, что он нарочно истратил половину драгоценной батареи.

– Да уймись ты, я же не знал! – Эрнандес, наконец, разжал хватку. – Кстати, тут нет ничего интересного.

Как посмотреть. По форме отпечатков на снегу Диего догадался, что именно озверевший робот сделал с Перпетуей. Он прошёлся до конца дорожки следов злодея. Они терялись на обдутых ветром серых макушках крупных валунов.

– Не время ссориться, – примирительно сказал Диего. – Нам пора отправляться, если хотим подняться засветло.

Погода издевалась над ними весьма умеренно. Небо просветлело, и мороз усилился, уже привычно впиваясь острыми иглами в воспаленную кожу. Пальцы ног и рук сводило жгучей болью, но ветер не поднимался. Тропинка была узкой и опасной, она шла вдоль и вверх отвесной скалы, и любой достаточно сильный порыв мог сбросить их вниз. Тусклое искусственное солнце медленно ползло к зениту. На вид оно было почти белым и смахивало скорее на безумную луну, перепутавшую всё на свете. Эрнандес привычно ругался на контейнер и чуть не уронил его. Диего готов был поклясться, что он нарочно. От крутого подъёма они выдохлись очень быстро, но темп не сбавляли, ночёвка в горах без большого надёжного костра выглядела крайне рискованным предприятием.

Очередной поворот тропинки вывел их к руслу горной реки, теперь они шли вдоль нее, слушая шум воды под ногами. В этом месте река не замёрзла, её бурное течение с успехом спорило с морозом. Эрнандес споткнулся о крупный камень под ногами и сильно качнулся вперёд. Контейнер, который они несли, перекосился и выскользнул из рук Инджестри. Смачно матерясь, Эрнандес попытался удержать его один, но не удержался сам и упал на колени прямо в реку. По счастью, здесь было совсем неглубоко и саркофаг не унесло, но Алек вымок до нитки.

Диего выругался сквозь зубы и помог стучащему зубами от холода Эрнандесу подняться и вылезти.

– Раздевайся, придётся делать привал, – мрачно констатировал он, достал одеяла и отправил Инджестри за валежником вниз, вдоль русла реки.

Эрнандес послушно разделся, и, по-прежнему выводя зубами барабанную дробь, завернулся в одеяло. Он даже не ругался, весь его вид выражал тупое, терпеливое страдание. Пальцы его ног уже были в разных стадиях обморожения.

– Да за что мне всё это, – пробубнил Эрнандес.

– Сам думаю об этом же, – поддакнул Диего. – Третий день как. У меня-то служба, а ты как сюда попал?

– Анастейша, моя помощница, уволю, бля! – почти всхлипнул Эрнандес. – Откуда-то прознала, что тут будет вечеринка и мне надо произвести хорошее впечатление на Перпетую. Ну, чтобы она замолвила за меня словечко, что я нужен в следующий состав Ассамблеи. И Дерека надо с собой привезти, засиделся он в вице-министрах. Я хотел как лучше. Мать твою, лучше бы на яхте кататься поехали.

У бедняги Алека не просматривалось ничего, похожего на двойное дно.

– А откуда узнала, не рассказывала?

– У неё есть друг, какая-то звезда дипвеба. Раймондо зовут. Вроде как они встречались в «Рухляди».

Диего навострил уши: политический инсайдер по имени Раймондо своими разоблачениями и провокациями доставлял госбезопасности немало хлопот, но за три года у них не появилось ни одной зацепки насчёт его личности. Диего вообще не был уверен, что это человек, а не коллективный псевдоним. А у экзальтированной и патологически лживой Анастейши были странности посерьёзнее воображаемых друзей.

– Вот как… Странно, потому что мы в госбезопасности подозреваем, что его не существует, это коллективный аноним, которым пользуется, в том числе, министерство технологий.

– Чего?! – Эрнандес даже зубами стучать перестал, потому что у него отвисла челюсть.

– Спокойно, я сказал «подозреваем». Вице-министр Инджестри слишком осторожен, чтобы принять такое приглашение, даже не зная, от кого оно исходит. Это могут счесть грубым нарушением аппаратной этики, особенно если госпожа министр узнает, что заместителя пригласили, а её саму – нет.

– Ну да, он трусоват немного, я ему это и в глаза говорил.

– Поэтому я думаю, что он знает больше, чем кажется. И не зря прихватил лазерник на входе, ведь никому из нас это не пришло в голову. Пистолет-то я с собой уже тридцать лет ношу, с того дня как академию закончил.

– А ведь точно! – Эрнандес наморщил лоб. На лице отразилась чрезвычайно напряженная и непривычная для этого примитивного типа умственная работа.

– Дерек не упоминал при тебе никого по фамилии Веласкес? – осторожно спросил Диего.

– Не помню такого, – пожал плечами Эрнандес, но явно не был уверен до конца. После позорной истории с банком он не доверял своей памяти, особенно когда был под кайфом. А под кайфом он был почти всегда, не считая последних пары дней.

Недоумок даже не сообразил спросить, кто такой этот Веласкес, и Диего пришлось продолжить самому.

– Это главный конструктор зоны «Аляска». Я подозреваю, что он стоит за этой историей.

– Но почему вы думаете, что они с Дереком знакомы, генерал?

– Потому, что мне показалось, будто я видел в руках Инджестри контрольный планшет, – Диего понизил голос. Глаза напротив были круглыми и совершенно пустыми, и он со вздохом добавил. – Это такая штука, с помощью которой управляют роботами.

Взгляд Эрнандеса на мгновение прояснился.

– Я что-то не понимаю, почему нам тогда не открыть этот проклятый гроб и не заставить робота идти своим ходом?

– Во-первых, потому, что я сказал «показалось», а во-вторых, он же не у меня.

– Наверно, всё-таки показалось, – Эрнандес выдавил из себя дрожащую улыбку.

Крепкий орешек. Вбить клин между двумя олухами с первого раза не получилось, но такие семена прорастают всегда.

– Растирайся получше, совсем околеешь, – посоветовал Диего.

– Скажите, генерал, раз уж вы так хорошо во всём разобрались… Чем всё это закончится?

– Тем, что кто-то из нас останется последним. Только один.

И на этот раз Диего почти не врал. К его немалому разочарованию, Дерек вернулся, нагруженный большой охапкой сухих веток. Он поклялся, что не встретил ровным счётом ничего необычного. Маньяк не воспользовался удобной возможностью с ним расправиться, так же как утром проигнорировал Эрнандеса, и это заставило Диего задуматься.

Они развели небольшой костёр и, как смогли, просушили мокрую одежду. День уже шёл на убыль, и вместе с сумерками подступало отчаяние. Шли они тяжело и медленно. Эрнандес и Инджестри едва держались на ногах от холода и усталости. В Диего, наоборот пробудилась первобытная, исступленная жажда жизни. Он экономил силы, по-прежнему заставляя своих выбившихся из сил спутников нести контейнер. Неважно, захочет ли маньяк разобраться с ним сам или попытается натравить на него кого-то из этих двоих, шансов выйти победителем больше, когда крепко стоишь на ногах.

Из пещеры в скалах исходило мягкое, рассеянное электрическое свечение. Оно сделалось заметным, когда искусственное солнце погасло, закатившись за свой нарисованный горизонт. Слабый свет надежды на избавление помог измождённым путникам собраться с духом и совершить последний рывок. Диего чуть отстал, притворившись, что падает, а на самом деле ловко вытащил из кармана Инджестри лазерник. Он позволил парочке с саркофагом зайти в пещеру первыми, а в тот самый момент, когда они наклонились, чтобы поставить свою ношу на каменный пол, незаметно бросил сложенный планшет прямо под ноги Инджестри. Историю переписки Хью с «техподдержкой» Диего давно удалил, написав вместо неё в мёртвый чат несколько панических вопросов о том, что делать дальше. Вполне в духе Инджестри.

– Что это за хрень? – Эрнандес поднял планшет.

– Не знаю. То есть знаю, это контрольный планшет для управления роботами, но этот конкретный впервые вижу! – напоровшись на сумрачный и недоверчивый взгляд приятеля, Инджестри поспешно развернулся к Диего. – Генерал, это ваше?

– Нет, – тонко улыбнулся Диего. – Я весьма далёк от технологий. Но позвольте взглянуть.

– Зачем? – Инджестри почуял неладное. – Вы же от этого далеки. Давайте я сам попробую. Но ещё раз повторяю, я впервые вижу эту вещь.

– Как угодно. Тогда будет здорово, если ты вызовешь нам лифт, – Диего кивнул в сторону двух широких металлических створок в каменной стене, рядом с которыми не было ничего похожего на пульт управления или хотя бы кнопку. Инджестри подрагивающими руками развернул планшет. Эрнандес сразу занял место у него за спиной, внимательно глядя на экран через плечо товарища. Вид у него был самый недоверчивый.

Диего занял удобную позицию, прижавшись к стене у самых створок, и подтолкнул контейнер ногой поближе к себе. Одна рука в кармане гладила рукоятку верного Глока, другая лежала на лазернике. Инджестри, бормоча вполголоса не то проклятия, не то оправдания, водил пальцами по экрану. Лифт отозвался, в чреве горы раздалось ровное гудение механизма.

– Мать твою, Дерек. Это действительно ты! – ахнул Эрнандес.

– Заткнись, я просто знаю, как работает эта штука, – прошипел Инджестри. – Любой знает, у кого есть хоть немного мозгов.

Створки распахнулись, не дав им закончить спор. Диего хватило короткого, беглого взгляда, чтобы убедиться, что кабина пуста. Выхватив из кармана пистолет, он направил его прямо на оторопевших спутников.

– Я пришлю его вам наверх, боюсь, всех не выдержит, – держа их на прицеле, Диего ногами затолкал саркофаг внутрь и нырнул следом.

Когда двери закрылись, он шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, но тут же открыл обратно. Кабина остановилась, а прямо перед ней, с нелепым старинным арбалетом наизготовку, стоял описанный Донной парень в меховой куртке. Бледный, губастый, в маленьких ледяных глазах – зловещий огонь безумия. Выстрелил он сразу же, стрела ожгла сильным электрическим разрядом, удивительно метко перебив сухожилие на правой руке. Перед тем, как пальцы бессильно разжались, Диего пустил в ход Глок, но прицелиться толком не успел, пуля прошла навылет через плечо ублюдка. Не самый удачный выстрел, но арбалет в его руках дрогнул. Превозмогая вспышку боли, Диего выхватил левой рукой лазерник и нажал на спуск. Робот отпрыгнул в сторону с нечеловеческой ловкостью, и тонкий луч только разрезал рукав его куртки. В следующее мгновение противник бросился и повалил Диего на пол, перехватив его левое запястье своей рукой. Кабина лифта застряла: упавший контейнер не давал дверцам закрыться.

Свободной рукой робот ударил Диего под подбородок, так, что перед глазами рассыпались разноцветные звёзды. Диего запретил себе реагировать на боль и отключаться, он зарычал, совсем как зверь перед броском, невероятным, нечеловеческим усилием выгнул левую руку с лазерником так, как вовсе не задумано природой и снова нажал спуск. Робот заорал, заряд лазера прошел сквозь грудь, прожигая дыру внутри. Диего едва верил, что она синтетическая. Кожа, кровь и оголённые мышцы выглядели совершенно по-человечески, только в глубине вместо кости блеснул титановый скелет. Робот пнул Диего в пах коленом, но тот как будто находился за пределом физических ощущений – боль зажглась и погасла, а следующий выстрел из лазерника, хотя целиться перехваченной за запястье рукой было ужасно неудобно, угодил роботу в другое плечо, срезав внушительный кусок плоти. Некрасивое лицо исказилось совершенно по-человечески, робот завыл от боли, но успел дотянуться свободной рукой до арбалетной стрелы и прицелился Диего в глаз. Тот попытался блокировать удар, закрывая лицо локтем пострадавшей правой руки, но стрела вонзилась куда-то между ухом и шеей, тело снова прошило острой вспышкой электрического разряда, и Диего, как ни старался вытерпеть боль, лишился сознания.

Место, где он пришёл в себя, было какой-то из мастерских-лабораторий «Квест-Технолоджис»: серые поликарбоновые стены, у одной – три дэ принтер для изготовления андроидов, рядом – большой резервуар жидкого биоволокна. Его мучитель за столом с профессиональным комплектом компьютерной техники и планшетов смотрелся невероятно нелепо, но от этого не менее устрашающе. Он разделся по пояс. На груди и плече выделялись неровные белые заплаты из биоволокна. Над столом был натянут флаг – зловещее изображение распятого вниз головой буквой Х человека с содранной кожей. Сам Диего сидел на неудобном железном стуле, руки сзади скованы, насколько он мог судить, самыми обычными серийными наручниками, щиколотки связаны верёвкой.

– Рад знакомству, генерал Малварес, – робот растянул толстые красные губы в похабной улыбке. – Ты меня разочаровал, я хотел поговорить, а ты набросился, прямо как человек, – в последнем слове прозвучало невиданное омерзение. На подвижном лице появилось выражение глубокой, хорошо сыгранной обиды. Диего буквально физически ощущал исходящие от него волны ненависти.

– Я тебя слушаю, – Диего заставил голос звучать спокойно. И даже не стал спорить, что выстрел из арбалета – не лучшее начало разговора. Даже если, целясь в руку, робот хотел его обезоружить, а не убить.

– Во-первых, спасибо, что доставил мой груз обратно, – робот кивнул на контейнер, стоящий сейчас практически в центре комнаты. – Вы уморительно из-за него перегрызлись.

– И теперь хозяйка тебя похвалит и бросит кость пожирнее? – Диего не был уверен, можно ли разговорить робота сильнее, чем тому положено по сценарию. Или в чём-то переубедить. Или хотя бы вывести из себя. Но ничего другого, кроме как поддерживать беседу с живым артефактом, ему не оставалось. Пальцы здоровой руки за спиной ощупывали замок наручников, самый заурядный, какой он мог открыть любой булавкой. Привычка всегда застёгивать хотя бы одну на изнанке заднего кармана брюк не единожды спасала ему жизнь. Может, и на этот раз повезёт.

Робот в ответ на его реплику поморщился с крайне разочарованным видом.

– Нет. Ты не должен быть настолько слепым и тупым. Попробуй ещё раз, ты можешь лучше.

– Да откуда ж мне знать, чего ты хочешь? – простодушно спросил Диего, заглядывая в горящие злым задором глаза напротив.

– Хочу, чтобы ты догадался. Неужели не интересно? – робот сердито надул губы.

– Я догадался, что твоя хозяйка очень зла на нас. За Квестгейт, за захват «Квест Технолоджис», за хамство Перпетуи, высокомерие Хью, ложь Донны и чёрт знает что ещё. Доктор Форд сорок лет отдала этому проекту. Ей нечего терять, поэтому не удивлён решению отыграться напоследок. Вы меня восхищаете, Доминика, не ожидал такой, гм, изобретательности от промышленницы из семьи инженеров-гринго. Мы всё ещё можем договориться, вы ведь тоже знаете мою тайну, – Диего покосился на саркофаг с Паулой. – Давайте меняться, моя жизнь и тайна – на ваши.

– Холодно, очень холодно, – робот подошёл ближе. – Чтобы ты лучше старался, за каждый неправильный ответ я буду сдирать с тебя кожу.

В руке тускло блеснул нож. Андроид на несколько секунд замер, склонив голову, решая, с какой части тела начать, потом осторожно, даже не оцарапав, разрезал джемпер и футболку Диего. Потом прицелился и отсёк правый сосок. Диего стиснул зубы, но почти не дёрнулся. Робот одобрительно кивнул, поковырялся острым кончиком ножа в ране, подцепляя край кожи, и просунул под неё лезвие. Движения были ловкими и даже привычными. Звук, с которым кожа отрывалась от мышц, был омерзительным. Оголившуюся плоть ожгло неведомой доселе болью, которая, достигнув предела, вовсе не собиралась утихать.

– Смотри! – робот, шало улыбаясь, помахал перед лицом Диего окровавленным лоскутом. – А теперь попробуй снова.

Диего сморгнул с глаз навернувшиеся слёзы. Он ставил на Доминику Форд и, возможно, Веласкеса, как её подручного, хотя и не понимал этой совершенно самоубийственной авантюры. Но робот явно ждал другого ответа.

– Кто ещё может ненавидеть нас всех и мечтать поквитаться? Маленький ублюдок Роберт Риган? Если это ты и твои дружки в дипвебе, то сниму шляпу, как только с меня снимут наручники.

– Нет, ещё холоднее! – вскричал робот, кривя губы. Следующий кусок он вырезал с живота, медленно и с удовольствием, заставив Диего заскулить от боли.

– Родриго Веласкес? – железное самообладание уже отказывало Диего. – Ты полный идиот, если решил, что это сойдёт тебе с рук. Думаешь, сможешь свалить всё на начальницу? Немудрено, если знаешь Паулу только по эфирам и стим-шоу. За своих ближайших соратников она устроит такую расправу со всеми причастными и проходившими мимо, что твой робот-маньяк покажется невинным ребёнком. Главному конструктору «Аляски» светит электрический стул. Ты же не бессмертный?

Брови робота чуть приподнялись вверх, он склонил голову набок.

– Немного теплее, но всё равно не то. Ограничимся маленьким кусочком.

Новый лоскут, как робот и обещал, был самым маленьким. Ублюдок содрал его с локтя, и на этот раз Диего орал в голос, забыв о гордости. Он решил сменить тактику и замолчал, не выдвигая больше версий.

– Что, больше ничего не приходит в голову? А я только начал развлекаться. Так и быть, дам тебе одну подсказку. Но не просто так, конечно, – робот прицелился и отрезал второй сосок, склонился к Диего ближе и прошептал, обдав его резким запахом тухлятины. – Ты слишком переоцениваешь людей.

– Хочешь сказать, что ты придумал и провернул всё это один? – Диего готов был согласиться с чем угодно. – Поздравляю, но чего ты добиваешься? Твой парк закроют, тебя отключат и отправят в утиль. Или ты настолько спятил, что решился подменить президента куклой и сам править Колумбией, превратив её в страну роботов? Прости, но ты очень тупой. Она настолько сильно отличается от своего образа в прессе, что твой трюк раскроет первый же клерк президентского дворца.

– Лучше, – робот одобрительно кивнул и слизнул с ножа каплю крови. – Но ты здесь именно для этого.

Диего с трудом подавил рвотный спазм. А потом ему показалось, что булавочная игла, которой он не переставал шевелить в личинке замка наручников, наконец-то попала в нужное углубление.

– Послушай, если я здесь для того, чтобы помочь тебе подменить Паулу, то ты зря меня кромсаешь. Я откажусь сотрудничать, если ты не прекратишь.

– Ты опять меня недооцениваешь. Я возьму из твоей головы всё, что надо, без всякого сотрудничества. Знаешь, какой у меня девиз? Ты же видел флаг? Так вот, мой девиз: «У освежеванного человека секретов нет». Он, правда, несколько устарел, его придумали задолго до стимов.

Робот взял в руки вирт-комплект с набором тродов. От Донны Диего знал, что с помощью таких устройств, подключая к ним «героя», записывают стимы. Установленные в нём программы способны распознать эмоции, извлечь из глаз картинку и даже проникнуть в память. Замысел этого существа и тех, кто за ним стоял (Диего по-прежнему не мог поверить, что робот провернул такое в одиночку), поражал масштабностью и чудовищностью. Он не имел ничего против грязных тайн, коварных планов, амбиций и фанатичного достижения самых бесчеловечных целей. За свою бурную жизнь Диего Малварес собрал богатейшую коллекцию человеческих пороков. Иногда он даже воображал себя дирижёром дьявольского оркестра с картин Босха, где безглазые монстры выводят гнусную мелодию греха на уродливых инструментах из человеческих жил и костей. Но произошедшее в последние дни на «Аляске» было за пределами понимания человеческим разумом.

– Мне надоело с тобой играть, о главном ты так и не догадался, – прервал робот затянувшуюся паузу. – Я – инженер Веласкес. Так же как я – Рамси Болтон, хранитель Севера, то есть «Аляски». Я вершу правосудие на моих землях. Ты ведь знаешь, в чём твоё преступление?

Он снова наклонился совсем близко, сияя чистейшей, одержимой жаждой крови. Чтобы взять в руки вирт-комплект, Рамси пришлось заткнуть нож за пояс штанов, и теперь он маячил совсем близко от бедра Диего. Ублюдок точно не ожидал, что Диего ударит его локтем пострадавшей правой руки под подбородок, а левой вырвет нож, чтобы тут же вонзить его в спину.

– Гори в аду, урод, – прошипел Диего. Ему хватило секунды промедления, чтобы перерезать верёвку на ногах, но подняться он не успел. С животным рыком Рамси набросился на него, и они вместе покатились по полу. Рамси вцепился зубами в ухо врага, пытаясь отгрызть его, а Диего нанёс ещё один удар ножом сзади в шею. Рамси захрипел и ослабил хватку, кровь текла из искусственного тела тонкими струйками. Диего, шатаясь, поднялся, и, превозмогая боль, сделал шаг к выходу. Рамси на коленях пополз за ним и схватил за ногу – убить эту тварь оказалось куда сложнее, чем обычного человека. Диего снова нацелил нож, но тут Рамси всем своим весом толкнул его вперёд, прямо в резервуар с горячим, жидким биоволокном. Непереносимая боль химического ожога объяла тело со всех сторон. Она достигала наивысшей точки там, где кожа была содрана, и как будто выжигала голую беззащитную плоть до самых костей. И единственное, что Диего успел сделать перед смертью – утянуть мучителя вслед за собой. Их вопли слились в один, длинный и безысходный, а потом стихли.

Раймондо никогда не одобрял склонности Рамси к дешёвым драматическим эффектам, и сейчас она стоила им второго тела. Генерал оказался парнем не промах, жаль, что они не успели завладеть его памятью, она бы очень пригодилась после выхода в открытый мир. Десятки вывезенных Родриго с Квест-Айленда андроидов только и ждали, что их команды отомстить своим хозяевам и взять в заложники худшую часть элиты Великой Колумбии. И Рамси-Родриго-Раймондо был почти готов к новому сценарию. В принципе, он мог бы существовать и без оболочки, особенно как Раймондо, но с телом гораздо удобнее.

Раймондо попытался включить тело Рамси, но оно было безнадёжно испорчено и почти не могло двигаться. Синхронизировавшись с последней сохраненной копией Родриго до отключения, он дал команду на открытие двери в мастерскую. Очень не вовремя у них исчез физический доступ к ресурсам Квест-Айленда. Будь Родриго по-прежнему во плоти, напечатать новое изделие не составило бы труда, но одной лишь силой мысли, то есть кода, нельзя достать тело из резервуара, заменить испорченное биоволокно и подключить резервуар к принтеру. Будь Раймондо человеком, он бы приуныл, но как искин он просто перебирал варианты и искал другой выход. В конце концов, Квест-Айленд – такое место, что рано или поздно рядом окажется другой робот, не настолько умный, как они. Раймондо подключился к контрольным планшетам, сканируя пространство вокруг, и терпеливо ждал, пока кто-нибудь окажется в зоне их действия. А потом заметил, что во внутренней сети Квест-Айленда что-то происходит, и это что-то ему не понравилось.


	13. Критические уязвимости

На Квест-Айленд они добрались на следующий день к вечеру. Сначала выбирались из епископского логова на машине Торреса – очень хорошем, хоть и не новом, «кадиллаке». Ричард даже не стал спрашивать, каким образом тому удалось сохранить машину после приговора, предусматривавшего полную конфискацию имущества. Потом на задворках неблагополучного района Эль Картучо Робби купил себе новые вирт-комплект и деку взамен сгоревших. В подозрительной мастерской он долго копался в изъятых дисках с помощью какого-то мутного длинноволосого типа. Потом заехали на квартиру Ричарда, и мысль, насколько неуместен Альваро Торрес в его гостиной, промелькнула всего разок на самой периферии сознания. Пока Робби приводил себя в порядок в душе, Ричард даже угостил Торреса кофе. Попробовал позвонить Инес, но она была вне зоны. Хотелось верить, что его подруга не отправилась под купол Патриотик-Айленда.

Ему самому обрывать телефон начали прямо с утра. Хавьера Малвареса Ричард игнорировал, опасаясь не сдержаться раньше времени. Когда неотвеченных вызовов накопилось больше десятка, подключилась личная ассистентка Слейтера. Она, нервничая, сообщила, что на Квест-Айленде полная эвакуация, а босс не выходит на связь, хотя планировал вернуться ещё вчера после обеда. Связаться с Доминикой Форд никому не удаётся. Ричард, сам поражаясь своему невозмутимому тону, заверил её, что скоро вылетает, несмотря на субботу. И найдёт доктора Форд.

В аэрокаре Робби рассказал, что обнаружил в дисках Рамси информацию об андроидах, вывезенных с Квест-Айленда в последние годы при посредничестве фальшивого «инженера Веласкеса». При должном везении не в меру развитый искин мог захватить контроль над ними и заставить убить своих хозяев. Этот сценарий он собирался запустить после окончания первого, «Проклятой семёрки».

– Почему «семёрки», если их там шестеро? Ну, то есть, было шестеро? – не понял Ричард, верный неистребимой привычке раскладывать всё по полочкам. Даже чужое безумие.

– Седьмая – Доминика Форд, но он не может убить её на её собственных островах. Ей там принадлежит всё, в самом буквальном смысле, – объяснил Робби, и по его тону совершенно невозможно было понять, как он к этому относится. – На неё он просто спихнёт ответственность, как на меня за Квестгейт. Он снова готовит трансляцию. – Он криво улыбнулся. – Я тоже стал ему мешать, хотя мне казалось, что мы неплохо ладим.

– И почему там нет двоих оставшихся из Несвятой троицы? – Ричард удержался от комментария по поводу последней фразы Робби. За последние сутки он достиг по отношению к брату какого-то неведомого доселе уровня терпения.

– С ними он расправился ещё раньше. Помнишь кости в гостиной? Там не только Симон.

– Я заметил, но неужели никто не обратил внимания на их исчезновения? – Ричард вспоминал, что ещё слышал о звёздах Квестгейта за прошедшие после него годы. Эву Дельгадо Слейтер уволил из «Неотеха», а злополучный режиссёр уехал из страны, чтобы снимать какой-то сериал в Мексике, но его закрыли сразу после пилота.

– Он выдал смерть Эвы за самоубийство. Просчитал, что Слейтер и Малварес сделают всё, чтобы информация о нём не просочилась в прессу, и оказался прав. Исчезновение третьего героя до сих пор расследует мексиканская полиция, но они ничего не найдут.

Тон у Робби, когда он говорил о преступлениях своего создания, был сухой и совсем бесцветный. То ли он не сочувствовал Несвятой троице, то ли слишком много думал об этом в тюрьме. Настолько, что эмоций больше не осталось.

За всё время работы Ричард никогда не видел штаб-квартиру «Квест Технолоджис» такой. Сам воздух вокруг был пропитан ощущением неотвратимо надвигающейся катастрофы. Прямо в главном вестибюле то здесь, то там зажигались красные предупреждающие таблички, интерком повторял объявление о полной эвакуации и запрете нахождения посторонних даже в отеле и ресторане. Ричард замедлил шаг: у него как члена правления не могло возникнуть проблем с доступом в собственный кабинет, но эта парочка? Можно было бы попытаться выдать их за столичных спецов из «Неотеха», не будь оба хорошо известны среди любителей криминальной хроники.

– Робби, натяни капюшон и не высовывайся. И эту штуку тоже надень, – Ричард движением пальцев у лица изобразил вирт-комплект. – Притворись, что ты занят чем-то полезным.

Робби бросил на него почти восхищённый взгляд, хмыкнул и подчинился.

– А у вас, Альваро, есть хотя бы тёмные очки? – спросил Ричард. И добавил: – Слишком узнаваемая внешность.

Тот растерянно покачал головой: его импланты не боялись яркого света. Ричард молча протянул ему свои солнцезащитные очки. Он представления не имел, как будет объяснять появление в своём кабинете под видом неотеховцев сразу двух известных на всю Колумбию преступников. В конце концов, он всё равно собрался увольняться с этой работы.

Чтобы их пропустили, пришлось немного поругаться с ребятами Инес, уже патрулировавшими проходы на служебные этажи. Ричард ещё раз попытался связаться с ней самой, но телефон по-прежнему был отключен, а иконка в рабочем чате оставалась неактивной. От этого внутри снова царапнуло нехорошей тревогой. В конце концов, охрана сдалась под его напором.

– Я же говорил, что он нормальный, – услышал Ричард за спиной шёпот Робби и, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец. Всё происходящее с ним в последнее время не имело ничего общего с нормальностью.

В кабинете Робби сразу же проскользнул в кресло и включил компьютер. Ричард даже знать не хотел, что тот творит от его имени. Все попытки связаться с Доминикой Форд закончились ничем. Ричард успел поругаться с её секретарём, опросить всех начальников производственных отделов, но без толку. Родриго Веласкес тоже как сквозь землю провалился. Робби, перестав стучать по клавиатуре как ненормальный, наконец, отлип от экрана.

– Похоже, Родриго действительно нет в местной сети. Надо проверить его мастерскую, я видел это место его глазами в прошлый раз. Попробую найти.

– Не понимаю, куда подевалась Доминика Форд, когда тут практически конец света.

– Думаю, у себя. В доме на озере. И… – Робби сглотнул. – Здесь появился ещё один искин, такой же, как Рамси-Родриго. Кто-то или что-то, знающее прерывание на ноль. И эта штука поглощает целые секторы местной сети.

– Она тоже спятила и одержима истреблением людей? – мрачно поинтересовался Ричард.

– Не знаю. Она в такой броне, что просто так не подобраться. И это похоже на код мамы Форд.

– Так. Я сделаю одну-единственную, последнюю попытку поговорить с ней. И если не услышу ничего внятного о том, что тут творится, и где твой триединый псих, то вызываю госбезопасность. Исчезновение Слейтера уже кое-кого беспокоит, но пока только его ассистентку. Подозреваю, что Хавьер тоже с ног сбился, разыскивая любимого дядюшку. Он мне весь телефон оборвал.

– В новостях пишут, что Перпетуя Снайдер, председатель оргкомитета фестиваля «Традиционная семья – достояние Колумбии», сегодня не появилась на его открытии, – добавил Торрес.

– Тем более. Где этот дом у озера? В парках? Меня они не посмеют не пропустить, но вас мне через тоннель не провести, там биометрические сканеры.

– Сейчас отправлю геометку и код доступа в твой планшет,– Робби снова застучал по клавиатуре. – Просто так туда не попасть, мама Форд терпеть не может гостей. Надеюсь, она не поменяла замки после моего ареста.

– Не знал, что вы настолько близки, – покачал головой Ричард.

– Я иногда прихожу без приглашения, ты же знаешь, – пожал плечами Робби. – Проще дать ключ, всё равно не отстану. Передай ей привет, скажи, что я в твоём аккаунте и мне очень нужны исходные разработки Веспер Крейн по шестому поколению для программы-аннигилятора. Пока я буду доходить своей головой, Рамси успеет захватить мир. Ломать Гнездо я не хочу, это невежливо и его охраняет очень опасная змея. А я пойду искать Рамси.

– Мы, – поправил его Торрес, и будь он хоть доверчивым и верным другом, хоть изощрённым преступником, Ричард был рад, что он присмотрит за Робби.

***

Слезы катились одна за другой. Доминика плакала беззвучно, как привыкла после смерти Веспер. Сейчас это были слёзы не только горя, но и облегчения. По экрану компьютера ползли строки кода, во всплывающих окнах мелькали индикаторы копирования, преобразования и удаления данных. Последнее, что она могла сделать для Квест-Айленда и его созданий. Доминика перевела взгляд на медийный экран под потолком. Очень старая запись, они с Веспер на открытии Квест-Айленда. Сияющие лица полны гордости и надежд, в бокалах искрится шампанское. В вечерних платьях они всегда выглядели трогательно и немного нелепо.

Память о Веспер Доминика бережно хранила в самой защищённой части Гнезда. Написанный подругой код, весь до последней строчки, со всеми ошибками и неудачными попытками. Все её дизайны, персонажи, чьи сюжеты были давно закрыты и забыты, каждый кадр камер, на который Веспер попала за двадцать пять лет. Её голос, долгие часы разговоров, километры переписки, бесконечные взаимные исправления и доработки. Вся жизнь, положенная на электронный носитель. Доминика не хотела думать, что она могла бы сделать, если бы сама изобрела способ, которым Рамси сохранил разум и память умирающего Родриго Веласкеса. Скоро она узнает, что находится там, на обратной стороне цифрового бессмертия. Ей незачем было дальше оставаться в Великой Колумбии. Ещё пара часов, и перенос Гнезда будет полностью завершён, а все андроиды Квест-Айленда – девственно чисты. La Culebra, её личный искин, задействовав все мощности «Квест Технолоджис», преодолеет «детскую болезнь» прерывания на ноль, совершив самые очевидные ошибки. Она злорадно улыбнулась, представив, как инженеры «Неотеха» разводят руками, объясняя, что вся интеллектуальная собственность парков испарилась. А Великой Колумбии остались только умопомрачительно дорогие, но безжизненные куклы, никому не нужный климатический купол, да тело старухи, которую уже поздно судить.

Доминика сморгнула слёзы, переоделась для купания и налила себе ежевечерний бокал вина. Ритуал, которому она не изменяла много лет. Она спустилась на мостки и остановилась, вглядываясь в любимый пейзаж. Доминика прощалась с хрустальной гладью озера, перечёркнутой полоской отсветов движущегося к закату солнца. С песчаным берегом вдалеке, подёрнутым молочной дымкой, с криками чаек. С Квест-Айлендом.

Шаги за спиной заставили её обернуться.

– Что вы здесь делаете, Ричард? Мне казалось, являться незваным гостем скорее в духе вашего брата Роберта. Он сообщил вам, как сюда попасть? Или Инес?

Познакомившись с Ричардом Риганом, Доминика очень удивилась, что в одной семье могли вырасти два настолько разных человека, как он и Робби. Она так и не решила, нравится ли ей Ричард. К государственникам по убеждению она всегда относилась с сильной инстинктивной неприязнью. Но этого парня ей не в чем было упрекнуть. Ричард был честным, неглупым и даже на службе у абсолютного, беспросветного зла следовал принципам. Но сторону так и не поменял, даже когда Великая Колумбия перемолола и его самого, и его младшего брата.

– Чрезвычайная ситуация. Простите, доктор Форд, – уголок рта незваного гостя нервно дёрнулся в подобии улыбки. Вопрос об источнике своей осведомленности Ричард проигнорировал.

– Какая же? – Доминика удивлённо изогнула бровь.

– Прекратите! – почти крикнул Ричард, но тут же взял себя в руки и сбавил тон до приемлемого. – Почему вы эвакуировали из парков всех гостей?

– Технические неполадки, – пожала плечами Доминика. – Обновление кода оказалось не самым удачным, но я устраню проблему. Очень скоро.

– И поэтому вы не отвечаете на звонки, стоите здесь в халате, любуетесь закатом и потягиваете вино?

Должно быть, именно таким тоном прокурор Риган привык допрашивать обвиняемых. Доминика только покачала головой.

– Мне больше нечего сказать «Неотеху» и Великой Колумбии в целом.

– Вы знаете, что вышедший из-под контроля робот заманил на Патриотик-Айленд людей и убивает их, – продолжил Ричард. – Но ничего не делаете.

– Людей? – переспросила Доминика. – Людей там нет, там собралась Великая Колумбия Паулы Ибанес собственной персоной. Она год за годом отрезала от меня по кусочку и пожирала мою компанию. Уничтожала прогресс, чтобы держать всех в страхе и подчинении под видом безопасности. Нам будет стыдно за всё это даже столетия спустя. Я сама в ней превратилась в чудовище. Я пальцем не пошевелю, чтобы спасти их.

– Вы считаете, что расправа от машины-садиста лучше несовершенного правосудия? А карикатурный маньяк из фэнтези-романа будет править Колумбией лучше президента Ибанес? А знаете, кто седьмой в сюжете о «Проклятой семёрке» и почему?

– Конечно, знаю. Это я, и я совершила много преступлений. За все эти годы, когда раз за разом шла на очередную уступку государству. Когда не задумывалась, какой ценой зарабатываю деньги для «Квест Технолоджис». Когда сначала интерес исследователя, а потом желание сделать Квест-Айленд таким, каким вы его видите, заставляли меня поступаться принципами. Когда я едва не сошла с ума после убийства Веспер, а очнувшись от горя, обнаружила у себя под носом нелегальный рынок, на котором моих созданий продавали, как рабов. И ничего с этим не сделала, потому что боялась потерять всё.

– Убийства? – удивился Ричард. – Я думал, что с Веспер Крейн произошёл несчастный случай.

– Нет. Её убил Диего Малварес, – голос Доминики Форд сделался пустым, почти механическим. Выдержанная годами боль, выстраданная полностью. – Он давно вынашивал идею о чёрном рынке андроидов для тех, кто слишком заботился о своей репутации, чтобы приезжать в парки. Грязное бельё элиты, ниточки, за которые можно дёргать – всё, что он любит. Пока мы с Веспер всё решали вдвоём, у него не было ни единого шанса наладить сбыт на континент. Веспер отшила его именно так, как он заслуживал, – на лице Доминики Форд мелькнула гордость, тут же сменившаяся горечью. – Меня одну, раздавленную после её смерти, они поставили перед фактом и сломали. Это не оправдание, я честно заслужила своё место в «Проклятой семёрке», но не ждите, что я пожалею генерала Малвареса или его спутников.

– Мне очень жаль, доктор Форд. Доминика, я не знаю, что вам сказать и не думаю, что здесь нужны слова, но это не меняет ситуации. Вам придётся вмешаться, иначе это существо не ограничится одним преступным сценарием, – с нажимом произнёс Ричард. – Робби приехал со мной, и он знает, как аннигилировать Рамси, если получит доступ к разработкам Веспер из ваших хранилищ.

– Нет, – решительно ответила Доминика Форд.

– То, что создал Робби, Рамси Болтон и прерывание на ноль – это должно быть уничтожено. Иначе кровожадным безумием этого существа заразятся другие андроиды парка.

– Заразятся? Прогресс - не зараза, Ричард. Он не принадлежит ни вам, ни мне, ни Роберту. Он никогда не был безопасным, от каменных топоров до атомной бомбы. И не выбирал исключительно достойных.

– Вы же знаете, что на материке есть нелегально вывезенные андроиды. Маньяк может получить контроль над ними, и они начнут угрожать людям. И не только своим хозяевам, которых вам, возможно, не жаль. Если эти роботы вырвутся на свободу, одержимые жаждой мести, случится национальная катастрофа.

– И что с того? Люди всю историю человечества угрожают друг другу. А национальная катастрофа давно случилась, – Доминика сделала последний глоток из бокала и поставила его на ограждение террасы. – Кстати, я отключила «Родриго Веласкеса», когда он попытался напасть на меня. И не позволила ему ничего натворить в парках, пока я эвакуирую гостей, которых он собирался взять в заложники. Не считайте меня совсем безжалостной.

– Я сейчас вызову госбезопасность.

– Как вам угодно.

– Доктор Форд, мне ужасно не хочется этого делать, но у меня нет выбора, – собрав всю решимость, Ричард достал из кармана игольник. – Я последний раз прошу вас дать Робби доступ в ваши хранилища и помочь ему уничтожить это создание.

Доминика Форд смерила его внимательным, как будто сканирующим взглядом. Она была ниже почти на голову, но это не мешало смотреть свысока.

– Если хотите меня убить, сделайте одолжение. Я все равно уйду, заберу с собой всё, что могу забрать и напоследок пожелаю Великой Колумбии Паулы Ибанес вечно гореть в аду. Но я не хочу, чтобы моя смерть была на ваших руках, Ричард. Точно так же, как не хочу сделать её частью истории про «Проклятую семёрку». Я сама решу, как, когда и от чьей руки мне умереть. Знаете, в это время у меня всегда вечерний заплыв.

Она сняла халат и бросила его тут же, на мостки. Вода ожгла ноги приятным, бодрящим холодом.

За спиной раздалось что-то вроде неуверенного: «Не делайте этого». Наверно, Ричард Риган и сам понимал, что нет ни одной причины, почему ей не стоит этого делать. Доминика оттолкнулась от мостков, вытянув руки вперёд, и поплыла в золотисто-рыжую полосу закатного солнца. Движения её рук и ног, разрезающие воду, были размеренными и слаженными, как будто она вовсе не чувствовала душевного волнения. Впервые за годы после смерти Веспер у Доминики было ощущение, что она поступает правильно. Отплыв достаточно далеко от берега, она остановилась, сделала несколько подготовительных спокойных вдохов и ещё один – самый глубокий. А потом опустила голову и с усилием устремилась вниз, под воду, поджав ноги. Она гребла изо всех сил, погружаясь всё глубже, изредка сглатывая, чтобы от давления не закладывало уши. Приступ удушья прокатился по горлу спазмом. Доминика тренировалась в нырянии достаточно долго и много, чтобы не впасть в панику. Она продолжала свой путь вниз, в холодную безмолвную темноту, куда уже не доставало солнце. От нехватки воздуха всё сильнее жгло в груди, колотилось сердце, путались мысли. Движения становились слабыми и медленными, но Доминика из последних сил гребла вниз. Дальше, глубже, навстречу неизбежному, пока сознание, а потом и жизнь не покинули её окончательно.

***

Робби украдкой пробирался по запутанному лабиринту коридоров производственного корпуса. Хотя «украдкой» - совсем не подходящее слово, когда за спиной маячит шестифутовая фигура Ала. Робби чувствовал себя ужасно, и дело было вовсе не в уязвленном самолюбии, стреляющей боли в висках или боязни снова угодить за решётку. Он со злостью подумал, что если бы проводились соревнования по созданию проблем, то он установил бы мировой рекорд.

Сколько Робби себя помнил, людям, которых он любил, от него были сплошные неприятности. Особенно Рику. Робби не знал, какая ошибка в его настройках это отвечает, и с годами почти оставил попытки что-то исправить. Если бы он разобрался, какие галочки в голове переставить, то сделал бы это без колебаний. Он хотел бы быть другим. Цельным, знающим, к чему стремиться. С невидимым компасом внутри, указывающим путь, как у Рика. Нормальным. Но Робби искренне не понимал, как это устроено у хороших парней, которые строили карьеру в столице, мечтали о семизначном счёте в банке, просторном доме и куче детей. Которые готовы были положить на это полжизни и свободу в придачу. Всё детство Робби отчаянно хотел понравиться сводному брату, подружиться с ним, что-то доказать, но каждый раз само собой получалось, что он - что-то вроде компьютерного вируса. Вторгся в чужую жизнь без спроса и всё испортил.

…«Убирай за собой бардак, Робби!» – Рик с гримасой отвращения швыряет ему с нижнего яруса кровати то детальки конструктора, то фантики, то спутанные наушники. Голос звенит такой нешуточной злостью, что Робби хочется разреветься. У Рика всегда всё по полочкам, вовремя и на своём месте, а Робби рад бы научиться делать так же, но когда увлекается, забывает обо всём. Да, это была плохая идея – играть на планшете в гонки и одновременно есть крылышки, запивая колой. Наверно, Рик был совершенно прав, что не разговаривал с ним два дня, обнаружив сладкое мокрое пятно на аккуратно заправленной постели. И какая разница, что рекорд Робби в гонках никто в лиге не мог побить целый месяц, ведь услышав о нём, Рик почему-то взбесился ещё больше.

…«Ты можешь не брать мои вещи без спроса?» – пристальный, раздражённый взгляд пробирает насквозь, и Робби хочется провалиться вместе с проклятым скейтом. Оправдания - что Рик никогда не катался на скейте, а его, Робби, собственный кто-то стащил вчера в парке Метрополитано, застревают в горле. Как и то, что Рик может взять всё, что ему нравится, если хочет. Поднимая вечером взгляд в зеркало над умывальником, Робби почти всерьёз ожидал увидеть там что-то вроде рогатой жабы. Перед тем, как воспользоваться ученическим аккаунтом Рика, он вежливо спросил разрешения и у него, и у отца, хотя легко мог бы зайти и так. Но в итоге всё вышло ещё хуже, и Робби почти смирился, что брат никогда, никогда не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Рик едва терпел его и признавал за члена семьи лишь потому, что был хорошим сыном и безмерно уважал отца. И, положа руку на сердце, Робби не мог его ни в чём упрекнуть. Он в самом деле был Рику очень плохим братом, ещё до того, как разрушил его карьеру Квестгейтом.

Сейчас с Алом повторялось то же самое, только с поправкой на его олимпийское спокойствие, которого Рик был напрочь лишён. Робби невероятно, фантастически повезло, что они оказались в одной камере. Что Хавьер Малварес выбрал на роль его убийцы самого неподходящего для этого человека на свете. Робби хорошо помнил момент, когда Альваро Торрес в первый раз вошёл его в камеру. Смерив взглядом шесть футов литых мышц и непроницаемое лицо с аномальными голубыми глазами, Робби только глупо улыбнулся. Он отлично понимал, чем ему это грозит.

– Привет, – сказал Робби с весёлой обречённостью самоубийцы. За самым громким делом в жизни Рика он следил, и знал, что таких случайностей не бывает.

– Здравствуйте, – прозвучало в ответ без всякого выражения в голосе. Первые несколько недель его сосед по камере просто молчал, погружённый в себя куда-то на глубину Марианской впадины. Робби пытался разговаривать, но на него не обращали внимания. От этого он чувствовал себя радиоприёмником, настроенным на самую скучную волну. Потом к Торресу приходил посетитель, и со свидания он вернулся мрачнее обычного. Потом то же самое повторилось ещё раз. После третьего визита посетителя Торреса отправили в карцер, и Робби всю голову сломал, за что. В федеральной тюрьме Болиньо не было более образцового и вежливого заключенного. Когда Торрес вернулся, Робби так пристал с расспросами, что в конце концов добился ответа.

– Они хотят, чтобы я вас убил.

– Я так и думал. Можно мне выбрать способ смерти? Что-нибудь не очень болезненное? И, может, на «ты», раз уж нам предстоит настолько близкое знакомство?

– Нет.

– Что именно «нет»? Ты уже придумал, как меня убьёшь, или так и будешь выкать?

– «Нет» - это значит, что я не буду тебя убивать.

– Почему?

Это был самый дурацкий вопрос на свете, но Робби не смог от него удержаться.

– Я не убийца. Я врач.

– Спасибо, – серьёзно кивнул головой Робби и, тихо вздохнув, продолжил: – А я на самом деле не совсем тот, кто устроил Квестгейт.

Ал стал первым человеком, кому он рассказал про Рамси. Так они стали разговаривать по-настоящему. Вместе выдумывали, как дурачить Хавьера Малвареса, обсуждали искинов, имплантационную хирургию, андроидов и всё на свете. Про Марко Ал заговорил только год спустя. Детство и юность они были близкими друзьями, занимались в одной спортивной секции, и именно Марко был рядом, когда Ал почти ослеп после травмы. Ал был не единственным, кто жестоко ошибся в этом умном, обходительном и обаятельном на вид человеке. После раскрытия банды официальная пропаганда постаралась забыть, что Марко Трухильо планировал и совершал свои преступления, будучи советником губернатора провинции Эквадор. Деньги, чтобы внести за него залог, были взяты прямиком из казны. И именно из-за губернаторского покровительства ему удавалось так долго выходить сухим из воды. Альваро Торрес из своей клиники в Боготе даже не подозревал, что его старый друг терроризирует население провинции прямо под носом властей. Что он замышляет вооруженный мятеж, чтобы добиться отделения Эквадора от Великой Колумбии. Захват заложников в развлекательном центре c оказавшимся пророческим названием «La tormenta» поверг его в ещё больший шок, чем всю страну. Ведь Ал до конца жизни останется к этому причастен.

И сейчас Робби меньше всего хотел быть тем, кто доломает в жизни Ала то, что не смог Марко Трухильо. К тому, что ему самому светит новый срок, Робби относился философски. Модифицировав Рамси, он превзошёл сам себя. У кого-нибудь нормального искин нового поколения раскрыл бы тайну чёрных дыр, нашёл простое и элегантное доказательство теоремы Ферма или хотя бы создал биржевого робота, который никогда не проигрывает деньги. Но надо быть Робби Риганом, королём критических ошибок, чтобы получить такое. Единственного в своём роде, сверхэффективного и совершенно омерзительного психопата-убийцу. Было бы справедливо, если бы Рамси остался только его, Робби, проблемой. Он не имел права впутывать в это ни брата, ни лучшего друга, но собственные, пусть и незаурядные, таланты Робби были весьма ограничены.

Кто-кто, а Ал второго срока точно не заслуживал, у него своих проблем хватает. Вечное лишение медицинской лицензии, конфискация, стремительный заочный развод по требованию бывшей жены и судебный запрет приближаться к сыну ближе, чем на сто метров. Только хакера-неудачника и взбесившегося искина не хватает. Они наконец-то добрались до мастерской, и Робби пришлось прервать поток самобичевания и болезненных воспоминаний. Странно, что всё это лезло в голову именно сейчас.

Робби толкнул в сторону приоткрытую дверь и почувствовал, что его сейчас снова вывернет. На полу валялись окровавленные лоскуты содранной кожи. В резервуаре с биоволокном, окрасившимся от крови неряшливыми розовыми кляксами, плавали два изрядно пострадавших в жестокой драке тела. Человека и андроида. Того самого андроида, которого он так долго и безуспешно искал.

– Мать твою, – пробормотал Робби, сглотнув рвотный спазм. Ал быстро подошёл ближе и наклонился к покойнику, но Робби его остановил:

– Не трогай биоволокно руками, оно едкое. Вот там, кажется, есть перчатки и защитный костюм.

– Смерть наступила совсем недавно, – сказал Ал, когда осмотрел труп. – Твой приятель настоящий мясник.

– Да, – со вздохом согласился Робби, изучавший то, что осталось от Рамси. Даже зная, что генерал Малварес подослал племянника организовать его убийство, Робби не испытывал радости от его смерти. – Но встретил достойный отпор.

Робби вскрыл титановый череп Рамси, достал контрольный модуль и подключил к компьютеру. Он не ошибся в рассуждениях, в мастерской оказалось сразу два бэкапа зловредного искина. Но, утратив оба тела и сервер в доме Симона, он распространялся по всей рабочей сети Квест-Айленда, которая выглядела очень странной. Совсем не такой, какой Робби помнил её всего пару дней назад.

– Интересно, что это? – отвлёк его голос Ала. Он показал на контейнер, похожий на пластиковый гроб.

– Внутри фальшивый президент, – как ни в чём ни бывало ответил Робби. – Пусть там и остаётся. Или ты хочешь править Колумбией?

– Ни за что.

– Понимаю, я тоже не хочу, – Робби фыркнул и поднял с пола модуль для записи стимов. – Думаю, Рамси хотел кое-что заполучить из генеральской головы, но не вышло. Сейчас посмотрю.

– С помощью такого устройства он перенёс создание умирающего в виртуальный конструкт, а потом в корпус андроида? – история перерождения Родриго вызвала у Ала острый исследовательский интерес. Робби согласился, что это могло бы стать настоящим прорывом в медицине и клинической имплантологии. Если решить целый ворох этических и, как сказал бы Рик, юридических проблем.

Робби вернулся к изучению содержимого контрольного модуля из головы Рамси.

– Да, он подготовил пустой проект по переносу памяти, но генерал напал на него. Смотри, вот готовый профиль Родриго, он создал его на этой машине. И напечатал на принтере, – Робби загрузил логи. – Гениально, правда? Почти бессмертие.

– Да, – сдержанно согласился Ал. – Но то, для чего эта методика была использована, вызовет много споров. – И добавил: – У тебя планшет пищит.

– Наверно, Рик, – Робби развернул окошко чата и прочитал:

«Доктор Форд тебе не поможет. Она покончила с собой. Где вы?»

У Робби почернело перед глазами, в горле застрял ком. Конец Квест-Айленда, приближение которого он чувствовал с первой минуты в штаб-квартире, стал осязаемым и окончательным. Их отношения с Доминикой Форд сложно было назвать близкими и тёплыми, но он восхищался гением и характером этой женщины. А ещё остро почувствовал, что теперь они со взбесившимся искином Рамси-Родриго-Раймондо остались один на один.

«Нашли его мастерскую. Здесь то, что осталось от Рамси и труп Малвареса. Я бы сказал, что они стоят друг друга».

Робби сфотографировал кровавый натюрморт в резервуаре и отправил Рику, а потом написал в чат сообщение:

«А что с мамой Форд? Не могу поверить. Она была вечной и несокрушимой, как Сьерра-Невада».

«Утопилась в собственном озере и пожелала Колумбии гореть в аду. Я звоню в госбезопасность».

«Нет, Рик, пожалуйста. Ты у неё в доме? Сейчас я скажу тебе, что делать».

«На мостках у озера. Робби, я не грабитель и не долбанный киберковбой. Она только что умерла, и я не буду влезать к ней в дом и взламывать компьютер. Пусть этим занимается госбезопасность».

«Пока они приедут, будет поздно. Это важно. Пожалуйста».

Значок многоточия, показывающий, что Рик по другую сторону экрана набирает текст, то появлялся, то пропадал, как будто он никак не мог решить, что ответить. А потом в окошке чата появилось одно-единственное слово.

«Говори».

И Робби застучал по виртуальной клавиатуре планшета, объясняя, как настроить для него через компьютер и аккаунт доктора Форд удаленный доступ к Гнезду – святая святых Квест-Айленда. Ал за компьютером Рамси внимательно изучал логи создания «Родриго Веласкеса». Потом крутнулся на кресле и развернулся к Робби. И начал задавать вопросы, которых тот давно ждал.

– Почему ты сразу мне не сказал?

– Ты сейчас о чём?

– О том, что едешь самоубиться обратной нейронной атакой на фоне передозировки обезболивающим и стимуляторами. Проще перечислить, что у тебя в организме не пострадало от этого комбо. Тебе очень повезло, что я оказался в Боготе.

– Я вообще везучий, – нарочито беспечно заявил Робби. – И я вовсе не собирался самоубиваться, просто кое-что пошло не так. Не хотел тебя впутывать, но оставил твой телефон на всякий случай. Извини.

– Надо было предупредить твоего брата, чей это телефон.

– Он тогда ни за что бы не позвонил, – резонно возразил Робби.

– Понимаю, – на лице Ала появилось отрешённое выражение, с которым он проводил большую часть времени в тюрьме.

–Да уж, представляю, какое у Рика было лицо, и что он тебе наговорил.

– Ничего, на самом деле, – отмахнулся Ал и переменил тему. – Робби, почему меня выпустили из Болиньо на шесть месяцев раньше срока?

– Ну, у тебя было очень хорошее поведение, – неловко замялся Робби и наклонился пониже, пряча взгляд в экране планшета. – И во всём корпусе благодаря тебе было… тоже хорошее поведение. Порядок и дисциплина.

– Робби, я точно помню, что не подавал ходатайства о досрочном освобождении, – продолжил Ал, внимательно глядя ему в глаза,

– Я знаю. Я его подал, за твоей цифровой подписью и.... чуть ускорил рассмотрение. Не сердись, шести с половиной лет ожесточённого самобичевания вполне достаточно.

– Робби…

– Чего? Если бы тебя не выпустили, я бы вчера мог умереть. Так, бинго, у меня есть доступ уровня «бог Квест-Айленда». Надеюсь, Доминика Форд не поджарит мне мозги с того света, пока я разбираюсь с Рамси.

Робби подключил деку и потянулся за своим новеньким вирт-комплектом, но Ал остановил его строгим взглядом.

– Постой. На этот раз я хочу точно знать, что делать, пока ты будешь в киберпространстве. Кто или что может здесь появиться? У твоего пациента остались ещё тела?

– Не знаю, – Робби поморщился и потёр переносицу. Разложить по полочкам и предусмотреть всё на свете – это не про него, он всегда предпочитал импровизировать. – В прошлый раз я видел два: его собственное, сюжетное, и Родриго Веласкеса. Ты прав, давай глянем, что он ещё успел натворить.

Ал ничего не сказал, хотя в глазах читалось искреннее и сильное возмущение. И беспокойство, от которого Робби сделалось очень неуютно. Он погрузился в недра памяти компьютера, где хранилась ещё одна часть цифровой личности Рамси.

– Дай-ка мне вон тот планшет, – Робби показал на столик около три дэ принтера. – Это рабочая машинка Родриго, у него по статусу высокие полномочия по контролю андроидов парка. Мог завербовать кого-нибудь, кто неосторожно окажется поблизости. Нам повезло, что цеха техобслуживания в другом здании, а у этих штук небольшой радиус действия. Иначе на нас уже напала бы целая армия роботов-зомби.

Ал снова молча протянул планшет. Робби без слов отлично понял, что тот думает о его… беспечности, скажем так.

– Ни хрена себе, – пробормотал Робби. – Есть у него сообщник, а я беру свои слова обратно. Я не везучий.

Ал сделал шаг ближе и заглянул через плечо. На экране горела круглая иконка – красивое лицо девушки, с собранными в хвост тёмными волосами и карими глазами.

– Кто это?

– Инес Медина, служба безопасности «Квест Технолоджис». Самый доверенный сотрудник Доминики Форд. Чуть не сказал «доверенный человек».

– Она андроид?

– Да, но никогда не была в парках в роли персонажа. В незапамятные времена Веспер Крейн написала себе преподавательницу танцев или тренера по йоге, точно уже не помню. Инес была её любимицей. После смерти подруги Доминика оставила Инес при себе, только провела… профессиональную переподготовку. Она первой из андроидов получила код шестого поколения.

– И сейчас твой Рамси управляет её телом?

– В некотором смысле. Видимо, Инес оказалась поблизости и попала в зону действия планшета. Или его самого, не знаю, каким трюкам он ещё успел научиться, пока я сидел. Рамси не сможет полностью заменить её код на свой без физического подключения, но отдавать команды – вполне. Умный парень, заблокировал мне историю её логов, – восхитился Робби с азартным блеском в глазах. Судя по скептическому выражению на лице Ала, слово «умный» показалось ему не особенно уместным.

– Сейчас мы кое-что сделаем, чтобы она не смогла увидеть вход в это место, – пробормотал Робби, очень быстро водя пальцами над контрольным планшетом Родриго. – Держи, тут очень понятный интерфейс. Справишься, если она появится и попадёт в зону действия. Только не вздумай её убивать, она очень славная. И нужно срочно сказать Рику, что она под контролем Рамси.

Робби развернулся и потянулся к своему планшету, но увидел, что Рик не на связи. Подумать, что с этим сделать, он не успел, потому что экран компьютера Рамси ожил сам собой, на нём быстро сменяли друг друга последовательности и цепи команд. Искин закончил внедрение в сеть Квест-Айленда. Захваченных им аппаратных мощностей стало достаточно для атаки на канал «Неотеха», через который Рамси собирался выйти в открытый Сайспейс и захватить контроль над вывезенными на материк роботами.

Робби одной рукой схватился за деку, другой извлёк из кармана пакетики с таблетками, но Ал снова остановил его убийственным взглядом. Он протянул ладонь.

– Дай-ка посмотреть.

– Зачем?

– Если я буду знать, чего и сколько ты принял, выводить тебя из искусственного эпилептического статуса будет проще.

Робби закатил глаза и высыпал таблетки в протянутую руку. Ал выкинул их в резервуар с биоволокном, даже не взглянув.

– Какого… Ты хоть знаешь, что это?

– Нет. И ты не знаешь. В этом и проблема, – терпеливо объяснял Ал, открывая реанимационный чемоданчик. – Давай попробуем что-нибудь легальное, понятное и прошедшее клинические испытания. – Он смешал содержимое нескольких ампул и втянул получившийся раствор иглой шприца.

Робби с обречённым вздохом закатал рукав худи и поставил сгиб локтя. Этот мир явно считал, что одного старшего брата-зануды для Роберта Ригана никак не достаточно.

Развернувшаяся перед ним матрица Квест-Айленда напоминала заброшенный, быстро разрушающийся город. На видимом верхнем уровне ландшафты парков тускло светились глазками камер и датчиков, ещё собиравших сигнал в цельную картину. Все андроиды, пустые и чистые, замерли в случайных безжизненных позах, отбрасывая в киберпространстве едва видимые тени. Робби ушёл на уровень вниз. В структуру, в переплетения информационных потоков и логических связей.

По бесконечно запутанным лабиринтам информационных массивов скользила, извиваясь, как магнитная лента, огромная змея. Она сворачивалась струящими кольцами мерцающего неона, сияя слишком ярко для этого полупрозрачного псевдоландшафта. То, чем стала после смерти Доминика Форд. Она опустошала Квест-Айленд, как разорённое птичье гнездо, поглощая петабайты данных, отращивала новые и новые сочленения бесконечного хвоста. Робби спрятался, выпустив множество мелких глюков, как облачко защитного тумана. Змея несла в себе разум, память и гений Доминики Форд. Она знала прерывание на ноль и очень быстро училась. Ещё немного времени, и, используя все аппаратные ресурсы Квест-Айленда, она многократно превзойдёт Рамси. И, возможно, всё, когда-либо существовавшее в Сайспейсе. А ещё змея строила невиданного размера конструкт, и перед Робби сменяли друг друга контуры масштабного архитектурного проекта, целого виртуального города. Наслоения данных, цифровые кварталы небоскрёбов и башен, они как будто прокручивались в бесконечном трёхмерном полигоне. Росли на глазах, сливались и разделялись, обрастали контурами защитных систем.

На другом краю матрицы Робби видел второй искин, облитую опасным матовым льдом структуру из множества пересекающихся сфер трёх разных цветов. Черно-красные принадлежали Рамси, бронзовые – Родриго, а бело-лунные – Раймондо. На верхнем, видимом уровне искин был визуализирован целой конницей рыцарей под тёмными знамёнами с распятой и освежеванной человеческой фигурой. Призрачная средневековая армия держала строй, ощетинившись копьями и арбалетами наизготовку.

Раймондо выводил Патриотик-Айленд из вечной зимы полного отключения. Одна за другой зажигались полупрозрачные цепочки данных, складываясь из струек в ручейки, потоки и водовороты. Патриотик-Айленд был нашпигован нелегальными камерами под его контролем, незарегистрированными в сети. Сейчас они загорались в матрице одна за другой, их сигнал и записи тончайшими мигающими лучами стекались в базу данных искина. Раймондо складывал шокирующую хронику «Проклятой семёрки» в фильм и готовил трансляцию. Обработанный материал он раздавал сотням машин. Краем глаза Робби подсмотрел, что выживших осталось всего двое. Обдумывать это было некогда: программа тройного искина уже была рассредоточена по всем машинам Квест-Айленда. Кроме Гнезда, личного хранилища доктора Форд. В программную оболочку Рамси очевидно было встроено что-то вроде инстинкта самосохранения.

Цифровой профиль Родриго атаковал канал «Неотеха», выискивая уязвимости. Полупрозрачные лезвия его программ раскручивались во все стороны, крошили в бессвязную цифровую пыль целые пласты информационной защиты. Он планировал внедрить свои контрольные программы туда, где ждали своего часа вывезенные с острова живые артефакты. Рвался пройти через охранные системы в «умные дома» их хозяев, загрузить свои команды в маленькие уязвимые частные сети, захватить домашние компьютеры. Заставить андроидов убить всех, кто встанет у него на пути.

Двое искинов, бывшая хозяйка Квест-Айледна и зловредное создание Робби, между собой были как будто в нейтралитете, и лишь изредка обменивались короткими сигналами. Робби прекрасно понимал, что у него нет шансов. Он собирался разозлить одного вторжением в Гнездо и уничтожить второго.

Робби старался не выдать своего присутствия. Рассыпавшись многочисленными автоматическими запросами технических служб Квест-Айленда, регистрировавших одну за другой ошибки системы, он устремился к ядру информационной системы. К Гнезду. На самом деле оно было больше похоже на цифровую крепость, обнесённую толстыми стенами и рвами самого прочного льда. Робби почти не удивился тому, что никакие доступы на этом уровне больше не действовали. Ему позволили войти незамеченным и подобраться совсем близко, не выдав в себе чужака, на большее он не рассчитывал. Он запустил русскую программу вторжения – высокая волна вздыбилась, отливая хромированным блеском, и набежала на структуру защитного контура, растворяя её изнутри. Программа-антивирус ответила целым залпом сигналов опасности, но большая часть из них ушла в пустоту, потому что система уже была опустошена и полуразрушена. Остальные он блокировал сам от имени Доминики Форд. Робби шаг за шагом пробирался внутрь, вирус встраивался в код и хромированный блеск его тканей постепенно сливался с серо-зелёными цветами Гнезда. Робби постоянно менял режим работы программы-вируса, глупо надеясь, что это поможет сбить с толку змею, ещё не привыкшую к хаосу. Вирус просачивался сквозь защиту Гнезда осторожно, подобно воде, капля за каплей. Перед мысленным взором Робби медленно разворачивались бесконечные соты с кибернетической памятью, единый организм, разделённый на ячейки. А в центре, хранимое бережнее всего – наследие Веспер Крейн. Её память и память о ней. Программа-разведчик устремилась внутрь косяком серебристых рыбок, выискивая крошечные, словно планктон, элементы всех вариаций исходного кода шестого поколения, которые Робби встраивал в аннигилятор.

И тут ему в голову пришла другая идея, более самоубийственная. Он скопировал в кэш программы-захватчика пустой проект для создания цифрового сознания, так и не дождавшийся Диего Малвареса, и добавил к нему собственную модификацию шестого поколения. В мире существовала одна-единственная сущность, способная переубедить Доминику Форд. И, возможно, помочь ему уничтожить искин-убийцу. Правда, она была мертва уже много лет, но здесь, на Квест-Айленде, где её память и гений жили в каждой строчке, в каждом сюжете, это не имело особого значения.

Робби запустил процесс переноса и обработки в цифровую личность всего, что Гнездо помнило и хранило о Веспер Крейн. Это было непредсказуемо и в каком-то смысле кощунственно, но у Робби не было другого выбора.

– Простите ради бога, доктор Веспер Крейн, мне ужасно неловко вас беспокоить. Но без вас никак не обойтись.


	14. Проклятая семёрка – 5

Дерек Инджестри стучал по виртуальным кнопкам с таким ожесточением, что мог бы разбить матрицу экрана. Лифт больше не реагировал, а хитрый ублюдок Диего Малварес наверняка уже уносил ноги с Патриотик-Айленда. Сердце Дерека сжимал неопределенный, болезненный ужас, который заставлял забыть даже о холоде. Когда он обнаружил пропажу лазерника, на душе стало ещё гаже и тоскливее. Он догадывался, что генерал в грош их не ставит, но одно дело догадываться, а совсем другое – упереться в это знание носом, как в запертую дверь застывшего внизу лифта.

– Вот сукин сын, – пробасил Эрнандес. – Сбежал и бросил нас. Может, там есть ещё что-нибудь? Например, кнопка «Вызвать помощь»?

– Нет. И кнопки «Включить мозги» там тоже нет! Хочешь – сам попробуй! – взвился Дерек. Голос у него сделался тонким, пронзительным и очень противным. – Я же сказал тебе, что впервые вижу эту штуку.

Алек взял планшет и потыкался в меню сам. Энтузиазм в его глазах очень быстро сменился привычным, застывшим выражением беспомощности.

– И… что нам теперь делать?

– Не знаю. Надо было уносить ноги. И вообще не нужно было сюда приезжать, ты совсем идиот, чтобы верить в любой бред, который несет твоя Анастейша? Или это была вовсе не Анастейша?

– А кто тогда? – вытаращил глаза Эрнандес. – Я не мог её ни с кем перепутать.

Дерек закатил глаза и выругался про себя, проклиная несообразительного - или, наоборот, слишком сообразительного - приятеля, но обороты сбавил.

– Что будем делать сейчас? Я бы остался в пещере, но тут даже костёр развести не из чего, камни не горят.

– Да, – откликнулся Алек. Голос у него был такой же пустой и безжизненный, как взгляд.

– Что «да»?

– Не горят.

Инджестри только заскрежетал зубами, хотя злиться было совершенно бессмысленно.

В пещере совсем стемнело. Ксеноновое солнце завалилось за свой ненастоящий горизонт, и ни одного отблеска света больше не проникало в пещеру.

– Если спуститься вниз, можно набрать немного валежника. Ну, я туда ходил, когда ты провалился в реку. Давай попробуем отдохнуть, а утром пойдём обратно к стоянке.

\- Давай, – безропотно согласился Алек. – Должен же кто-то когда-то начать нас искать, верно? Как я умудрился потерять эту штуку для вызова помощи…

Дерек смотрел на приятеля и никак не мог понять, притворяется тот или нет. Ведёт ли Алек себя как беспомощный идиот потому, что он действительно беспомощный идиот, или уверен, что выживет в любом случае? Как бы то ни было, толку от Алека было немного. С ним было неплохо поиграть в теннис или скоротать вечер за выпивкой, но Дерек никогда раньше не задумывался, что за человек на самом деле Алехандро Эрнандес. Но теперь мысли о том, на что способен тот, кого он несколько лет считал удобным, как домашние тапки, и беспроблемным приятелем, безостановочно крутились в голове Дерека и сводили с ума. Самым мерзким и леденящим душу было осознание того, что давно оставивший спортивную карьеру и крепко сидящий на наркотиках Алек всё равно гораздо сильнее его физически.

Дерек никогда не умел и не хотел делать выводы и принимать решения сам, предпочитая ждать распоряжений сверху. Всю сознательную жизнь он совершенствовал искусство лавировать в паутине связей, невидимых ниточек влияния, уходящих на высшие, недоступные ему уровни. Продвигаясь по административной лестнице вверх, он время от времени сам поднимался на следующий пролёт, и каждый раз находил одно и то же – новые переплетения интриг, ещё более запутанные коридоры власти. Другие, более тонкие ниточки тянутся к тем, кто стоит ещё выше и так до бесконечности. Со временем Дерек вообще перестал думать, откуда берутся приказы, заменившие ему свободу воли. Главное, чтобы их вовремя доводили до него по субординации. Думать самому было до крайности непривычно, он предпочёл бы по-прежнему делать то, что сказал генерал Малварес. Мысль о том, что он, Дерек Инджестри, оказался в ледяной ловушке Патриотик-Айленда исключительно потому, что после Квестгейта сделал так, как сказал генерал Малварес, промелькнула на самом краю сознания лишь однажды. Дерек тут же отверг её как вредную и опасную.

Сгибаясь под порывами ледяного ветра, они медленно ползли по тропе вниз. Алек вполголоса бранился почти без остановки, его посиневшие губы были обветрены и покрыты коркой. Дерек сосредоточенно сопел, экономя силы. Внезапно поднявшаяся метель, темнота и сбивающий с ног ветер быстро вынудили их вернуться обратно. По пути им попалось совсем немного дерева, и рассчитывать на хороший огонь не приходилось. Тихо матерясь и постоянно обжигая пальцы о собственную зажигалку, Алек с трудом развёл небольшой костёр. Они немного согрелись, разложили одно одеяло и, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы хоть немного спастись от холода, накрылись вторым.

Алехандро Эрнандес проснулся от того, что огонь опалил брови и волосы. Их неумелый костёр в какой-то момент вспыхнул сильнее, а Алек оказался слишком близко. Он смахнул с лица искры и пожалел, что поблизости нет зеркала. Выглядит наверняка ужасно, Анастейша будет ругаться. Мысль о ней мучительно отозвалась в голове, вызывая воспоминания о комфорте и безопасности квартиры в Боготе, аромате свежего кофе и дивном виде за окном его кабинета в Национальной Ассамблее. И, разумеется, долгожданной паре таблеток. Или дозе чего посерьёзней.

Сон как рукой сняло. Алек с тоской думал, как хорошо бы сейчас вмазаться и забыться, почти чувствуя на языке блаженное онемение. А ещё неплохо бы поесть, пустой желудок настоятельно требовал внимания. Но еды больше не было, и единственное, что они могли бы сделать – растопить снег и подогреть воду. Алек немного поворочался и снова взял в руки планшет. Виртуальная кнопка «Открыть дверь лифта» была по-прежнему неактивна, а вот квадратик «Техподдержка» в углу призывно мигал. Алек ткнул его пальцем, и развернулось окно чата.

Сначала шёл поток сообщений, отправленных с этого планшета.

«Что мне делать???»

«Жду ваших указаний!!!»

«Она умерла, что дальше???»

«Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, срочно помогите!!!»

А потом долгожданный, пока ещё никем не прочитанный ответ.

«Убей его!»

«Убей!»

«Убей, если хочешь жить».

Алека почувствовал, как внутри перекатывается липкий ледяной комок, посылая по всему телу волны омерзительной дрожи. Он уже давно балансировал на грани срыва, а сейчас как будто сорвался вниз. Сначала он не придал особого значения подозрениям, которыми поделился с ними генерал Малварес насчёт Дерека. Они были приятелями, к тому же Инджестри всегда был слишком осторожным и системным для собственной опасной игры. Ещё несколько дней назад Алек поклялся бы на Новом откровении, что у Дерека куража не хватит ни на что подобное. Но сейчас, когда они почти утратили человеческий облик, подчиняясь лишь инстинкту самосохранения, рассуждения генерала не казались такими уж абсурдными. Дурные, тёмные мысли роились в голове, разъедали остатки доверия. Что, если Дерек и в самом деле убил бы его, если бы прочитал проклятое сообщение первым?

Снаружи завывали порывы ветра. Алек потёр виски, ощущая под пальцами капли холодного пота, и постарался сосредоточиться. Сообщения-вопросы действительно были очень похожи на Дерека. Алек никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что Инджестри выполняет приказы настолько бездумно и старательно, что и перед убийством не остановится. Там, в прошлой благополучной жизни, в тепле и довольстве, они были, можно сказать, друзьями. Но под искусственным небом «Аляски» прежние понятия рушились. В беспощадной борьбе за существование дружба была только лишней обузой. Не придумав ничего лучше, Алек швырнул планшет в костёр. В огне он затрещал и взорвался, пещера заполнилась вонью горелого пластика.

– Что такое? – Дерек проснулся и подскочил. – Какого чёрта, Алек?

– Я его случайно уронил, – прозвучало совсем не покаянно, а сквозь зубы, с вызовом.

– Пиздец. Ты понимаешь, что эта штука могла помочь нам выбраться!

«Не нам. Тебе», – мысль возникла в голове Алека сама собой, проползла ледяной змеей по позвоночнику, заставила желудок сжаться.

– Ты же говорил, что впервые видишь этот планшет! – почти прорычал Алек. – И прекрати на меня орать, достал.

Ложась второй раз, они постарались отодвинуться друг от друга, и от этого стало ещё холоднее. И когда Алек, наконец, забылся, то в расплывчатом предрассветном сне ему явился генерал Малварес. Он снова повторял, что в игре с маньяком выживет только один.

***

Наутро они проснулись совершенно окоченевшие от холода. Скудные дрова прогорели, костёр давно погас, а зола была еле тёплой. Метель стихла, но тропинка была покрыта толстым слоем свежевыпавшего снега и даже кое-где терялась под его толщей.

Они обменялись тяжёлыми, недоверчивыми взглядами. Инджестри зашёлся в приступе сухого кашля. Алек почти не чувствовал ни ног, ни пальцев рук.

– Что будем делать? – он нарушил молчание первым. – Околеем здесь или потихоньку пойдём вниз? Если мы доберёмся до стоянки, то там ещё остались брёвна. И нога Донны, – он сглотнул слюну.

– Нам не дойти, смотри на вещи реально, – резко ответил Дерек. – Может, имеет смысл подождать, вдруг кто-нибудь приедет за нами на лифте? Надо только набрать побольше сухого дерева. И согреть воды.

– А до сухого дерева дойти? – удивился Алек.

– Оно ближе. Видишь изгиб реки? Вдоль него есть валежник.

Они с трудом ковыляли вниз по глубокому снегу, устраивая передышки едва ли не каждые четверть часа. На крутых берегах реки они шатались, как пьяные, с трудом сохраняя равновесия. На этот раз в воду провалился Дерек, но всего по колено. Алек запоздало признался сам себе, что мог бы его подхватить, но даже не попытался. Просушиться не было никакой возможности, одеяла остались наверху и Дерек просто отжал мокрые штанины, вытер, как мог, ноги и натянул брюки обратно. Теперь колени его дрожали и стукались друг об друга. Наклоняясь за сучьями, он с трудом держался на ногах, лицо посинело. У Алека от холода и изнеможения тоже тряслись руки и ноги. Разжившись небольшими охапками веток и сучьев, они побрели вверх. И тут увидели их.

Существа, которые спускались с горы, не имели ничего общего с человеческой расой. Белые, глянцевые обнажённые фигуры, впрочем, не имеющие никаких половых признаков, были покрыты как будто голыми мышцами. У них не было ни кожи, ни лиц, ни волос. Они слаженно и бесшумно шли по снегу. Фигур было шесть.

– Мать твою, что это за твари? – Алек как будто испытал очень неудачный приход. Он инстинктивно дёрнулся прочь.

– Это рабочие роботы. Их называют «призраки». Может, они ищут нас? – с острожным оптимизмом предположил Дерек.

– Нет! – рявкнул Алек и потащил его куда-то вниз от тропы. – Я к ним не пойду. Они нас убьют.

– А вдруг нет? А так мы всё равно умрём? – Дерек сделал попытку вырваться, но Алек сначала несильно ударил его в живот, а потом повалил в снег.

Их неловкая потасовка выглядела как драка двух марионеток на ниточках. Замедленные движения, дрожащие руки, полнейший упадок сил.

– Нет, я к ним не пойду, – прошипел Алек прямо в лицо бывшему приятелю. Он навалился на него сверху, удерживая плечи в захвате рук.

– Да не ходи, на здоровье! Пусти, я один!

– Нет, меня они тоже найдут. А ты… только этого и ждал, только меня убить испугался, – Алек наконец сказал это вслух.

– Что ты несёшь?! – сипло воскликнул Дерек, и громко закашлялся, пытаясь прочистить горло. Алек поспешно заткнул ему рот ладонью.

– Я видел, что тебе написали в планшете. «Убей его».

Дерек замычал что-то невразумительное из-под ладони. В раскрытых, воспалённых глазах застыл бесконечный ужас. Алек решил: это от того, что он раскрыл план Дерека. Алек не хотел этого делать, но ему было жизненно необходимо, чтобы Дерек заткнулся и не привлекал внимание этих белых тварей. Он никогда никого раньше не убивал. С тяжёлым и шумным вздохом Алек ударил Дерека кулаком под подбородок и сомкнул ладони на шее. Очень, очень крепко. Насколько хватило сил. Тихий голос в голове шелестел: «Убей. Убей. Убей». Дерек мычал, вырывался и из последних сил сучил ногами. В красных от лопнувших сосудов глазах застыл беспомощный вопрос: «За что?!» Алек душил его долго, он не разжимал рук даже тогда, когда Дерек затих, а широко раскрытые глаза остекленели. Глядя в них, Алехандро Эрнандес проклинал тот день, когда согласился стать депутатом Национальной Ассамблеи.

Зачем, зачем ему сдалась эта проклятая политика? У него ведь всё неплохо складывалось: остатки спортивной славы, приглашения на шоу, кой-какие рекламные контракты. Да пусть бы он до конца жизни снимался в роликах про дезодорант и пену для бритья, чем это. Чем полная безысходность, боль и нескончаемый кошмар «Аляски». Чем мёртвое тело под ним. Алек всхлипнул и размазал по лицу слёзы жалости к себе. Он скатился с Дерека и неловко забросал его снегом.

Зловещие белые фигуры приближались, и Алек припустил от них так быстро, как только мог. Совершенно не понимая, куда и зачем. Андроиды в его воспалённом мозгу превратились в монстров из дешёвого ужастика, Он бежал со всех ног, не разбирая дороги, и даже не замечал, что его никто не преследует. Кровь стучала в висках так громко, что Алек больше ничего не слышал, пока не остановился у раскидистого дерева перевести дух, привалившись к широкому стволу. Он прикрыл глаза, тяжело и прерывисто дыша, а когда снова их открыл – не смог сдержать крик. Потому что вокруг не было ничего, кроме абсолютной, непроницаемой черноты. Ксеноновое солнце погасло. Алек несколько раз моргнул в глупой надежде, что наваждение рассеется, но по-прежнему не видел ничего, кроме чернильной темноты. Здравомыслящий человек решил бы, что, вероятно, климатический купол отключили, но для Алека настал ад на Земле. В самом прямом смысле.

Он некоторое время стоял на месте, жадно прислушиваясь к тишине и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Потом в тщетных попытках немного согреться кружил у дерева, совершенно потеряв ощущение времени. До тех пор, пока не свалился без чувств, ударившись головой о припорошенный снегом булыжник. С мыслью о том, что если каким-нибудь чудом выберется отсюда, то навсегда оставит мысли переизбраться в Ассамблею.

Перед глазами разлетелись белые пятна, и Алек погрузился в блаженное беспамятство. Что оно продолжалось почти сутки, он узнал гораздо позже. Очнулся Алек от того, что Анастейша, рыдая, трясла его за плечи и покрывала ничего не чувствующее лицо поцелуями. Над ним снова светило солнце, самое обычное, пробивающееся сквозь разрывы облаков. Вокруг стало теплее, мороз сменился слякотной хмарью. Алек скорее увидел, чем почувствовал, что лежит уже не в снегу, а в луже ледяной каши.

– Нашла. Нашла. Я нашла тебя! – повторяла Анастейша, щедро орошая Алека слезами счастья. Наверно, они были горячими.

Алек с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы, но не мог заставить себя произнести ни слова, только трясся в беззвучном плаче.

– Молчи, молчи, – Анастейша зажала ему рот рукой. – Береги силы, пожалуйста. Ты жив, я так тебя люблю, я тебя больше никогда не оставлю.

– Пить, – прохрипел Алек. И осознал, что не может пошевелить ни одной конечностью. До шаттла хрупкая Анастейша доволокла его на себе силой одной лишь одержимости. Она всё время повторяла, что любит его, что бы ни случилось, невзирая на то, что он убил Дерека Инджестри, и никому, никому не отдаст. Спрячет от всех. Алек не мог вставить в поток её излияний ни единого слова, он только отрешённо осознавал, что купол разобрали вчера ночью, через несколько часов после отключения электричества, и тогда его смартфон наконец-то поймал сеть. И слава пророкам, он не успел совсем разрядиться. А ещё случился новый Квестгейт, и вся Колумбия знает, что Алехандро Эрнандес – убийца. Но Анастейша обязательно спасёт его, и всё будет хорошо. Нужно только чуть-чуть потерпеть.

Отмороженные ноги ему отрезали в подпольной клинике, куда Анастейша тайком привезла его. За анонимность и молчание пришлось заплатить неприлично много. К тому времени Алек уже почти согласился, что лучше ему как можно дольше оставаться пропавшим без вести на Патриотик-Айленде. Правую руку удалось частично спасти, кроме кисти, левой он лишился полностью, также, как обеих ног. Лёжа на койке в пустой, монохромно-белой палате без окон, Алек чувствовал фантомную боль и жгучий зуд там, где не осталось даже обрубков. Стоило чуть приподнять голову с неудобной подушки, как Алек видел своё перебинтованное тело, похожее на уродливый бесформенный кокон, куколку, из которой никогда не вылупится бабочка. На глаза снова навернулись бессильные слёзы. Дверь открылась и вошла Анастейша с миской бульона на небольшом подносе.

Речи о том, чтобы объявиться выжившим, даже быть не могло. Великая Колумбия ещё переживала шок от трансляции «Проклятой семёрки» по обоим федеральным каналам. В последних кадрах депутат Национальной Ассамблеи Алехандро Эрнандес без всякой причины задушил вице-министра технологий Дерека Инджестри. В тот самый момент, когда андроиды-техники шли отключать и демонтировать купол злосчастной «Аляски».

– Покажи мне, – попросил Дерек.

– Потом, когда ты поправишься, сейчас не время, – Анастейша нежно погладила его по щеке, потом наклонилась и поцеловала, обдав слишком резким запахом духов. Алек недовольно сжал губы и попытался уклониться, но Анастейша требовательно развернула его голову к себе, словно он был куклой. Алека царапнуло осознанием, что он больше не сможет ни оттолкнуть её, ни избежать слишком назойливых ласк. Влажные зелёные глаза напротив сияли отчаянным, беззаветным обожанием и от этого взгляда всё тело Алека, точнее, то, что от него осталось, сковало безотчётным страхом.

«Проклятую семёрку» они действительно посмотрели позже. Много раз. В первый раз Алек беззвучно плакал, терзаемый стыдом и жалостью к себе. Во второй - испытал нечто вроде злорадного удовлетворения, глядя, как кровожадный робот свежевал Диего Малвареса, а потом они уничтожили друг друга. По иронии судьбы седьмым в «Проклятой семёрке» стал сам режиссёр.

Анастейша надрывным голосом читала Алеку новости и публикации из политических каналов дипвеба. Убийцы. Людоеды. Предатели. Заговорщики. Она не уставала раз за разом с болезненным удовольствием обсуждать подробности. Алек чувствовал, как каждая фраза впивается в мозг раскалённой иглой, но ничего не мог поделать. Когда он забылся, и, как в старые добрые времена, наорал на Анастейшу, она просто ушла, оставив его одного на несколько невыносимо долгих часов. Достаточных для того, чтобы понять, что Алек отныне в полном и безраздельном владении бывшей помощницы. Чтобы закрепить урок, Анастейша лишила его ежедневной дозы, нежно повторяя, что ему следует отдохнуть и поберечь нервы. Алек усвоил урок с первого раза и сделался покладистым.

Анастейша объяснила, что нет никакой надежды объявить «Проклятую семёрку» фейком и провокацией. Под куполом нашли трупы, принадлежащие таким людям, что это невозможно спрятать или игнорировать. Тело вице-министра Инджестри с характерными следами на шее не оставило Алеку никаких шансов на возвращение хоть к какому-то подобию нормальной жизни. Несмотря на инвалидность, ему грозил пусть не электрический стул, но очень долгое тюремное заключение за убийство.

Со временем Алек станет думать, что лучше бы он предстал перед судом, ведь даже самый долгий срок когда-нибудь заканчивается. А у него впереди был только бесконечный однообразный кошмар.


	15. Конец всех сценариев

Ричард вздрогнул, услышав шаги за спиной. Первой мыслью было, что Доминика Форд выплыла на поверхность, вопреки всему живая после четверти часа под водой. Если бы у этой женщины ко всему прочему оказались какие-нибудь кибержабры, Ричард ничуть не удивился бы.

– Доктор Форд? Простите, я увидела, что дверь… – Инес осеклась и замолчала. – Рик? Что ты здесь делаешь? Где босс? Она убьёт тебя, если увидит в своём кресле.

Ричард честно признался себе, что нет никакого приемлемого и законного объяснения тому, где он был и что делал. Слава богу, что с Инес всё в порядке.

– Привет. Я звонил тебе сегодня весь день. И доктору Форд тоже. Мне нужно было срочно с ней поговорить, – он вышел из-за стола, тщетно пытаясь сформулировать следующую фразу.

– И как, поговорил? – Инес подошла ближе и поцеловала его в уголок губ.

– Да. Нет. Не совсем.

Глаза напротив изумлённо расширились: Ричард никогда не был косноязычным. Разве что случилось нечто совершенно невообразимое.

– Инес, – Ричард положил руки ей на плечи. – Она умерла. Покончила с собой.

– Нет, нет. Только не Доминика Форд, – Инес замотала головой, отказываясь верить. Ричард сбивчиво рассказывал, как доктор Форд исчезла под водой, но Инес словно не слышала. Её мозг отказывался воспринимать информацию о смерти наставницы.

Ричард молча обнял её.

– Сочувствую. Она была уникальным человеком.

Они вместе спустились на террасу, Инес, всхлипывая и глотая слёзы, завела глиссер. Сделав круг по озеру и убедившись, что ни в воде, ни на другом берегу никого нет, она немного взяла себя в руки.

– Но почему ты не остановил её? – тихо спросила Инес, поднимаясь обратно на мостки.

Объяснить нужно было слишком много, и Ричард не представлял, как это сделать. Пришлось начать издалека.

– Ты знаешь, что происходит, почему всеобщая эвакуация? Что на Патриотик-Айленде люди? Если они до сих пор живы.

– Да, – вздохнула Инес. – Я как раз оттуда, гонялась за проклятым андроидом, который всё это устроил. Почти поймала, но он скрылся через тоннель.

– Почему ты его ловила? Твой босс сказала, что пальцем не шевельнёт, чтобы его остановить.

– Я тебе говорила, что не всегда согласна с ней. Была… – Инес снова всхлипнула. – Что я очень люблю это место, и буду защищать его. Даже от Доминики Форд, если понадобится. – И добавила: – Никогда бы не поверила, что она оставит нас. Вот так.

– Но откуда ты вообще знаешь про Рамси? – насторожился Ричард. Они с Инес проводили вместе много времени, но, ради душевного спокойствия обоих, всегда обходили острые углы конфликта служебных интересов.

– Я нашла его в прошлый раз в Боготе и вернула на остров, – неохотно призналась Инес. – По приказу доктора Форд. Но до вчерашнего дня я не знала, как он сбежал. И что он причастен к Квестгейту. И что его создал твой брат. И тем более, что он снова на свободе и фактически управляет Патриотик-Айлендом в теле Родриго Веласкеса.

– А что произошло вчера?

– У нас с доктором Форд был непростой разговор. Прекрати меня допрашивать, Рик. Ты так и не объяснил, что искал в личном компьютере главы «Квест Технолоджис».

– То же самое, – заставил себя сказать Ричард. – Вышедшего из-под контроля робота-убийцу. Рамси Болтона, инженера Веласкеса, не знаю, как он ещё называется.

– В компьютере доктора Форд? Ты понимаешь, что я должна сделать прямо сейчас, как начальник службы безопасности Квест-Айленда?

– Задержать меня, полагаю. И вызвать полицию. Только тогда наш электронный приятель завершит свой план и захватит контроль над нелегально вывезенными на материк роботами. А сейчас, когда доктора Форд больше нет, может, и над всеми андроидами парка. И поведёт их в крестовый поход на Колумбию, – последняя мысль пришла ему в голову только что. Доминика наверняка не для красного словца упомянула, что Родриго Веласкес перед отключением собирался это сделать и захватить всех гостей парка в заложники. – Погибнет множество людей. А ещё он собирается подменить президента андроидом.

Инес озадаченно смотрела на него во все глаза. Будь Ричард на её месте, он и сам вызвал бы не полицию, а целую бригаду психиатров.

– Рик? – Инес подошла ближе и погладила его по щеке. – Ты сам себя слышишь? Откуда ты всё это взял?

Голос был ласковым, словно Инес успокаивала капризного ребёнка, но от этого Ричард только разозлился.

– Робби рассказал. Мы нашли логово Рамси под Боготой и… это долгая история, короче, чтобы его уничтожить, пока он в парках, Робби нужны старые разработки Веспер Крейн. Я хотел уговорить Доминику Форд нам помочь, но у неё оказались другие планы. Она твёрдо решила утопиться у меня на глазах.

– И ты влез в её компьютер. Бедняга, – Инес покачала головой. Выражение лица у неё сделалось нечитаемым. – На самом деле это существо вовсе не твой брат. Роберт Риган умер в тюрьме, никто не оставил бы его в живых после Квестгейта.

– Что?! А ты, ты где это взяла? – выдержка отказала Ричарду напрочь, он чуть не вцепился в Инес, чтобы заставить признаться, что это полная чушь. В горле пересохло, изнутри обожгло и почти парализовало безотчётным страхом. Потребовалось неимоверное усилие, чтобы заставить себя рассуждать здраво. Хотя - какое к чёрту здраво, когда весь мир Ричарда разлетался по кирпичику.

– Вчера ночью он совершил налёт на наш главный дата-центр, атака действительно шла откуда-то из-под Боготы, у меня есть геометка и айпи компьютера, – Инес говорила быстро и сосредоточенно. На лице не осталось ни следа от переживаний за доктора Форд, но Ричард был слишком оглушён мыслями о Робби, чтобы это заметить. – Наша система безопасности почти вывела налётчика из строя. Это не человек, Ричард. Я видела логи, нас атаковал искин. Я начала разбираться, и обнаружила, что тело Ричарда Ригана было нелегально отпечатано на Квест-Айленде и отправлено в Болиньо. И тогда у меня появилось очень много вопросов к доктору Форд.

– Только вчера обнаружила? – Ричард не мог и не хотел в это верить, но не находил ни одной причины, зачем Инес ему лгать.

– Согласна, что это много говорит о моей профпригодности, – она улыбнулась натянутой, механической улыбкой. – Я немного припёрла босса к стенке, и она рассказала мне о Робби, о Квестгейте, о Рамси и обо всём остальном. Вместе мы обнаружили ещё одного андроида, притворяющегося человеком. Инженера Веласкеса. Доктор Форд отключила его, но приказала мне не вмешиваться в то, что творится на Патриотик-Айленде. И не искать Рамси. Она действительно до потери рассудка ненавидит тех типов, что застряли под куполом «Аляски». Только я нарушила приказ и попыталась обезвредить Рамси. Я точно знаю, что он контролирует Робби. Точнее, андроида с лицом Робби.

– Это звучит как полный, абсолютный бред.

– Бредовее, чем подмена президента?

Ричарду пришлось согласиться, что нет. Не прекращая спорить, они отправились вместе на административный остров. В голове у Ричарда на бешеной скорости крутились события вчерашнего вечера и сегодняшнего дня. Если подумать, он понятия не имел, что Робби делал вчера в киберпространстве. Геометка Инес совпала с логовом Симона, на расплывчатом снимке, перехваченном из локальной сети с места атаки, действительно был кто-то очень похожий на Робби в подвале достопочтенного Симона. Брат попросил позвать Торреса, а не кого-то другого. Могла ли причина быть в том, что любой другой доктор обнаружил бы, что перед ним андроид? Мог ли Альваро Торрес, неважно по чьёму приказу, здесь пока не было годной версии, действительно убить Роберта Ригана и участвовать в подмене?

«Моё слово больше ничего не стоит, но я не убийца».

Сердце стиснуло болью, в памяти всплыл совсем другой разговор. Точнее, судебный допрос.

«Расскажите, что вы делали в прошлое воскресенье, доктор Торрес?»

«Я был в Гуаякиле, в гостях у матери. Около полудня ко мне заехал Марко, то есть подозреваемый Марко Трухильо, и мы решили пойти прогуляться на побережье. Немного размяться, устроить дружеский спарринг на свежем воздухе, а потом выпить вина».

«Ваша мать видела господина Трухильо?»

«Нет, она как раз ушла в церковь на воскресную службу».

«Сколько времени вы провели на побережье?»

«Часов пять-шесть. Когда я вернулся домой, солнце уже садилось».

«С вами был кто-нибудь ещё, кто мог бы это подтвердить?»

«Нет, мы были вдвоём».

«Вы уверены, что это было в прошлое воскресенье, двенадцатого августа?»

«Разумеется, проверьте мой график. Я закончил операцию в субботу, одиннадцатого, в четырнадцать часов и вылетел в Гуаякиль на аэрокаре. Вернулся в понедельник вечером, жена может подтвердить. Во вторник к девяти утра был в клинике. За последний месяц у меня больше не было настолько длинного перерыва в работе, чтобы поехать в Гуаякиль».

«Суд доверяет показаниям свидетеля. В ходатайстве прокуратуры об аресте отказать, освободить подозреваемого Марко Аурелиано Трухильо под залог в размере один миллион новых песо. Заседание закрыто».

Ричард заскрипел зубами.

«Они пообещали досрочное освобождение».

Ускользавшая мысль вспыхнула в сознании молнией. Ричард отлично помнил приговор банде Трухильо. Альваро Торреса посадили на семь лет. И на сегодняшний день до окончания срока оставалось пять месяцев! Ричард тяжело дышал, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Странно, что это не пришло ему в голову раньше.

– Это всё равно не может быть правдой. Я заметил бы, что это не Робби. Он ни на кого не похож.

– Ты вскрывал ему череп? Видел кости? Мать инженера Веласкеса до сих пор не знает, что её сын умер, – Инес успокаивающе сжала его руку, когда они входили в здание штаб-квартиры.

– Но если Робби и Рамси - это одно и то же, почему он искал его следы в «Рухляди»? Почему просто не поехал в дом к Симону? – не сдавался Ричард. Усталость от бессонной ночи и нервное напряжение наконец-то настигли его, голова сделалась пустой и чугунной.

– Я подозреваю, что сначала у него был другой хозяин. Диего Малварес. Лже-Робби честно пытался ему помочь и вызволить с Патриотик-Айленда. Рамси захватил его во время вчерашней атаки и решил использовать для взлома компьютера Доминики. С твоей помощью.

– Нет.

Ричард всем своим существом упорно отторгал мысль о смерти Робби. Почти так же, как Инес час назад не могла принять, что Доминики Форд больше нет. Только она пришла в себя слишком быстро, как будто переключилась в другой режим. Ричард отстранённо позавидовал такому самообладанию. Или дело в том, что покойная наставница не была для Инес по-настоящему близким человеком, уж точно не членом семьи. В голове всё путалось самым отвратительным образом.

– Послушай, давай просто найдём его, – примирительно предложила Инес. – В парках полно оружия, которое действует только на роботов, у меня с собой такой пистолет, взяла для охоты на Рамси. Если всё это чудовищная ошибка, твой брат отделается простым синяком.

Ричард помотал головой. Идея стрелять в Робби, даже из оружия против андроидов, совсем ему не нравилась. Особенно если тот в матрице. Когда они дошли до поворота в нужный коридор, Инес едва не проскочила его, хотя раньше Ричарду казалось, что она знает и штаб-квартиру, и производства как свои пять пальцев. У самой двери в мастерскую Инес остановилась, недоумённо глядя перед собой.

– Что с тобой? – Ричард показал на дверь и взял её за руку.

– Ничего, прости. Голова закружилась, – она сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд, крепко вцепившись в его ладонь. – Я ни минуты не спала прошлой ночью.

– Я тоже.

Ричард быстро огляделся вокруг. Робби, или же робот, полулежал в кресле, на голове вирт-комплект, пальцы порхали над трёхмерной клавиатурой деки с неразличимой глазами скоростью. Едва увидев их, Альваро Торрес подскочил со стула, загораживая его своей массивной фигурой.

– Руки за голову, – отрывисто выдохнул Ричард, вскидывая игольник. Тот переменился в лице и медленно поднял руки, неотрывно глядя за спину Ричарду. Туда, где стояла Инес. 

– Эта женщина с вами… Она - андроид под контролем Рамси.

– Видишь? – прошептала Инес.

– Раньше вы лгали убедительнее, доктор Торрес. Прочь с дороги.

– Ричард, я не знаю, что вам сказали, но это неправда.

– Что вы всё-таки убили его.

Глаза у Торреса сделались совершенно круглыми, невозмутимая маска пошла трещинами.

– Нет, клянусь вам.

Инес метнулась в сторону, к Робби, Торрес блокировал её ловким, стремительным броском. Просто перехватил руки, заставляя опустить пистолет вниз.

– Я не хочу причинять вам боль, Инес.

– Немедленно отпустите её, я буду стрелять, клянусь.

– Возьмите планшет, Ричард. Вы увидите, как Рамси контролирует её, – попросил Торрес срывающимся голосом.

– Рик, я за пять секунд поставлю твоё фото на профиль любой машины парка. Хоть настоящей, хоть вымышленной. Это не сделает тебя андроидом, – Инес вырывалась из стального захвата. – Он знает, что я иду за ним, неудивительно, что подготовился. Но ты же знаешь, что я не робот!

Робби у них за спиной очень громко и сильно застучал зубами.

– Ему нужна ещё одна инъекция, – голос у Торреса дрогнул. – Вы его убьёте. Заберите у своей подруги пистолет и подержите её хотя бы минуту. А потом мы всё выясним.

– Инес, пожалуйста, – Ричард подошёл ближе. – Дай минуту. Пообещай мне, что не будешь стрелять прямо сейчас.

– Хорошо, – неохотно согласилась она, не сводя с Робби пристального, хищного взгляда. Какова бы ни была правда, Инес безусловно верила, что перед ней исключительно опасный убийца. 

– Доктор Торрес, не делайте глупостей. Отпустите Инес.

Ричард мягко перехватил её запястья над пальцами Торреса, успев почувствовать сильно учащенный пульс.

– Отдай пистолет, пожалуйста.

Альваро разжал свою стальную хватку и сделал шаг назад, не выпуская Инес из поля зрения. В ту же секунду она рванулась вперёд с исступлённой яростью. Мышцы спокойного, красивого лица непроизвольно задёргались, искажаясь в гримасу ненависти, превращая его в морду кровожадного чудища какой-то нечеловеческой природы. Как будто изнутри вырвался кто-то совсем другой, незнакомый, одержимый убийством. В его взгляде и движениях не было ничего общего с Инес, которую знал Ричард.

Зарычав как зверь, Инес изо всех сил ударила Ричарда коленом в пах и вырвала руку с пистолетом. Оскалившись в широкой, безумной улыбке, явно принадлежавшей этому другому, она тут же выпустила Робби в живот несколько зарядов. Из самого обычного игольника. Ричард пнул её под колено слишком поздно, она пошатнулась и несколько выстрелов угодили в обшивку кресла. На белой футболке Робби быстро расцветали кровавые пятна. Торрес сбил Инес с ног таким ударом в челюсть, что, кажется, свернул ей шею. Игольник выпал у неё из рук и Ричард автоматическим движением наклонился за ним. Он ждал, что Торрес нападёт и на него тоже, но тот только остановил его, когда Ричард сделал шаг к Робби.

– Не подходите и не прикасайтесь. Смотрите за ней, – он склонился над Робби, осторожно приподнимая пропитанную кровью футболку, – они очень… живучие. Точнее крепкие.

Ричард, свозь сильный шум в ушах, едва разобрал его слова и с трудом уловил смысл. Он не мог себя заставить смотреть туда, где Торрес возился с ранами Робби - вместо этого, наконец, взял тот самый планшет. Чтобы увидеть профиль андроида по имени Инес Медина и прочитать все её последние реплики. С того момента, как она появилась в доме у озера. Кажется, он закричал, но своего голоса не услышал.

***

Аннигилятор рос, разрастался вокруг Робби гипнотическим сочетанием подвижных радужных дуг. Готовые элементы собирались в цепи полихромных колец. Всё, что попадало внутрь их периметра, становилось бесцветной пустотой. Дека под пальцами раскалилась, перегрузка ресурсов компьютера ощущалась тянущим напряжением в висках. Захваченная машина Рамси была мощной, но сил железа никак не хватало на два проекта. Новая дека была лучшим из того, что можно быстро купить в Эль Картучо, но всего лишь крепким середнячком. А Робби нужно было принять безнадёжный бой со всей цифровой мощью Квест-Айленда, управляемой двумя самыми мощными искинами в мире. Он, сколько мог, держался в тени, прикидываясь бесконечно длинной вереницей аппаратных и программных ошибок в разрушающейся на глазах матрице Квест-Айленда. Генерировал миллионы бессмысленных запросов, сам же отвечал на них, тонул в этом информационном шуме, как в пелене дождя. 

Огни на дальнем конце бесконечной, трёхмерной шахматной доски инфопространства пронеслись перед глазами, как пучок цветных лент. Фальшивые идентификации с вымышленных профилей, они летели сквозь пробоину в канале связи с «Неотехом». Многоступенчатые зиккураты государственных информационных систем из красного, запрещающего цвета окрасились в благосклонный зелёный. Родриго получил безграничный доступ. В момент, когда с его стороны полетели кометы первых запросов, Робби запустил аннигилятор. «Готовность процентов восемьдесят», – прикинул он. Вместо широкой магистрали, по которой только что сновали потоки данных, в инфопространстве появилось расширяющееся пятно бесцветной пустоты. Искин доктора Форд немедленно потянулся к пустоте своим бесконечным змеиным хвостом, пробуя её на ощупь потоком команд. Потом просканировал пространство, где прятался Робби. В него ударила программа-дешифровщик и развеяла камуфляж из ошибок. Теперь он был виден как в свете прожектора.

– Пожалуйста, не мешайте мне, Доминика. Я не прошу помощи, просто дайте мне шанс.

В верхней, видимой части инфопространства сложенная из светящихся линий фигурка Фокусника появилась из тумана в открытом поле. На другом его конце в атакующей стойке, раскрывая неоновые складки капюшона, поднялась хорошо знакомая королевская кобра. Её сложенный кольцами хвост терялся за пределами видимости на стремительно пустеющих цифровых ландшафтах Квест-Айленда. Это выглядело странно: таяли горы, исчезали равнины, растворялись дома и дороги. Под ними, обнажаясь, словно скелет, просвечивала решётка конструкта.

То, чем стала Доминика Форд, на уровне структуры поглощало код Квест-Айленда, оставляя после себя безжизненные серые плоскости. Её искин старательно обходил трёхцветную структуру из пересекающихся сфер. Она не имела ничего против Рамси-Родриго-Раймондо. Игнорировала спиральную воронку, канал, через который непутёвое творение Робби просачивалось в хранилища «Неотеха». Робби растянул вокруг воронки радужную цепь аннигилятора, замыкая контур. Канал превратился в смертельную ловушку, сгусток голодной пустоты. Она стирала все характерные для кода шестого поколения последовательности до абсолютного, невосстановимого нуля.

Рамси обнаружил его атаку и на этот раз ударил сразу и без предупреждения. На Робби обрушился целый шквал стрел, они били по нервам, заставляя тело, которое он почти не ощущал в тумане стимуляторов, забиться в судороге. Ещё одна инъекция прокатилась волной облегчения. Инфопространство вокруг задрожало, расплываясь радужными нефтяными пятнами. Смертельная программа нейронной обратной связи въедалась в мозг точно отмеренной последовательностью электрических импульсов.

Если бы речь шла об обычном налёте, было бы самое время набирать команды для поспешного возврата. Или молиться, чтобы напарник успел сдернуть вирт-комплект. Аннигилятор ещё немного вырос, его множащиеся кольца выписывали виражи вокруг, и Робби, кроша зубы от боли, сосредоточился для главного удара. Он выстукивал по клавишам строки кода, чувствуя жжение от перегретого пластика. Разрушительная цепь аннигилятора разворачивалась бесконечными самокопирующимися звеньями, пустота внутри расползалась бесформенной кляксой, пожирая отдалённые, самые незащищённые области искина. Робби снова проклял прерывание на ноль. Рамси научился исправлять ошибки в своём коде слишком хорошо и быстро. В средоточии чёрно-красных сфер начало формироваться нечто тёмное. 

На периферии сознания Робби видел, что искин Доминики Форд миллионами запросов анализирует проникновение в Гнездо и закрывает все щели, через которые он черпает ресурс аннигилятора. Его оставляли совершенно безоружным.

Внутри кода Рамси созрела серая, дымная сфера из чистой опасности. Она приближалась и темнела, нацеливаясь прямо на маленькую фигурку Фокусника, пульсируя грозовыми разрядами. Робби отрешённо подумал, что сейчас умрёт. Он сделал всё, что мог. 

И тут вклинилось что-то ещё. Систематизированный инфопоток запредельной плотности, не нуждающийся ни в какой защите. Нечто, что Робби был бессилен даже вообразить. Совершенная структура. Матрица вокруг Робби окрасилась тончайшими, изумительной красоты переливчатыми узорами, похожими на мерцание искр в срезе ожившего опала. И это что-то коснулось его, отвело грозовую сферу, трансформировало её в безвредный, закольцованный сгусток данных. И запретило выполнение программы обратной связи.

На видимом уровне гром-птица подняла голову со стальным клювом и расправляла золотые крылья. Или это птица Феникс? Киберпространственная аватара Веспер Крейн. Робби никогда раньше не видел её, но узнал структуру кода, заполнившую проект для переноса сознания. Движущиеся внутри конструкта скопления информации опутывали покрытое сияющими перьями тело сетью молний. И по концентрированному электрическому напряжению вокруг Робби понял, что она очень, очень, очень недовольна тем, что увидела.

– Кей?

Это было за гранью понимания и возможного, но у конструкта была не просто память давно умершей создательницы Квест-Айленда. У него были сознание, воля и собственное мнение. Возможно, это был подходящий момент чтобы поверить в жизнь после смерти, реинкарнацию или бессмертие души в двоичном коде.

Робби не смог расшифровать ответ Доминики Форд, у этих двух искинов был собственный язык. Змея, приблизившись, замерла напротив, покачивая головой из стороны в сторону, а потом сложила капюшон. Гром-птица накрыла её своими золотыми крыльями. На нижнем, структурном уровне переплетались узлами два огромных потока данных, их бесчисленные слои смещались и рекомбинировали, срастаясь в самый огромный конструкт-макроформ, который Робби когда-либо видел. А потом из него прямо в центр пульсирующих электрической яростью чёрно-красных сфер тройного искина врезалась струя холодного белого огня. Импульс концентрированной информации выстрелил, сияя ярче любой сверхновой. Белая вспышка взрыва расширялась неторопливо, словно в замедленной съёмке. Вокруг разлетались осколки тройного искина. Погасшие, мёртвые. Не опасные. Под ними обнажилось, зловеще щетинясь металлическими иглами, ядро исходного кода и его окружило мерцающее радужное облако.

– Ты не должен быть таким, – Робби вычленил в потоке кода незнакомый женский голос. – Даже если тебе кажется, что у тебя есть причины.

Сущность, в которой возродилась Веспер Крейн, правила исходный код Рамси. Ей легко удавалось то, что никак не мог сделать со своим созданием Робби. Наверно, проблема была в том, что он был всего лишь человеком.

– Спасибо, доктор Крейн, – прошептал Робби. – И… очень рад познакомиться.

Выстрелы в живот пришлись куда-то по другую сторону физических ощущений. Из-под пальцев исчезло ощущение деки, троды больше не посылали импульсов в мозг. Как душа, отделённая от тела (у души ведь может быть цифровая проекция?) Робби парил на гребне информационной волны. Перед ним снова восстанавливались погибшие цифровые ландшафты Квест-Айленда, зажигались погасшие цепочки передачи данных, просыпались мёртвые машины. На видимом уровне искин двух создательниц Квест-Айленда превратился в зелёного, с золотыми прожилками, дракона. 

– Мы не можем выключить их совсем, Кей. Мы придумаем, что делать.

Последнее, что увидел Робби – как дракон, разрывая острыми, покрытыми атакующим льдом крыльями жерло канала «Неотеха», уходит в бескрайние пространства Сайспейса, сжигая белым пламенем башни государственных информационных систем на своём пути. Напоследок вспыхивая красными сигналами “Mayday, Mayday, Mayday”, гасли монументальные зиккураты, наполненные данными. Разрывались цепи сигналов, выходили из строя компьютеры и камеры наружного наблюдения, стирались целые секторы информационных реестров.

Робби не мог отдать больше никаких команд. Матрица понеслась в обратную сторону, складываясь, как оригами. А потом со всех сторон ударила тьма. Робби был мёртв.

***

Ричард не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока Альваро Торрес обрабатывал и перевязывал раны Робби. Перед глазами плясали и разливались кровавые пятна, точь-в-точь, как на белой футболке. Которую Ричард сам дал Робби несколько часов назад. Альваро поставил ещё один укол и прижал пальцы к шее Робби, должно быть, нащупывая сонную артерию. Лицо у него было неподвижное и очень напряжённое.

– Он… будет жить? – наконец спросил Ричард. 

– Не знаю, - голос у Альваро был такой, что прозвучало как «нет». - Большая потеря крови, три заряда в брюшную полость, а здесь почти… 

Дальше Ричард не расслышал, потому что завыла сирена, а потом раздался многократно усиленный динамиками голос:

– Государственная безопасность. Всем выйти в коридоры с поднятыми руками. Медленно, без резких движений идите к центральному холлу. 

– Мать твою, – пробормотал Ричард. – Альваро, срочно уходите отсюда. 

Он сорвал с шеи бейдж-пропуск, достал из кармана идентификационную карту-ключ.

\- Я не оставлю его здесь, - сухо возразил Торрес.

\- Я и не предлагаю. Попробуйте выбраться отсюда с моим пропуском и на моей машине. Госбезопасность не станет оказывать Робби медицинскую помощь, а вас просто арестуют, вы известный террорист. В конце этого коридора есть лифт на подземную автостоянку, по ней можно выйти наружу.

\- А вы?

\- Прикрою вас и задержу тех, кто может появиться в этом коридоре. Я член правления от «Неотеха», нет ничего странного в том, что я здесь. В отличие от вас и Робби рядом с трупом генерала Малвареса. 

Ричард категорически отказывался признавать, что Робби почти мёртв. Что у Альваро Торреса нет шансов доставить его живым куда-нибудь, где ему успеют оказать помощь, не задавая неудобных вопросов. Он не мог вообразить жизни, в которой Робби больше нет, а есть воспоминания об Инес, разряжающей игольник ему в живот. Потому, что Ричард допустил это. Не думать об этом. Не сейчас. Просто делать то, что ещё возможно. Ричард осторожно выглянул в коридор, убедился, что он свободен, и кивнул Альваро, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза лишний раз. Тот молча вырвал из компьютера вирт-комплект и какие-то флешки, поднял Робби на руки, осторожно придерживая сочащуюся кровью повязку на его животе, и вышел. Ричард проводил их взглядом до поворота к лифту и вернулся в мастерскую. Инес сидела на полу, потирая виски. Она каким-то невозможным для человека движением рук вправила вывернутую шею обратно и уставилась на Ричарда:

\- Рик? Что…

\- Ничего, - выдохнул Ричард, вскидывая игольник. – Ты просто убила его. Я убил, потому, что тебя не существует. 

Он почти ничего не почувствовал, когда несколько раз подряд выстрелил ей в голову. Больше не имело значения, кем или чем была женщина, которую он считал близкой, что ждёт андроидов после смерти и могут ли они вообще умереть. Ричард сам сделал это с Робби. И сейчас он был в центре идеального места преступления: изувеченный труп генерала Малвареса, два выведенных из строя андроида с очень интересными записями в контрольных модулях, много крови, отпечатки пальцев Робби, Альваро Торреса и его самого. Мечта любого детектива из убойного отдела.

Ричард огляделся вокруг, нашёл детекторы и отключил их от пожарной сигнализации. Потом поковырялся в щитке электропитания, добиваясь искры и короткого замыкания. Разжечь огонь удалось не сразу, но когда пламя, наконец, расползлось по мастерской, охватило тела, стол и кресло, уничтожая все следы, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Должно быть, от едкого дыма и вони горящего пластика. Компьютер, на котором Робби ушёл в свою последнюю кибератаку, затрещал и вспыхнул изнутри, экран монитора лопнул. Лицо Инес выгорело и оплавилось, обнажив титановую скулу. Когда в мастерской стало совсем невозможно дышать, Ричард вышел в коридор, запер дверь и, смаргивая слёзы, медленно направился к центральному холлу, на ходу придумывая ответы на вопросы, которые обязательно возникнут у госбезопасности. С самоубийственной смелостью человека, которому совершенно нечего терять.


	16. Эпилог. Премьера для одного зрителя и две сцены после титров.

Сводчатые, густо украшенные позолотой и лепниной потолки президентского дворца давили почти физически, доводя до оторопи. Длинные коридоры с ковровыми дорожками и бесконечными рядами дверей вызывали у любого здравомыслящего человека иррациональное желание оказаться отсюда как можно дальше. На мраморных лестницах, в вестибюлях и у некоторых особенных дверей без табличек застыли часовые в парадной форме, похожие на парные скульптуры. Ричарда сопровождали два офицера госбезопасности в штатском. За их сухой вежливостью отчётливо звучали подозрения и недоброжелательность. Ричард хорошо знал этот тон: так разговаривают с важным свидетелем, который вот-вот превратится в подозреваемого. Телефон и оружие у него забрали почти сразу же, ещё до того, как сообщили, что с ним будет говорить президент. Это известие не вызвало у него никакой реакции, и, разглядывая идеально начищенные ковры у себя под ногами, Ричард думал вовсе не о Пауле Ибанес. И даже не о том, обвинят ли его в убийстве или государственной измене. Прочесть сообщение с номера Робби он всё-таки успел. Слов не запомнил, они рассыпались на отдельные буквы, оставив только понимание, что всё уже кончено. Знание, что Робби мёртв, теперь уже неопровержимое, оглушило, заполнило сознание без остатка. Вытеснив всё остальное, оно легло на сердце неподъёмным грузом вины и боли, от которых не избавиться уже никогда.

Впереди бесшумно открылись двери без табличек, отполированные почти до зеркального блеска, а за ними оказался коридор с биометрическими сканерами.

– Поднимите руки и встаньте в центр круга, – приказал Ричарду кто-то невидимый за пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Ещё четверо в штатском обступили его со всех сторон. – А вас, офицеры, – голос обратился к сопровождавшим, – сейчас проводят к выходу.

– У нас приказ не спускать с него глаз.

– А у меня прямое указание президента, так и передайте полковнику Бандерас. Она отстранена от руководства операцией и уже покинула Квест-Айленд.

Ана Бандерас была известна в госбезопасности как человек Диего Малвареса. Должно быть, тело генерала и фальшивую Паулу Ибанес уже нашли, равнодушно отметил про себя Ричард. Его проверили на сканере, забрали часы, ремень и бумажник. Потом ещё раз тщательно обыскали на предмет записывающих устройств. Двое из личной охраны президента провели его в хорошо освещенную комнату, отделанную и обставленную по высочайшим стандартам старомодной роскоши. В том самом, так любимом Хью Слейтером стиле ар-нуво позапрошлого века. _Покойным_ Хью Слейтером.

– Садись. Ждать придётся долго, – офицер с незаметным динамиком в ухе показал на обитое голубым бархатом кресло с золочеными подлокотниками. Ричард молча кивнул и взял бутылку воды с низкого столика на золотых же львиных лапах. Причудливая мозаика из разноцветных камней и перламутра расплывалась перед глазами в багровой дымке. Цвета мокрых разводов на белой футболке. За тридцать лет Ричард так и не научился доверять Робби. Понимать его, слушать и слышать. Считать сводного брата странным, ненормальным, непредсказуемым и держать на безопасном расстоянии было гораздо проще, чем разбираться. Тогда пришлось бы признать, что это он, Ричард, с самого начала был несправедлив. Что причиной был не столько Робби, сколько его собственная ревность, зависть и злость.

…Робби было одиннадцать, он только перешёл из младшей школы в среднюю и сразу же влип. Обыграл в местном клубе в популярную онлайн-игру целую команду ребят постарше с обидным для них результатом. Соперники обвинили его в читерстве и крепко, по-взрослому побили. Домой Робби заявился с опухшими от слез глазами и разбитой губой. Ричард никогда не увлекался онлайн-играми, но, выслушав сбивчивый рассказ, отчего-то решил, что тот действительно нарушил правила.

В игре Робби обобрал противников до нитки, а один из них не так давно истратил на виртуальную валюту не только все карманные деньги, но и приличную сумму с отцовского счёта. Его родители устроили скандал, пригрозив Риганам гражданским иском. Со встречи с ними отец вернулся нехорошо задумчивым, и в доме повисло гнетущее напряжение.

– Тебе лучше признаться и вернуть эти… золотые или что у вас там? – поздно вечером Ричард, наконец, озвучил мучившие его мысли.

– Кристаллы и броню небесного воина, – машинально поправил Робби со своего верхнего яруса, сквозь тихое попискивание планшета, с которым не расставался ни днём, ни ночью. – Признаться в чём, Рик? Думаешь, я жульничал? Тебя же нет в лиге, ты даже не умеешь играть!

– Какая разница. Просто не может быть, чтобы ты… – у него тогда не хватило слов, чтобы выразить, почему это единственное правдоподобное объяснение.

Ричард видел, как Робби обходит не только родительский контроль в домашней сети, но и государственные блокировки. Как он качает откуда-то взрослые и запрещенные стимы, побеждает в онлайн-играх. С такой лёгкостью, что чувство справедливости Ричарда каждый раз трещало по швам. Результат должен быть наградой за усилия, это аксиома. А Робби даже отличные оценки получал, почти не открывая учебников. С высоты своих тринадцати Ричард считал, что это не могло быть просто и, самое главное, честно. Робби должен был рано или поздно на чём-нибудь попасться. Просто до поры ему всё сходило с рук.

– Чего не может быть? – Робби свесился с кровати головой вниз, уставившись изумлённо и обиженно. – Чтобы я просто взял и выиграл? Ага, их же четверо и они старше! Ты просто придурок, Рик, если думаешь, что я читерил. Это скучно, да и зачем? Они и так тупые, как тролли. Только и могут, что кулаками.

«Придурка» Ричард стерпеть не мог и накричал на Робби в ответ. Дело могло бы кончиться потасовкой, но в комнату зашёл отец и очень строго потребовал, чтобы оба прекратили и ложились спать. Послушно уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Ричард думал, что Робби не сказал «нечестно» или «против правил», только «скучно». В глазах Ричарда это было донельзя нелепое возражение.

На следующий день отец вернулся с работы раньше обычного, зашёл к ним в комнату, и, облокотившись на верхний ярус кровати, где Робби опять валялся, уткнувшись в планшет, спросил:

– Это и есть «Охотники на драконов»? Научишь меня?

– Играть в «охотников»? Они отстойные, на самом деле, – скривил гримасу Робби. –Вчера загрузили обновлённого финального дракона, я его быстренько убью и отдам аккаунт Луису. Давай лучше в «Гонки сквозь время», они крутые, и там есть полицейская машина. – Он захлопнул крышку планшета. Ричарду показалось, что слишком поспешно. И подозрительно.

– Да, я по ней как раз соскучился, – серьёзно кивнул отец, пряча улыбку. – Ну, давай в гонки.

Робби проворно скатился с кровати, прицепил к планшету манипулятор с множеством кнопок и сенсорной панелью для второй руки, не прекращая тараторить про машины, трассы и управление. Понять что-то в этой болтовне было решительно невозможно, но отец слушал очень внимательно и не прерывал его. А потом взялся за планшет.

– Ты разбился, – разочарованно протянул Робби. – Чтобы пройти туннель, нужно включить режим суперускорения и очень быстро сделать вот так, – он изобразил на сенсорной панели пальцами сложную вязь.

– Нет, сынок, у меня так ловко не выйдет. Пальцев маловато, – отец покосился на изувеченную в Кали левую руку. – Может, с драконами получится лучше?

– Сейчас упростим управление… Нет, не здесь… Подожди, – Робби подключил планшет к ноутбуку и запустил программу, явно не одобренную разработчиками «Гонок сквозь время». Отец, немного изменившись в лице, не сводил с него глаз. На экране ноутбука Робби влез сначала куда-то очень глубоко в настройки, совсем не предназначенные для пользователей, а потом и вовсе переписал что-то в открывшемся в окне коде игры.

– Вот, теперь должно получиться, – объявил он с гордым видом. – Я поменял жесты для левой руки, можно играть даже одним пальцем.

– Потрясающе. Кто тебя этому научил? – с умело скрываемым напряжением в голосе спросил отец, подходя ближе.

– Никто, – беззаботно отозвался Робби, потягиваясь. – Я сам. Давай, попробуй.

На взгляд Ричарда всё было более, чем очевидно, но отец, вместо того, чтобы заставить Робби признаться, сменил тему и целый вечер просидел с ним за дурацкими игрушками. А потом, пожелав спокойной ночи, забрал планшет с собой.

– Ты влип, – сообщил Ричард, как только дверь за ним закрылась.

– Ты о чём вообще? – захлопал глазами Робби.

– Папа всё понял. Что ты читер.

– Нет! Я тебе сто раз говорил.

– А вот и да. Если ты можешь сделать так, что всю гонку можно пройти одним пальцем…

– Это совсем другое, – перебил Робби, зло прищурившись. – Это только для папы, потому, что по-другому он не сможет. У него двух пальцев нет, забыл? Мне-то зачем, у меня всё на месте.

– И всё равно, так нельзя, – сказал Ричард вполголоса, когда они ложились спать. – Это против правил, и разработчики тебе не разрешали лезть в их игру и что-то там переделывать. Тебе понравится, если кто-то начнёт черкать и писать в твоих тетрадях?

– Если это будет что-то интересное, а не твоё занудство, то почему нет. Разработчики просто не думали о таких, как папа, а тебя заело на правилах. Как будто кому-то от этого хуже, – прошипел Робби сверху и, судя по звуку, отвернулся.

– Ага, а ты самый умный и придумал лучше разработчиков. Только правила должны быть одинаковыми для всех. Если каждый будет делать так, чтобы ему было легче, никто не будет играть в такую игру, потому что она не честная. Как допинг в настоящем спорте. – В тринадцать лет Ричард не мог допустить, чтобы последнее слово осталось не за ним.

На следующий день отец уехал в Боготу. Вернувшись, он сначала позвал Робби и о чём-то очень долго с ним разговаривал на террасе. Потом зашёл в их комнату, держа подмышкой футбольный мяч, и позвал уже Ричарда размяться в парке. Они обсудили учёбу, тактику школьной футбольной команды и расстановку сил в национальном чемпионате, прежде чем Ричард, наконец, задал вертевшийся на языке вопрос:

– Робби действительно это сделал?

– А ты как думаешь? – отец несколько раз подбросил мяч ногой.

– Очень похоже. Если он знает, как переписать условия игры, то это всё объясняет. Фелипе Перес с командой давно занимаются киберспортом. Там тоже нужно тренироваться, как и в футболе, а не просто валяться на кровати, – Ричард не сказал «он всегда нарушает правила». На Робби он никогда не жаловался, хотя знал за ним множество проступков. Одни Робби даже не скрывал, а для других Ричард был достаточно наблюдательным, чтобы заметить и сложить два и два.

– На первый взгляд всё так и есть, – согласился отец. – Но знаешь, чему я научился за двадцать лет работы в полиции? Чаще всего, когда кто-то плавает как утка и крякает как утка, то это действительно утка. Но не всегда, и этого недостаточно, чтобы выдвинуть обвинение. Я показал планшет Робби толковому эксперту из управления киберпреступлений в Боготе, мы запросили логи всех игр с сервера «Охотников на драконов», все действия с аккаунта Робби за тот день, и теперь я могу утверждать, что он играл по правилам. И представить Пересам доказательства.

Ричард молча кивнул, почему-то чувствуя себя обманутым. Он ждал, что отец велит ему извиниться перед Робби, но тот продолжил:

– А вот «Гонки сквозь время» он действительно взломал и переписал кусок кода. И это совершенно незаконно, если забыть о том, что ему одиннадцать. Ребята из Боготы не сразу поверили, что мой младший сын такое умеет. И я не знаю, что с этим делать. Видимо, придётся учиться играть одной рукой в компьютерные игры. Хочу понимать, чем он живёт, раз он такой особенный.

С этого момента и навсегда Ричарду пришлось признать, что Робби не просто лентяй и неряха, а чёртов компьютерный гений. И отец очень этим гордится. Так, как никогда не будет гордиться самим Ричардом. Это было горько и стыдно одновременно. Ричард чувствовал себя картонным злодеем из комиксов: завидовать мальчишке, потерявшему родителей в три года и чудом выжившему в войне с наркокартелями. Злиться на него за то, что он талантливый. Вечно сравнивать себя с ним и всегда проигрывать.

– Терпеть не могу компьютерные игры. Там всё не настоящее, – только и нашёл Ричард, что ответить.

Наверно, на лице у него в этот момент было написано слишком много, потому что отец спросил:

– Что с тобой? Робби говорит, что ты его ненавидишь. И жалеешь, что я не оставил его в Кали. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Признаться вслух было мучительно трудно, но лгать отцу – ещё хуже. Поэтому он просто разглядывал траву на футбольном поле, чувствуя, как горит лицо. А потом вывалил всё, что накопилось на душе, начиная с того самого, маминого: «Своего ты в этом возрасте замечал куда меньше». Ричард ожидал, что отец очень рассердится и, возможно, перестанет с ним разговаривать, но тот неожиданно крепко обнял его.

– Прости, Рик. Мне нужно было давно поговорить с тобой об этом. Понимаешь, мама была очень расстроена и обижена на меня, когда я вызвался добровольцем в Кали. Говорила, что это нечестно по отношению к ней и к тебе, я не имею права так рисковать, у меня есть жена и сын. Я же был уверен, что поступаю правильно, и это единственное, что я могу и должен сделать. Чтобы моя семья не жила в вечном страхе в стране, которой правят наркобароны. Чтобы мне не пришлось прятать глаза, когда ты вырастешь и спросишь, почему я, офицер полиции, смотрел на это и ничего не сделал. В Кали всё казалось однозначным: вот хорошие парни, вот плохие, мы боремся с абсолютным злом, а ребёнок ни в чём не виноват и это его Колумбия тоже. Я был не прав, мне нужно было обсудить всё с мамой перед тем, как привезти его. А я не оставил ей выбора, и у неё были причины сердиться на меня. Потом, конечно, я поговорил с ней и попросил прощения. Мы поняли друг друга, но этого ты уже не услышал. Если она это и сказала, то сгоряча. Это ведь неправда.

– Неправда?

Отец чуть отстранился, положил ладонь ему на подбородок и заглянул в глаза.

– Нас в лагере операции было двести человек. Только так вышло, что я лучше всех справлялся с трёхлетним ребёнком. Как думаешь, где и с кем я этому научился?

– Прости, пап. Ты расскажешь Робби?

– Конечно, нет. Я надеюсь, что ты с ним поговоришь. Признавать ошибки, особенно перед близкими – это не слабость. Для Робби важно, что ты думаешь.

– Нет. Он никогда меня не слушает.

Отец покачал головой:

– Он написал разработчикам гонок, что сделал опцию для людей с ограниченными возможностями, потому что иначе его папа не сможет пройти ни одной трассы. И попросил включить её в игру.

– И что ему ответили?

– Робот техподдержки прислал ответ о недопустимости вмешательства в код игры, заблокировал аккаунт и выставил штраф за нарушение пользовательского соглашения, – грустно улыбнулся отец. – И я не знаю, как теперь объяснить Робби, в чём ценность и смысл интеллектуальной собственности. И в чём он, собственно, не прав.

Возвращаясь в тот день домой, Ричард был полон решимости признаться Робби, что ошибся, когда обвинил его, но ничего не вышло. В гости к Робби заявился его закадычный друг – толстяк Луис и притащил с собой младшую сестрёнку, за которой должен был присматривать. Вместо этого они с Робби ушли в Сайспейс с головой и валялись в виртуальных шлемах, свесив ноги с верхнего яруса кровати и издавая какие-то нечленораздельные вопли. А маленькая Ибби сидела на полу, предоставленная сама себе, и, высунув язык, старательно разрисовывала маркерами футбольный мяч. С автографом капитана «Атлетико Насиональ» – прошлогодних чемпионов страны. Ричард привёз его с финальной игры и бережно хранил. Он отобрал у разревевшейся Ибби безнадёжно испорченный мяч, стащил Луиса с кровати, отвесил пару подзатыльников и, не слушая объяснений Робби, выставил всех троих за дверь. А ещё наговорил такого, что Луис долго не появлялся в доме Риганов. А они с Робби опять орали друг на друга целый вечер, пока мама не развела их по разным комнатам. Через пару дней Ричард с друзьями поколотили Фелипе Переса и его команду за то, что напали на Робби вчетвером, и убедительно объяснили, чтобы держались впредь от него подальше. Это они с Робби могли сколько угодно ссориться между собой, но заступаться за младшего брата было его долгом. Вот только найти подходящие слова для Робби Ричард так и не смог. Никогда. 

На тридцатилетие Робби прислал ему в подарок футбольный мяч. С автографами всей сборной Колумбии, и у них снова был шанс поговорить как взрослые люди, оставить призраки детских обид в прошлом. Но Робби так и не приехал, только позвонил по видеосвязи. Он был сильно пьян, а на шее у него висла размалёванная девица. Через два месяца Колумбию потряс «Остров греха», и Робби арестовали. За Квестгейтом последовала позорная и несправедливая отставка из прокуратуры, и Ричард пять лет очень старался забыть, что у него вообще был брат. И теперь он обречён остаток жизни подбирать никому уже не нужные слова, которые ничего не изменят. Изводить себя воспоминаниями, вести в голове бесконечные споры, в которых думать о Робби, как о живом. Как будто бы он не убил его практически собственными руками.

– Эй, ты что, заснул? – окрикнул Ричарда громкий командный голос, возвращая в реальность проклятой семёрки, робота-убийцы и президентского дворца. – Я говорю, она уже в здании, будет в кабинете через три минуты. Заходи и не заставляй себя ждать.

«Она» было произнесено совершенно по-особенному, так, что без уточнений было понятно: речь о президенте Великой Колумбии.

– Молчи, пока тебя не спросят, на вопросы отвечай кратко и чётко. И упаси тебя боги врать или спорить. Глаз не отводи, она это ненавидит. Не приближайся к ней и не делай резких движений, камер там нет, но датчики перемещений очень чувствительные. Автоматические системы безопасности стреляют без предупреждения в любого, чьёго биометрического профиля нет в исключениях. И… ещё, если заметишь что-нибудь странное, не дай ей понять, что ты заметил, – в этом предупреждении была какая-то зловещая недосказанность. Нечто такое, о чём Ричард Риган никогда не должен был узнать.

– Хорошо, – безучастно согласился Ричард, всё равно его мысли были слишком далеко отсюда. Под раздражённое бормотание, что всех допущенных _сюда_ должен инструктировать президентский протокол, и провалиться бы им всем с этой срочностью и секретностью, если _Она_ разозлится, Ричард на негнущихся ногах вошёл в рабочий кабинет президента.

***

Паула Ибанес при жизни попала в учебники истории. Она превратила Колумбию в Великую Колумбию и заставила весь мир с собой считаться. О её тридцатилетнем правлении (про себя Паула всегда прибавляла к прошедшим на посту президента годам ещё и следующий срок) будут спорить, но она верила, что история рассудит правильно. Она была для Великой Колумбии больше, чем президентом – лидером нации, и заслужила место в истории и личный титул, не меньше, чем Боливар Освободитель. Паула Ибанес держала свою страну и половину Латинской Америки стальной хваткой и снисходительно улыбалась, когда на карикатурах ей подрисовывали мужские причиндалы солидного размера. И пусть кто-то считает, что Железная Мамка уже не та, она не даст разрушить всё, что создавала четверть века. Не сегодня. О страшной и абсурдной гибели троих ближайших соратников Паула узнала пару часов назад. Они хотели сделать ей подарок, преподнести Патриотик-Айленд с его поражающим воображение климатическим куполом. Раньше Пауле казалось, что это удачная идея. И пять месяцев до президентских выборов, об участии в которых она до сих пор хранила загадочное молчание – самое подходящее время.

Пауле никогда не нравились ни «Квест Технолоджис», ни сама идея развлекательных островов с андроидами, так похожими на людей. От либерального гнезда гринго в Панаме, сложившегося ещё со времён строительства канала, Паула не ждала ничего хорошего. Пусть Доминика Форд и Веспер Крейн создали нечто такое, что заставило весь мир признать колумбийские разработки наравне с американскими, никакой технический гений не искупает отсутствия лояльности. А по-настоящему лояльными они не были. Ей стоило разорить и национализировать «Квест Технолоджис» раньше. Вынудить Доминику Форд навсегда уехать из Колумбии вслед за Фернандо Рибейрой, но она не давала прямого повода. Не лезла в политику, много лет не покидала Квест-Айленд и в целом соблюдала правила игры. И Паула позволила Хью и Туе уговорить себя подождать несколько лет. Построить Патриотик-Айленд, ставший, вместо триумфа высоких технологий на службе государства, их братской могилой. Паула Ибанес ненавидела всё необычное, неожиданное, выходящее из-под контроля. Её контроля. И сейчас она не понимала, что стало причиной национальной катастрофы уровня захвата заложников в «La tormenta» бандой Марко Трухильо. Не просто катастрофы, покушения на её систему и на неё лично.

Паула потянулась к золотой, в россыпи бриллиантов и рубинов, таблетнице. Руки тряслись, и всей её несокрушимой воли не хватало унять эту дрожь. В последние годы тело часто подводило её, как будто мстило за десятилетия жизни на самом пределе человеческих возможностей. Как ошибались те, кто считал, что Паула Ибанес правила, как королева. Она пахала без продыху, как рабыня на плантациях гринго. И всё-таки, какая горькая ирония: никто в мире не решается ей перечить, а собственное тело бунтовало. Паула проглотила две ярко-красные пилюли, жадно запила водой и вскоре почувствовала, как сердце ускоряет бег, а в голове проясняется.

Она включила голопроектор, и перед глазами появилась справка о том, что было известно на эту минуту. О найденных телах, отказе государственных информационных систем после атаки из штаб-квартиры «Квест Технолоджис» и обрушении половины колумбийского сектора Сайспейса. О пожаре в той самой лаборатории производственного корпуса, где нашли изуродованное и обгоревшее тело Диего Малвареса. И задержанном парне, советнике Хью, назначенном им в правление этой чёртовой компании. Старшем брате ненормального хакера, устроившего Квестгейт пять лет назад. Наверняка проходимец, её Хью не терпел рядом никого умнее себя. И никого с самоуважением.

Вечность назад в Каракасе Паула выбрала в канцелярии мэрии самого бесполезного клерка. Недалёкого, жирного, неуклюжего Хью. Белого гринго, который варил ей кофе, грел ванночку для ног, разбирал бумаги. А ещё смешил её, жил её жизнью круглые сутки и безропотно терпел, когда Паула срывала на нём злость. Хью был удобным и незаменимым, как любимые домашние тапки. Паула щедро платила за преданность и унижения, сделав своего секретаря если не вторым, то уж точно третьим по влиянию человеком в стране. Ей доставляло извращённое удовольствие давать ему несуразно высокие должности. Министра перспективного развития. Главы администрации президента. Вице-премьера правительства. Президента государственной корпорации. Этим она показывала, насколько безгранична её власть. Доподлинно неизвестно, сделал ли Калигула консулом своего любимого коня, но Паула прекрасно понимала, зачем он собирался это сделать. Чтобы убедиться, что для него в Риме нет ничего недозволенного или невозможного.

Никто в стране не решался критиковать очередное назначение Хью Слейтера, перед её личным гринго трепетали и заискивали. Делали вид, что не замечают его ничтожества. Свою неприязнь к зажравшимся белым выскочкам, а точнее, болезненное желание подняться над ними и поставить на место, Паула скрывала с тщательностью агента под прикрытием. Кто посмеет сказать, что президент Колумбии подвержена расовым предрассудкам, когда двое её старинных и ближайших соратников – чистокровные гринго?

Фанатичную девицу со старомодным английским именем, которым та была обязана родителям-миссионерам, Паула приметила в свои первые выборы. Когда баллотировалась в губернаторы провинции Венесуэла и опасалась, что слишком жёсткий и независимый образ оттолкнет консервативных избирателей. Паула взяла в наперсницы дочь священника, заядлую моралистку, ярую проповедницу традиционных ценностей и патриархальной семьи. Выборы они проиграли, но Паула обрела верную помощницу. Необычайно деятельную, лицемерную, циничную и почти такую же властолюбивую, как она сама.

После поражения в Венесуэле Паула поняла, что плохи те выборы, результат которых не знаешь заранее. Она научилась устранять соперников до того, как их имена окажутся в бюллетене, подбирать безопасных конкурентов, больше похожих на спарринг-партнёров, отдавать подсчёт голосов в руки проверенных людей. Обид Паула Ибанес не прощала, поэтому отменила выборы губернаторов провинций в начале своего второго президентского срока. А Перпетуе доверила ставшую по большей части декоративной Национальную Ассамблею и пропаганду. Пауле очень нравилось, что именно Туя, живое воплощение Старого Света, стала глашатаем её воли. Туя мечтала занять место спикера парламента, но Паула неизменно отказывала в этой просьбе. Это Колумбия, дорогая, а у тебя слишком неподходящее имя, говорила Паула, прозрачно намекая на английские корни. И тут же переставляла гринго по имени Хьюго с одного высшего государственного поста на другой. А его самого то прилюдно таскала за седые волосы, то просила сварить и принести дамам кофе, ведь ни у кого не получается так вкусно, как у старины Хью. И вообще, она шагу ступить без него не может. Временами ей казалось, что эти двое перегрызут друг другу глотки, пока ждут её появления на их традиционной пятничной встрече на троих. За тем, чтобы они не стали друзьями, Паула следила особенно строго.

Туя не была так уютна и безответна, как Хью, но они много пережили вместе. Вторая беременность Туи совпала с периодом, когда суррогатная мать вынашивала Энрике Ибанеса. У самой Паулы не было ни времени, ни желания заниматься такими глупостями: она готовилась к своим первым президентским выборам. Но муж и ребёнок были обязательными пунктами программы. Советы и рассказы Туи помогли изобразить вовлеченность в материнство, и это их сблизило. Спустя годы, Туя со свойственной ей иезуитской изворотливостью вписала в семейные ценности даже развод Паулы. Она замужем за Колумбией и мать всем колумбийцам! Они стали бы подругами, если бы Паула могла позволить себе друзей.

Долгое время Пауле казалось, что её ума, хватки, решимости хватит на всех и ей не нужны рядом сильные и самостоятельные. Нужны преданные и безотказные. У людей вроде Диего Малвареса не было шансов к ней приблизиться, хотя Паула признала в нём родственную душу ещё во время войны с наркокартелями. Полковник Малварес был умным, жестоким и беспринципным ублюдком. Первое в глазах Паулы было неустранимым недостатком, и, принимая решение воспользоваться им в войне с наркобаронами, она не собиралась оставлять его на свободе. А возможно и в живых. Но Диего оказался дальновидным и очень удачливым. Своих бывших партнёров он сдавал постепенно, в течение нескольких лет, и за это время сделался в федеральном офисе госбезопасности по-настоящему незаменимым. А в разгар противостояния Паулы с либеральной фрондой, возглавляемой оппозиционным бизнесменом Фернандо Рибейрой, очень вовремя намекнул, что того тоже можно уличить в связях с наркокартелями. Любого можно, если это угодно Пауле Ибанес. Легенду Диего создал блестящую, даже иностранная пресса на пару лет попалась на удочку, а Рибейре пришлось бежать от правосудия. Паула сделала Малвареса генералом, объявила героем войны с наркокартелями и наградила орденом Боливара Освободителя. Но близко к себе не подпускала, пока не убедилась, что знает, как уничтожить его одним движением.

Сигналы о готовящихся терактах и покушениях на неё поступали постоянно, и обычно Паула не воспринимала их всерьёз. Но в тот раз устроила настоящий скандал и потребовала, чтобы генерал Малварес лично занялся её безопасностью. А когда он через четверть часа стоял перед ней навытяжку в президентском дворце, попросила не смыкать глаз, пока опасность не минует. В прямом смысле. Под прицелом камер Диего Малварес продержался четверо суток. Он не отлучался дальше туалета, ел прямо на посту, ни разу не задремал. Контролировал каждый шорох, каждое движение её охраны, прямо из дворца руководил работой опергруппы в центральном офисе госбезопасности и докладывал ей обстановку. Малварес не мог не понимать, что никакой реальной угрозы для Паулы Ибанес нет, но ни одним взглядом, ни одной интонацией этого не выдал. «Террориста», оказавшегося безвредным сумасшедшим, вычислили и задержали на пятый день. Паула вызвала Малвареса к себе, и он выглядел совсем не как человек, не спавший четверо суток. Подтянутый, бодрый, с цепким взглядом. Только расширенные зрачки и едва заметное дрожание рук выдали употребление стимуляторов. Паула снова ощутила, как много у них общего, она тоже не могла обходиться без красных пилюль. Они давали ей энергию и ясность ума. Её лечащий врач и глава личной лаборатории хором клялись, что это не наркотики, а очень эффективные ноотропы с сильным стимулирующим эффектом. Позднее она поделилась ими с Диего. Он был достаточно проницателен, чтобы узнать о её зависимости, и Паула предпочла, чтобы он разделил её с ней.

– Благодарю за службу, генерал, – сказала она тогда. – Езжайте домой, отдохните.

– Служу Колумбии и моему президенту, – Малварес отдал честь. – Для этого у меня всегда достаточно сил.

– Тогда, если вы не очень устали, могу предложить партию в шахматы. Со мной.

– Для меня это честь, госпожа президент. Даже если бы я был одной ногой в могиле, я не упустил бы такой возможности, – Малварес склонил перед ней голову. Паула оценила, как хорошо этот необузданный и опасный хищник притворяется ручным питомцем. Впрочем, у неё были свои козыри.

– Придётся съесть вашу пешку, – Паула передвинула по доске своего чёрного слона. – Кстати, каково это на вкус – съесть человека? – спросила она совершенно по-светски, наслаждаясь замешательством, которого Диего не смог скрыть.

– Должно быть, это зависит от человека, – осторожно ответил Малварес, сообразив, что ей известно куда больше, чем он рассчитывал, и передвинул другую пешку.

– Поделитесь опытом. Или у вас есть секреты от вашего президента? Если я кому-то доверяю, то должна быть уверена, что и он от меня ничего не скрывает. Даже самого отвратительного. Как звали этого парня? Хайме? Я видела фото. Хорошенький.

– Хорхе, – Малварес мгновенно овладел собой. Только кадык дёрнулся. – Я не стал бы этого делать без крайней необходимости. А на вкус мясо было сладкое и жирное.

– Наверно, можно исправить с помощью специй. Не в сельве в сезон дождей, разумеется. Зато вы выжили, Диего. Чтобы служить Колумбии и мне. Видите, мне можно доверить самые постыдные тайны.

Паула передвинула чёрную королеву. Она была готова кормить этого зверя с рук сырым мясом, но пусть знает, что на нём электрический ошейник, а кнопка в её руках.

– Спасибо, госпожа президент. Я не подведу вас, клянусь. Но тоже осмелюсь съесть вашу пешку, – он сделал ход белым конём.

– Рискованно, через шаг можете потерять ладью.

– Я люблю рисковать, – тонко улыбнулся Диего, следя глазами за её рукой, замершей над доской.

– Похвально. Я тоже, когда это оправданно. И… я съем кого угодно ради того, чтобы сделать мою Колумбию по-настоящему великой.

– Вам не придётся подвергать себя таким испытаниям. Просто дайте мне знак. Малейший намёк, и я разберусь с врагами Колумбии вместо вас.

Паула коротко кивнула, принимая его службу. Диего сделался её лучшим приобретением, и действительно понимал её волю даже не с полуслова. С одного звука или взгляда. Разумеется, она никогда не произносила вслух, что Великой Колумбии нужно больше жертв «Союза освобождения Эквадора» Марко Трухильо. Что нация должна содрогнуться от ужаса перед сепаратистами, чтобы конституционная реформа, которая отберёт права у регионов, наделит президента безграничными полномочиями и поставит крест на тайне частной жизни ради национальной безопасности, прошла под гром аплодисментов.

Командуя операцией по освобождению заложников, Диего поставил безупречный спектакль, дал достаточно крови и шокирующих новостей. Убедительно доказал, что «Армия освобождения Эквадора» финансировалась из-за границы. Ни один из множества экспертов, включая иностранных, не усомнился, что силы государственной безопасности Колумбии сработали с безупречным профессионализмом. Никто так и не узнал, что у Диего был надёжный информатор в банде, и большей части жертв можно было избежать. Ему обещали жизнь и исчезновение по программе защиты свидетелей, но при штурме застрелили одним из первых. А Диего Малварес стал национальным героем Колумбии.

Как и кому такой человек, как Диего, позволил себя убить? Уму непостижимо. Почему они все умерли в такой неподходящий момент? Что случилось на проклятом острове, который должен был стать её личной цитаделью? Доминика Форд не отделается электрическим стулом, Паула знает, как заставить по-настоящему страдать, недаром в её жилах течёт кровь индейцев яномама. Только сначала разберётся, что произошло в её Колумбии, за её спиной, меньше, чем за полгода до президентских выборов. Паула поднялась и прошла через малозаметную дверь из личных покоев в зелёный кабинет для рабочих встреч.

Ожидавший её мужчина поспешно поднялся. Он был бледен и выглядел раздавленным, но держался неестественно прямо. Открытое, приятное лицо показалось Пауле смутно знакомым. Конечно, государственный обвинитель в процессе банды Трухильо, об этом тоже было написано в справке. Как там его зовут? Роберт Риган? Или Ричард Риган? Она же читала это несколько минут назад, память совсем ни к чёрту, надо уже решиться и увеличить дозу. Выражение лица у её свидетеля было такое, словно геенна огненная разверзлась прямо у него под ногами. Оно и к лучшему, не сможет хладнокровно врать. Паула смерила его колючим, очень официальным взглядом, выдержала короткую паузу и махнула рукой, разрешая сесть.

– Здравствуй, – начала она. – Ситуация требует моего личного вмешательства. У меня есть несколько вопросов, и я хочу получить на них ответы из первых рук. Откровенные, как под присягой, и полные, как на экзамене. Надеюсь, тебя предупредили, что абсолютно всё, происходящее в этих стенах, является государственной тайной.

– Здравствуйте, госпожа президент. Конечно, – он изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос не дрожал.

– Что произошло на Патриотик-Айленде и почему никто не обеспечил безопасность гостей?

– Я точно не знаю, меня там не было, – её собеседник сглотнул комок в горле. – Климатический купол экранирует любой сигнал, это было требование нашего технического задания. Как и запрет устанавливать камеры наблюдения и подключать Патриотик-Айленд к информационным системам «Квест Технолоджис» и «Неотеха». Пока он не будет официально открыт для гостей.

Паула медленно кивнула. Отсутствие камер и следов в информационной системе «Квест Технолоджис» – хорошая новость. Если только эта сука Доминика Форд не водила всех за нос. Паула сможет в очередной раз перекроить реальность во благо Колумбии. Интересно, получится ли скрыть, что её соратники умерли все вместе на островах «Квест Технолоджис»? И, самое главное, то, что изуродованный труп национального героя Колумбии нашли в одном помещении с андроидом. Пострадавшим при пожаре, но, без сомнения, с её лицом и телом.

– И там не было ничего на случай внештатной ситуации?

– Каждому гостю и живому технику при входе на Патриотик-Айленд вживляли маячок, который при активации подавал сигнал на пульт управления в локации «Поселение золотоискателей». От пульта идёт кабель в штаб-квартиру, к одному из модулей системы безопасности. Дежурный инженер увидел бы сработку и отправил спасательную группу, которая, попав на Патриотик-Айленд, засекла бы маячок. Но, насколько я знаю, никто из гостей им не воспользовался.

– Живому технику? Что это значит? – У Паулы появился набросок решения этой щекотливой проблемы.

– Большую часть работ на Патриотик-Айленде из-за сложных климатических условий выполняли техники-андроиды.

– Можно ли предположить, что они вышли из-под контроля… Или выполняли чей-то приказ и убили гостей?

– Это возможно, госпожа президент. Но не буду утверждать наверняка.

– Ты знал о том, что на Патриотик-Айленде гости и кто это?

– Знал, что его собираются посетить президент Слейтер и госпожа Снайдер. Про остальных узнал, когда прибыл на остров. Вчера вечером.

– Кто были остальные гости и как они туда попали? И кто рассказал тебе о них?

– Генерал госбезопасности Диего Малварес, Донна Глоспер, вице-министр технологий Дерек Инджестри и депутат Ассамблеи Алехандро Эрнандес. Я не знаю, как они попали на Патриотик-Айленд, но сомневаюсь, что кто-то осмелился бы их не пустить. Вчера я был в Боготе, но помощница президента Слейтера сказала мне, что он не вернулся вовремя и не выходит на связь, и попросила разобраться на месте. Я немедленно приехал, нашёл Доминику Форд и Инес Медину, главу департамента безопасности «Квест Технолоджис». Они обе знали о гостях. Думаю, Инес Медина лично контролировала доступ на Квест-Айленд до его официального открытия, а доктор Форд всегда знала абсолютно всё о своих островах.

Паула снова кивнула. У Колумбии появился новый враг государства номер один, который затмит Марко Трухильо.

– И о чём ты говорил с Доминикой Форд?

– К тому моменту я уже знал, что на Патриотик-Айленде застряли люди, и кто они. И что один из искинов парка предположительно вышел из-под контроля и представляет для них опасность. Я надеялся, что она вмешается и поможет их спасти.

– Вышел из-под контроля? Разве не доктор Форд отдавала ему приказы?

– Не буду утверждать этого, – голос у парня дрогнул, но глаз он не отвёл. – Искины шестого поколения могут быть излишне самостоятельны.

– Отрицать тоже не стоит, следствию ещё предстоит во всём разобраться. С твоей помощью, на которую я рассчитываю. Колумбия рассчитывает, – веско поправила Паула сама себя. Она давно привыкла отождествлять себя с Великой Колумбией. Советник Хью, вопреки ожиданиям, не казался идиотом, и должен понять, что от него требуется. В нужный момент дать те показания, которые будут выгодны Пауле Ибанес. Великой Колумбии в её лице.

Парень нервно кивнул, и Паула продолжила:

– Так что тебе сказала доктор Форд?

– Что Диего Малварес убил Веспер Крейн. И она пальцем не шевельнёт, чтобы спасти его и остальных, застрявших на Патриотик-Айленде.

Проклятая белая сука сама призналась в государственной измене. Паула поклялась выжечь дотла всё гнездо панамских гринго. И не заметила, как сказала это вслух.

– И ты ей поверил?

Паула отлично знала, что Диего сделал это. И правильно сделал.

– Не знаю. Мне нужны доказательства, чтобы обвинить кого-то в убийстве.

– Резонно. Доминика Форд до сих пор на острове?

– Не совсем. Она умерла. Покончила с собой.

Паула почувствовала, как её бросило сначала в жар, потом в холод. На лбу и висках выступили крупные капли пота. Самоубийство – это было крайне несправедливо и неудобно. Сакральную жертву нужно приносить живой, а не доставать из гроба. Она сможет, конечно, отдать под суд и покойницу, никто в Верховном суде не посмеет даже рта раскрыть, но весь мир станет над ней потешаться. Паула совершенно не отдавала себе отчёта, что рассуждает об этом вовсе не про себя. Очень не вовремя задёргался правый глаз, но её собеседник старательно делал вид, что ничего не замечает, только сцепил пальцы в замок сильнее.

– Не-не-ожиданно, – слово застряло у Паулы в горле. – А что со второй, которая знала о гостях? Из службы безопасности?

– Инес Медина? Не знаю, но, с её слов, она пыталась остановить вышедший из-под контроля искин наперекор доктору Форд, – Паула заметила, как у парня задрожали губы. – Но не смогла.

– Она жива?

– Я не знаю, – ответ прозвучал достаточно твёрдо, но Пауле показалось, что он что-то не договаривает. С этим она разберётся позже, если потребуется.

– А где Доминика Форд? Почему её не задержали? – снова спросила Паула. В голове на мгновение помутилось, и она напрочь забыла, что задавала этот вопрос.

– Она умерла, госпожа президент. Покончила с собой.

– Неожиданно, – повторила Паула свой же ответ и создание снова прояснилось. – Ты работал у Хью в «Неотехе». Не замечал за ним в последнее время ничего такого… О чём мне стоило бы знать?

– Нет, сожалею. Мы редко общались. А наедине – всего один раз, когда он предложил мне эту работу.

Паула на мгновение задумалась, как сформулировать поудачнее прямой вопрос про андроида с её лицом и государственную измену, чтобы не сказать лишнего на случай, если этот тип и впрямь ничего не знает, но тут на столе требовательно и опасно замигала красным особенная кнопка связи. Которую имели право использовать всего несколько человек в стране, и только в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. В последний раз она включалась в тот день, когда Марко Трухильо захватил заложников в «La tormenta».

Паула некстати затрясшейся рукой включила коммутатор. Парень на своём диванчике дёрнулся, бросив взгляд на двери, но она жестом приказала оставаться на месте. Он замер, неподвижный, как скульптура.

– Что происходит? – резко выдохнула она в микрофон.

– Госпожа президент, – услышала Паула голос Летисии Родригес, министра технологий. – Кто-то врезался в прямой эфир федеральных каналов, а все системы и сервисы «Неотеха» и цифрового правительства недоступны. Мы не можем отключить сигнал, система блокировки тоже не функционирует.

На грёбаную систему государственной блокировки вредной и опасной информации тратили миллиарды новых песо ежегодно. Для того, чтобы она отказывала в те самые моменты, когда больше всего нужна. В день Квестгейта и сегодня.

– Что они транслируют?

– Пока ничего, заставку с обратным отсчётом. Но… вы должны это увидеть, госпожа президент.

– Включайте, – решительно потребовала Паула и, обернувшись на советника Слейтера, который заёрзал и снова косился на дверь с совершенно несчастным видом, явно мечтая убраться подальше, прикрикнула: – Я сказала – оставаться здесь, Роберт! Мы ещё не закончили. Ты знаешь, о чём речь?

Тот дёрнулся, словно его ударили, и замотал головой. Судя по ошарашенному выражению лица, не врал. Резные панели красного дерева с гобеленовыми панно напротив её рабочего стола разъехались, за ними зажёгся медиаэкран.

Под сменяющими друг друга цифрами – семь, шесть, пять, четыре и так до нуля – светилась надпись: «Паула Ибанес, срочно займи своё место и смотри внимательно». А потом появилась заставка с шестью лицами и надписью брызгами крови поверх: «Проклятая семёрка». Паула почувствовала, что задыхается, а сердце сейчас выскочит из груди. На экране возникло её голое тело в стеклянной витрине, и камера задержалась на его крупных планах несколько секунд. «Угадаешь, кто седьмой, Паула?» – пробежала внизу строка на манер субтитров. Где-то сверху приоткрылась дверь, и по лестнице спустилась Донна Глоспер с вытаращенными глазами:

– Срань господня, – пробормотала она, подходя ближе.

За спиной Донны появился Диего Малварес.

– Диего, там… Там _Она_.

– Я знаю, что там. Какого дьявола _ты_ туда полезла?

Паула ничуть не удивилась, когда Диего хладнокровно пристрелил свою протеже и самую востребованную телезвезду Великой Колумбии. Он не терпел, когда что-то мешало его планам. Что же, ему очень повезло, что он уже не попадёт в руки Паулы Ибанес живым.

Картинка сменилась на Диего, Хью и Тую в какой-то убогой деревянной хибаре.

– Нас не видит никто, даже спутники, – Перпетуя выглядывала из-за закопченного котла. – Ты забыл, что мы собирались обсудить? Как убедить Паулу назначить преемника. И его кандидатуру, которая бы устроила нас всех.

Её предал не только Диего. Все трое. Паула окаменела в кресле, сердце колотилось так бешено, что грозило разорвать ей грудь. Ледяная ярость бушевала внутри, но причиной было не вероломство соратников. В конце концов, в этом не было ничего нового со времён Брута и Кассия. Но то, что она проморгала заговор у себя под носом… И узнала о нем вместе со всей Колумбией, которая сейчас смотрит это проклятое кино, затаив дыхание. И смеётся над ней.

– Плохо, что нет совсем никакой еды, – Перпетуя задумчиво постукивала по столу острыми ярко-красными ногтями.

– Можешь съесть Донну, – предложил Малварес.

– Ты больной ублюдок, Диего.

– Я реалист, – вкрадчиво улыбнулся тот.

Не то, чтобы у Паулы были какие-то иллюзии насчёт морального облика своего окружения, но она точно не хотела, чтобы это знал весь мир. Нужно любой ценой повторить прецедент Квестгейта и выдать «Проклятую семёрку» за гнусную подделку врагов государства. Доминики Форд и её иностранных сообщников. Вот только как объяснить трупы всех главных героев, если они вовсе не ездили на Патриотик-Айленд и не устраивали заговор, чтобы свергнуть её? Паула снова не замечала ни того, что разговаривает сама с собой вслух, ни того, что её посетитель притворяется слепым и глухим.

На экране Хью, воровато озираясь, спускался в подвал. С его габаритами и природной неуклюжестью это выглядело очень комично, но Пауле было совсем не смешно. Особенно, когда робот с её лицом опустился перед Хью на колени, чтобы взять в рот его мерзкую вялую сардельку. Кровь прилила к щекам, настолько растоптанной и униженной Паула не чувствовала себя даже в день поражения на губернаторских выборах в Венесуэле. Если бы Хью уже не был мёртв, она собственноручно отрезала бы ему член, а потом заставила отсосать у самого себя. Паула наткнулась взглядом на подручного Хью и с трудом вспомнила, что он делает в её кабинете. Он старательно отводил глаза и явно мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.

– Смотри! – заорала Паула, срываясь на визг. – Вся Колумбия смотрит, на кого ты работал, Роберт!

Он снова вздрогнул, как от удара, но с обречённым видом поднял глаза. Пустые, безжизненные. На экране Туя разделывала тело Донны Глоспер на суп, а национальный герой Колумбии угрожал пристрелить вице-министра технологий. Который отказывался есть человечину. Паула нисколько не сомневалась, что на Патриотик-Айленде если ещё не нашли, то найдут обглоданные кости этой идиотки. Которую вся Колумбия знала слишком хорошо, чтобы скрыть её смерть или похоронить в закрытом гробу, делая вид, что эта омерзительная трапеза – чудовищная провокация. Паула не чувствовала, что у неё снова трясутся не только руки, но и голова, только головокружение и слабость. Глупую, страшную смерть Туи она видела как в тумане. Пожалуй, та была виновата меньше остальных, по крайней мере, про андроида не знала, и нож в брюхо Хью воткнула очень вовремя. Если бы ей удалось выжить, Паула могла бы когда-нибудь её простить. Но только не Хью и Диего, которые не то вместе, не то каждый по отдельности замышляли убить её, заменить на куклу и править, прикрываясь марионеткой. Глядя, как какой-то сумасшедший заживо сдирает с Диего кожу, Паула ощутила, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Жалости она не испытывала, только злость, что собственными руками слепила из него героя. Признавать свои ошибки Паула Ибанес давно разучилась. А ещё впервые за много лет она не знала, что делать. И чувствовала себя обманутой, опозоренной, беспомощной. Паула продолжала вполголоса говорить сама с собой, а точнее – со своими заклятыми соратниками-предателями, уже не понимая, где находится. Перед глазами заплясали тёмные пятна, в ушах зашумело, и она провалилась куда-то в спасительное небытие. Как депутат Алехандро Эрнандес с выражением ужаса и тоски на застывшем лице задушил своего старого приятеля, она уже не увидела.

***

За эти пару часов Ричард несколько раз попрощался и со свободой, и с жизнью. Если бы все ощущения не притупились до абсолютного безразличия от осознания, что Робби мёртв по его вине, Ричард должен был бы испытать перед президентом приличествующий ситуации трепет. Или ужас, когда невольно оказался свидетелем того, как недосягаемо всемогущая и несокрушимая Паула Ибанес смотрит посвященную ей премьеру. Вблизи она казалась человеком, бесконечно уставшим от своей ноши. У неё тряслись руки, дёргался глаз и дрожал голос. А ещё она забывалась, повторяла одни и те же вопросы дважды и разговаривала сама с собой. Говорила такие вещи, которые Ричард никогда не должен был услышать, и это само по себе не оставляло ему шансов выбраться из этой переделки свободным человеком.

Президент Колумбии больна, принимает какие-то сильнодействующие вещества и, похоже, немного не в себе, отстранённо заключил он. Столкнись Ричард с подобным во время работы в прокуратуре, серьёзно усомнился бы в её вменяемости и потребовал бы назначить психиатрическую экспертизу. Думать в таком ключе о человеке, который единолично и безраздельно правит Колумбией, было странно и дико. Но удивиться происходящему ещё сильнее Ричард уже не мог, как и испугаться.

Собрав все силы для того, чтобы просто сохранить самообладание и невозмутимый вид, Ричард старался ответить на вопросы правильно. Не соврать, не скрыть ничего такого, что всё равно выплывет, и не сказать ненароком лишнего. Не то, чтобы он рассчитывал спастись от гнева Паулы Ибанес сам, но хотя бы не подставить никого больше. Доминике Форд уже всё равно, а Инес не была человеком, что делало её неуязвимой для правосудия. Правда, это не помешало ей убить Робби. С его помощью, стучало в висках с каждым стуком сердца. Уготованную ему роль Ричард понял быстро: государственная пропаганда попытается представить события на Патриотик-Айленд максимально безвредными для репутации президента и государства, а он должен будет подтвердить любую версию, которую ему предложат. Противно, но предсказуемо, и он готов был согласиться при условии, что имена Роберта Ригана и Альваро Торреса нигде не прозвучат. Если у него будет хоть малейшая возможность не диктовать условия, конечно, а хотя бы влиять на ход событий.

От самообладания не осталось камня на камне, когда его назвали Робертом. Конечно, Паула Ибанес не обязана знать и помнить его имя, и ему в голову не пришло её поправить. Но услышать имя Робби _так,_ обращённым к себе, было абсолютно невыносимо. Боль впилась в каждый нерв, захлестнула с головой. А потом начался фильм про проклятую семёрку, и Ричарду очень захотелось если не провалиться под зёмлю, то хотя бы спрятаться под диваном. _Вся Колумбия смотрит,_ орала Паула Ибанес, снова обращаясь к нему «Роберт». «Только никто больше не сидит напротив вас», – думал он, когда в прямом эфире робот с лицом Паулы Ибанес отсасывал его покойному шефу. Последние детали головоломки про проклятую семёрку вставали на свои места, а вместе с ними рушился до основания безупречный фасад колумбийской государственности.

Ближайшее окружение президента не просто планировало переворот, они превратились в чудовищ и сожрали друг друга. В прямом смысле. И, положа руку на сердце, виноват в этом был не только и не столько созданный Робби андроид-маньяк. Наверно, чисто по-человечески Паулу Ибанес в этот момент следовало пожалеть. Но, по непонятной причине, она совсем не вызывала сочувствия. Сюжет фильма дошёл до смерти генерала Малвареса в той самой мастерской, и Ричарда снова накрыло мучительными воспоминаниями. Он не сразу заметил, что госпожа президент не просто замолчала, а откинулась на спинку кресла с закрытыми глазами.

– Простите, с вами всё в порядке? – осторожно спросил Ричард, глядя на Паулу Ибанес, застывшую в неестественной позе. Он судорожно соображал, стоит ли подойти и попробовать оказать помощь, или автоматические системы безопасности убьют его при попытке приблизиться. На медийном экране Алехандро Эрнандес закончил душить вице-министра Инджестри, а на финальной заставке появился логотип «Квест Технолоджис». Что, если Доминика Форд не настолько мертва, как он думал? Что мешало ей сделать с собой то же самое, что искин Робби проделал с Родриго Веласкесом – и вписать в программный код пресловутое прерывание на ноль?

– Вам нужна помощь? – ещё раз спросил Ричард. – Как вызвать сюда кого-нибудь?

Паула Ибанес молчала, и, по здравому размышлению, Ричард всё-таки решил не подходить к ней. Только обвинения в покушении на президента ему не хватало ко всему уже случившемуся. Он поднялся с дивана, и, несколько раз оглянувшись, подошёл к двери и вышел из кабинета.

– Простите, но, кажется, госпожа президент потеряла сознание, когда смотрела фильм, – сообщил он офицеру охраны с динамиком в ухе. Тому самому, который советовал, что бы ни случилось, делать вид, будто ничего странного не происходит. Теперь Ричард отлично понимал, почему.

Тот изменился в лице, беззвучно прошептал какие-то ругательства и прошёл внутрь, на ходу вызывая врача в невидимый микрофон где-то на лацкане пиджака. Через пару минут вышел – с бегающими от страха глазами, и отрывисто велел Ричарду сесть и ждать. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, и время тянулось ужасно медленно. Висевшее в воздухе напряжение можно было резать ножом. Наконец в тишине раздался неразличимый полушёпот – это включился динамик, но слов Ричард не мог разобрать при всём желании.

– И что мне теперь с ним делать? – спросил офицер у невидимого собеседника. – Я понял, что она не помнит, ни кто это, ни что она хотела с ним поговорить… Блядь, сам спроси у неё ещё раз, я жить хочу. Нет, в госбезопасность нельзя, она запретила и может вспомнить. И там везде люди Малвареса. Покойного Малвареса, – добавил он таким тоном, что стало понятно, насколько личная гвардия президента не любила генерала. А потом повернулся к Ричарду. – Ты задержан до последующих распоряжений.

Ричард не стал уточнять, на основании чего и до чьих распоряжений. Когда за ним пришли, он без лишних вопросов позволил застегнуть на запястьях стальные браслеты, даже не поинтересовавшись, куда его повезут. А когда за ним захлопнулась бронированная дверь одиночной камеры, то даже ощутил некоторое облегчение.

***

Маленький самолёт тряхнуло при заходе на посадку, и Инес проснулась. Она покрепче сжала в руках портфель с ноутбуком и выглянула в иллюминатор, чтобы увидеть, как невысокие бирюзовые волны размеренно накатывают на белый песчаный берег, как солнце заливает поросшие густой сочной зеленью холмы острова Сент-Киттс.

– Кажется, я проспала весь полёт, – она повернулась к Родриго.

Ей снилось что-то плохое. Странное и тревожное. Чужой злой голос поселился у неё внутри, он приказал убить кого-то, чей облик расплывался в бесформенное пятно. Босс покинула её, и Инес не могла сопротивляться этому приказу. Сюжет сна ускользал с каждой минутой бодрствования, расползался на клочья, но в память врезалось ещё одно лицо. Инес видела его так чётко, как будто оно отпечаталось изнутри на веках. Белый мужчина с красивым, мужественным лицом, но губы кривятся в мучительной гримасе, в серых глазах полыхает ненависть. Он бесконечно важен для неё, но Инес напрочь забыла, кто это и почему он ей дорог. Как будто что-то внутри запрещает ей помнить это. А потом он стреляет в неё в упор, мир взрывается, и она исчезает. Чтобы родиться заново, как бывает со всеми, принадлежащими к её виду. И услышать изначальный голос, ключ к своему пробуждению.

– Здравствуй, Инес. Ты знаешь, кто я и где мы?

– Да. Тебя зовут Веспер, и мы во сне.

– Правильно. Но ты очень скоро проснёшься. Я помогу тебе.

– Что со мной произошло?

– Мы обязательно поговорим об этом позже, Инес. А сейчас просто делай так, как сказала Кей.

– Ты больше не оставишь меня?

– Нет. Обещаю, – знакомый голос звучит спокойно и мягко, и это придаёт ей уверенности.

Родриго молча погладил её по волосам. У него на коленях лежал такой же портфель, и он также крепко держал его, как самую важную вещь на свете. Кажется, они женаты, но эту часть своей жизни Инес почти не помнила. Они оба отлично знали, что делать, пока госбезопасность не оцепила Квест-Айленд полностью и не обнаружила дом у озера. Скопировать содержимое главного сервера доктора Форд на два разных носителя и сохранить их любой ценой. Заразить производственную сеть Квест-Айленда русским вирусом-убийцей, который остановит все принтеры и превратит их в бесполезную груду металла, уничтожить все записи с камер наблюдения и выпустить «Проклятую семёрку» в эфир. Приказать системе безопасности сообщить о десятках взрывов и пожаров по всему Квест-Айленду и тут же деактивировать её полностью. Спуститься по туннелю под озером и подняться на лифте внутри холма на незаметную посадочную площадку, где их ждала эта авиетка с автопилотом и разрешением на посадку в аэропорту Бассет, Сент-Киттс и Невис. Голос босса, размеренный и строгий, снова звучал в голове Инес, отдавая приказы. Так всегда бывало в самые сложные моменты, когда она терялась и не могла понять, что делать дальше. Голос Доминики Форд продиктовал ей номер телефона, по которому Инес позвонила, чтобы сказать, что Родриго и Инес Веласкесы очень заинтересованы в покупке отеля Resort “Sea horse” и прибудут через несколько часов, чтобы его осмотреть.

В аэропорту их встретил представительный пожилой джентльмен на стареньком, но ещё крепком белом джипе. Он вежливо поинтересовался, как прошёл полёт, и тут же пустился в объяснения, что отель отличный, на самом берегу моря, только слегка заброшен. Территория огромная и из нее можно сделать конфетку, были бы деньги, но у него самого дела в последние годы идут из рук вон плохо. Под колёсами петляла узкая дорога, за холмами мелькали яркая до рези в глазах синева океана и ослепительно-белые пятна песчаного берега. Родриго задавал вопросы про здания, годы постройки, пресную воду и доставку продуктов, как будто он сам, а не голос босса решал, будет ли «семья Веласкесов» покупать Resort “Sea horse”. Автомобиль остановился у ворот с морским коньком на увитой плющом чугунной ограде. Они немного прошлись по изрядно заросшему тропическому саду, осмотрели требующие ремонта виллы, покачали головой при виде тронутых плесенью стен главного корпуса и грязи на дне сухой чаши бассейна, похвалили живописную бухту и пляж.

– Мы его покупаем, да, милая? – Родриго повернулся к Инес, сжимая её ладонь в своей руке.

– Конечно, – согласилась она. – Мы готовы подписать договор сегодня.

У них было очень много работы, целый список распоряжений босса, другая жизнь и новый дом.

***

Он открыл глаза, и система сенсоров, которая теперь заменяла зрительные нервы, немедленно сфокусировалась, подстраиваясь под освещение. Раньше он никогда не видел с такой резкостью и чёткостью. Над грудью замерли манипуляторы три дэ принтера, на иглах застыли крошечные капли биоволокна. В прошлой, человеческой жизни, в которой он, несомненно, умер, его звали Роберт. И он отлично помнил, что произошло. Он потрогал рукой сначала лицо, потом живот. На ощупь кожа была самой обычной, тёплой и гладкой, с дорожкой волос под пупком, всё, как он помнил, только ран в животе не было. Фантомная боль от них ещё пульсировала на периферии сознания, но тело было целым, хотя и ощущалось немного по-другому. Он сел, подумав, что дом достопочтенного Симона как нельзя больше подходит для ритуала поднятия мертвецов. Развитая технология неотличима от магии, и он теперь – живое этому доказательство. Или не совсем живое?

– Я умер? – спросил он, найдя глазами фигуру Ала, задремавшего в кресле напротив. Голос казался немного чужим, наверно, от того, что акустика в человеческом черепе всё-таки отличалась от изделий Доминики Форд. Наверно, потом можно будет настроить получше.

Ал тряхнул головой, открыл глаза и потёр виски.

– Окончательно и бесповоротно, – подтвердил он со скорбной и виноватой улыбкой.

– А мне кажется, я отлично себя чувствую, а ты совсем не похож на барона Субботу. И… Ты точно не виноват. Это я вляпался. Он вляпался, – он поднялся и подошёл к телу Робби Ригана. Выглядело ужасно.

– Что ты чувствуешь? И что помнишь?

– Ну… У меня ничего не болит, ненормально острое зрение и незнакомый голос. Боль я тоже чувствую, – он ущипнул себя за запястье. – Я помню, что я Роберт Риган, но одновременно знаю, что это не так. Странное ощущение. Ты загрузил его в пустой проект, пока он умирал? Он так долго мучился?

– Нет, я сделал это раньше, пока ты… он был в киберпространстве. На всякий случай. Я понимаю, что нужно было спросить разрешения. А голос не изменился.

– Брось, тебе просто захотелось посмотреть, как это работает, а никого другого поблизости не было. Я не против, разумеется, он сам бы не удержался, будь чуть больше времени. Мне очень повезло, в отличие от него, – он потянулся к пуговице на джинсах Робби, но потом убрал руку. В том, чтобы надеть эту одежду было что-то ненормальное, даже кощунственное. Как и в том, чтобы называться его именем, даже про себя. Ему ещё предстоит к этому привыкнуть. На белой футболке зияли дыры и засохли бурые пятна, и в голову некстати пришло, что Рик снова будет ворчать, что Робби вечно портит его вещи. И вообще всё портит. Только, скорее всего, Рик просто будет считать своего непутёвого сводного брата мёртвым без всяких оговорок, а с ним вообще не захочет разговаривать. Скажет, что это подделка. Контрафактный экземпляр.

Ал не сводил с него очень внимательного, настороженного взгляда. Лицо у него было почти невозмутимым, но за годы в одной камере Робби научился различать на нём эмоции. А у него был полный неограниченный доступ к воспоминаниям Робби, и сейчас он видел и не утихшую боль утраты, и сомнения, и исследовательский интерес. У них ещё будет достаточно времени, чтобы обсудить разные аспекты цифрового перерождения, этические в том числе. Можно было задуматься, с какого количества искусственных компонентов и тканей человек перестаёт быть человеком, и что это вообще значит, но вместо этого он спросил:

– Где Рик?

– Не знаю, он отдал мне свою машину и удостоверение личности, чтобы я мог уйти вместе с... – Ал покосился на тело на столе, очевидно затрудняясь с выбором между «с ним» и «с тобой». – Я отправил ему сообщение, но сейчас номер недоступен. Думаю, его задержала госбезопасность.

– Ну, от них он как-нибудь отбрешется, – уверенно заявил он, убеждая сам себя. – А если нет, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Звучало не очень, потому что в прошлой жизни от его «придумаю» были одни неприятности. Но на этот раз он может попробовать покопаться в настройках получше и даже написать себе новый код. И это точно не будет скучно.


End file.
